Flames of Legacy
by TegzTsinelas
Summary: AU. They were chosen since their birth to become the Jinchuuriki of the Tailed Beasts and Naruto was one of them. some saw the responsibility as a curse, some saw it as a blessing, but Naruto could only see a nine tailed giant fox looking for help in retrieving their long forgotten Legacy.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well hello there old and new readers. First off, I would like to thank you for your support in my old story 'Wills of Legacy', as you might know this is the revised version, the hopefully better and more organized story than my previous one. And forgive me is there are some errors in the spellings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR.**

**P.S. I need some help! -Looking for someone who is willing to Beta this for me~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Long ago, in the time where Egyptians worship the Sun God, where Greeks fear the wrath of Zeus and where the Empire of Rome stood gloriously above its people. It was an age where humans flourished through their ideas and philosophies, advanced through their wondrous inventions and technologies. It was an age of prosperity and perhaps with a small nudge to the right direction, humans would reach the peak of their potential, a potential that will change the future drastically...

...However, war happened.

Blood has been shed, tears flowed in grief and despair and dignities trampled into the dirt. All of these, genocide and mass destruction happened in honor of the banner humans held above their head. As the time continued to flow unyieldingly, religions propagated, cultures conquered one another and it resulted to endless conflicts that continued to appear, giving more fire to the burning pit called war. Because of this, the potential of the humans has been long lost, hidden beneath the deaths of the defeated.

It was a potential for human evolution, a potential that was lost...

Yet found at the same time...

* * *

Peace...

That was the only thing he can describe the situation right now. Three millennias... He idly noted, three thousand years and peace still reigns in their country, no war nor conflicts has shed a blood that leads to pain. Granted that it might be due to the yearly competitions they held as an act to show their talents and maybe release some pent up energies against one another, besides it's a good way to pass some time. Nonetheless, this peaceful era was an era he would willingly protect, the laughter and joy of his people and the lively countenance of the country was more than enough of a reason.

He released a soft sigh as he gazed at the chamber before him, this place has been rebuilt/redesigned after each successor sat on their throne, it ended as tradition of some sort as each of the surpassing generation added and replaced something. But to be honest, he was rather fond of the design his predecessor made with the chamber. Thus he decided that the room will not be rebuilt until something came up on his mind, after all his mother has a knack for perfection when it comes to beauty.

The chamber was -to be blunt- huge, with high ceilings and wide open windows, it was almost comparable to the recently made St. Peter's Basilica in Italy, almost- since the chamber was just that, a chamber. Not to mention that this is the third largest room in the vicinity, with more than a hundred pairs of chrome coated pillars as a support, half a hundred of ridiculously wide windows, a million plus of marble tiles and tons worth of textile for curtains, it's a wonder how the place could be manage to be always clean.

At the creation of the chamber, volunteers were hard pressed in maintaining the visage of the room. It was only fifty years after that they found a solution... It was simple and too elementary that his ancestors were embarrassed for not using it sooner. It was seals, runes if you will, they were primarily used for human needs, combat and storage, but definitely not for cleaning. It was just too mundane to use seals for such simple work that it was simply dismissed as a thought. However, when you are tasked to clean just even ten windows, which would take twenty hours -mind you- to finish or spend fifty years creating seals for cleaning, then the answer was already around the room. From the arches in the ceiling, to the window panes and pillars, you won't find even a single inch that was not carved with seals. It was just an added bonus that the seal masters made it so that the runes would be carved in a pattern, creating distinct images throughout the chamber, almost like a painting.

The chamber was truly a magnificent sight, one that he would always boast to his fellow leaders when they held a meeting. His musings were unfortunately cut off as he felt someone approaching the chamber and despite the hastiness he felt from the incoming figure, it would take a minute for the person to get to his throne.

"Lord Kurama!" A voice shouted, followed by the loud bang of the twenty feet door against the wall.

Now named, Kurama straightened in his seat. He felt a sense of urgency from the single call, adding to that that this was the first instance a messenger was harried enough to break their protocols.

Hurried footstep echoed through the walls and not a second later a man appeared from the shadows, his breath was haggard and sweat damped his uniform. With a swift movement the man knelt before him, head bowed down and right arm placed across his chest.

Kurama, gave the man a moment to regain his breathing, his eyes stared at the scroll on the man's left hand and Kurama felt dread pooling in his stomach.

"Rise." Kurama commanded and the man stood up in accordance.

"Lord Kurama, a message from the Ánemos Country*." The man said, as he presented the scroll.

'Ánemos? What is Shukaku planning now?' Kurama thought, the leader of the Ánemos was like an annoying younger brother to him, a deranged, prank loving younger brother. He took the offered scroll with some hidden hesitancy, but the moment he saw the seal etched at the center of the scroll he paused and the feeling of dread increased twofold.

"You're dismissed..." Kurama said and watched the man hurry back to his post, he would rather be alone if his feelings were right.

The second the door was closed, he opened the scroll and read its contents, only to be thrown harshly against the floor the second he finished reading the message.

"Goddammit!" Kurama exclaimed. Anger, sorrow and confusion raged across his face. Long red hair danced behind him like fire, his nails grew longer in a claw like manner, drawing blood from his fisted hands and his red eyes darkened giving out a feral look as his pupils narrowed.

'Shukaku can't be dead... He's a holder! No one was stupid enough to attack a leader... And what did they meant that the body was not found?' The red haired leader thought, desperately containing the anger he was feeling.

He took half an hour to compose himself, breathing out his frustrations with a sigh as he comb his red hair. His mind raced through all the possibilities of having a traitor in their country, it was a notion that added another bout anger inside him, the reason that peace reigned in their country was because of balance. All nine great countries hold an equal standing with one another, they are the holders the Wills of Flames, a legacy that was passed down from their ancestors. It was a gift that must be held with responsibility, a responsibility that is only fit for a leader... a Kage.

However, if there is an instance of sudden loss -death- of a Kage, then the other eight holders are responsible to contain the Flames until the successor is deem fit to wield it. But the longer the Flames is without a human container the balance would become unstable and it can lead the world in chaos. That is why the Kages would chose their successor after fifteen years into their term and from then on their apprentice would be taught all of the knowledge about their legacy until the Kage will retire. But Shukaku was two years away from choosing his heir, with him dead and body -the legacy- nowhere to be found, the Ánemos Country will fall into ruins and the balance maintained by the holders will become unstable. It was a disaster that would grow in magnitude is left alone.

"Dammit..." He whispered a curse and bit his thumb.

He pressed the bleeding appendage on one of the seals in the throne's armrest and watched as the rune glowed. Seconds later, mists appeared before him forming eight rectangular shapes in a half circle formation around him, slowly silhouettes formed until the image began to clear up as the seconds passed. This was the first time Kurama see his fellow Kages with a subdued emotion, the red haired Kage assumed that they received the despairing news. Shukaku was one of the holders and all of them saw each other as an extended family. It is a hard hit to them when they found out his death and disappearance. However, responsibility must come first, their grief and sorrow would come later.

"I take it, you received the message..." Kurama said in a soft voice and glance at one of the empty 'screens'.

"Yes..." Saiken answered. She was the Kage of the Poryadok* Country, her long pale purple hair was in disarray and her pale blue eyes were stained with tear tracks. Saiken is one of the Kages that were close to Shukaku because of their age and there were rumors of the Ánemos' Kage courting her in these past months, a rumor that might held some truth if the tears held more meaning than sadness.

"This act of transgression is unacceptable!" A man in his late forties announced, the banging of his fist against the table echoed throughout the connection. Wisps of red aura began to form around him, his dark grey eyes became more feral and his short red hair began to grow. The man's name is Son Goku the Kage of the Fuoco* Country, he is the oldest of the group and was like a mentor to all of them when it comes to the dealings of their country.

"Calm down Son." A man with the features of an albino said in a soft voice. His long white hair was tied in a ponytail and his red eyes stared unblinking. Kokuo is the most unsociable among them, but somehow found a comrade to sympathize with Kurama when both of them are the ends of Shukaku's annoying tendencies. He is the Kage of the K'aosi* Country and a voice of reason when things turn childish during a meeting. "Raging your frustrations out would not do anything. What we need is to find the traitor and deal with him accordingly."

"I agree." Matatabi answered, her pale skin clashed contrasted greatly against her long black hair, her deep blue eyes gained a more feline look as the seconds continue to pass by. "I recently gathered some news about the current investigation in Ánemos..."

The brunette paused as she bit her finger drawing out blood and stamped her finger against seal. A puff of smoke from a similar seals in all of the Kages throne suddenly appeared revealing a an indigo folder. The Karas* Country lead by Matatabi is a neighbor of sorts with the Ánemos, she is skilled when it come to information gathering and the one who usually called for a meeting when it concerns the happening outside.

"... And it seems the seals in Shukaku's chamber manage to record the conversation before he was... Indisposed." She continued.

"What?" A man with an eyepatch asked, bewildered. "How did the traitor got him alone? Shukaku's chamber was one of the most visited one compared to ours." He added.

Everyone glanced at Isobu, he was a stout man with short grey dreadlocks, his right eye is hidden behind an eyepatch, while the remaining red one was telling his state of confusion. The man is the Kage of the Mizu* Country, he was in his late thirties making him the second oldest of the holders.

Matatabi hid a wince. "He was caught off guard..."

"How?" Kurama asked, he already suspected that it involves one of his little brother's illness.

"It was during one of his bouts of insomnia." The brunette explained.

"I was right then..." The red head muttered.

"It would be better if we hear what the record says." A green haired female suggested, her dark brown eyes were hidden behind the glint of her glasses. She was Chōmei the Kage of the Dàdì* Country, which is one of the power houses of their nation due to their specialty in tactics and strategy.

Matatabi sighed silently and nodded. She dabbed her half healed wound on a seal, the 'screen' dimmed a little as the record began to play.

_"Come out, don't bother hiding on there..."_

A tired yet familiar voice said in a clipped tone , the Kages immediately recognized it's owner. It was Shukaku's. There was a sudden sound of feet landing in a distance and an unfamiliar voice entered the conversation.

_**"As expected of one of the holders..."**_

_"Who're you?"_

Kurama hid a snort, it was sad yet entertaining at the same time when you hear someone being subjected to one of Shukaku's bout of rudeness.

**"Someone who happens to pass by... Although I have a question for you, oh wise Kage."**

_"Well then, 'someone' I'll humor you."_

This time a snort echoed beside the recording and the unfortunate owner of the noise received some well placed glares from his comrades. Kurama glanced at Gyuuki, who gave a sheepish apology. The Kage of the Rayo* Country was, in a sense an eccentric older brother towards his juniors mainly him, Saiken, Matatabi and Shukaku. He was a tall muscular man with a very tanned complexion that clashes greatly with his pale blond goatee, -which seems to overcompensate for the baldness of its owner. Gyuuki was eccentric in a sense that he has some crazed obsession with poems and has some rhyming ticks in his dialogue.

_**"That legacy of yours..."**_

_"How-"_

_**"...If I take it. What will happen to you?"**_

The question brought alarm to all of the Kages, they did not even have a chance to voice out their confusion when a sudden clash of a steel hitting something soft echoed from the recording. The sounds of an ongoing battle continued, half of the Kage listened with rapt attention and the other half has their mind running with hundreds of thoughts.

A loud thud erupted in the recording followed by a strained groan. Kurama hope that it was the traitor.

_"You- What are you planning!?"_

Shukaku's voice shouted, voice strained as his effort of standing up can be heard through the recording.

_**"Oh, nothing much... Just curious. I heard that legacies of yours has the power to evolve humans..."**_

_"So what of it?"_

_**"...I want it."**_

There was another bout of fighting until the tell tale of sign of a power being released thrummed through the recording. Kurama narrowed his eyes, it seems that Shukaku revealed his flames, however the more he think about the traitor the he less he think the man being one, he is more of an intruder based on the snippets of conversation in the recording. Which in this case, their country is being compromised by either an individual or an organization.

_"RAAAHHH!"_

**_"Hoo, what's this? Interesting... It seems that flames of yours can heal injuries. Tell me, are there any more abilities in those flames?"_**

_"..."_

_**"Not speaking are w-"**_

The man was suddenly cut off as a sound of him being punch echoed. Kurama was satisfied when he heard a bone break and the fight continued. It seems that the offense went to Shukaku as the sound of shifting sands can be heard from the recording. One of the skill that was well known from the Ánemos' Kages is the complete control over the sand-like particles, from gold dusts to regular sand and even gun powder, each one varies depending on the person's skill set. It was proclaimed as the strongest defense during a battle, and an unrelenting offense when used correctly against an enemy. But when the sand-particles are infused with a flame it becomes a force of nature.

The Flames of Propagation, one of the two legacies that is being passed down in the Ánemos Country, has the ability to propagate, to multiply, any object at the person's will. If assimilated to even a pinch of sand the resulting density would be equal to five cubics of of the object. The more the user will propagate, the more it will overpower the enemy.

The battle continue to rage on, broken glass and cracked cements echoed throughout the recording like a twisted background music. Kurama could only wonder why no one checked the area, the guards and the staffs would be likely the one to check up the loud noise.

_"Tsk, I would never thought that the seals would be used against me."_

**_"Against you? Hardly."_**

There was an echo laughter as the intruder replied.

_**"It took me a long time to copy that single seal. 'Dome of Silence'... that's the name, I think. But alas, my handwriting is not as fluent as your seal master and thus we seemed to have an audience around our stage."**_

_"I'm surprised to hear something so humble out of that mouth of yours. Nevertheless, you won't live long enough to see it broken."_

**_"Me? Dead? I'm afraid you're mistaken, oh powerful Kage. If you're too busy fighting that bout of insomnia of yours you'll find something interesting..."_**

_"What do you mean...- GAH!"_

Kurama leaned forward in his seat, noticing that his fellow Kages gained an alarmed look. There was pained grunt followed by a distinct sound of Shukaku throwing up.

_"Haa... What... ugh... D-did you d-do?"_

_**"You could say that it's a parasite... You were so focused on attacking me that you didn't recognize the device I slipped in your sand."**_

_"W-what's happening?... argh!"_

_**"Oho, It seemed that prolonged usage of that Flame of yours quickened the process. Now, now don't be stubborn, the device is absorbing the flames in a container. It is very similar to that of your containers your used, but my device seems to be giving you some side effects... Nasty ones. "**_

Another bout Shukaku vomiting echoed in the recording, Kurama glances at Saiken who is trying to hide her tears.

_"Why.. Haa.. Are y-you doing this?"_

**_"For ten years I have searched for the Ancient Legacy, the legacy that was said to be a gift given by the gods and holds the power to the next line of evolution for the human race. Ten long years, I spent uselessly going after the whispers of your legacy's tales, I nearly gave up. Fortunately, I found a very unique stone carving in one of my expeditions in the Valley of Kings and it was there, that I found a shard of truth about your Hidden Kingdom, or Kingdoms per se. I admit I was greatly surprised about finding out that there are nine of you out there who contained this Flames of Legacy. Eight more flames to obtain."_**

_"B-bastard! Raaahhh!"_

Kurama became apprehensive as he felt the roaring flames through the recording. He assumed that fully releasing the flames would over power the device and hopefully reabsorb the contained flames. Although Shukaku can release his hold on his sand for a moment to filter out the hidden container, but that would leave him defenseless, and searching the device in the sea of sand would take too much time and not to mention tedious. Kurama could only hope that the side effects is not too severe.

_"I will not stand hearing your incessant dialogue! This is our Legacy! This is our right!"_

_**"Oho..."**_

The Kages expected another bout of fight, however what they heard was disconcerting. Silence, not a breath nor a shift in the sand was heard. Some of those who listened glanced at Matatabi, who gave a a brief affirmation that the recording is still active. Seconds after a loud thud of a body falling on the floor and was echoed by the shifting of sands lingered softly.

_**"Ara, you didn't need to interrupt. I was getting to the good part."**_

**"We're running out of time. The Rune Division will break the dome any second now."**

**_"Your device seems to be broken though."_**

**"It's a prototype what do you expect? Now, hurry up and get the Kage. You distracted him enough to give me an opening, he'll be conscious for at least twelve hours."**

_**"Yes sir. Although, how long would it take to get the Legacy out of him?"**_

**"A year at most, we can't attack the other holders with just prototypes. The reason we attacked him, was because he was the holder of the one tails."**

_"**You just want him to be a some lab rat for your experimentations wont you."**_

**"And that."**

_**"Heh, as long as I get the flames in the end..."**_

.

.

.

The record ended with silence, none of the Kages made a sound as the tension rose in the air. It was nearly three minutes when one of them finally gave out a reaction. A loud crash and a anguish shout blasted from Gyuuki's connection, the wooden table was shredded into splinters as the fists of the Rayo Kage continued to pound his frustration out. Horns began to grow at the sides of his head and his skin began to slowly turn brown.

Kurama watched the destruction with a stony face, everyone has their own way of handling their feelings, and Gyuuki is the kind of person who lets his fists talk rather than speaking his emotions trough words. He eyed, the rest of the Kages were not surprised at the dark look everyone gained, even Kokuo whose the near stoic one of the holders, began to show some of his feral nature.

"Gyuuki, enough. We need to plan out our next move..." Chomei said in a calming voice.

"Give me a minute..." Gyuuki replied hoarsely as he sat down on his throne, which was fortunate enough to survive the destruction. The rest of the Kages waited for their fellow leader to calm down, some of them also used the time to reign in their emotions, their once feral looks returned to normal.

"The first course of action we must make." Kurama started. "Is to filter out our staffs, there is a possibility that our security is compromised already."

"It'll take a month to secure our staffs and not to mention our forces." Matatabi replied.

Kurama agreed with a nod. "We must be thorough, I'll come up with a new security seals in the next three days and I'll sent some of my Sealing Masters to update your runes."

"Very well, we must start this immediately." Son Goku stated, none has disagreed. "Kurama, Saiken and Matatabi, although this is sudden but I need you to choose you successors. It'll be an assurance just in case..."

"Are you saying we're not strong enough to defend our position?" Matatabi asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"Matatabi, stop." Kurama said with hidden scolding tone. "We are strong, that's a fact. However, this is the first time our Legacies are being threatened, and we don't want to take any chances in this situation."

"...Understood." the female replied and sighed. "Six months, I'll find a successor by the end of the given time."

"I already have an eye for a successor." Kurama added, getting and approved nod from the senior.

"As do I, although there is a competition on who'll gain the title." Saiken followed. It was not rare for some Kages to have two possible successor, and the only way for them to determine the proper one was to give them a test. One given by other Kages to avoid favorites and biased views.

"Good." Isobu commented. "On the other note, we need some one to take charge of Ánemos.." The one eyed Kage murmured the last word, fully knowing the pain they are currently feeling.

"I'll go, I'm retiring the following year, my successor is currently starting to take up minor duties in my country."

Kurama, knew that they were walking around the subject of Shukaku's disappearance, none of them are ready yet to acknowledge that one of them, one of their family is taken and subjected into experimentation.

"We'll find him..." Kurama announced, his voice edged with determination. "We will find him and eradicate those bastards."

* * *

Ten years, ten years long years of battle, of war and Kurama was drowning in bitter resentment at their current predicament. It started with the abduction on their fellow holder and Kage, Shukaku. They were fortunate enough to rescue him from the clutches of their enemy after a year of unrelenting search, but they were too late. by the time they found him, the Ánemos Kage was drowned in insanity from the numerous experimentation, they had taken his Flames, leaving him the half of his Legacy. The Tailed Beasts, the original holders of the Flames and the ancient beings who gave them the potential to evolve and unite their country for the sake of peace.

But now...

... The peace, the unity, was gone, drowned in the echoes of war and bloodshed. The lost of flames had shaken the balance that they once swore to protect and maintain.

Saiken was the second to lost her flames, followed by Son Goku who was vulnerable during the ascension of his successor, taken by surprise when their enemy took the opportunity to steal his flames during the transfer. Isobu's flames was also taken, when he was protecting his successor from being killed before him. Chomei, was the most recent one, she was in the front lines, defending her country from being taken over.

"How is she?" Matatabi asked as she glanced at the sleeping form of the Dàdì Kage, they, Saiken, Son and Isobu, were fortunate enough to live the ordeal of their flames being taken.

"She is stable." Kurama replied. Kokuo, Gyuuki, Matatabi, and him are the only one left with their flames. "How about the others? And Shukaku?"

"They are holding a meeting for our defense, I heard that they are planning to gather all of us in Ánemos together with our joint forces..." Matatabi replied. "The residents of Ánemos will be evacuated in our country, we don't want to shed anymore innocent blood in our battle... Shukaku is still the same, although Saiken manage to get some semblance of humanity from him."

"Slow progress, but a progress nonetheless." Kurama said. "So they're planning a last stand eh."

"Yes." Matatabi confirmed.

"Then I take it that our successors will be taking our mantles sooner than expected." Kurama added.

Their conversation drifted into silence as the two of them contemplated the future, however it was short lived as a knock interrupted their musings.

"Enter." Kurama said, fully knowing the person behind the door.

Arashi Uzumaki entered, Kurama's successor and future Kage of the Toubiyon* Country. A boy- man Kurama reminded himself- nearing his mid twenties, with a hair as red as the setting sun, and purple eyes that held the burden of war and death. Kurama lamented the innocence that was taken from him, it was inevitable given the sudden submerging into war.

"The Kages are looking for you, Lord Kurama, Lady Matatabi." Arashi announced.

Kurama nodded. "Please look after Chomei."

"Yes sir." His successor replied, somewhat cheekily.

"Brat." Kurama replied and he ruffled the hair of his successor, he was glad that Arashi retained some of his cheeriness from his teenage years, it is one of the constants he never want to be gone in his current life. "Matatabi, let's go."

* * *

Kurama was the only one left, Gyuuki, Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son Goku, Isobu, Matatabi and even Shukaku were all dead. Kurama scanned the area with an empty gaze, craters of all sizes laid all throughout the battle ground, burnt bodies littered everywhere, and drowned corpses lied in a dog pile above their pool of blood. It was a testament to a war, a battle that seems to be never endless.

The once crowned castle of gold lay in ruins and Ánemos was no more.

One month, that was all time needed to destroy a country. It was inevitable, one battalion experimented flame users against another battalion of their country's best soldiers, five stolen Flames against four Holders and five Tailed Beasts. They have power on their side and the enemy has their numbers.

Shukaku was the first to die, he saved protected Saiken with his sand against the continued onslaught of the enemy, leaving him open to receive a sword to the heart. Saiken soon followed, seeing her loved one die before her made her snap. She took her beast form and began to freeze a fifth of their enemy in an unrelenting force, by the end of the week she exhausted herself and was left open to a shower of arrows.

Son Goku and Isobu, the senior Kages combined their powers and became a well oiled killing machines, destroying hundreds by the hour. However their old age caught up to them and they were over powered by the huge numbers of the enemies. Their body, was littered with cuts and bruises, their face nearly unrecognizable. Isobu was the most unfortunate, he died by beheading.

Chomei, lead their battalion shouting orders non stop day after day, until her voice box was destroyed, leaving her mute, and without any communication their forces became disorganized. They half of their battalion, distressed Chomei began to heal those who are in critical condition, exhaustion took place leaving her hopeless against an ambush. In a last act of hope she sacrificed herself, taking a quarter of the enemy forces with her.

Gyuuki, Matatabi and Kokuo, formed a team, giving the the title, 'Demons of the Triangle'. With their Beast forms they became a relentless force, destroying the enemies by the thousands. By the fourth week, the enemy attacked, prepared with poisons, bombs and heavy artillery to counter the trio. Their end was inevitable, Kokuo was the first to fall, unknowingly inhaling poison when he was breathing out his mist. Matatabi soon followed, her agility was hindered by exhaustion and left her body open to bullets and bombs. Gyuuki was the last one to be defeated, with his eight tentacle like tails, destroyed all the machines without a pause, receiving grave injuries along the way. By the time Kurama decided to help after killing the rest of the enemy battalion, he was too late. Gyuuki died of blood loss.

And Kurama... Kurama was the only one left alive in their family. The last man who was burdened with the hope of his comrades, hope that this war would end.

.

.

.

"Then there is one..." Domino -Kurama finally knew the bastard's name- announced with glee, his happy demeanor is not affected by the fact that his partner in crime is dead a few feet away from him.

Kurama did not reply, too busy to hold on to his consciousness. The enemy had taken his Flames from the recent fight, rendering his healing capabilities -one of the factors that let him live long enough- useless. Now, he was only left with the Tailed Beast and half of his Chakra, but against the combined force of the stolen Flames he would frankly die by second he attacks. However, he still has one last trick behind his sleeves.

'Ten minutes... Kurama.' The red head thought as he slowly stood up. 'Just ten minutes of staying awake, then you can get your sleep.'

"Ah, still have some energy left eh?" Domino commented as he opened his palm, a burst of orange flame appeared. "I admit, that your flames has the most wonderful warmth, not too cold, not too hot."

Kurama snarled at the bout of disrespect, his canines grew as well as his nails as he slowly turned into his Tailed Beast appearance. Nine flowing tails burst from his backside, his ears began to elongate, and in no time Kurama turned into a giant nine tailed fox. He roared into the heavens, releasing his sorrow and agony, leaving only anger in his being.

It was a sight that made Domino step back in fear, the first time doubt began to seep in his heart.

"You made a grave mistake, human." Kurama said, his voice filled with hate. "Know that the reason none of us contains all the Legacies is because balance must be maintained, no one is above nor below another. And you, whose heart is taken by greed will receive the consequence of your actions..."

Nine gigantic tails sped towards the enemy in a blinding speed, all of them intending to strike every vital points. Kurama continued his onslaught, never giving the enemy a fraction of rest, nor the time to plan out an escape. What he just said to the enemy was a bluff, he just needs to distract him for ten minutes while he create a seal that reverses the process of containing theflames. He was not sure about the outcome of this one time experiment since this is the first and last time he would use this seal. He could only hope that it will never go to the hands of someone like Domino.

Five minutes... The enemy managed to freeze two of his tails.

Three minutes... Three tails blinded by multiple chains.

One minute... Two more tails were severed.

'...NOW!'

With a pained shout Kurama activated the gigantic seal, trapping the unaware Domino in the middle of the array.

"What are you doing!?" Domino shouted in alarm.

"Taking back what was never yours." Kurama said as turned back into his human form, he walked towards the frozen enemy, leaving bloodied footsteps along the way.

He held his hand above the man's head, palm glowing with a single array. Without a pause he slammed the array, completing the sealing process. He cursed in alarm as he watched Domino suddenly held his arm, Kurama caught a glimpse of a seal on the man's palm and not a second later he felt a disturbance in his chakra flow and he was unexpectedly blasted off from his position.

Kurama was fortunate enough to still have the strength to flip himself in the air and land on his feet, he staggered a few moment as he tried to regain his balance, however he was past his limit and he decided to just lie down and gaze at the rising flames. The screeching of Domino gave him enough idea to know that he was burning from the sudden release of flames, but he was too tired to move his head and watch the screaming man, and so Kurama continued to stare at the now rainbow colored sky until his eyes caught nine strange circular objects rotating in the sky. He knew that it must be the remnants of their Flames, he raised his arm trying to reach their stolen Legacies but exhaustion took place and arms fell back to the earth. The red head could only watch helplessly as the orbs began to ascend towards the sky in different direction until it disappeared from his line of sight.

He felt relieved and frustrated at the same time, their Legacy are still within their reach and it wont be long before they will be once again complete.

His tired eyes began to slowly close, his breathing became shallow, he idly felt the beginning of numbness in his limbs and the sluggish beating of his heart. Kurama knew that he was dying, but he felt content at the odd thought and with a last sigh, he welcome the slumber that escaped him far too many times.

'Everyone... let's meet sometime in the future, neh?'

* * *

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes, this is the only way we can pass down what is left of our Legacy to our children, our future."_

_"But... without the Flames to balance out the beast, the holders will be going insane"_

_"That is why, I added this little array here."_

_"What does it do?"_

_"When... when our time comes to an end, our souls will combine with the sacred beasts giving them some of our characteristics, in that way we can guide the future holders of our Legacy."_

_"But they will be scorned and become an outcast of our country, our people! Without a proper guidance and acknowledgement by the Kages, the true holders of the Legacies... Then-"_

_"I trust my successor to uphold our culture, as you will for the sake of your country."_

_"...But..."_

_"Matatabi...There is a reason why they will be called Jinchuuriki from now on."_

* * *

**AN: As for some clarifications, and please forgive me if there is an error in translation, I used google translator :) I also used the complete map of the elemental nations to pick out some countries.**

**Kurama- Sky(orange)-Whirlpool-Toubiyon(haitian)**

**Gyuuki-Lightning(Green)-LIghtning-Rayo(latin)**

**Chomei-Sun(Yellow)-Earth-Dàdì(chinese)**

**Saiken-Snow(pale blue)-Order-Poryadok(russian)**

**Kokuo-Mist(indigo)-Chaos-K'aosi(georgian)**

**Son Goku- Storm(red)-Fire-Fuoco(italian)**

**Isobu-Rain(blue)-Water-Mizu(japanese)**

**Matatabi-Night(black)-War-Karas(lithuanian)**

**Shukaku-Cloud(purple)-Wind-Ánemos(greek)**

**ﾧ**

**There will be a slight change in the story line since there will two more spot for guardianship for the Snow and Night Flames. I'll take up some OC's -your suggestion of course- or any character from other animes as long as it fits the Vongola's craziness.**

**I'll put up guidelines though, so please bear with me..**

**OC suggestion**

**Name; age; gender:**

**Reason:**

**Personality:**

**Anime Character Insert:**

**Name &amp; from what anime:**

**Reason:**

**Personality (in case if I'm unfamiliar with him/her):**

**That's it! Review, suggestions, critiques, and even greetings are welcome.**

**PS. The more reviews the faster the update -it'll be a week at most-**

**REVISED CHAPTER**


	2. Aftermath (Sequel to Prologue)

**A/N: Hello sorry for the long wait and sorry if the chapter felt hurried, I have a test on my major course this Monday and I don't what to make you wait any more. On a note, this chapter is sort of a sequel to the prologue, hope you don't mind the ramblings in there.**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews! I'll post my reply in here, for those who put my story in their favorite and follow list thank you! I love you guys! This story's response was waayy better that my old story.**

**Lady Arachne: Haku and Itachi would be perfect for the two positions, I'll be assuming that those two would in the Shinobi side. If you have any more suggestions of the Snow and night Guardian of the Vongola, Varia and Millefiore please feel free to review!**

**My Hopes and Dreams: This is a very tricky question... hehe just read to find out! (although it might be on the next chapter :)**

**Pain of the Immortals: Thank you for the praise...as for your suggestions thank you for the heads up and if you have any more suggestions of the Snow and Night Guardian of the Vongola, Varia and Millefiore please feel free to review!**

**Karlos1234ify: That was just a prologue... confusion would always be there, you can read my previous story if you like just to get the gist of my plot.**

**Disclaimer: KHR and Naruto will be never mine, but if someone wants to hand over Kakashi to me, I can die of happiness.**

**Note:**

'thoughts'

"normal conversation"

* * *

Chapter 2: Aftermath

'Four hundred years, it's been four centuries since I assimilated with the Tailed Beast... And two hundred years since I awoken from my slumber.' Kurama thought. 'A long time has passed since the war, our last stand against Domino, and the Flames of Legacy are still unfound.' He added with sour tone.

The seal managed to assimilate his soul with his tailed beast, however due to the Nine Tail's chakra, the assimilation has taken two hundred years for it to complete leaving him in a state of suspended animation. By the time he opened his eyes from a long sleep, he found out many changes since the last war from the eyes of his 'jailer'. For one, their country -his country- is reduced to a mere village, granted that their country was small, but to reduce a wealthy and progressive country to a population of a mere hundred thousand was an act of near transgression.

He was angry and confused, Kurama couldn't believe that such mass exodus would -did- happen in his country. He scoured his jailer's memories and was aghast at what he learned. Not only the Toubiyon Country, but all of his comrade's countries had their own mass exodus and he couldn't believe the reason why their people suddenly decided to migrate away from their homeland.

The moment he found out the prime reason of such phenomena, he was left speechless.

The Tailed Beast... the ancient beings that was once their protector and savior... Were the ones who drove away it's people. The first destruction had happened ten years after the war, Shukaku's successor, that was chosen by Son Goku, the One Tailed Beast's jinchuuriki, had gradually turned insane. Kurama knew that Shukaku's sanity was unstable but to affect the jailer in such a way, he knew that something was wrong with the seals he had given the Ánemos successor... Or it might be Shukaku's character had already been integrated and the seals were not strong enough to prevent the Tailed Beasts from affecting their jailer.

Kurama only felt guilt, Matatabi's words rang true and he felt he owed an apology to her. If he met her in the future.

* * *

_ooOOFlashbackOOoo_

_"Are you sure about this?" Matatabi asked, doubtful of what is being presented before her._

_"Yes, this is the only way we can pass down our Legacy to our children, our future." Kurama replied, the other Kages fully knowing the insinuation behind his words._

_"But... Without the Flames to balance out the tailed beasts, the holder's will go insane!" The female Kage replied in near panic._

_They recently found out that Shukaku's insanity was evoked by the loss of his Flames, and the experimentation had added the severity of Shukaku's mind. Isobu, Chomei, Son Goku and Saiken had some instances of eccentricity, not enough to be called insane but enough to make the other Kage's wary of their comrade's mental stability. The two seniors showed some sign of senility, although they can be a sign of their old age, while the two female's strange tendencies, weirdly coincides with their 'monthly visitors'. The rest of the Kages didn't know whether to be happy or not of what little they gathered from them. It's a small blessing that the five of them still retained a sense of mind._

_"That is why, I added this little array here." The red haired Kage said as he pointed to the middle of the seal._

_It was simply a swirl, nothing significant to the eyes of Matatabi, but to some Kages who had some experience in sealing rose an eyebrow._

_"What does it do?" Matatbi asked after a moment of observation._

_"When..." Kurama paused, fully knowing that there might be truth in his words. "When our time comes to an end, our souls will combine with the Tailed Beasts giving them our characteristics, in that way we can guide the future holders of our Legacy"_

_"But they will be scorned and become outcasts of our country, our people!" Matatabi quickly rebutted. "Without a proper guidance and acknowledgment by the Kages, the true holders of the Legacies... Then-"_

_"I trust my successor to uphold our culture, as you will for the sake of your country." Kurama cut her off, he is getting tired with this debate. Matatabi was the only one who was hesitant with his idea, glancing at the sun he noted that it was already dark._

_"...But..." Matatabi tried to argue, but no words came out of her mouth. It was true that Kurama's solution to pass down their Legacy was the best and only choice due to their current predicament, however there are many disadvantages she can think of._

_One of them is that the seal cannot be tested due to the upcoming war, they can't waste any time for an experimentation, when the enemy gathers their forces. Second, their successors only have the knowledge of both their Flames of Legacy and the Tailed Beasts, but they don't have any knowledge on how to handle the Tailed Beasts alone, with nothing to maintain the chakra's balance then the result would end in destruction._

_"Matatabi..." Kurama called out, snapping the female from her thoughts. "There is a reason why they will be called Jinchuuriki from now on."_

_"Power of Human Sacrifice." Isobu translated solemnly. "It's wrongfully fitting."_

_"Kurama." Kokuo said, getting the attention of the red head. "Can I have some clarification on what happens when we assimilate our souls with the Tailed Beasts?"_

_"Ah, that. If one of us dies, our soul will automatically begin assimilating with our Tailed beasts and will be transported to the seals within our successors. That's why there are two seals before you, one for our successors and the other for us." Kurama explained, getting a nod from Kokuo._

_"Are there anymore objections?" Chomei asked, receiving negative shakes of the heads. "Very well. Kurama, we will inform our successors of this news."_

_"Aa, I'll expect all successors will be ready to get the seal in three days time." The red head replied, as he watched the screens made of mists quickly disperse._

_End_

* * *

The next one to have their Tailed Beast go on a rampage was Saiken, followed by Son Goku, Isobu and Chomei. There was a moment of peace, where the people of the Kages began to rebuild their lives from the sudden destruction made by their own Kages no less. It was then that doubt began to build in the hearts of their people, they were afraid and angered by what had happened, the deaths of their loved ones created a crack in the trust between the Kages and their own people.

That connection was fully shattered when Kokuo, Matatabi and Gyuuki's Jinchuuriki lost their hold over their Tailed Beasts and caused a country wide mass killing, in their own country. The aftermath was terrible, with so much blood and death the people began to migrate leaving their home country to start somewhere anew. At first the Kages did not allow any of their people to pass the border, but when they saw the eyes of their people begging and kneeling before them, the Kages relented, on the option that their memories regarding their country's whereabouts would be sealed and never to be spoken outside. After all, the Allied countries are hidden away from the eyes of the world.

Years after the mass exodus in all of the Allied Countries, the Toubiyon became center of their economy, being the country that was yet to have their jinchuuriki cause any destruction, Kurama's country became the beam that supported the others.

It was then that the Shinobi era began, it started with requests for help from the clans in the other country, from restoring buildings to escorting of the merchants. The requests continued to pile and nearly drowned Arashi with the amount of paperwork from the continuing flow. It was only with the suggestion of his wife that he started a project, one that would hopefully become the solution to the ever growing problem. He slowly began to convert his military force into a Shinobi force, creating a more variant force for their country. Instead of the usual patrols and catching minor criminals, the Shinobi became the backbone of the country's economy. Taking requests one after another with success, regular patrols became a mission of sorts giving an erratic yet unpredictable defense, and the crimes lowered after Arashi created the ANBU (Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai), composed of the elites in their old military, the ANBU became their only connection with the world outside. With missions, from infiltrating governments to assassinations of the high ranking members in the underground world, and even causing 'accidents' using their techniques to prevent any 'treasure hunters' in seeking their country. It was the one the necessary evil that Arashi had created.

The project became a success and within a decade the Toubiyon's economy boomed, the other Allied Countries were quick to adapt to the system and in no time the Shinobi era became the norm of their people. Clan families began to form, creating a variety of Shinobi that continued to strengthen their nation, thus the Toubiyon reached the peak of their growth together with their Allied Countries.

...Kurama was devastated to know that he was the one to stop that ever growing progress.

It happened during the Ceremonial Transfer of the title of Jinchuuriki to the fourth successor, Namikaze Nero, the newly appointed Kage. All of them were apprehensive and nervous of the transfer, remembering the destruction caused by the Jinchuurikis in the other nations. They were hoping that it would result with the same outcome of their previous Kage and Arashi's successor, but it seems that fate had the notion that it was the time to awaken the sleeping Kurama.

The Tailed Beast awakened and rose havoc to the country of Toubiyon, buildings were destroyed and deaths came one after the other. The Shinobi forces were hard pressed to contain the loose Tailed Beast, but with no knowledge of what to do they can only defend and save their people. It was only with the help of Arashi, now retired and reaching his hundred and fifties due to their renowned vitality, that they resealed the beast inside his granddaughter, Uzumaki Mito. Arashi was devastated to do such an act, but with no one -no adult- was willing to become the sacrifice... except her. A teenage girl who wears her heart on her sleeve, kneeling before him, begging to seal the beast inside her just to stop the deaths of her comrades.

With a heavy heart Arashi complied, it had taken a day to subdue the raging nine tailed fox and seal the beast inside Mito. Only one day to destroy more than a quarter of their country, like a déjà vu, a mass exodus happened within Toubiyon, civilians and people whose family died in the destruction migrated, willing to seal their memories of their homeland and the sorrow it brought.

Left with only half of their population, the Toubiyon began to rise up from their fall with the help of their Allied Countries, it was a tediously slow progress. Senju Megumi, Arashi's successor, is reaching her seventies and her age prevented her from taking on anymore strenuous tasks, thus affecting the regrowth of their economy. With her successor still in a coma, Megumi could only do what she is able to give. The people seeing their Kage in such a devoted state began to take action, they did not wait for their requests to be answered by the Shinobi, they began to build their homes by themselves and even volunteered in the hospital to help out the stressed medics.

This was the sight that Kurama saw the first time he opened his eyes, he begged for forgiveness for what he had unconsciously done, the deaths of his people and the lives he ruined, he screamed and wailed, but he was unheard by his jailer. Unsuccessful in communicating with Mito, Kurama decided to help his country with the only knowledge he can pass through Mito's dream.

Sealing.

It seems that the well known arts in his age began to deteriorate after the war, without his strict guidance, his students and seal masters became too casual and simple in their runes giving only rudimentary lessons to pass on to the next generation. Fortunately Arashi had taken up sealing, when he was still in Kurama's tutelage and began to pass down his knowledge in his family. A lucky situation in Kurama's eyes since he won't need to give the basics.

Years had passed and the Uzumakis became renowned for their sealing arts, with Mito leading as the Clan Head, with her help the Toubiyon had once again became the center of progress in the Allied Countries along with the guidance of Sarutobi Izashi, successor to Senju Megumi.

It was only during his resealing with Mito's great grand something niece -Kurama was just glad that nothing bad happened in those following years-, Uzumaki Kushina, a hundred and something years after his awakening, that he finally remembered the lost Legacies, he was so committed in helping his nation that he nearly forgot the reason he was assimilated with the Tailed Beast in the first place, the time passed by so slowly in the seal that Kurama idly remembered the ascension of two Kages in the past, however he did take note of the recently appointed Kage, Namikaze Nagase who was already fifteen years into his tenure.

Once again Kurama tried to communicate with Kushina a year after the successful transferring, and once again Kurama found himself unable to make a strong connection a very similar thing happened in his previous holders, although he can send his messages in her dreams, it won't be enough to convey his reason. In the end, he resigned to his fate that it will be a very, very long time until the Flames will be in their reach. Fortunately he was able to meet one of his fellow Tailed Beasts when Kushina visited a family friend in K'aosi, Kokuo's country.

Kurama was surprised, to say the least and confused at most, when he discovered who that person was. It was Kokuo, rather he looked like Kokuo, one without the albino features. It was disconcerting to know that his proclaimed brother had a family, not to mention having an heir or even marrying for that matter. Kurama could only wonder how the albino manage to hide such a secret during his tenure, it always ends up being a mystery when it concerns anything related to Hatake Kokuo.

The Kokuo look alike, is indeed the descendant of the said person. Without the albino appearance, Hatake Sakumo, the newly appointed Kage of the K'aosi Country and the current Jinchuuriki of the Five Tailed Beast, was a near carbon copy of his ancestor. Instead of the straight pale white hair, Sakumo had a mass of windswept silver hair. The once red eyes that Kurama easily remembered, was overlapped by a pair of storm gray ones. Those were the only difference Kurama could make out and the similarities were bountiful, from the facial features of the Kage, the posture and swiftness in movement, to the half lidded gaze that Shukaku had once fondly dubbed as 'lazy eyes', were one of the most noticeable features at first glance.

Although, his confusion lasted an hour when a familiar voice echoed in his 'jail'.

'Kurama...' A monotonic disembodied voice echoed in Kurama's 'cage'.

'Kokuo? Is that you?' The red head asked surprised that the seal allowed communication between them.

'Indeed.' Kokuo replied.

'Ah, did you manage to make a connection with your holders?' Kurama asked with hope, if the others manage to speak with their jinchuurikis the faster they can search for their lost flames.

'None as of yet.' Kurama visibly deflated at the answer.

'Me too... This is frustrating... By the way, why does your descendant have your...' The red head asked changing the topic to his current curiosity.

'Appearance?' Kokuo finished, knowing that Kurama's curiosity had no bounds. 'It's in the genes I suppose. All the males in the Hatake clan were always similar, it's one of the reasons why I never revealed my ancestry when the war started.'

'You could at least told me you're married.' Kurama replied sullenly, they continued with their talk changing topic after the other, it had been a very long time and the two proclaimed brothers would not admit it vocally but they missed their family.

The conversation of the two Tailed Beasts went unnoticed by their 'jailers' as they caught up with one another.

It turns out that Sakumo is Kushina's Kenjutsu instructor when she was little, being six years her senior, the man had mastered the art when he was thirteen years old and was proclaimed as a prodigy in that area, it was also one of the reasons why the previous K'aosi Kage chose Sakumo as his successor. But despite his fearsome skill in sword, he cannot escape from the endless teasing from his student, Kushina's reason for visiting her sensei was to congratulate the silver haired male on his engagement and the female red head took the opportunity to get her revenge from the months of sadistic training she went through under him.

A week after the short visit, Kurama was again surprised when he managed to 'connect' with Kushina, but in hindsight it was an accidental discovery. It happened in one of the 'dates' that Kushina had gone on. Three days after their visit in K'aosi, one Namikaze Minato finally got his courage to court Kushina. The blond haired, blue eyed teen was the nephew of Namikaze Nagase, he was known for his skills in sealing -a plus for Kurama- and strategy in battles, some had said that he was on par with the Naras who were known for their genius minds. However, Kurama wasn't sure about those praises.

'A date in a ramen stand? Really?' Kurama asked incredulously, the boy should really use his head when it came to these kinds of situations.

But the second the two sat in front of the newly opened Ichiraku, Kurama took back what he had said as he saw Kushina devour bowl after bowl of ramen without a pause, he forgot that the red haired Uzumaki was addicted to that food. It was the day Kurama gave the respect the boy deserved, not to mention his wallet. The dates continued and they always ate in the Ichiraku, by the fifth day Kurama felt that he was becoming a third wheel between the two, an invisible third wheel, but a third wheel nonetheless. He felt out of place during the dates, not that he can complain to his holder -since he still can't speak to Kushina-, but the feeling gave him ire. Half way during the date, Kurama began to mutter insults from the long dead Domino to the eccentric lineage of the Hatake clan, he was a quarter away from finishing his halfhearted insult towards ramen, when Kushina suddenly stood up and questioned the customers who had the gall to insult the food of the gods.

Kurama could only blink at his holder, fully knowing that he was the only one who spoke the insult. It was then that he began to try speaking with Kushina again, when the girl was sleeping. The result was a success, instead of glimpses of images -which he repeatedly used to help Mito recreate his seals in the past- he can now convey his thoughts, granted that it was limited, but Kurama stayed positive. With this progress he can direct Kushina to meet the other Jinchuuriki's, he assumed that when the Tailed Beast's holders meet up, the stronger the connection will become with their Jinchuurikis, hopefully the time will come when all of them will gather in one place and start the search for their Flames.

True enough, Kushina took three years to meet the other Jinchuurikis and their connection became stronger after each meeting. When Kurama decided that it was time to meet the Uzumaki in his seal he was surprised at the red head's reaction.

* * *

_ooOOFlashbackOOoo_

_'Greetings, holder of the Nine Tailed Beast.' Kurama greeted as he watched the startled red head from the darkness. Over three hundred years of solidarity, the Kage turned fox decided to make a dramatic entrance, it won't hurt anybody if he raised his ego from time to time. He was about to continue his grand introduction when the Uzumaki interrupted._

_'That voice...' Kushina murmured. 'You! You're the one who insulted my ramen! Take back what you had said, 'ttebane!'_

_'...' Kurama was at a loss of what to reply to that demand. '...You still won't let go of that? That was years ago!'_

_'Of course I won't! You insulted the food of the gods!' Kushina retorted as she crossed her arms, lavender eyes set in a glare as she faced the direction of the voice._

_'Well... I guess, I'm sorry?' Kurama asked uncertainly._

_Kushina nodded in acceptance. 'Anyway, where am I? And who are you?' She asked as she glance at her surroundings._

_'You're in the seal and I'm the Kurama, the Nine Tailed Beast.' Kurama replied as he walked out of the darkness, he hid a smirk as he saw the red head step back from his looming figure. This was the first time he compared his size to that of a regular human and he was surprised to see that the female was only as big as his toenail._

_'Y-you're the Beast?' Kushina asked as she looked at the humongous creature in front of her, a gigantic fox with red orange fur that contrasted the dark linings on it's face, running from the creature's eye until his rabbit like ears. However what took most of her attention was the nine swishing tails behind the fox, the tails that were said to cause earthquakes and tsunamis in just a second._

_Kurama eyed the fearful gaze of the female and let out a sigh, without a thought he began to reduce his size to that of a horse. The fear began to ebb away and only left wariness in the red head's body. 'Maa, don't be afraid. I would never hurt my holder in any form. I just want to meet you face to face.' He said, snapping the female out of her thoughts._

_'Then why did you destroy our country!?' Kushina asked remembering the tales that her Aunt Mito told her when the Beast was let loose. She was expecting an excuse of sorts or even a maniacal laughter from the fox but she was surprised to see the creature looked away, ears dropped in sadness and Kushina saw guilt in the eyes of the creature._

_Kurama looked away, trying to desperately push the guilt he repeatedly locked in the deep corners of his heart. 'It... is one of my greatest regrets, one that I would truly sacrifice my reason of existence if I knew that it would happen to my country...'_

_'What do you mean by that?' The red head asked, as she watched the sorrowful emotions pass by the creature's eyes._

_'It'll be better if I show you...' Kurama suggested as he walked forward. He gave a tentative step and was relieved that Kushina did not move, he stopped when he was a few feet before the girl. 'Do you trust me?'_

_Kushina did not reply, she was inwardly debating whether to trust the beast or deny his request. She was nervous and a bit frightened, knowing that one wrong move and she would be six feet under, but during their short conversation she was very sure that the fox had been honest with his replies. In the end, she decided to give the beast a chance, and she was curious anyway._

_'Yes.'_

_Without prompting, the fox closed in with his holder and slowly pressed his head against hers. Kurama watched as the lavender eyes danced with emotions as each second passed by, his memories of their nation's ancient greatness and their beginnings of downfall was played behind the eyes of the jinchuuriki. It took two hours in the seal to completely show his life story, from his ascension to Kageship, his tenure as the Leader of Toubiyon, until his bitter win against Domino. Kurama backed away as he gave Kushina a few minutes to comprehend the knowledge she was given._

_'T-that... Was that what really happened?' Kushina asked watching as the beast- no... Kurama gave a nod. The red head tried to control her thoughts, now aware that the 'Blank Decade' of the history of their country were not hidden due to some conspiracy, but was simply unrecorded. Everyone knew that there was a war, however, no one knew the hows and whys of the war and somewhere along the way they have forgotten it, there were no records and even most of the higher ups in those years were left in the dark, everyone in that era were now dead. In the end their historians gave up looking for answers and left the era as blank, now dubbed as the 'Blank Decade'._

_But she now knew what happened, she smelled of the blood of her ancestors, felt of hopelessness of a losing battle and watched the nine flaming orbs fly away out of her reach._

_She was incomplete... They were incomplete._

_All the Jinchuurikis are missing their other half, and Kushina would find their lost Legacy no matter what._

_'I'll help you find them...' Kushina murmured. 'I'll search for the Flames and returned them to their rightful owners, Kurama-san! That's a promise 'ttebane!'_

_End_

* * *

Kurama gave a fond smile at the memory, he knew that his hopes went too far high on those words, but it was a fleeting pat of happiness... Since that promise would never be fulfilled.

Five years had passed since their first meeting, Kurama witnessed another horrible tragedy befall on his Jinchuuriki, adding another list to their ever growing sins.

It started with a happy note, Kushina finally manage to make the Kage agree to her proposal, the creation of their Mafia. Nagase did not agree and was adamant to keep their nations hidden away from the public, knowing that when the knowledge of a power greater than the atomic bomb is revealed throughout the world the World War III would certainly follow, he remembered the strained efforts of his predecessor had done, along with the other Kages to keep their involvement minimum in World War II, they were successful and Nagase would not want a repeat of that. But his nephew's girlfriend was as stubborn as her mother, bringing out advantages after advantages of her proposal, he was near his snapping point when Kushina gave him her primary reason for creating the Mafia. It left him gaping in wonder and surprise when Kurama, the renowned -dead- Red Kage of the Toubiyon spoke to him.

Kurama for that matter, was hiding his grin. He was the one who gave Kushina some pointers in their debate and he was proud that she did not give in to her temper when Nagase countered her with expertise. However, when he saw the signs that the Kage would put his foot down on the matter, that he finally requested his Jinchuuriki to let him speak in her stead. After five hours of explaining and a short trip in his memory lane, Nagase finally relented, he was half horrified and glad to know the 'Blank Decade' of their history.

Kurama had allowed Nagase to let the other Kages know about his findings, at first the others were skeptical of his words but after a small talk with their Jinchuurikis and a month long debate of the proposal along with the secrecy of the 'Blank Decade'. The allied Kages finally agreed to the red head's proposal and the creation of the Allied Country's own version of Mafia began.

Kushina was the one who was placed in charge of its members, recruitment of the Jounins and Chounins all over the Allied countries, location of their 'base', the insertion of ANBU in their ranks, as well as the dreaded paperwork -both legal and illegal-. She would die of stress if not for the help of Minato, Jiraiya -Minato's mentor- and Tsunade -Megami's grand-something-daughter- in her work, after a year and a half of endless desk work they managed to finalize their 'Mafia'. Kushina kept Kurama's history as a secret from everyone, with the exception of the Kages, it was a request from the fox, one that she would gladly keep. So instead of revealing the 'Blank Decade' to all nations, Kushina told them that the Mafia Famiglia that she was creating would become a 'gateway' of sorts to the public world, it would give the nation more thorough information from the outside giving them knowledge of the ever growing technology and scientific discoveries, which would certainly help the Allied Countries progress more in the following years.

After she gave her finalized papers to the Kage, Kushina just wanted to lie down on her bed and sleep for a week or two since the approval would take two weeks to go over by all the Kages. She was halfway out of the building when she was taken by surprise at the scene by the doorway.

'Ho, the brat finally got his balls to ask you huh?' Kurama commented snapping the red head out of her shocked state.

The fox watched in amusement as the blond stuttered through his proposal, he was half way through his words when Kushina decided that they have enough mushiness in their dates and shouted her answer along with a bone crushing hug. A month after, the preparations were made for the wedding along with the official revealing of their Familgia -which would be in the next six months, since the construction of their base is still ongoing-.

The wedding was simple yet grand at the same time, the ceremony only took two hours to finish and the after wedding party ended until the next day. Three months later Kushina announced that she was pregnant. Minato was overjoyed at the news, while Kurama was happy yet apprehensive. This was the first time that a holder of his was pregnant, he didn't know if the seal would be affected during the birthing process, since he was 'asleep' during Megami's tenure, the following holders after Mito were all males, even the majority of the current Jinchuurikis were males. He voiced out his worries to his holder and Kushina agreed that she would give birth in Toubiyon, Kurama was hesitant to agree remembering the past destruction, in the end he requested that they need to have some form of a backup plan, that he would let Kushina deliver her baby in Toubiyon.

Three months passed by and it was time for their Famiglia to enter the outside world, majority of her members already went ahead for their preparations and are waiting for her arrival of their 'boss'. Kushina for the time being waited for her husband, who was being given a farewell talk by his uncle.

'Are you ready?' Kurama asked as his Jinchuuriki.

'Of course! 'ttebane.' Kushina replied as she rubbed her growing belly, she felt some kicks and smiled at her baby, he's gonna be a handful in the future.

Not a second later, Minato walked out of the Kage's office with a huge scroll in hand. He held out his hand with a smile and husband and wife disappeared with a flash.

Kurama was still unused to such sudden teleportation that he took a moment to take in the large mansion before him. He felt awed as he recognized the structure, it was his old castle albeit at a smaller scale, but it was his castle, the one that was destroyed during his awakening, it had the same design and architecture, even the miniature molding at the corners were copied in exact detail! It brought the memories during his tutelage under his mother. It was a heart aching experience to see it again whole and undamaged.

'You like it?' Kushina asked as she felt the emotions of her companion. 'The buildings in your era is very unique and I have taken a liking to your home the instant I saw it.' She added with a grin.

'Yes...Thank you.' Kurama could only reply

A parallel line of shinobis' stood along the wide walkway, dressed in the standard Mafia outfits -fedoras and all-. Kunoichis stood by the entrance dressed in a customized maid outfit and together in one swift movement bowed and greeted their Boss. Kurama was overwhelmed at the display, it made him grin along with Kushina.

It was official, they are finally going to start the search for their lost Legacy.

Their first order of business was to gather information. ANBU's were assigned for that since they were most experienced in that area, it was managed by Jiraiya since the man was the retired commander of the force. Tsunade was in charge of their 'illegal' activities, which were mostly gambling and underground fighting, they would branch out when they can have at least five alliances in the future. The former was manned by Shizune -Tsunade's apprentice- since her mentor was horrible at any form of gambling, the latter was manage by Tsunade herself. The two began to scour the underground to spread their name, it was slow and steady, it would take at least a year for their name to be on the radar of the top Mafia. Minato became Kushina's right hand man of sorts -her slave to be truthful- and managed the security of their new Famiglia keeping an eye on other minor Mafia Families and the newly discovered Vindice. They would need to be under the latter's radar for now, the sudden appearance of an unknown Mafia Famiglia would certainly catch their eyes.

Two months after, the ANBU bore the news of the rumored Arcobaleno, the seven strongest babies of the world. Kushina held the report in absurdity, while Kurama gave a critical once over of their written description.

Rainbow colored pacifiers... Nine floating orbs... It can't be that simple, can it?

Kurama fully knew -assumed to be more precise- that the pacifiers holds their Legacy, now that they found out who has them, the how's and where's are still unanswered. They are so close in figuring out the maze like puzzle, but their search would be postponed for now, Kushina is nearing her last month of pregnancy and Kurama would not take any chances of any uncontrolled destruction happening outside of the Allied Countries.

The ninth month of Kushina's pregnancy is filled with nervousness and excitement, they let Jiraiya take the temporary position of boss for the meantime, since Tsunade would be the one who would aide Kushina in delivering the baby. The blonde was a closet mother hen, Kurama would always see the blond busty woman always by the side of his Jinchuuriki. Minato on the other hand was creating a rut on the floor with the many times he walked back and forth, his nervousness did not help both the pregnant woman and the tailed beast within her seal, it led to the blond man being kicked out of the room by an irate red head.

It was a clear day, one morning of the 10th of October when Kushina broke her water, in no less than a second the two blonds were moving in a dizzying frenzy. Minato shouted an order to the ANBU guard to alert his uncle of Kushina's situation, while Tsunade was getting her equipment by the second. After the ANBU's confirmation, the three disappeared in a yellow flash. Two blonds and a pained red head appeared inside the cave on the country side of the Toubiyon, the ANBU's on standby were alerted by their presence and began to create barrier seals, this was one of the procedures that was always done when a Jinchuuriki is giving birth, a precautionary ordered by Senju Megumi. They knew the dangers that might come if things go out of hand but for now all they could do is wait.

Kurama would watch the two blonds coordinate with an efficiency of a well-oiled machine in awe if not for the sudden crack appearing in the seal. Afraid that it might hinder the baby's delivery, Kurama began to try to save the seal drawing out his blood as he repaired the cracked lines, as each second passed more cracks began to appear giving more than what Kurama can save with his nine tails, at the rate the cracks are appearing the seal would be destroyed in matter of minutes.

The three outside the seal were unaware of the trouble Kurama was having at the moment, Tsunade was too focused on instructing Kushina to push, while Minato was too busy trying to save his arm from being ripped off of its socket as Kushina shouted profanities at him. It was only with the sudden change in the red head's voice that the two were snapped out of their frantic moment.

Kurama tried to ignore the feeling of contraction in his lower part -it was too weird to even think of it- as Kushina receded to the seal, he glared at the blond, unknowingly letting Kushina's eye narrow into slits, and instructed him recreate the seal on his holder's stomach. There was no time to explain as the cracks continued to spread rapidly, seeing that the blond was not moving, Kurama used Kushina's voice and with a tone that he used as the Kage years ago ordered the blond to move it. Then without any warning, Kurama's worst fears happened.

The seal broke.

The ANBUs felt a humongous spike of Chakra from inside the cave and froze in alarm and not a second later a huge head of a fox burst out from the cave, destroying the small structure with frightening ease. The guards could only watch in horror as the seals they put were ineffective, the ANBU captain blinked for a second until the situation dawned at him. With a voice in near thunder the captain ordered half of his team to retrieve the couple and the medic, and the other half to form a defensive line against the loose tailed beast. The area was fortunately far from the main city, the secured safety of their people was only a small relief until back-up would arrive, the only thing they could do was stall the beast and hopefully restrain him by the time reinforcements arrived.

They waited for the oncoming destruction and was confused when the beast did nothing, it was only sitting on his hind legs, head raised towards the sky and his nine ever flowing tails lied limply behind him. The sudden confusion was roughly disturbed by the sudden appearance of a spiraling ball of chakra slamming against the flank of the beast. The ANBU captain saw the tears on Minato's face and searched for the source of sorrow. There, half a kilometer away from the beast was Tsunade holding onto a bundle in her arms, eyes stained with tears and lying before her was Kushina seemingly asleep. The captain fully knew that the red head would never wake up again.

Kurama did not tear his eyes away from the sky as he ignored the sudden spike of pain on his side. He was pretty sure that Minato was raging on him for losing his wife, but the pain in his heart was hurting him more than the barrage of Rasengan in his body. Kushina was like a sister to him, an annoying yet lovable sister... A sister he killed by his own existence.

He froze when a- supposed to be dead- voice echoed in his ears. Kurama slowly swiveled his head towards his jinchuuriki and only saw her dead body, unmoving and unresponsive.

'Kurama...' The same supposed to be dead voice echoed again in his ears.

'Kushina?' Kurama asked, his sanity might be questioned in the future but for now he would gladly drown in the illusion created by his mind.

'I'm sorry Kurama... I can't fulfill my promise. 'ttebane' There it is again, Kurama thought. His ears twitching at the voice. He decided to humor himself and replied to the voice.

'I-I'm the one who is sorry... I promised that I would never hurt my holder in any form... But now...' Kurama replied as he closed his eyes, he held back a surprise when he saw Kushina standing in his mind.'You... You're-... H-how?'

Kushina giggled, seeing Kurama in a new state of confusion. 'I imprinted some of my soul with chakra into yours. 'ttebane' the red head explained. 'Although this would only last an hour at most'

'But your son… Your family... I'm sorry I took you away from them...' Kurama replied with regret as he watched Kushina rub her now flattened belly.

'It was inevitable...but I wished I had some time to say some last words to Minato and Naruto.' Kushina replied wistfully.

'Naruto huh?' Kurama asked solemnly. 'Maelstrom... What a fitting name.' Kurama commented.

'I'm glad you didn't translated it to fishcake. 'ttebane' The red head replied with some fondness.

'Heh, well then, let's go.' Kurama replied as looked at the small human by his feet.

'Where? 'ttebane?' Kushina replied in confusion.

'Why to speak your farewell of course...' Kurama replied, this was the only thing he could do for her now.

The ANBU captain was about to order his men to engage the unresponsive beast when he a felt familiar flare of chakra. The orders died in his throat and he was left to watch the very one sided fight before him. Minato was still attacking the unmoving beast and the captain pitied the state of the once feared Tailed Beast, spiraling craters littered the giant figure and the once red orange fur were unrecognizable as it was bathed in the creature's blood.

A minute later, the Toubiyon Hokage arrived alone and the man's eye widened at the sight. He signaled the ANBU captain to stand down and went towards his raging nephew. One glance at Kushina's lying body was the only answer he needed, with a heavy sigh Nagase released his killing intent and directed it at his nephew, Minato stumbled in his attack and glanced at the person behind him.

"Minato... Enough." Nagase ordered him.

The blond man's only reply was to lower his arm, the Rasengan he was forming disappeared in an instant, his head lowered towards the ground and tears began to fall one after another as he watched the still unresponsive beast before him.

Nagase moved forward and put his hand on his nephew's shoulder, the Kage gave a reassuring squeeze and walked towards the beast, he didn't stop until he was standing before the giant of a fox. The ANBU along with Tsunade could only watch with apprehension as their Kage neared the beast, they have their orders but one hostile move and they will defend their leader.

"Kurama-san..." Nagase called out, loud enough for the fox to hear but low enough that the others would not hear the name.

Slowly but surely, the fox's head lowered and the Kage was surprised to see lavender eyes stare back at him instead of the red narrowed pupils. "K-Kushina?!"

Minato's head snapped at the fox's position and looked directly into the eyes of the beast, blue eyes met lavender and the blond parroted his uncle's question. He knew the owner of those eyes very well, and painfully knew that that person would never open her eyes again.

"Hello Minato..." Kushina greeted, her voice was distorted but Minato recognized it all the same. The fox hid a wince as he moved to lay down on the ground. "Ouch... You really did a number on Kurama-san's body. 'ttebane"

"W-wh-what's the meaning of this Kushina!?" Minato asked as he ran forward.

"It's my farewell..." Kushina replied revealing nothing yet everything, as Kurama began to heal his wounds. "The seal was not strong enough to contain him when I was giving birth. It's either me or the death of our son... It was not very hard to choose when something as precious as a baby is in front of you. 'ttebane"

"B-but... What about us? Our future" Me? Minato asked as he gestured at their sleeping son in Tsunade's arms. It was unfair! Kushina did not have to die...

"I am sorry I can't be there for the two of you..." Kushina replied, her eyes glistened in tears as Tsunade approached them, the little bundle in her arms was awake, his blue eyes gazed curiously at large lavender ones, Kushina saw whisker-like birthmarks on the cheeks and if the situation was different she would squealed at the cuteness, but for now she could settle with a loving smile. "Naruto-kun... My little baby... I'm sorry mama can't be there to help you grow up, but papa will be there for you. Make sure you listen to him and give him a prank or two when he's all moody. Be sure to eat your vegetables and brush your teeth before you go to sleep and... and..." Kushina knew she was rambling but there was too much to say with so little time, she held back a sob as she watched Naruto raise one of his arms, his little digits reached forward to the fox.

Minato watched the two with a pained heart, he gently took his son from the Senju and walked closer to the fox. He gave a sorrowful look, as their son gave a smile as his little hand landed on the nose of the fox. "I'm gonna miss you Ku-chan... I love you." He proclaimed after a moment of silence.

"I love you..." Kushina replied. "I love the two of you, never forget that. I'm sorry that our time together was cut short... Minato, take care of him for me would you? A-and don't blame Kurama-san he... He is hurt more than enough of what he can live with..."

The blond could only nod in response, he couldn't trust his voice at this point. He watched as the giant fox began to decrease in size until it was big as a horse without a prompt he sat down at the side of the fox and leaned his back on the being's flank. He felt Kushina's chakra emanating from the tailed beast in slow gentle waves, it helped him relax as he treasured the moment. Seconds later a soft hum echoed from the fox, a tune that Minato was very familiar with, it was the one Kushina would always hum when she was cooking or when they would just cuddle on the couch after a tiring day of work, it brought back the memories he enjoyed together with the woman he fell in love with.

Kushina closed her eyes in what would be the last contentment she would feel in her life, it was a sad yet joyful day for her, it was just fitting to hum the lullaby she was very fond of. She felt her husband slowly easing out the tension from his body and Naruto was already asleep in his arms with a smile. Kushina draped three of her tails on her loved ones and smiled as Minato sighed and slowly fell asleep. She watched them for a few minutes, burning the image to her heart.

"Nagase-sama..." Kushina called the man who was standing a few feet away from her along with the ANBU captain and Tsunade. The blonde woman gave her a smile, but the Uzumaki could clearly see the hurt in her eyes. The Kage nodded at his companions and walked towards the large fox.

"Please seal Kurama-san in Naruto..." Kushina asked with a determined voice, she still had a promise to keep, she hoped that her son would find their lost Legacy. She could ask Minato but she knew that there were some resentment left in her husband's heart, it would lead to nowhere if Minato would not cooperate with Kurama.

The fox watched as the Kage went silent for a minute, knowing that the man was debating a mile a minute in his mind. "Are you sure?" He asked as he pulled out a scroll from one of the seals in his arms.

Kushina nodded in relief.

"Your famiglia would be hindered with your sudden death." Nagase commented as he unrolled the scroll.

"I trust Tsunade to finish what I started." Kushina replied, watching the Kage draw out his blood with a kunai and smeared it on the scroll.

Nagase nodded, fully knowing what the fox meant. Kushina and by extension Kurama would allow the Senju to know the 'Blank Decade' and would continue the search for their Legacy. They would need time to readjust their plan and with Kurama unable to aide them with their search, one of the Jinchuuuriki's would need to join the Famiglia, it would take time since most of the current Jinchuuriki are the Kages or one of the clan heads, a position that cannot be easily given up on a whim.

The Kage waited for the smoke to dissipate revealing an intricate seal written on a large square blanket, he sighed ruefully as he stepped towards the baby, gingerly taking Naruto from the sleeping man's arms and placing him at the center. Kushina stood up from her position after she let her husband lie on the grass and followed the two. She took a tentative step on the blanket and stopped when she was directly above her son. Kushina took a glance at her husband and closed her eyes, her decision would either destroy or strengthen the bond of father and son... and it seems that her question will never be answered.

'I'm sorry Minato... I hope you forgive my selfishness...'

"I'm ready." Kushina stated.

She watched as Nagase smeared the final lining on the seal and with a flash of light, Uzumaki Kushina knew no more.

* * *

_'Ne, Kurama-chan... Does dad hate me?'_

_'...Of course not, why do you think so?'_

_'Be-because... Because he was glaring at me when I am not looking at him!'_

_'Aa, you're wrong on that kit...'_

_'...'_

_'Minato, hates me...'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because... Because I killed you mother...'_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two is done! I'll put the reminder again so DON'T SKIP THIS PART**

**As for some clarifications, and please forgive me if there is an error in translation, I used google translator :) I also used the complete map of the elemental nations to pick out some countries.**

**Kurama- Sky(orange)-Whirlpool-Toubiyon(haitian)**

**Gyuuki-Lightning(Green)-Lightning-Rayo(latin)**

**Chomei-Sun(Yellow)-Earth-Dàdì(chinese)**

**Saiken-Snow(pale blue)-Order-Poryadok(russian)**

**Kokuo-Mist(indigo)-Chaos-K'aosi(georgian)**

**Son Goku- Storm(red)-Fire-Fuoco(italian)**

**Isobu-Rain(blue)-Water-Mizu(japanese)**

**Matatabi-Night(black)-War-Karas(lithuanian)**

**Shukaku-Cloud(purple)-Wind-Ánemos(greek)**

**There will be a slight change in the story line since there will two more spot for guardianship for the Snow and Night Flames. I'll take up some OC's -your suggestion of course- or any character from other animes as long as it fits the Vongola's craziness. On a new note there would be three factions for the new positions, the following Families would need new members (preferably non-Naruto character since they are reserved for the Shinobi!Mafia faction)**

**1\. Vongola**

**I'll put up guidelines though, so please bear with me..**

**OC suggestion**

**Name; age; gender:**

**Reason:**

**Personality:**

**Anime Character Insert:**

**Name &amp; from what anime:**

**Reason:**

**Personality (in case if I'm unfamiliar with him/her):**

**NOTE: please watch out for the next few chapters of the suggested OC's and Characters. There is currently one OC suggestion for the Snow Guardian position of Vongola. I'll post the future guardians in future chapter so please watch out, I might post the suggested OC and characters in my profile.**

**That's it! Review, suggestions, critiques, and even greetings are welcome. It won't hurt to type a few words for little old me~**

**PS. The more reviews the faster the update -it'll be a week at most-**

**PPS. CAN ANYONE SUGGEST A NAME FOR THE MAFIA OF THE ALLIED COUNTRIES?! With your reasons of course... :D**

**REVISED CHAPTER**


	3. Promises

**A/N: Ehehe, sorry for the long wait, I just finished my first semester and the finals were such mood altering thing. Anyway, official first chapter! Yeah, I just focused on Naruto's journey and some closure, and I just this a bit extra long so please enjoy~**

**And I'll give my cookies to 'My Hopes and Dreams' and 'Generation Zero' for reviewing~ for the former...there will be no pairings for now at least, Hinata would not be in a romantic relationship with Naruto just sibling relationship, pairings will be planned if the plot decided to veer close to love relationships...**

**A Thank You for those who viewed, followed and made my story their favorites! You guys rock!**

**PS: Guys I need Reviews! I read them to write! So please give me some slack here.**

* * *

_"Kushina! What are you doing?!" Kurama shouted as he desperately tried to overtake the control of his body, this is not what he had in mind! He was fully prepared to end his existence and reemerge a few years in the future, granted that it would set back their search for another decade or so, but he was willing to die and leave the family alone...he caused enough grief already._

_"I'm keeping my promise, 'ttebane" Kushina replied with a cheeky smile. "I won't be the one to fulfill it... But I trust my son and besides..." she paused as she grinned at him. "You'll be there to guide him."_

_"I...I'll do what I can..." Kurama softly replied as the inevitable happened. He watched in resignation as the last line of the seal was drawn and a flash of light enveloped the Nine Tailed Beast._

* * *

Blue eyes, squinted in a glare at the strip of sunlight that awoken him. With a groan the small figure turned away from the morning ray and snuggled deep into the covers, his bright blonde hair was the only thing that can be seen from the bundle of orange covers. Whiskered cheeks rubbed at the warmth of his pillow as his mind returned to the welcoming hands of sleep.

"GOOD MORNING NARU-CHAN!" A very loud voice greeted as the door to the orange themed room opened with a loud bang.

"Uwah!" A high pitched voice shrieked at the sudden ruckus, covers flew into the air and a muffled thump followed as the small figure fell off of his bed.

"Dad!" A squeaky voice groaned, small hands grabbed at the edge of the bed as the figure pulled himself up, blue eye glared at his human alarm clock and his lips formed in a pout as the older man laughed as he scratched his cheek meekly.

"Gomene, Naru-chan..." Minato replied as he hid his squeal as he watched his son glare at him, chubby arms crossed and mouth formed in a frown- erm, a pout to be precise. The image made him remember one sassy little scarecrow during one of his visits in K'aosi in the past.

"Maa, Naru-chan, it's too early for a frown." The older blonde said as he walked towards his four year old child and ruffled his hair. "Now, go wash up and we'll eat breakfast."

"Together?" The child asked with a wonder in his voice.

Minato hid a grimace, he knew he should give more time to his son but his apprenticeship to Kagehood is finally coming to an end, by next month the title of Kage will be passed to him and the job would need 100% of his focus. He ignored the nagging voice at the back of his mind, telling him that he could have all the time in the world with his son anytime he wanted. But every time he watched his son smile, he would always be reminded of Kushina...and him...

"Aa, now hurry up." Minato chided as he gently pushed his son to the bathroom's direction.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" The toddler shouted glee as he dashed across the room as fast as his short legs allowed him, grabbing some clothes along the way, he opened the door and glanced at the mirror that greeted him. He looked up at the image of his father and paused when he saw a frown marring the face of the older blonde.

He held in a whimper as the frown turned into a glare, the warm glow that his father always gave, turned ice cold. Afraid that he did something wrong, the boy slammed the door shut. His heart was beating fast and he wiped the tears that began to leak out from the corner of his eyes, the boy shook his head, willing his mind to forget what he saw.

He stared at the mirror before him and made a smile. He watched the emotion on his face, despite the crinkles of his whisker cheeks and sunny disposition, Naruto somehow saw the loneliness and hurt in the blue eyes that stared back at him.

* * *

"Minato! What the hell are you doing!?" An angry voice shouted as a muffled voice boomed from the door across the Kage's office. Said Kage momentarily dropped his paperwork and waited for the person to enter.

Not a fraction of a second later, the door opened with such force that the blonde man winced as he saw crack appear on the reinforced wall. His brief moment of woe was suddenly cut short as the owner of the voice entered. Minato barely hid his flinch as he saw the angry visage of his mentor, somehow the red streak patterns beneath the man's eyes enhanced the current expression he was directly pointing at the Kage.

"Hello, Jiraiya-sensei." Minato greeted with a bit of wariness in his voice. "I was doing the paperwork you see." He added as he held up the stack of papers before him.

"Don't bullshit me with that amicable persona of yours Minato. I'll repeat my question, what the hell are you doing?" Jiraiya asked, glare still in place as he watched his student made a confused voice.

"I'm doing the Kag-" Minato reasoned, his mentor did make any sense at what he is hinting at.

"Not that, I'm asking about your son." The white haired man replied crossing his arms. "I was able to make this visit since Tsunade has already finalized our Famiglia's position in the Mafia and plans to visit her nephew, I tagged along since it was a long time since I saw my godson."

"Look, Jiraiya I am busy with my duties-" The blonde reasoned, face set into a stubborn look.

"Excuses." Jiraiya said loudly. "I know enough about your duties, but that doesn't excuse you to ignore your son, if your uncle can juggle his duties as a Kage and a father without trouble then you won't have any trouble at all."

Minato did not reply.

"You know, we saw him today at the park, he was watching his peers playing while he was just watching them alone on a swing. While I commend you for tailing ANBUs at him as protection, it will do nothing but ostracize your child if they always appear when he was wounded." Jiraiya added. "I had asked your relatives as well as some Uzumaki's, they told me that you are ignoring your son, in favor of your duties."

"T-that's not true." Minato quickly defended himself.

Jiraiya sighed as he watched the guilt ran through his student. "Minato, do you hate Naruto?"

"Of course not!" The blonde replied standing from his chair. "I love him so much...it-it's just that he always reminded me of him..."

"Kurama is not the one to fault for Kushina's death, Minato..." Jiraiya commented knowing the full story once Tsunade returned to their base, he was at a loss at what to feel at the sudden news, he was tempted to return and comfort his student but he was bound by the duties Kushina asked them to finish.

"I know..." Minato replied weakly, but his anger at Kurama was visible on his face. "But Kushina didn't have to die."

Jiraiya was seething inside, fate was truly cruel to them, taking Kushina away from her family and leaving Minato to foster hate towards his wife's 'murderer' unknowingly letting his son get the short end of the stick. But Jiraiya would damn himself if his godson would suffer anymore from fate's cruel hands, he understood Minato's feelings, however his hate towards the beast sealed inside of him would cloud the love he has for Naruto.

"I think it would be better if I take Naruto for a tour in the Allied Nations." Jiraiya said after he contemplated the idea.

"No! Naru-chan can't be protected outside of Toubiyon." Minato vehemently denied his mentor's suggestion.

"Protection from what? Minato." Jiraiya snapped. "The Allied Nations are thriving in a time of peace, no one would dare attack your son, besides I'm going with him."

"But..." Minato tried to reason out, his mind ran a mile a second, but in the end he came up empty. "But why?"

"It's better this way, I know you still hate Kurama, but you unconsciously see him as Naruto." Jiraiya explained, and saw Minato tightening his fist. "You should think about what you are doing right now and about the bond with your son, Naruto will be burdened in the future and he will need both you and Kurama to support him in his decisions. However, your hate for the Tailed Beast inside your son stops you from reaching that goal."

Done with his speech, Jiraiya watched his student, his conflicting thoughts can be clearly seen in those bright blue eyes.

"Kushina...I-I promised her to take care of Naruto...and what did do? Ignore my only son." Minato said with bitterness. "Sensei...I-I'll try my best to settle my hate...but I think you are right, it's better if I distance myself from him for the moment."

Jiraiya sighed again with pained relief. "You made the right decision, Minato."

The sentence had somewhat eased the tension in the air.

"How long is the 'tour'?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya paused as he computed the time in his head. "Five years..."

"T-that long?" The blonde asked in surprise.

"Six months to stay in each nation and adding the travel time..." Jiraiya said his explanation dying in his mouth.

"How about his education?" Minato asked in worry, traveling would take up too much time and his son's study would always be affected.

"Don't worry." Jiraiya said with a grin. "I'll pull some a favors from my friends, I know they'll be eager to teach the brat some of their knowledge."

"Is this one of the perks of being an Ex-ANBU commander?" Minato asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Then please send them a word to not let Naruto get some of your...perverted tendencies. It'll do no one good if he turns out the same as you in the future." The blonde requested with a tone of warning in his voice.

"I take an offense to that." Jiraiya deadpanned.

* * *

"Ne, Ero-jiji..." A very squeaky voice whined as he pulled at the white locks beneath his chubby fingers.

"What is it brat?" The voice grumbled in exasperation as he tried to balance his charge on his shoulders, he gave an annoyed sound when he felt his bangs being grabbed by the child and tugged in a rather horse rider manner. "Oi, will you stop that?"

The tugging did not stop but the boy did gave an answer. "Are we there yet?"

"I already said it a hundred times-"

"62! 'ttbayo"

"Sixty-two times! That we'll get there, when we get there!"

"But I wanna have ramen!"

"We ate half an hour ago!"

"But I'm tired! Dattebayo!"

"I did all the walking!"

"Pervert!"

"Brat!"

The white haired man could see the pout already forming on the toddler's lips, heaving out a sigh of relief when the tugging stopped, but his eyebrow gave a tick when the five year old hugged his head and made his hair an impromptu pillow, already asleep not a second later.

This is preposterous! The Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku and self-proclaimed Super Pervert Jiraiya will not be used as a bed by anybody aside from the female species. With that in mind, he raised his arms and was preparing to tickle his charge when a puff of smoke erupted before him. Within a second, Jiraiya leaped away, his right hand was already forming a seal while the other was holding a kunai in defense.

Black eyes watched as the smoke dissipated and a figure appeared. He was wearing the standard ANBU outfit of the Allied Nations, which made his stance relax for a while, but the second he saw the silver hair bound by a top knot and a white facemask with a snarling mouth of a wolf, he threw his kunai without a prompt.

The ANBU idly shifted his head to the side as he let the weapon pass by harmlessly. Light gray eyes arced up in a semblance of a smile, the agent seemingly unperturbed by the sudden attack.

"Yo, long time no see Jiraiya." The ANBU greeted with a two-fingered salute.

"Tsukuru! You idiot! You could have sent a message to warn me beforehand." Jiraiya scolded, as he fully relaxed his stance, his arm grasped the limp leg on his shoulder, assuring him that his sleeping charge did not fell down.

"Maa, you shouldn't shout too loudly." The ANBU replied offhandedly, ignoring his comrade's remarks. "You might wake up your passenger there."

Jiraiya glanced up at the toddler on his shoulder and looked blankly at his escort. "He's a very... heavy sleeper."

The ANBU only rose an eyebrow in question.

"You'll see it later."

.

.

.

"Huh?" A soft mumble echoed, small chubby arms grasped at white hair as the other rubbed the sleep out of blue bleary eyes.

"Oh, he's awake." An unknown voice commented.

Blue eyes snapped awake and looked directly at the owner of the unknown voice. He was greeted by an ANBU, one that he didn't recognize, his father always had two ANBU tail him when he was on duty. Since then, he was familiar at the animal masks that always appear when he was in trouble. But the ANBU before him was only wearing a white facemask of a snarling wolf covering his lower face, the long silver hair tied in a top knot was new to him.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked curiously, if a bit rude.

"Brat, you should respect your elders." Jiraiya commented, his once neatly tied white hair was now in disarray and would easily remind the onlookers of bad morning hair, especially the females.

"No he's not." Naruto replied. "He's too young to be an elder."

"What did you say!?" The tall white haired man replied.

"I think, Naru-chan is saying that you're old." The ANBU replied with a cheery voice.

"Silver-san, is right! 'ttebayo." Naruto eagerly replied, instantly gave a nickname to the unknown person, he paused for a second as he remembered a lesson taught to him. "...And a pervert, Aunt Tsuna said that perverts will not be respected." The blonde nodded sagely.

The ANBU chuckled as the older man replied and the banter continued for a while until, both guests were throwing insults one after another. Tsukuru let the two argue for a minute until Jiraiya let out a 'hmph' and crossed his arms. Coincidentally Naruto also did the same atop the man's shoulders, the sight was funny enough that the ANBU gave a short laugh.

Naruto, stopped his moment of sulking as he was reminded that he did not know of the name of the ANBU.

"Ne, ne Silver-san, what's your name?" The blonde asked again eagerly, he was jumping on his ride and the white haired man grumbled a complaint. The ANBU back home always have a code name and they were always silent, he had once tried to make a conversation but they only replied in short words, Silver-san on the other hand was quite the opposite, he had a 'friendly' air about him and his eyes gave those eye-smiles once in a while.

"Hatake Tsukuru, ANBU commander of K'aosi." The silver haired replied, with overly fashioned bow, making the blonde giggle.

"I thought ANBUs have code names... 'ttbayo." Naruto asked with tilt in his head.

"I was unfortunate that my brother is the Kage... News had spread so fast at my sudden promotion and... Well my identity was known before Sakumo tried to salvage it." Tsukuru replied with an offhanded shrug.

"So, you're a super strong ninja then! Dattebayo" The blonde replied with vigor. "Can you show me some jutsus?! Dad is too busy back home and the ANBUs were too..." Naruto scrunched up his nose as he tried to find the right word.

"Secretive?" Tsukuru supplied.

"Un!" The blonde replied as he tried to juggle off Jiraiya's shoulders, he used his ride's long hair as a rope to climb down.

"Brat! That hurts!" Jiraiya complained, but leaned back to allow the blonde to jump the few feet to the ground.

Naruto landed and was about a mouth off an insult when he saw Jiraiya's hair for the first time.

"Ero-jiji... What the hell happened to you?"

"Language, Minato would kill me if he knew his son had such vocabulary." Jiraiya scolded lightly as he tried to comb his spiky tresses into something manageable. "And you did this." He added.

"No way! I was sleeping! Dattebayo!" Naruto defended himself.

"Jiraiya was right though." Tsukuru commented. "You fell down many times during the travel and turned his hair into a war zone. I'm amazed that you didn't wake up from the fall."

Naruto blushed at the comment, he was not that bad when he's sleeping... Was he?

"A-anyway... Where are we?" The blonde asked distractedly as he saw the farmland around him, he tried to ignore the smirks the two older men wore.

"We're halfway through the border of K'aosi." Tsukuru commented. "We'll reach the gates for another thirty minutes."

"You could show me jutsus then!" Naruto said excitedly, as he jogged towards the ANBU with glee.

"Maa, I can but-" The ANBU replied but he paused when he felt a sliver of familiar chakra a few meters away. His eyes scanned the surrounding and his eyes landed on a scarecrow a few meters away.

Naruto and Jiraiya followed the line of sight of the ANBU and saw the scarecrow.

"Kakashi." Tsukuru called out, getting confused faces from his guests. "You should know better than escaping from your tutors."

Naruto squinted as he watched the deceptively unmoving scarecrow move a limb.

"GHOST!" Naruto shouted in fright as he hid behind the ANBU.

"Maa, Naruto he's just my nephew." Tsukuru assuaged as he ruffled the blonde locks, which was surprisingly soft.

"You have a possessed scarecrow as a nephew? 'ttebayo." Naruto asked incredulously, he began to pale at the thought.

"No, I assure you, he's human." The ANBU replied with amusement. "You should come out now Kakashi, you're scaring our guest."

A soft curse was whispered coming from the scarecrow, Naruto watched in horror as the scarecrow moved again and jumped down from his perch, he began to pale as it walked towards them in a zombie like manner.

"Get it away! Dattebayo." Naruto shouted again as he ran back to Jiraiya who was a few feet away.

Said man just watched the event with great amusement.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" The scarecrow asked as he stood a few feet before the ANBU, his voice was scratchy and eerie, a fitting effect for a 'haunted object'.

Tsukuru eye-smiled at the innocent question. "I guess you are..." He replied as he glanced at the shivering orange bundle behind the white haired man. "However you should discard your disguise... I'm afraid you traumatized Naruto enough."

The scarecrow paused and shrugged offhandedly, his straw-like fingers made a sign and he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

"Is it gone?" Naruto asked his eyes closed.

"No I'm not." an unfamiliar voice replied.

Naruto took a peek and saw a boy in place of the scarecrow. He was a head and a half taller than him and wore a black shirt with a white henohenomoheji at the center it was paired with black ninja pants and sandals. He blinked when he saw a shock of silver hair on top and a plain black facemask that covered his lower face. Near black gray eyes showed the mirth at the blonde's reaction.

"Hey! Who're you? 'ttebayo" The five year-old asked, fear momentarily forgotten.

"Naruto, this is Hatake Kakashi, the possessed scarecrow... And my nephew." Tsukuru introduced ignoring the glare directed at him by a certain genius.

* * *

"It's cold!" Six year old Naruto said as he shivered, bundling up his jacket closer to his body.

"Don't be a wuss." Jiraiya commented.

"You're worse than me! Dattebayo!"

Which was true, his guardian was a literal ice popsicle with the amount of ice dangling off of his nose, his white hair was turning into a frozen white hedgehog.

"Tch, I'm n-not the one with an i-internal heater here!" Jiraiya replied with a stutter, referring to the tailed beast inside his charge.

Naruto could only glare as he ran after his guardian. The white haired man told him of his 'luggage' during their stay in K'aosi, but Naruto just took the news in stride since the beast did not show its presence years after the sealing. The gates of Poryadok were close and with the incoming snow storm the blonde having no reservations for a stay in the freezing area. The two reached the gates after an hour of running, Jiraiya quickly knocked the giant door with his secret code and despite the howl of the snow filled winds, the sound echoed throughout the gate. Not a moment later the door opened with a small margin, big enough for the two guests to slide through.

Warm air greeted the duo, Naruto rubbed his arms as goosebumps formed, he was glad that the Poryadok had enough sense to seal their country against the force of nature.

Two kunoichis ran towards them with a steaming towel in their hands. Naruto accepted the improvised heater with relieved smile, he snickered as he watched his godfather pulled the melting ice from his nose.

"Yeah, yeah... Laugh all you want, brat." Jiraiya commented as he draped the towel on his head.

"Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-sama." An ANBU appeared before them, her figure was covered by a cloak, face covered by a snowflake patterned mask. "Yuki Onna-sama awaits your arrival, please follow me."

"Lead the way, and just call me Naruto. Dattebayo." The blonde replied when he saw Jiraiya was still rubbing his half frozen hair.

The ANBU paused and nodded, she turned around walked in silence.

Naruto followed the ANBU and ignored the grumblings of his guardian. He watched the buildings before him and was awed at the architecture of Poryadok, the Country of Snow. If Toubiyon had it's buildings built with flat swirling roofs and tall trees and K'aosi was the reincarnation of the olden Britain filled with skyscraper like buildings, then Poryadok was the sea of igloos, their home and buildings were shaped like igloos of different shapes and sizes, there were buildings and stores made from ice which was incredible since they were not melting, Naruto assumed that they were aligned with seals. The civilians wore white and blues with fur lining on the hem, while the harried ninjas wore an all white attire, seemingly blending with their surroundings.

The blonde can't help but be awed at the sight before him, his head continued to swivel from left to right as he watched in amazement.

"Were here." The ANBU in front of them announced.

Naruto rubbed his eyes at the sight that greeted him, it was a castle...made from ice! How the heck did he miss that!?

"You should reattach that mouth of yours brat, flies might gather in there." Jiraiya said with a chuckle as he ruffled the damp blonde locks.

The blonde promptly snapped his mouth close.

They entered the building and was greeted by chaos, as Chounins and Genins ran hurriedly, papers flew as civilians continued to line-up for requests. Naruto took a moment to marvel at the interior of the castle all the while dodging the ninjas on their way, he was half thankful for the tort- tutorial Kashi-nii gave him back in K'aosi.

The three reached a platform and Naruto was again surprised at the stairs, it was still made from ice, but when the blonde held the railings he was confused when the ice did not bite his skin with cold.

"The seals carved inside the ice retains its form, it also prevents the room temperature to affect the form of the ice. The seal was a gift from Toubiyon's famous Red Kage in the past." An unknown voice explained.

Naruto directed his line of sight at the owner of the voice. Atop the stairs was an effeminate figure wearing a light blue turtle neck that was covered by a white fur lined jacket, it was paired with a white shinobi pants and fur lined boots. Her face was delicate along with a silky black hair tied in a neat bun, Naruto might have gained a crush.

"Please follow me." The unknown nin stated.

Jiraiya was the first one to follow the order and Naruto fell in line with his godfather, blue eyes kept glancing back at their escort with a blush slowly creeping back on his whiskered cheeks.

The white haired man watched his charge ultimately embarrass himself, he couldn't wait to tease the blonde in the future.

"A-ano, who's the Red Kage?" Naruto asked, trying to talk to the unnamed nin. It was spur of the moment and he was feeling stupid, a feeling that he was well acquainted with. He didn't see the gleeful smile his guardian made.

The raven glanced back and tilted her head for a bit. "He was known to be the greatest seal master in history, his feats were known throughout the Allied Nations and was the one who revolutionized the nations with his creations. His name was Kurama. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Namikaze Naruto, ehehe." Naruto replied scratching the back of head. "And that's Ero-jiji, also known as Sannin Jiraiya."

"Oi brat!" His guardian's complaint went unnoticed.

"Yuki Haku." The nin promptly introduced.

"Are you related to the Kage? 'ttbayo." Naruto asked after a moment of awkward silence.

The nin shook her head. "The Yuki Onna is a title only reserved for the Kage, it was long time tradition after the 'Blank Decade' where three consecutive Kage's were all female and are from the Yuki clan, since then the title remained. Shishio-sama was half embarrassed to gain the title since he's a man."

"You mean that even if the Kage is a man-" Naruto cut off his own laughter at the insinuation.

"Yes." Haku replied with an amused smile. "Although I caution you not to use the title in his presence, he's a bit temperamental."

"Duly noted." Jiraiya replied, holding back his mirth unlike his snickering charge. He was impressed at the amount of knowledge the Chounin have.

"We're here." Their escort announced as they reached the door of the Kage chamber.

"...And Naruto-san, I apologize but I don't swing that way." Haku stated before the two entered the chamber.

"Just Naruto please." The blonde replied with a blush but paused as the words sank in his head. "Wait, what do you mean by 'I don't swing that way'?"

"I noticed your infatuation at me during the walk, and I'm sorry that I cannot return the same." Haku replied.

Something clicked inside Naruto's head and his face gained a horrified look.

"You mean... You're a BOY!?"

* * *

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Why you-"

"Sasuke, please refrain from insulting the guest." Itachi said as he watched the two seven year olds banter during training.

"He started it!" Sasuke replied with a tilt of a whine in his voice as he pointed at the bedraggled blonde.

"That is not an excuse, as one of the chosen to be the Kage of Karas, you should contain your ire at a guest, especially an international at that." Itachi chastised.

"Hai, nii-san."

"Now, what's all the ruckus about?" A jolly voice asked as the door of the dojo opened.

"Obito-nii!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the new arrival. "You're late! 'ttebayo!"

"Ahaha...Sorry. An old lady needed help carrying her groceries and her house was on the other side of the city..." Obito replied as he adjusted his goggles.

Itachi watched his cousin interact with their hyperactive yet lazy guest. The blonde was energetic when it comes down to training but in the mornings he was even more lazy than a sloth, these past three months were a challenge when it came to waking up the blonde and the Uchiha siblings were the unfortunate ones tasked for that certain chore.

**"Did he say anything about Kurama."** A female voice echoed in his consciousness.

_"Matatabi-san._" Itachi greeted his tailed beast. _"I'm afraid Kurama-san has not awoken yet."_

**"This is unfortunate, the search was postponed enough after Kushina's death, I was hoping that Kokuo and Saiken managed to contact him."** Matatabi replied with a solemn voice. "When will you be transferred?"

_"Tsunade-sama has allowed me to extend my stay until Naruto will travel again."_ Itachi replied.

**"In three months time, yes?**" Matatabi asked receiving a nod from her holder.** "I'll take the time to try contacting Kurama, the fox has had enough sleep already. Even Son Goku manage to awaken after he was transferred to that Sarutobi child."**

_"I heard that Sakumo's child would be the next holder of Kokuo in the coming months."_ Itachi commented idly.

**"As soon as that albino makes a connection with his next holder, tell Tsunade that if she can possibly request to transfer him under her care, I recall that the boy was entering the ANBU division, and a genius to boot.**" Matatabi suggested. **"We really need to gather everyone."**

_"Killer Bee-san had already transferred after he passed over the title of Clan head to his sister, Mitarashi Anko was already under Tsunade's care six months ago and Suna Gaara will be transferred together with me."_ Itachi supplied.

**"Gyuuki, Isobu and Shukaku's holders, right? Then that leaves Chomei, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken and Kurama's Jinchuuriki."** Matatabi mused.

_"Yuki Onna, has already sent a message that by next year he will commence the beast transfer to his official apprentice, one Yuki Haku will be taken under Tsunade's wing on the condition that he will be trained for the position of Kage in exchange for unhindered cooperation with Saiken-san." _Itachi said scanning his memories for more recent news about the Jinchuurikis. _"The Sarutobi clan of Fuoco Country is unfortunately unable to aid the search for a while, Konohamaru-kun is still too young to enter such a mission."_

**"Pity... Son should try to hasten the child's growth, but knowing that ape, he'll just provide protection until he deems that it is time to tell the boy about our search." **Matatabi commented.

"Oi, Itachi!" Obito called out snapping the raven from his inner conversation. "I'm gonna borrow the kid for a while, you wouldn't mind, would you."

"Hn."

"You know, I'm glad I didn't learn that language." Obito muttered as he adjusted his goggles, he lifted Naruto and placed him on his shoulder.

"To the ramen stand!" Naruto shouted.

"Hai, hai." Obito said exasperatedly as he vanished with a puff of smoke.

"Nii-san." Sasuke called out after he patted his shirt from imaginary dusts.

"Hn?"

"Is Obito-nii related to Naruto?"

The question took Itachi off guard, he was expecting that his younger brother would ask about more training exercises, it was true that Obito and Naruto has some hyperactive tendencies, obsession with ramen, prank kings of their own right, obnoxiousness and ...stupidity. Now that he thought about it, the similarities are horrifyingly accurate. Although Itachi reminded himself that Obito is an Uchiha and Naruto is a Namikaze...

"No, Sasuke they're not."

.

.

.

"O-Obito-nii?" Naruto whimpered as he sat up from the cold hard floor, he remembered winning a foot eating contest against his fellow prankster, he remembered the pranks they did after that...and he remembered being caught by an Uchiha, Obito's far relative or something...and nothing.

Fear began to seep in him as he tried to move his limbs, the darkness didn't help one bit and the cold floor was uncomfortable. He winced when he felt a sharp sting on his wrists, the rope was too tight. The blonde felt hopelessness fill him and his mind ran with questions that he wished will be answered. Who kidnapped him? Why? Where is Obito-nii? Where is Ero-jiji?

Naruto valiantly tried to erase the fear in his heart but being a healthy seven year old, his imagination ran rampant in his head. Monsters of all shapes and sizes were hiding before him, their beady red eyes stared at him with a hungry expressions like a predator hunting its prey. He suddenly wanted his godfather, his nii-sans, even the teme, to be with him.

The blonde froze when he heard a creaking sound echo in the dark room. For a moment he thought his heart stopped. Heavy footsteps soon followed and Naruto did not dare to breath. He glanced at his surroundings and he bit back a scream when blood red eyes stared at him from above. His blue eyes lay transfixed as the three swirling tomoes snared him away from reality.

* * *

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_"W-where am I?" Naruto thought as he stood up in the ankle deep water, all he remembered was those three swirling tomoes and nothing else._

_His ears picked up on something and his foot unconsciously took a step towards it...he barely noticed that he was in a gigantic tunnel of sorts as he walked mindlessly towards that something._

_He reached the end, or he thought was supposed to be the end, and he gazed at the large sleeping fox behind nine large pillars. Naruto knew that he was the holder of the Nine Tailed Beast, he wanted to see the beast since Nagase-ojisan mentioned the tales when he was visiting the old man, tales that seemed to be too farfetched from what he had read in the history books. He was curious, as should any child be, and watched the humongous fox before him, intimidated at the size of a single claw, in which he was barely a fourth of its size._

_Naruto took a step back as the fox moved, nine flowing tails thumped hazardously close to where he was standing, he bit back a shout as clawed hand flew above his head and landed beneath the muzzle of the beast. It was only then that Naruto saw the face of the Beast and the blonde woefully remembered the same expression he always saw in a mirror when he was alone in the house._

_Hurt...loneliness...self-loathing..._

_Despite the sleeping countenance of the giant fox, it's emotions could be seen clear as day. Somehow Naruto wanted to ease that pain even for a little while._

_"Kyuubi..." Naruto muttered, hoping that the beast will wake up._

_The fox did not respond._

_The holder sighed as he glanced at the pillars, all of them had a seal on them made from blood. Naruto recognized the seals as one of the Uzumaki's containment and sleeping seal, he took a glance at the still sleeping fox and back at the seal._

_'Destroy the seal...Wake...-ama...flames...' A disembodied voice echoed in the tunnel and despite his fear of ghosts Naruto found himself relaxing at the soothing tone._

_"Who's there?" Naruto asked, he was relaxed yet his mind was weary enough to be alert._

_'No...explain...-ry wake...-ama...danger...' The voice echoed again now with a bit of urgency to the tone._

_Naruto, had faintly remembered being tied in the darkness, his memories began to return and he took a moment to let his situation sink in. His curiosity died and fear bloomed in his chest as he back pedaled away from the beast, eyes wide in fright._

_Someone abducted him and trapped him inside the seal containing the fox...he'll die a bloody death the moment the beast woke up. He turned around planning to run away from the sleeping beast as far away as possible, but the voice had once again echoed stopping him from even taking a step._

_'Silly child...-ama...friend...won't hurt...-as a...promise...'_

_Naruto distinctly felt a hand guiding him towards one of the pillar, he was surprised that he didn't freak out the moment his hand was gripped by something he could not see. His small hand landed on top of a seal and gentle push of encouragement from the invisible force, he smudged out the still wet blood from the pillar and watched in amazement as the seals glowed in a bright light, engulfing the pillars in white until it disappeared._

_Red eyes snapped open and Naruto could only watch in apprehension as the Nine Tailed beast sat up in it's hunches and stared at him with a blank expression._

**_"Yo."_**

_Naruto had no idea what to reply to that._

_**"Man, you sure attract a lot of trouble eh, kit?"** The fox commented twitching his rabbit like ears as if he was hearing something beyond the tunnel.** "Well then, we should hurry up, no one would want to cause an internal war in the Allied Nations..."**_

_The blonde could only watch as the fox's human like hands made a sign and both the holder and beast disappeared in a bright orange light._

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw after he opened his eyes was a war torn clearing, trees were scorched, grounds were torn, and the air filled with smoke as the fires continued to eat at the trees, It was fortunate that he didn't see the pile of dead bodies hidden behind a large bush. He began to cough out as the bitter smoke entered his lungs, rubbing the tears from his eyes, Naruto stood up with a bit of wobble. He continued to walk without any direction, until he heard voices a few meters away from him.

"Madara! Where is he?!" A familiar voice shouted, Naruto hurried his footsteps until he reached another clearing, this one was filled with an army of black haired nins and a certain pervert.

"Ah, the blonde Jinchuuriki?" A man replied, a few meters away from the group behind Ero-jiji. "He's currently going under an experimentation I guess, I wanted the tailed beasts for a long time and who's better to take than the strongest of them all?"

"Bastard!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran towards Madara, fists raised in preparation of an attack, but before he took a step a pale arm stopped him.

"Jiraiya-san, this is strictly an Uchiha business." A female voice calmly said, Naruto recognize the owner as Uchiha Mikoto, current Kage of Karas and mother of Itachi and Sasuke. "I would put an end to this disgrace, meanwhile you should search for your godson."

Naruto could see that his godfather was seething, but the white haired man nodded nonetheless, the blonde scanned the surrounding nins and saw Itachi among them. He was surprised to see that the teen was actually a Jinchuuriki like him, the black glow licking the sharp claws on Itachi's hands was a dead giveaway.

The second the Toad Sage exited the battle, all things became a blur to Naruto. He watched as the Uchiha Kage summoned a giant red warrior-like entity and the man name Madara also summoned his own, however his warrior was a blue in color. Naruto could only watch in awe as the two beings battled with swords, they were even in power but the sudden emergence of a giant two tailed tiger, which dwarfed the two entities, had put the favor towards the female Uchiha.

The battle escalated into epic proportions and Naruto would be a bloody paste if his godfather did not get him at the last second after a vicious swipe from Madara's sword.

"Naruto! How did you escape?" Jiraiaya asked as he carried his charge, he remembered the pile of corpses from the destroyed laboratory kilometers away from their position.

"I-I don't know..." Naruto replied honestly as he stared at his stomach where the seal is placed. "Someone... Someone helped me, I guess."

* * *

Naruto breathed the familiar air of Toubiyon. Blue eyes re-familiarized with the swirling rooftops where shinobi and kunoichi alike greeted him with a wave. A flash of white ran across his peripheral and Naruto let out a sigh. Not even ten minutes since his arrival, his father had ordered ANBU to tail him. He wished that Jiraiya was with him today, but nooo, he needed to go back to his research which he always did after they entered every country.

'I bet his research was peeking at women.' The blonde thought as he reached his home.

He glanced at the entrance and saw the chaos called rush hour as familiar faces ran through the first floor, requests flew in the air and temperamental civilians were loudly complaining at the slow progress of their line. He scratched his head and glanced at the window where the Kage chamber is located.

With a grin he walked towards the wall and stepped on it, followed by another and in no time he was walking on the wall. It was an achievement he was proud of, he learned the tree walking exercise during his stay with Kashi-nii but he never got the right balance, he was always blowing trunks one after another. He finally got the right balance after he got some tips after Hyuuga Hinata, a fellow Jinchuuriki, back in the Dàdì Country, she had an awesome ability to see everything with her eyes. They became quick friends after he 'rescued' her from Neji, Hinata's cousin, by rescue he meant disturbing the spar of the two, although in his defense Hinata was already down and Neji had the audacity to try and kick her when his opponent is obviously unable to defend.

He reached his destination and smiled when the window was open, his smile turned into a grin when he recognize the person behind the window.

With the silence of a cat he opened the window, and readied himself to pounce on the unsuspecting red hair.

"Don't bother brat, I already knew you're there." The female muttered as she began compiling the paper delivery for the Kage to sign.

"It's not fair that you have a crazy sensor ability, Karin." Naruto muttered as he jumped down from the window sill.

"Hah, you're a hundred years too early to sneak on Uzumaki Karin, cousin." The red head announced with a toothed grin.

"Yeah, yeah, just blabber all the way... Hey what are you doing here? Dattebayo." Naruto asked with confusion.

"I'm your father's secretary, duh." Karin replied as she finished compiling.

"Since when? And why didn't you tell me in one of your letters?" Naruto asked as he whistled at the stack of paperwork in front of his cousin.

"I only had the job for only a week, and I'm amazed that your father did not go crazy with the amount of paperwork he does." The red head replied as she adjusted her glasses. "Come on, he's waited long enough."

Naruto had enough sense to carry half the papers his cousin was carrying, even then his palms could barely hold the stack of reports, as the two walked towards the Kage's office they began to catch-up with one another. Sure they sent messages once in a while, but it's different when you listen to a story rather than reading it, besides Naruto has the tendency to make it more enjoyable with his over-the-top descriptions.

"Paper Delivery!" Two voices shouted as they entered the Kage's Office, it was followed by a loud bang as the double doors made contact with a curiously indented wall.

"Not again." A voice complained behind a mountain of paperwork.

"Dad! I'm home! 'ttbayo!" Naruto greeted as he helped Karin place their delivery atop a ridiculously meter high stack of paperwork.

"Naruto?" A muffled voiced asked behind the mountain.

"Yeah!"

"Wait for a bit, I'll just finish this document... There it's done." Minato said.

Naruto was expecting a smiling blonde, even a dramatic greeting from his old man, what he didn't expect though was being hugged by a very over protective father, within a second.

"Oh my Naru-chan! You've grew taller! How was the trip? Did Jiraiya share one of his books? Did you make friends? Did you eat well?" Minato asked rapidly, unknowingly hugging his son to death.

"Dad! I...need...air!"

"Aaahh! Sorry." The taller blonde exclaimed as he let go of his son.

Naruto breathed in as much oxygen as he could and smiled as a familiar hand ruffled his locks. "The trip was awesome! What book? I made a lot of friends and the food was good! Although not as good as Ichiraku's" Naruto replied just as rapidly as his father had asked.

"Speaking of Ramen, I'm hungry how about we catch up during lunch, eh Naru-chan?" Minato asked as he tried to calm his hungry stomach.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Minato but you're behind your paperwork already." Karin the ever antagonist commented.

Minato, in a childish sense, pouted at his secretary. He saw Karin's eyebrow twitch and inwardly smirked, now he just needed to add the kicked puppy look.

Naruto watched the stand still in front of him with amusement, the two sides didn't gave up on their stand. He was tempted to see who would win, but his stomach seemed to agree with his father as it gave a soft grumble.

"Ne, Dad... Is a Shadow Clone not allowed to substitute your work for an hour?" Naruto asked innocently. "Old man Sakumo always shared one with his clone during rush hours.'ttebayo"

"Shadow... Clone?" Minato asked stupidly with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"For a genius, you have your moments of stupidity eh, Kage-sama." Karin replied with a laugh.

.

.

.

After a short reprimand from Karin and some reminders from Minato, the two Namikazes were finally out of the building. People of all statuses greeted the two along the way until they reached their favorite destination. Ichiraku.

"Hey, Old man! Extra large Miso with pork on top!" Naruto greeted as he sat on the chair, legs swinging in excitement for finally reaching his favorite chef.

Minato followed his son with exasperation. "Add another order of that, Teuchi-san. On a second thought make that double."

"Ahh, Naru-chan! You're back." Ayama gushed out as she leaned over the top of the counter. "My, how long it's been since I last saw you?"

"Five years Nee-chan!" Naruto answered the assistant chef of the Ichiraku.

Minato glanced back at the two and smiled at the cheerfulness of his son...and him. The older blonde tried to snap out of his musings and decided to make a small talk to the male chef. "Ne, Teuchi-san, how's the business?"

"Thriving as ever, Kage-sama!" The old man replied. "With Jiraiya-sama's help I was able franchise my ramen! Who knew that my food would be famous all over the Allied Nations?"

"Ahaha, you should thank Naru-chan for that." Minato replied, remembering the pleads of Jiraiya after a week of travel with his son.

"Well then, Naru-chan! Your order will be on the house, it's the right thing to do after all the help you did." Teuchi replied as he placed two steaming bowls of ramen in front of the two blondes.

"Thank you! Old man, you're the best!" Naruto thanked as he dug in his ramen, he sneak a glance at his father and hid a wince as he saw the same frown was always directed at him in the past.

* * *

Kurama watched as his holder stared at the ceiling of his room, these past months of traveling with Naruto was refreshing, and as time pass by he began to know more about the blonde hyperactive kid, his likes, dislikes... His precious people...and the fear of his father...

The fox sighed and pulled his charge inside the seal, he chuckled as the blonde was startled at the sudden summon.

"Kurama..." Naruto asked with a confused expression.

**"Out with it kit, it bothers me if you are depressed enough to stare at the ceiling all night long."** Kurama said as he minimized his size to that of a horse.

He watched as the blonde let out a huff and crossed his legs, ignoring the water that soaked his lower garments. Kurama watched as the boy stared at the ripples of water, his connection with the boy let him see the frowns Minato directed at the boy in the past.

"Ne, Kurama-chan." The fox valiantly tried to stop his ears from twitching at the degrading nickname. "...Does Dad hate me?"

The Tailed Beast let out a nonexistent sigh at the inevitable question.** "...Of course not, why do you think so?"**

"Be-because..." The blonde stumbled in his words as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Because he was glaring at me when he was not looking! I was afraid that I did something wrong...I was good and f-followed his w-words, b-but he always glares at me! H-he even began to ignore m-me before I t-traveled. Was it me Kurama?! Did I do something t-to warrant such h-hate from my f-father?"

**"Aa...You're wrong at that kit."** Kurama replied as his eyes had taken a faraway look.

"..." The blonde did not reply as he watch his companion drift through his memories.

**"Minato...Your father does not hate you kit... He..."** Kurama sighed, he was afraid of what the blonde will think about him in the future, but the truth needs to come out. **"Minato, hates me..."**

"Why?" The blonde replied, his blue eyes scanned the fox before him, Kurma was nothing but a good friend to him, a supportive yet teasing older brother if he might add. What does his father see in Kurama that he doesn't?

**"Because...I killed your mother..."** Kurama finally said it, damn those technicalities, Kushina died because of him! Nothing would change that.

"No...you're lying!" Naruto shouted as he watched the fox flinch, the blonde tried to find anything to erase that regretful look from his companion, but nothing else gave way save the guilty expression from those red slitted eyes.

**"It's the truth...go ask your Dad..."** Kurama said as he watched the disappearing form of the blonde.

**"For what it's worth...I'm sorry that I took Kushina away from you..."**

* * *

"Dad!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the hallway, he needed to see his father. Kurama did not kill his Mom... He reached his father's room and rammed the door with his fists.

"Naruto?" A groggy Kage opened the door and saw his teary eyed son looking at him with a pleading look. He glanced at the corners of the hallway and signaled the ANBU for some privacy. He led the smaller blonde inside his room and made him sit on the couch, he quickly signed his personal ANBU to give them some time alone and sat beside his son patting the shaking shoulders in a soothing manner.

"Naru-chan...what's wrong?" Minato asked, as he wiped the tears from his son's whiskered cheeks.

"Did Kurama kill Mom?"

That one question froze the Kage, he was expecting the question to be asked sometime in the future, he was not ready yet...his hate for the beast still lingers in his heart.

"I-...Kurama...No Naru-chan." Minato replied, his promise to his wife echoed in his head like a mantra.

Naruto sniffed as he watched his father, the pained anguish in those eyes reminded him of Kurama's look before he went out of the seal. "Then why do you hate him? 'ttebayo"

"Kushina... Your mom was such a wonderful person, if a bit temperamental...I just can't believe she died...I love her so much, Naru-chan..." The Kage replied as the memories of him and Kushina ran through his head, he snapped out of his thought as the image of an unmoving Kushina flashed in his mind.

"He still suffers you know... His eyes held the same pained look that you have right now, but it was worse, much worse than a person who lost a loved one..." Naruto replied, staring at the ceiling as if he was looking at the sky. "I wonder why..."

Minato stared at his son with a bit of surprise, the hidden history known as 'Blank Decade' rang bells in his mind at the innocent question. His uncle was the one to tell him of the unknown history and it's relation to the mafia organization that his wife had created... He did listen to the words his uncle told him, he just didn't let the knowledge sink in.

"Kurama...was known as the Red Kage in the past..." Minato began as he repeated the words his uncle said to him, maybe it's time to face his demons.

The blonde Kage continued to relate the 'Blank Decade' all throughout the night to his son until the first morning rays shed some light through the curtains. Minato watched as his son slept with a smile on his lips, he saw a slight movement from his son, as the light groused him from sleep. He was expecting that Naruto would sleep until midday but it seems that his son had finally become a morning person.

Minato watched as his child rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly began to open them, but it was not the bright blue eyes that he was familiar with that greeted him, instead it was the red slitted pupils that once haunted him in his dreams.

**"Oh, Morning Namikaze-san."** Kurama greeted as he stretched the body of his holder, his deep voice echoed along with Naruto's as he spoke.

"Kurama-san." Minato replied with a stiff nod, this was the first time he officially met the Beast and he found it unnerving to see his son's body being used like that. "What brings you to this side?"

**"To bring a closure, Namikaze."** Kurama sighed as he looked forlornly at the rising sun. **"I am willing to bear your hatred for Kushina's death, but do not let your hate cloud your judgment. You have directed your anger towards your son far too many times in the past and he's become wary of you."**

"I...I understand. I have broken Kushina's promise once again..." Minato replied in defeat. "I'm not a really good father am I?"

**"I agree."** Kurama interjected.** "However, you still have another chance to right what you have wronged... Your mistakes can be repaired easily, Namikaze..."**

"What about yours?" Minato asked, seeing a glimpse of a broken man behind the beast.

**"My...my mistakes...they're irreparable. I destroyed and killed so much that forgiveness won't ease the pain I suffered. I murdered my own people Namikaze! The children of Toubiyon that I cherished... killed by my own hands..."** Kurama said as tears rained down.** "Tell me, Namikaze, are the lives that I -we- have taken worth enough to regain our lost Legacy?"**

"...No...Kurama... The Nation's Legacy is not worth than a life of a person precious to you." Minato replied as he remembered his wife.

**"I see..."** Kurama replied as flashes of dead bodies ran through his mind.

"But you did the right thing... You saved us from a fate worse than death, Domino overstepped his boundaries by desecrating the dead and experimenting on them...the Flames...if left unchecked can cause more destruction than protection."

There was silence after that as both man and beast continue to drown in their thoughts. Kurama felt some burden ease away from his shoulders.

"When...when did Naruto made the connection?" Minato asked...changing the topic to a more manageable one.

**"It was during his abduction in Karas..."** Kurama replied with a frown.

"Abduction!?" The blonde asked in alarm.

**"It was hidden to you as requested by Naruto, for reasons unknown to me. One of the Uchiha plans to contain all the Tailed Beast to rule to world."** Kurama explained with a snort, the Madara person was clearly insane.** "The kit woke me up and I helped him escape from the laboratory, just moments before my extraction. After that we arrived in time to see Mikoto engage the traitor, and with the help of Matatabi they defeated the wayward Uchiha and killed him."**

"Ah...I should ask more of this to Jiraiya..." Minato mumbled.

"Dad?"

"Naruto?" Minato glance back at his son and saw the familiar blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Did Kurama finish his talk?" Naruto asked as he sat up straighter on the couch.

"It seems like it..." Minato replied.

"Aunt Tsunade? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in surprise as he bumped onto the buxom blonde on his way to Ichiraku.

"Naru-chan? Naruto?" The female asked as she stared down at the blonde child. "It is you!"

Naruto felt his soul leaving his body as the Senju hugged the life out of him.

"Boss! Naru-chan can't breath!" A voice called out its owner snagged the oxygen deprived blonde from the clutches of her boss.

"Thanks Shizune-nee-chan." Naruto said as he inhaled his beloved oxygen.

"Shizune what did I tell you about calling me boss in this place?" Tsunade thundered.

"To stop calling you boss...?" Shizune asked as she wearily took a step back away from her mentor.

"Oi, Baa-chan! What're you doing here? 'ttebayo." Naruto questioned.

"I'm here to get you, brat." The blonde replied as she dragged his nephew back to his home.

What? And Where?! B-but my ramen! Dattebayo!" Naruto wailed dramatically.

"Shizune! Go buy him some." Tsunade ordered as she continued to drag her load.

"Yes Boss!"

.

.

.

"You didn't tell him?!"

Minato held back a grimace as he watched his desk shatter into pieces, he was thankful that his paperwork was already finished.

"I-I told him about the 'Blank Decade' already! I just -uhm... Forgottotellhimaboutthenextpart?..." Minato replied dodging the fist that was surely meant to crack his skull.

"You idiot! You forgot the most important part!" Tsunade snapped as she crossed her arms.

"T-then what about Kurama?" Minato asked in defense.

"The fox doesn't have any idea what is happening in the Mafia!" Tsunade replied as she raised her foot.

"Ne, Aunt Tsuna...what are you fighting about? 'ttebayo." Naruto asked as he let his eyes gaze back and forth at the two arguing blondes, seemingly unperturbed by the violence before him.

"Naruto, your idiot of a father here." Tsunade said as she lowered her foot, her brown eyes snapped pointedly to the flinching Kage. "Forgot to tell you about the Flames of Legacy."

"Flames?... What's that? 'ttebayo." Naruto asked with a tilt in his head.

_**"It's the Legacy that we lost during our tenure, kit."** Kurama answered in his holder's mind.** "Your mom wanted to get it back to their rightful owners, that's why she created her own Familgia."**_

_'But...mom's already gone...' Naruto thoughtfully replied._

**_"Yes...that's why she entrusted you to finish what she started..."_**

_'Then why didn't you tell me about it in the first place? We could have already planned the search years ago.'_

**_"I...don't want to cause anymore harm to your family, kit. I have taken your mother already and I don't want to destroy anymore..."_**

_'How many times do I have to beat the sentence 'It's not your fault' into that rabbit eared head of yours? And besides who said that you're not part of the family?'_

**_"..."_**

_'You're like a second father to me Kurama or an annoying elder brother...You protected me, taught me and supported me in my decisions...'_

**_"All I have done so far, was heal you scrapes when you fell down, tutored you to those math subjects and help you choose what flavor of ramen you want to eat first... I've done nothing but small things in your life, kit."_**

_'You just ruined the moment, you stupid fox!'_

**_"Don't go mushy on me, brat. Your mother watched enough soap operas to last me a millennium."_**

_'What I meant to say is that, I want to thank you for being there for me and what better way other than helping you find your Flames?... There I said it, no mushiness see?'_

**_"Of all things you get from mother's genes, it always has to be stubbornness...Alright! You get your volunteer work, but on one condition."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tsunade watched in amusement as her nephew talked with his companion, the emotions was as clear as day on that whiskered face and she already had a gist on what they're talking about. She rose a delicate eyebrow when she saw the determined face of the blonde, the hazy look in his eyes already gone.

"So...what did Kurama say?" Tsunade asked.

"He was very stubborn, though I manage to convince him, dattebayo." Naruto replied with a grin. "But we made a deal..."

"Out with it, brat." Tsunade said, glancing at Minato who shrugged at the unasked question.

"He told me that he'll help with the search if I can control his power without his help." Naruto replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Tch, stupid fox... He's delaying our progress as is." Tsunade grumbled. Although she got what the fox was saying, Naruto is not ready. The Mafia is as dangerous as the Shinobi when it comes down to violence and Naruto...as much as she wanted to protect him, he needs to see the cruel reality of the Public world in order to survive.

"Naruto...are you sure you want to do this? The...the world is a much more dark place than what you are seeing right now." Minato played the devil's advocate for now, he was tempted to disregard's his son's decision but Kushina...

"I...I want to. Mom sacrificed her life so that I can continue what she started and I'm not gonna go back on my word! Dattebayo!" Naruto said with determination. "I will help Kurama and if I'm going to become a Mafia Boss to fulfill it then so be it!"

"You said the last part, just so you could get the stupid title didn't you?" Kurama intervened with a raised brow.

'Bah, details. I have plans on becoming the Kage but Mafia Boss sounds much nicer, 'ttebayo. Besides, I bet the paperwork is much smaller than what my dad does right now.' Naruto replied, inwardly grinning at the bullet he dodged.

Kurama clearly remembered the stacks of paper that Kushina nearly drowned in and he glanced at his container. 'He'll learn soon enough.'

..and done!~

* * *

**A/N:**

**As for some clarifications, and please forgive me if there is an error in translation, I used google translator :) I also used the complete map of the elemental nations to pick out some countries. Just a bit of explanation is some of you got lost...**

**Kurama- Sky(orange)-Whirlpool-Toubiyon(haitian)**

**Gyuuki-Lightning(Green)-Lightning-Rayo(latin)**

**Chomei-Sun(Yellow)-Earth-Dàdì(chinese)**

**Saiken-Snow(pale blue)-Order-Poryadok(russian)**

**Kokuo-Mist(indigo)-Chaos-K'aosi(georgian)**

**Son Goku- Storm(red)-Fire-Fuoco(italian)**

**Isobu-Rain(blue)-Water-Mizu(japanese)**

**Matatabi-Night(black)-War-Karas(lithuanian)**

**Shukaku-Cloud(purple)-Wind-Ánemos(greek)**

**OC/Anime insert is still open! Please refer to the AN on the previous chapter for some tips. Well that's all, please leave some review on the way out, greeting, critiques, thoughts, and suggestions anything! Just leave something for me to read will ya? ^_^**


	4. Beginnings

**A/N: Surprise, surprise I updated! This chapter is bit short for my liking but, meh and update is an update. For those who put this story in their favorites and follows, you guys rock! For those who viewed this thank you soo much. XD**

**Shout out to 'ThePizziaMan' for making a review!**

**I nearly forgot to put this in some of my chapters...ehehe but I don't own Naruto and/or KHr! but I do own a Minato plushie :p**

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Wake up." A cheery voice echoed along the hallways of the Sawada household, followed by the soft clanks of kitchenware being used.

Sawada Nana, the matriarch of the Sawada Family hummed as the drifts of the morning sun shone along the meadow. She glanced at the digital clock a few feet away, her short brunet hair followed in rhythm. Brown eyes lit up as the numbers '5:36' blared red in contrast to the shadowed hall.

"...Ah..morning." A voice grumbled from the direction of the stairs along with a heavy and somewhat dragged footsteps, a loud yawn soon followed as it's owner entered the kitchen. "Kaa-chan..."

A shock of gravity defying brunet hair, a shade lighter than the observer, was the first thing that entered the field of vision of the Sawada matriarch. The person was petite boy, with the most -I would really want to type expressive eyes but- half awake look on his face, his tired expression was a sharp contrast to his attire, consisting of a long sleeved white shirt with a number 27 print in orange at the center and black jogging pants.

"Tsu-kun, Good morning! So, how long will it be this time?" Nana asked as she rummage through the fridge for some ingredients.

"I...*yawns*...guess about an hour?" The teen replied as he mused up his hair into a more manageable spikes. "Maybe more..."

"Three routes?" The brunette asked as she placed the ingredients on the table and gave a slight kick on the fridge's door to close it.

"Two... Ryohei-san was too energetic yesterday, my legs felt like lead with the amount of running he forced me to do." The teen answered as he took hold of the fridge's handle seconds before it closed and pulled a water bottle from inside.

"Hmm, I don't know Tsu-kun." Nana began as she turned her attention towards her son. "You're pushing yourself too hard in the past two years. It wouldn't hurt anyone to use the funds your father gave us."

"Kaa-chan, we already talked about this." The brunet replied as he closed the door of the fridge. "I know _dad_ gives us more than enough allowance monthly, but I refuse to accept his charity. You- we need him, as a father and as your husband, not a benefactor. So long as he doesn't see that, we will not use his money unless it is for emergency."

The first time he told this to his mother, she called it unreasonable and it's more of a sulking. Tsuna preferred to call it 'creative rebellion', if Iemitsu won't even take the role of a husband seriously then he doesn't have any place in this home.

"Yeah, I know." The mother replied as she rubbed her arms. "But, three part time jobs? And a morning training to top that? Tsu-kun, isn't that a bit excessive?"

"The rumors are still there Kaa-chan, I need some exercise if I want to come home without a scratch." The teen replied with a sardonic twist in his lips, referring to his past...misadventures. The clenched fist of his mother did not go unnoticed at the silent reference. "Besides, your food is more than enough to energize me."

The brunet his a sigh of relief as the clenched fist relaxed, seeing an angry Nana once is enough to last him a lifetime, although the principal might still need his after life to compensate such vision. Who knew that the happy-go-lucky-and-seemingly-gentle-Nana packs a punch that went through a wall when she was informed that her only son is being bullied by majority of the school?

"True, though it is a good thing that the school year starts next week, ne?" Nana commented as she busied herself at cutting the meat, the slightly vicious way she cut into them seems to be ignored by the pair.. "I think you gathered enough money to last us for the first term. You should quit two of your jobs so you could have time to study."

"I guess..." The teen muttered. "I'll think about it."

There was a comfortable silence for only a second when a shout echoed throughout the street.

"There goes my 'trainer'." The brunet announced with a grin as he jogged towards the front door, grabbing his sneakers along the way and quickly wore them, the echoes was getting closer and his 'trainer' was seconds away from their house.

"Kaa-chan! I'll be going now!" The brunet hollered as he opened the door.

"Be careful Tsu-kun! Breakfast is at-"

"7:30! Ja ne."

Nana could only smile in fondness as she watched her son greet the Sasagawa kid with an eager smile. Tsunayoshi grew up too fast for her taste, but it seems that seeing her crying on her anniversary snapped something inside her adorable tuna-fish, that was two years ago. Since then her son began to gradually change, from waking up early to attend the school, doing the chores without a complaint, to the slow increase in his test scores she manage to peek. But despite her son's efforts, the random absents and cutting classes was still there, Nana's only clues were the fading bruises. She knew that her son is being bullied, but to what degree was unknown to her. It hurt her to see her Tsu-kun like this, but she promised herself that she would only help if Tsuna will ask for it.

It was only with the help of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, a fellow chef and Tsuna's current employer, that she knew about her son's unrelenting bullying. The second that she confirmed the news after asking some passing students, something snapped inside of her. Regret, hurt and anger fueled her mind and heart as she marched her way to the school, the sight that greeted her only added more fury. What kind of mother would not see red when she sees their child being pushed back and forth by a bunch of misfits?

With the force a raging mother bear, Nana defended her son, dragged the perpetrators along with a disciplinary officer she snatched on the hallway and locked the three factions inside the principal's office, where she spent the next three hours scolding the balding man for encouraging and or disregarding the acts of bullying instead of discouraging it. The man despite his girth and size cowered before the fury of a petite yet protective mother, the disciplinary officer however gave out shiver with every attention she manage to pin at their lack of action, meanwhile the bullies did not have the will of an iron and passed out in nervousness half an hour into her scolding. She ended her complaints with a not so subtle threat of bodily harm if her son will be bullied, gentle or not, Nana will go out for blood if her son will be attacked again.

The brunet paused as she glanced at the pulverized meat before her, it seems that she went too far in her thoughts again, no wonder her neighbors thought her to be oblivious. Giving out a shrug she placed the now too grounded meat into the pan and began to add seasonings...it wouldn't hurt to experiment once in a while.

* * *

"Ryohei-san!...can...we...please...stop...for...ah...moment?" The brunet pleaded as he haggardly ran towards his senior who was jogging in place.

"Sawada! We are EXTREMELY near your line! And I told you many times to call me nii-san". Ryohei replied, as he began to shadow box.

Tsuna was just grateful at the silent agreement for a short break, despite his senior's energetic demeanor, the silver haired boxer is strict when it comes to training. A lesson he quickly learned after a week under Ryohei.

"I'll call you nii-san, if you...hah...just call me Tsuna." The shorter teen replied as began walk out the kinks from his strained legs.

Ryohei just grinned at him and continued his shadow boxing, Tsuna took the offered time to take a sip on his half empty bottle and enjoyed the cool breeze the morning always seems to have.

"That's enough."

The brunet knew his body needed more time, but he nodded nonetheless. If he pleaded for a more lengthy break, it would just add a set in his endurance training for every minute he postponed his run.

"EXTREME! 3 kilometers to go Sawada! I'll meet you at the park in twenty." Ryohei quickly announced and ran at full speed, leaving his trainee in his dusts.

Tsuna just stared at the sudden change in their schedule -Ryohei usually ran with him until they reached the park- but he just shrugged it out and began to jog, steadily adding speed until he was sprinting. The brunet found the monotonic movement of his body taxing, yet relaxing at the same time. One step after another... the rise and fall of his lungs ...the repetitive movement of his arms...running made him fall in a trance a state of near peace, if he might say.

Two years ago, back when he's still Dame-Tsuna he would never thought of even exercising, his day were filled with what if's, I'd never's and why's...nearly all questions that woes at the fate he was forced to face, a waste of time if he think about it right now. He was a failure, lazy, unmotivated, bullied, and ignored...he doesn't know how he ended that way...or how he chose to be that way, but despite his misgivings his mother was always there, greeting him with a loving smile like a perpetual angel that was sent to be always by his side. His mother...the same loving mother, crying a river of tears for a certain person that was always absent in the house.

Sawada Iemitsu, or more specifically his father, a title that he will scarcely use except in front of his mother. From what his mother told him, Iemitsu was a construction worker and was too busy in his work to even visit them with his penguins and all -_yeah right_-, anniversaries, Christmas and birthdays were always spent by the two of them,. Tsuna grew content with only the presence of his mother but he also knew that his mother would never be content if she is not with her husband. Seeing her cry, all alone in the dark and clutching the unanswered phone in her hand was the last thing he would want to see again.

With that image in his mind, Tsuna began to be more active in the house, doing his chores without being told to, cleaning up his garbage of a room -and still fails most of the time, he's a boy what does everyone expect?-, waking up early and the most horrific of all... studying. The amount of lessons he missed was a tragedy, nevertheless he began to review his doodled notes, rereading his books and even tried googling for some tutorials when he's desperate enough. His work had paid well, his test scores had increased by a percent or two and his life was starting to get better...until the world reminded him to stay down and don't get up.

It was hard, being told your useless, that you're a failure and that you're better off dead. It hurts him, to be punched like a personal sand bag, to be kicked like a soccer ball, and pushed around for no reason other that he's existing. He tried to stand up, really did, but everyday reminded him that he has no one to lean on, he can't burden his mother with his problems, he has no friends nor a close relative he can talk to, he only have himself to rely on. It seems his progress are futile after all, the bullying worsened and he was forced to skip classes and make absences in order to have time to heal after a beating.

It the end his life, returned to his somewhat old routine, wake up a bit early, take a bite, go to school, get laughed at, try taking notes, get his lunch money stolen by bullies, try taking notes, get a beating for existing and go home. It was a routine that he loathes, one he wished that he would never do again, but no matter how many times he try to fight it, nothing changes.

Until that one day.

The day where he saw Sawada Nana, his gentle, oblivious and loving mother, angry. Tsuna never thought that his mother is incapable of showing negative emotions, but seeing Nana threatening the principal with bodily harm after three hours of scalding lectures made him realize that his mother is a saint yet also a devil at the same time. Nevertheless, a week after the 'Mad Nana' Incident, everything began to change. The insults had lessened and teachers had actually began to pay attention to his slow increasing scores, giving him small encouragements once in a blue moon, the principal might have taken Nana's words into heart if he was desperate enough to give a memorandum to the teachers about his situation.

Granted that not all of the students and teachers agreed to this small change, -one math teacher seem to make his total failure as a lifetime goal- the bullying, along with his nickname, is still there but to a minor degree, the worst beating he had so far was being pushed around like a rag doll and there was the occasional tripping as well, a classical act which always turn him into a laughing stock of the class. Tsuna fished out his 'I am clumsy' excuse whenever Nana trailed her eyes on the blossoming bruises on his elbows and legs, which actually worked but Tsuna knew that his excuse won't last long. Either his guilt for lying at his mother would consume him or Nana would find it out herself, two choices that Tsuna would not want to see the result.

It was only with a help of being injured in one of the P.E. games -_dodge-ball of all thing_s- that an idea lit up in his mind, why not join a sports club? That way he can have a legitimate excuse of having wounds when he got back home, a concise plan yet doing it was another thing. Aside from being called Dame-Tsuna , he has a notorious infamy when it comes to sports, every group he was unwillingly placed in always lose in one way or another and somehow his team mates manage to pin their defeat on his name. Since then, P.E. made it into his list of worst subjects in is life just a step below math. However Tsuna persevered, he began to scout some club that he can join and nearly all of them denied his request or he felt that he don't belong there, that was until he met Sasagawa Ryohei -or was it the other way around?-, older brother of his secret crush Sasagawa Kyoko and captain/ president of the boxing club.

His first impression towards the senior, was that he was the epitome of extremeness and eccentricity, and Tsuna assumed that it was due to that, that the boxing club has few members. It was actually Ryohei who asked him to join his club instead of the other way around, Tsuna just shrugged in agreement since the senior's club was the last on his list. His first impression on the club is 'intimidating', nearly all of the club members have muscular frame and Tsuna's petite and skinny frame did not help the thoughts that he might have chosen the wrong club. He nearly cried when Ryohei enthusiastically demanded him to fight him on the ring as an initiation to the boxing club, Tsuna was hardly a fighter, he was more of a punching bag if had anything to say to it.

* * *

_ooOOFlashbackOOoo_

"_Ryohei-san...a-are t-there othe-er w-ways b-b-beside-s f-fighting?" Tsuna asked as he tried to reason out of the bruises he might get in the near future, he was desperate to join a club but he was not desperate in acquiring more wounds._

"_Nope!" Ryohei replied as he punched his fists together. "Here!"_

_The scarred boxer threw a pair of gloves and a head gear towards their hopeful newbie._

"_Hiie!" The brunet shrieked as he clumsily caught the gloves, the head gear however continued its path and flopped down near his feet._

"_Sawada! I will be extremely happy if you pass this initiation!" The captain of the boxing club said as he began to stretch his limbs. "I don't hand out invitations to anyone without an extreme potential when it comes to fighting. So don't disappoint my extreme gut instincts!"_

_Tsuna just stared, it was the first time someone have a high expectations towards him, and this was the first time he felt some sort of recognition in his heart. He suddenly felt that he want to meet that expectation... what drove him to wear the gloves and head gear without a second thought was unknown to him._

_The brunet entered the ring and copied Ryohei's form, he knew next to nothing about boxing but he does know that by the end of the round his face will be filled with bruises._

"_Fight!"_

_Tsuna bit back his shriek as Ryohei ran towards him in a frontal assault, if one thing that bullying taught him it was to dodge, and so dodge he did. The fight was clearly one sided, with Ryohei in offense and Tsuna in a defense a variation of it since, he spent the next five minutes dodging punches from the senior. At the one sixth minute mark, Tsuna had taken damage when he was unable to dodge a mean right jab, he had raised his arms to block the punch but the force behind Ryohei's fist was tremendous that he skidded a few feet back._

"_Enough." _

_The brunet glance back at his senior and was amazed at Ryohei's stamina, here he was sweating like a pig, with arms shaking like a twig (yes. that rhyme was intended) and the older teen was just standing there in nonchalance as if he had not punched air rapidly in the past 60 seconds. _

"_You are extremely not fit for boxing Sawada." The brunet was dismayed at the assessment. "You did not attack the openings I gave and while I commend you for your dodging skills, you are not fit for this sport..."_

_Tsuna lowered his head at the repeated statement, this was his last chance and he blew it, nevermind the fact that he knew nothing about fighting._

"_..however, I am extremely right about your hidden potential Sawada! You have far more grace with your steps in dodging, you have the extremely uncanny instinct where I would attack next allowing you to react just in time to dodge my fist and you are definitely do not fit in boxing. You are more fitting in martial arts than in boxing, granted that you should learn to attack, sometimes defense is not the best offense."_

_Tsuna again found himself staring with a hidden amount of surprise in his eyes. Ryohei must have a sharp eye to be able to make such detailed assessment in just six minutes of fighting. ._

"_I-I...uhm...T-thank yo-u Ryohei-san."_

"_No problem Sawada, just be sure to extremely visit if you'll have time after your practice!" Ryohei cheered as he roughly patted Tsuna's shoulders._

_The brunet meanwhile, tilted his head at the side at the odd reply...practice? Did- did Ryohei thought that he'll go with the martial arts club? _

"_A-ano, R-ryo-h-hei-san...t-the m-martial a-arts had a-already d-d-denied my r-request t-t-to join their c-club." Tsuna stuttered his reply._

"_Why?"_

"_It's b-because I-I'm Dame-Tsuna." The brunet replied as if that sentence explained everything._

"_Oh..."_

_That one syllable crushed all the hopes Tsuna had built over the past minutes, there was a dismissive tone that he was very familiar with._

"_...so?" Tsuna snapped his head back, a confused expression on his eyes at the prompt question. His name had been in a continuous circle in the school and he was pretty sure that all of school population knew his infamy._

_The brunet did not reply and just stared at his senior, it was only the raised eyebrow that made him answer the question._

"_Y-you d-don't know?" He answered with a question._

"_Of course I knew about your extreme reputation! But what I meant to ask is why would they immediately deny you without any evaluation? I am pretty extremely sure that anyone who wants to join a club after a week of school orientation should have an extreme evaluation, every student are given an extremely fair chance to enter their club of choice." Ryohei muttered as he raked his bandaged hand on his hair._

"_I-ah...well...I was i-imm-mediately d-denied a-after t-the c-club p-presidents s-saw me, i-it seem my- uhm...r-reputation...was t-too m-much of a r-risk for t-their ch-chances in c-competitions." Tsuna lied in embarrassment, he was pretty that by the end of the day he'll be denied in this club as well._

"_That is an extreme nonsense!" Ryohei replied. "I'm sure your extreme potential would be seen if they give you an evaluation! Just because everyone called you Dame-Tsuna doesn't mean you are no good."_

_With the boxer's short speech done, Ryohei suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the entrance. Caught unaware, Tsuna shrieked at the sudden action._

"_Hhhiiiee! R-r-ryohei-san! Whe-Where are we going?!" _

"_We're extremely going to the martial arts club." Ryohei replied without looking back._

"_A-ano... Th-they w-will n-never a-accept me t-there, Ryohei-san. T-the p-president's younger b-brother was t-t-there d-during The Incident a-and he ki-kinda h-had a grudge o-on me." Tsuna said the truth this time, he was finally able to get his arm back as the senior loosened his hold on the limb. "B-but thank y-you for g-giving me the e-evaluation, R-ryohei-san." With his piece down, Tsuna bowed in thanks._

_He was about to straightened up but a heavy hand landed on his head, preventing him from looking at the boxer._

"_Tell me, Sawada, what is your extreme reason why you suddenly wanted to join a club?"_

"_I..." Tsuna began and thought of the very first reason why he wanted to join one in the first place, but looking at it right now...his reason seems weak, fragile even. Joining a club to hide his evidence of bullying in order to appease his mother's worries. Nana had given so much to raise him up and he can only repay it by lessening the burdens she had...and...all he had done so far was add more weight on her shoulders...but what can he do? "I...I want to change...I want to be strong enough to carry my own burdens...and...have the strength to stand on my own."_

"_...I see...Very well, Sawada! Since you're unable to join other clubs, including mine. I will propose a deal with you!" Ryohei announced as he pulled his hand back from the brunet's head._

_Tsuna blinked back from yet another sudden change in the senior's attitude. "W-what is it?"_

"_I will extremely help you in fulfilling your goal."_

_The brunet saw a spark in the boxer's gray eyes and bit back a gulp, somehow he got a feeling that his side of the bargain is much more difficult to be done. "I-in ex-exchange for w-what Ryohei-san?"_

"_I know you are classmates with my sister, Kyoko." Ryohei replied as he looked dead straight into Tsuna's eyes. The brunet was inwardly crying out that Ryohei had somehow found out about his crush and he'll be at the receiving end of the silver head's anger in the next moment. "In exchange for helping you, I want you to watch over her during schooldays. Her rising reputation will make her targets for some...unsavory boys and I just want some one to look after her."_

_Tsuna expects a lot of things, but he's not expecting that and now he's not only in between a rock and a hard place but with an additional boulder on top of his head. One way or another, he knew that his crush on Kyoko would not grow and would just stay as it is. It was a small price but he conceded that it might be for the better and nipping the bud before it blooms was better that letting it grow and watch it whither away. _

"_Deal."_

_=End=_

* * *

That was a year ago, his progress was slow going, but it was progress with results. His training was focused on his stamina, endurance and some basic defense moves, thus giving an athletic build that focuses on speed, his height did increase a little but compared to all the boys in his class he was still the shortest one and still a bit on the skinny side, Tsuna had comforted himself that at least he was taller than the majority of the girls in the class.

Speaking of girls, his 'side job' of looking after Kyoko is still there. There was a sudden bout of admirers appearing on the last year's term and Tsuna was just glad that faking sleep and listening to the gossip during break time did a lot to help him know about the current social status of his 'charge'. Fortunately, nothing major had happened and the worst thing that he faced was a scolding from Kyoko's friend Hana. On the side note, his crush for the girl did not disappear, rather it lessened to a degree wherein he will only blush -albeit faintly- when he made a short conversation with the brunette.

His infamous reputation had actually shriveled off, no one called him with old nickname anymore since his clumsiness had somewhat disappeared and his grades rose but stilled precariously above bellow average, he was struggling in academics since no one to ask for help, he had found out that Ryohei was as helpless as he was when he asked to tutor him in math. The gradual changes he made with himself manage to ward off the bullies, although there are some who still want to steam off their anger at him, they would only find out that Tsuna would not take any more beating. The brunet would viciously defend himself until some disciplinary officer heard of their ruckus and take over the fight until they would apprehend the bullies.

"DODGE!"

"Hiiee!" Tsuna let out his famed shriek as a bandaged fist sailed past his face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

His suddenly moved on his own and Tsuna found himself blocking a barrage of punches. There was a small pause and Tsuna took the advantage to distance himself from the attacker. As he was expecting, it was Ryohei and the boxer has his fists raised before him in preparation.

"You should be extremely aware of your surroundings, Sawada." Ryohei announced, he shot off the ground and began to throw punches at his trainee.

Tsuna did not reply too busy dodging the incoming fists and defending himself on the onslaught. He winced at the glancing blows he received as he maneuvered away, it was a better alternative than being outright punched in the gut, he had experienced it once and the result was not pretty.

"You're keeping your left flank too open, Sawada!" Ryohei scolded and closed the distance between them.

The brunet hid his panic, a usual occurrence since his first training, and doubled his effort in defense and dodging. This was the first part of their routine, since Tsuna was more adept in dodging, Ryohei took the opportunity to teach him some defensive moves, it took them 6 months to make him learn the moves since there were a lot of throwing and pulling off weight heavier than him, add to that is his unwarranted clumsiness had slowed his progress. However, now that he can 'turn off' his clumsiness, his learning for offensive moves can now go unhindered.

Brown eyes darted as he found an opening, not wasting the opportunity he cocked his fist back and punched. Ryohei has many advantage over him when it comes to fighting, but there is one area that Tsuna can partially contend against the boxer, and it was speed, one of the major factor of his dodging skills aside from agility. His punch hit Ryohei's right flank, but the senior gave no indication of it hurting him.

Tsuna resisted the ire that bubbled in him, he continued to dodge as the boxer countered his attack, the brunet was a second too late and received a punch on the shoulder, it hurt like hell but he won't go down that easily. He grabbed Ryohei's fist and using the boxer's momentum flipped the senior on his back. However, it seems that the boxer knew that he would counter with this move, and planted both feet on the ground preventing his fall. Tsuna was caught unprepared and seconds after, he found himself lying on his belly with a heavier weight sitting on his spine.

"I gave five openings, you manage to see four of them and took the opportunity at one. I see that you're still reluctant to attack, Sawada." Ryohei assessed after he gave his trainee some air to breathe.

Tsuna just nodded, accepting the silent reprimand for his untaken actions. "Again?"

"Again."

* * *

Tokyo International Airport is bustling with life, filled with people of varying nations and origins as humongous jet planes landed and flew in a systematic schedule with foreigners and natives alike rush in and out of their designated planes in hurry. It is a week away from the beginning of the school year and thus it was understandable that the airport would be filled to the brim of families and teens who are rushing in, but despite of that conclusion that every square feet of space has a person in it and the reasonable excuse of it being 'that time of the year', the scene did not bode well for a group a teens who just arrived from their flight.

"Can any one tell me why no one stopped me from going with this decision? 'ttebayo." A blond teen asked as his blue eyes darted across the sea of people in front of them, he was getting apprehensive for every second that passes by. They were trained to watch from the dark and being out in the open made him feel vulnerable.

"Hey, you're the next in line for the mantle." A female with violet hair replied, her grin was a tad bit too sadistic for his liking. "We're just practicing for what is to come, following your decisions is one of them. Besides this route is way better than using those jet planes Tsunade-sama always supplied us, less conspicuous the better."

"Yeah, you're right about that..." The blond muttered as he suppressed his reaction when a child ran pass him. "But in turn we're dealing with this 'ttebayo. How the heck did you deal with this when undercover ne, Anko-nee?" He gestured at the scene before them.

"I got tips from the vets back in the mansion." The female nonchalantly replied as she inspected her nails.

"We should be going now, Naruto. Kakashi-san should be waiting for us outside." A pale red head replied as he scanned the exits and entrances.

"Uh... Oh right. Lead the way then Gaara." The blond named Naruto replied as he glanced back at the last person of their group. "Hinata-chan, come on." He pulled the shorter female who was wearing an overly large sunglasses.

Naruto was able to maneuver his way through the thick crowd after watching Anko move past the civvies without banging into one, Gaara meanwhile had subtly followed the violet haired girl without trouble and Hinata did not even made an effort when she just grabbed the red head's shirt, pulled out her retractable stick, and tapping it on the floor like a blind person. It was running gag between their group, since Hinata's pupil-less eyes are mistaken for the lack of eye sight, the girl however used it to her advantage when they are gathering for information, other times they just used it to prank their acquaintances or some random person if they got bored enough.

Halfway through their 'crowd dodging', Naruto saw a shock of silver hair at the one of the exits, he easily recognize the owner despite the sea of hair colors since the person is towering above the people in the waiting area even if the said person is slouching lazily. Excitement rushed in his veins and Naruto doubled the effort to reach the silver head, until a hand grabbed his jacket and jerking him into a stop.

"What? 'ttebayo." Naruto grumbled as he glared at the his 'guardian'.

Anko meanwhile just scoffed and pointed a look at the baggage area. He nearly forgot of their bags in hurry, but...

"Well, since you want to practice...Anko! Your first order for today is to grab my bags and meet me outside." He ordered with an overly arrogant look in his whiskered face, seeing the twitching nerve on the female's head was his cue and dodged at the incoming fist. "Hah missed me! Dattebayo."

"Brat! Why I oughta...-" Anko retaliation was cut short when Gaara stepped closer at them, and grabbed Hinata's hand from his shirt and transferred it to Naruto's.

"You go first with Hinata, we'll meet you outside." Gaara said with his monotonic tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let the blind wander by herself." Naruto muttered and was by a hard pinch on his arm by the said 'blind' person.

"Naruto-kun, we should hurry up ne?" Hinata said, her voice was in an overly sweet tone which Naruto was way too familiar after spending the past months under Tsunade's care.

"H-hai, Hinata-chan."

~O~

"Yo."

"Kaka-nii!" Naruto shouted gleefully as he shot himself off the ground and landed on the silver haired teen's back. "Eh...wait...a minute. You're not late!"

"Ouch, Naru-chan, way to greet your nii-san. I'm pretty sure I'm late by two hours, but your plane got delayed...so...yeah." The tall teen replied as he ruffled the blond locks in tease, his smile was covered by a surgical facemask that oddly fits him. "Hello, Hinata-chan, how's the trip?"

"It was smooth, Kakashi-san. Although Naruto's sleeping tendencies nearly broke a window." Hinata replied as she walked towards the two bond brothers, she was still tapping her stick, living up to her blind persona.

"Oi!"

"Did he? Still training even in sleep eh, Naru-chan." Kakashi teased, he eye-smiled as he saw the angry pout from is brother. "So, where are the other two?"

"Anko-nee and Gaara went to get our bags...oh there they are." Naruto replied as he saw the red head and the violet head dragging their luggage towards them, Anko was having trouble lifting up his bag.

"You lazy dog, come here and get the bags!" Anko shouted when she noticed that none of the two moved to get the bags. There was a pause as the two eyed each other until Kakashi shrugged and went towards the complaining female, he eyed Naruto's bag and knowing Kurama's protege, decided to get Anko's baggage instead.

"Oi, brat...what the hell is in your bag!?" Anko complained as she hiked the bag higher on her back, something is wrong with that bag because it gets heavier for every step she take.

"Hm? Oh, just some clothes and...Ahaha nearly forgot about that." Naruto commented sheepishly as he slapped his hand on his bag, a second later Anko felt the weight lessen and can now walk properly without hunching forward. "I'll eh...explain later, 'ttebayo."

"You better brat." Anko replied with a glare that promised pain. "Oi, Bakashi! Where's your ride?"

"Over there." Kakashi replied ignoring the insult as he distractedly thumbed at the parked silver Lamborghini Urus.

"Sweet!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the car and loudly appreciated his brother's car. "Is it modified?" The blond asked as the owner reached his side, he saw some seals hidden beneath the paint and the wheels, he wanted to confirm his discovery.

"A bit..." The silver head replied as he opened the door.

"Shot gun!" The blond cheered as he quickly entered the passenger seat.

The group quickly entered the car and the seemingly 'blind' Hinata got in without any assistance. Moments after, the group were on the road and they began to catch up with one another, except for a red head who took the time to have a nap.

~O~

"All clear Kakashi-san." Hinata announce after a silent pause in their conversation, she took off her overly large sunglasses, revealing a pair of pupil-less pale lavender eyes.

"I assumed that you were not briefed of your sudden transfer?" Kakashi stated rather than asked.

All the arrivals nodded their answer.

"Typical of Tsunade-sama, giving me all the work." The masked teen grumbled as he placed his hand on the dashboard and released a small amount of chakra. The hidden seals glowed and disappeared in a blink of an eye, signalling that the barrier seals are now activated.

"Very well, listen and no questions until I finish." He ordered and pointedly looked at Naruto.

"Now as you all know, our targets are the Arcobaleno, the current holder of our Flames and they were known to be the nine strongest people of their generation, eight were known by the Mafia and the last one is still undiscovered as of now." Kakashi began, his voice demanded attention and the listeners obeyed with knowing themselves."Due to the strength of the Flames, their adult body cannot contain the power and they were forced to go under a de-aging process in order for their body accommodate it's power. Orochimaru-san, resident scientist, theorized that it is due to the lack of development in their chakra network that forced the flames to de-age their containers, since children have a malleable chakra network and can therefore be reformed into what the Flames needs. This results to the unusual powers up of the Arcobalenos, inhuman strength, speed etc., and they also retained of memories of their adult selves, which only added." Kakashi explained in length, he turned to a corner and continued to drive.

"Anko, you explain the the eight wonders...I'm reaching my limit of 'amount of words per day'." He airily replied, but placed a look at the violet haired girl at the back.

"Tch fine. The eight known Arcobalenos are the following: Reborn, holder of the Sun- Chomei-san's Flames, is allied to the Vongola and a freelance hitman. Viper, holder of the Mist- Kokuo-san's Flames, assassin of the Varia. Verde, holder of the Lightning- Gyuuki-san's Flames, is...still in his lab, I think. Colonello and Lal Mirch, holder of Rain and Snow- Isobu and Saiken's Flames respectively, both are henchmen of the CEDEF. Fon, holder of the Storm- Son Goku-san's Flames, allied to the Chinese Triad and lastly. Aria, recent holder of the Sky- Kurama-san's Flames, she is the current boss of the Familgia Giglio Nero. There done, I hope you three will remember those name." Anko muttered as he crossed her arms.

"B-but-" Naruto began to complain but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Don't worry I have some info on them in scroll back in the unit, you can review them later as much as you want." Kakashi amended, knowing of Naruto's bleak memory when it comes to names. "Now that you have a more thorough background of out targets, our next agenda is make a contact with one of them."

"How?" Hinata blurted out.

Kakashi glanced at the girl in the mirror with a bored expression. "Vongola." He answered, it seems the 'question for later' order will not be followed this time.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, bewildered at the simple answer and glanced at Gaara who had been silent all throughout the ride, the red head however gave no indication in answering the silent question.

"Ahh...so someone did have the guts to go for the last heir..." Anko replied with a sadistic grin. "So whose idea was it this time?"

"Glad you found it out by yourself. Unfortunately, the last one died in a freak accident, poor guy got burnt up that only ashes remained." Kakashi replied somewhat nonchalantly at the disturbing content, he turned towards the freeway and continued his drive. "Anyway, you all know that the Vongola had three heirs, the first two choices died by our ANBU division and the last one died in an accident before we finish the plan to kill him off."

Naruto took the news without a blink of remorse, he was adamant at first at the choice of killing the heirs but after Jiraiya gave him an official record of underhanded dealings made by the heirs, it had only taken a second to change his mind. Killing will be part of their lives as nins of the Allied Country that was an undeniable fact. He had made his bones only a year ago after his first solo mission in the Mafia world, an initiation of his resolve, he killed many men that night and the only thing that abated his guilt was the inhumane acts his victims had done before they met their end. It was true that nins are rtuhless killers but they kill with justified reason, nothing more, nothing less.

"But wouldn't it be detrimental for our second agenda?" Gaara voiced his input for the first time, his sudden question snap the blond out of his thoughts.

"Nope, that's where majority of the Famiglia's intel is wrong about. Vongola does not have three heirs, in fact they have a fourth one, born and raised in the 'safety' public and without the knowledge of his heritage. We found it out with courtesy to Jiraiya-sama's network" Kakashi explained.

"So the fourth heir has no knowledge about the Mafia? Then how will he take up his position as the tenth? 'ttebayo." Naruto said after mulling the information in his head.

"That's where a certain hitman comes in." Anko butted in with a grin, already caught up with the plan. "Reborn is well known to be loyal to the Ninth Boss, and will be ,without a doubt, sent to train the last heir. This is where we will meet our second agenda."

"If our assumptions are correct, then you guys would need to make a contact with the heir as soon as possible." Kakashi added. "Reborn will be making his entrance near the second semester, and it would be better to start early rather than have someone watch our every moves."

"Why only focus on one Arcobaleno?" Hinata asked.

"Because rainbows don't appear in one color, Hinata-chan.'

* * *

**A/N: There done! Something tells me that it I need to add more length on this chapter but second semester is coming soon and I really want to put an update here before reality will force me to take a vacation in his world. **

**Reminders~!**

**Kurama- Sky(orange)-Whirlpool-Toubiyon(haitian)**

**Gyuuki-Lightning(Green)-LIghtning-Rayo(latin)**

**Chomei-Sun(Yellow)-Earth-Dàdì(chinese)**

**Saiken-Snow(pale blue)-Order-Poryadok(russian)**

**Kokuo-Mist(indigo)-Chaos-K'aosi(georgian)**

**Son Goku- Storm(red)-Fire-Fuoco(italian)**

**Isobu-Rain(blue)-Water-Mizu(japanese)**

**Matatabi-Night(black)-War-Karas(lithuanian)**

**Shukaku-Cloud(purple)-Wind-Ánemos(greek)**

**OC/Anime insert is still open! please refer to the AN on chapter 2 for some tips- at the bottom part. Well that's all, please leave some review on the way out, greeting, critiques, thoughts, suggestions anything! just leave something for me to read will ya? ^_^**


	5. Contact

**A/N: Hey! got ya'll a quick update! First reason is that second semester will start tomorrow, I'll have classes and will be a bit busy, a bit of bad news to some of you but I still have a good news! I have a really huge vacant time during Wednesdays and Fridays so if you want me to have at least a weekly update just review! **

**To those who viewed, and put my story in their Favorite and Followed lists thank you so much for the support! Love you all to pieces.**

**And a shout out to **Akayuki Novak** who took the time to leave some review on the previous chapters 3: **

**Disclaimer: No I will never ever own Naruto and/or KHR. T_T **

* * *

Chapter 5: Contact

A loud knock echoed throughout the air, greatly disturbing the whole unit as one violet haired female banged the door with too much sadistic glee on her face, while the other unoccupied hand was filled with a quarter dozen of dango. Anko was not really a morning person, but she was tasked to brief the team for their background by Kakashi after he left for some info gathering in the underground world, and him being the commander for this mission has every last say in everything that goes. She was still put off by the thought but being a high caliber assassin since she was 12, would not contend to a man who entered the ANBU at ten, a commander of their Familgia at fifteen, made a name for himself in the underworld, feared and respected at fifteen, and if that doesn't speak experience that Anko doesn't know what would. Although she would admit that being born a genius gave an edge when it comes to planning things.

"Five... minutes..." A muffled reply was the only thing she got after ten minutes of banging the door. Seriously, her future boss has the energy of a dead sloth when it comes to waking up.

"Brat! Wake up already!" Anko demanded adding another volume to her incessant banging, she swiveled her head at the side as a door opened with an eerie sound that echoed horridly in her ears. "Oh, Gaara good you're up." She greeted the stoic red head with a grin, her fist still banging repeatedly against the door, she would give another ten minutes until the wood would be indented with her fist if Naruto would still sleep like a damn log.

The red head rose inquisitive look with his face despite being eyebrow-less.

"I need to brief all of you for your background." Anko explained seemingly understanding the silent question. "Kakashi went to gather info, Hinata is cooking breakfast and I need to wake up this idiot!"

Anko shouted the last word along with a viscous slam on the wood, she continued to relentlessly knock on the door since this was the only way she can wake up the blond, the sealing fanatic had some sense to -finally- put some defensive barriers in his room which was, in hindsight, a bad suggestion since the blond can now sleep for all he want. Gaara on the other hand just watched the attempt in silent amusement.

"Mmmarghh!" Another muffled sound echoed soon followed by a loud thump. Anko froze the millisecond she heard the familiar thumping sound and she was glad for ingraining the instinct, since her palm was just shy of centimeter away from being impaled by a senbon that was clearly not there seconds ago. Despite being in a relative state of sleep, the blond sure have a fearsome accuracy and strength to boot, lodging a senbon through a two-inch thick door without an aide of chakra is a sight worthy a rising eyebrow.

"Okay...since the needles were out, and I don't want to become a pincushion before breakfast...How the heck am I going to wake the idiot up?" Anko murmured as she stared warily at the glinting senbon before her, she took a bite on her second dango and munching thoughtfully on her little problem.

"**I suggest bribing the boy with ramen would wake him up." **A deep voice echoed in her mind, forcing her to raise an eyebrow at the sudden contact.

'_Kame-ojii?' _Anko greeted with a question.

"**How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?" **The red eyed beast replied, his voice was gruff and had an old man quality to it.

"_And how many times did I ignored it?" _Anko replied cheekily.

"**Brat." **Isobu grumbled as he let out a hearty yawn inside his container's consciousness.

"_Exactly." _Anko replied with a nod of admittance. _"So...ramen eh?" _She thought with a grin.

"Oi, Brat! Ramen for breakfast!" The violet haired female hollered, she only manage to blink before a tuft of blond hair appeared before her eyes.

"Where?!" Naruto asked in hunger, blue eyes darted side by side, he was so focused on his search thatdid not see the incoming fist heading towards his head.

"Yeowch!" The blond exclaimed as he rubbed the growing bump on his head. "What was that for? 'ttebayo!"

"That." Anko started and pointed her dangos at the lodges senbon. "Was for throwing a senbon at me and sleeping like a log for the past twenty minutes! Now, hurry up to the kitchen I'll give you another briefing for your background."

With her piece done, Anko just turned around just in time to see the back of Gaara exiting the hallway, she ate the last piece of her dango and left the baffled blond standing in the door way.

"Huh?...Oi where's my ramen! Dattebayo!"

* * *

Naruto ate his meal with a pout on his face, his companions was accustomed to such facial expression in the morning, he always made that face when he was tricked into something regarding his favorite meal which was nearly most of the time... during mornings to be exact.

"Anko-nee, that was just mean..." He grumbled biting his toast with a bit of whine in his voice, normally he would be up and cheery like his rising counterpart, but he had just realized that one of his two favorite things were being used against him! It was a given fact about him that he was a Ramen enthusiast, his likeness towards the food can only be matched by his likeness towards sleeping in during mornings.

"Hey, I was just doing what you're nii-san told me to do, and the empty bribe was from Kame-ojii." Anko replied as she drank her coffee.

"Isobu-san?" Hinata asked joining the conversation, getting a nod from the older female.

"Yup, he told me to bribe you with ramen..." The violet haired teen paused as her eye unfocused for a second. "...And he just said to me that if you want to blame him, just be sure to add Kurama to that list."

"Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**I **_**had**_** to wake you up." **The fox grumbled behind his ears. **"You were sleeping like a comatose'd sloth and I, for one, want to see the public world for once."**

"_Then why the heck did you went to sleep?" _Naruto retorted. _"You could have watched yesterday!"_

"**You're still not used splitting your attention, it would look disconcerting to the public eyes if you suddenly spaced out like someone is talking in your head-"**

"_Someone __**is **__in my head." _The blond cut-off but the fox continued his tirade.

"**-Besides, your last minute spar against Haku took a lot out of me and I needed the nap anyways."**

"_Speaking of him, why was he left behind?" _The blond's question went unanswered as a rather loud bang echoed in his ears.

"Okay!" Anko interrupted as she slapped her hand on top of a rather thick set of folders, her voice took a more serious tone. "Since the commander went out for some info gathering, he assigned me to brief you guys for your background. All legal papers are already here, bio-datas birth certificates, history and some more minute details that you _will _remember."

Silence.

"All four of you, including Haku, would be enrolled into the Namimori Chu this week under the pretense of living with your adopted older brother." Anko began pointing the last tidbit of her info at Naruto. "Hinata and Haku, both of you would pose as Itachi's cousins. Gaara would become the pseudo caretaker of Hinata and I on the other hand would be posing as the crazy neighbor that would be inevitably courted by one of the two men who took residence a floor above my unit."

"Uhuh...wait- what!?" Naruto was rewinding the info he got in his head and replaying it. _Anko would be courted by either Kaka-nii or Itachi-nii? _"Waitwaitwait! Pause. For. A. Sec." Naruto interrupted, the protocol ingrained to him by his trainers temporarily forgotten. "**You **will be courted? Who made this plan? Dattebayo" His voice has disbelief all over the letters.

"Me." A male voice answered as the door opened. Kakashi entered the kitchen with a grocery in hand and surgical mask still in place. "Yo."

"Why? 'ttebayo." Naruto whined a bit confused, he knew about those kind plans, ones that were ridiculous and unbelievable that they had somehow manage to actually worked. Knowing that the plan was made by his brother, the same brother who made his unpredictable nature a basis for his ingenious plans, Naruto was really flattered when he heard the admittance, but now he was rather conflicted since...well Anko entered the equation.

"Tsunade-sama had asked me to plan ahead." Was the simple vague reply.

"What he meant to say, is that he planned this after receiving the long term mission eight months ago." Anko explained getting curious looks from the younger teens, she was beginning to connect the dots after reading her file before dawn. "Both he and Itachi was ordered to make a reconnaissance in the current residence of the 'hidden heir', so to speak."

"And?" The blond prompted, getting a hint that the explanation was just beginning.

"Maa, might as well summarize this." Kakashi sighed, rubbing his hair to a more unmanageable nest. "Eight months ago, Tsunade-sama gave Itachi and I a mission to recon the area of residence of Sawada Tsunayoshi, our target by the way, and told me to plan ahead since she gave the 'blueprints' to the grand scale plan. We set up seals all over the town to monitor the target, all reported findings are added to your mission files, so don't ask. As for our cover, I chose to be the lazy, hopeful romantic college student who took up mechanical engineering as my choice of career. While my partner in crime and colleague, had ironically chose all related courses regarding law despite his permanent occupation."

Kakashi ended with an eye-smile, not adding a certain info that the two of them had another pair of them -henged shadow clones- enrolled on two different courses, adding another woeful batch of assignments in their desks, atop of their original course _and_ mission reports. But since Tsunade made a point that they could use their cover to gather more information at the current progress in the medical and scientifical field, information that would greatly benefit the Allied Countries. With this, they will hit five birds with two stones. Kakashi was just glad that he could send their clone's projects back at home via Hiraishin Messenger, bless Minato for his genius mind, thus lessening their workload.

"Ok..." Naruto closed his eyes and. "But why will she be courted!?" He shouted still reeling in the fact that either two of his three surrogate siblings would be smooching off with the third one in the future.

"Maa, Naruto just play along for now." Kakashi amended ruffling the blond locks in reassurance. "You could come in our future 'dates' if you want... Or Itachi's."

"Eww, and see either the two of you smooch Anko, no thanks." Naruto replied flippantly, his whiskered cheeks peppered with a blush of embarrassment.

"Oi, why such adamancy against me?" Anko complained in ire.

"Because you're Anko, dattebayo." The blond sullenly replied.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I almost forgot you were seen together with us back in the airport, how are we going to explain that?" Naruto breathed out in alarm.

"...Yeah...how?" Anko shot off the question with a glance at Kakashi.

"Our spy already took care of it." He replied airily, he had actually put genjutsu in all entrances and exits, so anyone who remembered seeing the face of his team would forget it. The video feeds were being tinkered by one of their tech experts with for the meanwhile.

"Well- Okay." Naruto grumbled. "But I still don't approve of having Anko as the girl."

"Jealous brat? I knew you look up to your brothers, but I didn't knew it grew into a crush." Anko taunted, a delighted grin on her face as she watched the shocked face of the blond blushed red and suddenly turned white in horror.

"I'm perfectly straight! 'ttebayo." Naruto replied standing up tried to attack the cackling female in retaliation.

"I think we should go back to our topic, neh?" Hinata interrupted with a question an overly sweet smile on her lips.

Kakashi just watched in amusement at the sudden silence of the two hot headed members of their group. Hinata, as timid as she can be, has a very frightening temper, whose idea was it to apprentice her to Terumi Mei anyway? Knowing that the buxom red head made the saying 'Don't judge a book by it's cover' as her death sentence to her victims.

"Okay...so where was I?" Anko asked her eyes glancing wearily at the smiling 'blind' girl across her.

"You were at the part where you will be inevitably be courted by one of the two men who took residence a floor above her unit." Gaara supplied with a monotonic voice.

"Oh, right." The violet haired teen muttered.

* * *

They spent the good part of the morning rehashing their background, made some modifications, ate lunch via takeout and spent the rest of the afternoon memorizing their two-inch thick folders with a little help from their shadow clones. If Naruto would be a girl, she would marry the person who created the jutsu, they were _that_ helpful.

The background history along with their mission assignment was a concoction of lies upon half lies and upon truth. In the beginning they are nins posing as Mafiosos, then they are nins posing as Mafiosos posing as civvies, and then they are nins posing as Mafiosos posing as civvies that will somehow in the near future will pose as Mafiosos again. Naruto would honestly be lost thrice over after a couple of pages if Kurama was not dissecting each paragraph into a more simple wording, despite Kakashi's consideration of simplifying the information the magnitude of them are too much for him to handle.

It was little over six in the evening that a pair of raven haired teens entered their unit. Uchiha Itachi and Yuki Haku entered the vicinity, the former looking a bit stressed as he clutched the n-inch thick law books in his hands while the former was still pristine and effeminate as always with a rolled on luggage behind him.

"Yo." Naruto greeted as he sat comfortably on the sofa, legs thrown above the side, his folder was with his clone back in his room, reviewing the files in case he forgot anything. "How's the flight?"

"A bit delayed." Haku replied, his voice lost the high tilt tone that would always mistake him for a female and now has a deeper quality in it.

"So, how's school? Mine won't start until next week." Kakashi entered the living room with a tray of tea and a cup of coffee. His voice has a bit of mirth at seeing the irate glance from the Uchiha, they had some sort of rivalry regarding their courses, it was a bit petty but it gave them something to talk about other than their current mission.

"Hn." Itachi replied as he grabbed the coffee from the tray, genius or not, no one can escape from the stress. He gave a slight nod in appreciation for the coffee and dragged his tired body in his room, he needs a rest since he has the first shift in monitoring later in the evening.

"Grumpy." The silver haired teen replied and plopped down on the sofa across his adopted brother. "Haku, your files are on the table and your room is third door on the left. Sleep off the jet lag for now, I'll give you a briefing tomorrow."

The black haired youth nodded gratefully and dragged his luggage towards his destination, leaving the Naruto and Kakashi the only two in the living room. The other pair of his team were engaged in the task of cooking dinner, it would give the two of them to practice their act as girl with an impaired vision and a quiet aide.

"What's bothering Itachi-nii-san?" Naruto mumbled as he noticed the lines on the Uchiha's face deepened since he last saw him.

"Summer break didn't go well for us since we need to catch up some subjects that we missed." Kakashi began as he nursed his tea, he was somehow able to drink without his face being seen. "The course he took had more units than mine, I was able to finish in time but Itachi has still a report to finish."

"Harsh." The blond mumbled as he winced at the imaginary work he'll do during college. "Isn't that a bit unfair for the two of you since you just enrolled at the second semester? 'ttebayo." He asked and was replied by a flinch, a reaction that Naruto was accustomed to see in every member of the Familgia after a meeting with Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, huh." He sighed out silently, unsurprised at the sullen nod from his brother. Nins have a more advance senses than civilians and he would be more surprised if his whisper was not heard.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence until the younger one decided to break it.

"Ne, Kaka-nii." Naruto called sipping the offered tea. "How are we going to train?"

"Bee-san has already set up his dojo a couple of month's ago, it would be good for everyone to meet him now and then, his little apprentice is a spit fire I tell you." Kakashi replied as he pulled out his favorite orange book.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed. "Konohamaru was allowed in this mission?"

"In a sense, the Sarutobi's has some minor fall out in their clan head ascension, so his parents sent him here to be trained and put his mind off clan matters. Bee-san took it upon himself to teach the child since he has the most experience when it comes to controlling their 'passenger'." Kakashi explained as he flipped a page.

"Oh, maybe I'll visit them tomorrow." Naruto mumble thoughtfully.

"Everyone! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

"Oh, Tsuna-kun you're early." Yamamoto Tsuyoshi greeted as he glanced up from his work station and looked at the wall clock behind him. "Thirty minutes before 5, a bit of a record there."

"Ahaha, school's closing in Yamamoto-san and Kaa-chan told me to lay off some of my jobs." Tsuna replied as he scratched his head.

"Then I hope you're not here to give me one of those letters." The sushi chef said, pulling up his knife a bit higher than what the brunet is comfortable with.

"A-actually, no." The brunet stuttered. "I'm here to tell you if I can somehow rearrange my shift next week."

"Sure you can, I was afraid that I'll be doing all the work again to be truthful." Tsuyoshi commented with a relieved smile. "My boy seems too busy for the upcoming baseball match this year...and the business is getting better than what I had used to be keeping up with."

Tsuna did not comment as he saw the older man lost in his thoughts, it often occurred when the topic went towards his son, he pulled out the plain white apron next to the cabinet and tied it on his waist and began to collect the dishes and clean the tables, it was a short work since there are some early customers already eating their meal and having small talks.

The brunet continued his job until his shift ended at 8:30, most of his earnings came from his other two jobs, which are mostly being a delivery boy and a janitor in one of the small yet well known diners in downtown. Tsuna had decided to quit those since they took up most of his energy despite the benefits, Takesushi meanwhile gave the least earnings but was the most easiest job on hand without him stressing out too much. Besides, this was the first job he had and the one where his mother suggested him to apply since she knew the owner through the man's late wife. The first week in the job was a chaos since his clumsiness has caused more damage than a rowdy customer, but he was lucky that the man has such a long patience, long enough for him to limit his clumsiness to tripping the air.

"I'm home!" A tired yet cheery voice echoed as the door slid open.

"Welcome home, son." Tsuyoshi greeted as he began to clean his utensils.

Tsuna heard the interaction of father and son as he busied himself with the garbage, the shop will be closing in in thirty minutes and he still have a late dinner with his mother back home.

"Oh, Tsuna you're still here?" Yamamoto's sudden call surprised the brunet who let out a squeak.

"T-Takeshi-san, don't surprise me like that." Tsuna sighed as he calmed his heart. "I'm just finishing up here." He added as he waved at the garbage bag filled with all matters related to fish.

"You need a hand?" The taller teen asked with a smile.

Tsuna really wanted to say yes, he was tired from fishing out the last hurrah in his previous two jobs, his body still ached from the hits Ryohei dealt him this morning and his feet is killing him! But seeing the dirt filled, sweaty and tired taller figure before him immediately shot down his urging. Resigned to the last chore of the day, he shook his head and smiled at baseball player. "No need Takeshi-san, but thank you for the offer."

"Well, if you say so." The raven hummed as he trudge back to help his father close the shop, a smile plastered on his face.

Tsuna was always unnerved at the smile the taller teen always gave, it felt fake and sad at the same time. While they were not friends, acquaintances perhaps, Tsuna would really want to help the troubled teen, but no matter how much he want to lend a hand it would only worsen the situation if Takeshi would not take the first step... However, despite the happy-go-lucky attitude the teen plastered everyday there is a stubbornness that showed now and then which Tsuna knew that held back the raven from asking someone for help...but...but maybe he just need a gentle nudge in the right direction?

"Takeshi-san...It's not healthy for your heart to keep smiling like that." Tsuna said loud enough for the wind to drift the words into nothingness.

"H-how?" Takeshi asked as he turned around to face him.

"Hm?" Tsuna faked obliviousness, honestly he was not expecting that the baseball player to hear his words. He was more used to people ignoring his whispers of advises.

Amber eyes darted to his figure and Tsuna resisted the urge to fidget under the hard gaze. He tilted his head a bit and it seems that the small action broke the spell that bounded the taller teen. "It- it's nothing." The raven replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"If you have troubled thoughts, Takeshi-san, I'm always here to lend an ear." Tsuna said as he lifted the garbage bag and went out the backdoor, never looking back to see the surprised reaction of the taller teen.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna shouted off his goodbyes with a wave as he exited the shop using the backdoor. He whistled a tune as he walked towards his home, enjoying the night breeze the wind gave. Tsuna loved nights like this, where the stars shone brightly and the softened noise of the busy streets a riverbank away gave a peaceful effect on his tired body. The brunet blinked as he felt a soundless buzz in his pocket, knowing the only person who texts him at this time of the hour was his mother, he hurriedly fished out his phone and read his message.

'_Tsu-kun, can you please buy some eggs for tomorrow? I ran out this morning and I forgot to buy it during my shopping, sorry for the sudden chore. ^ ^ _

_-Love Mom. Be careful on the way home!'_

The brunet gave out an exasperated smile and quickly replied. Not minute later his text was sent and Tsuna went his merry way to the convenience store at the edge of the downtown where the most of the nightlife in Namimori occurs. The downtown is more of a gateway to the more high-end sections of the Namimori and was sandwiched between the local school and apartments in which half of its residents were students from high-school to college, thus in more way than one, the downtown became the center of gimmicks and relaxation for the harried students. So it was not a surprise to see a group of teens, college students perhaps, exited the store with a bag of groceries that were suspiciously filled with cans of beers and chips.

He dutifully ignored the group until they all exited the doorway, he was not expecting the wink from one of the females and can't help but blush at the small attention. His mind was still preoccupied by the thought that _someone_ winked at him that he didn't saw the creature that he was about to step on. Luckily, said creature growled just in time for the brunet to snap out of his daze.

Halfway on his step, the brunet froze as he heard a very distinct growl, one that bore fear in his heart since his first encounter with the creature in his early childhood. His body began to shiver and sweat dripped steadily at the back of his neck, despite only using his sense of hearing his body had reacted in mid flight mode. A very frightened voice at the back of his mind was shouting to run but his body has other ideas, the sudden urge to see the creature had bubbled in him, he gulped for all he's worth and lowered his head and mustered what courage he manage to scrounge in his head to see the worst of his nightmare.

_A miniature dog._

The creature was small and pudgy with those large eyes, reminiscent of his encounters with it's ancestors that were called chihuahuas, the layered lines on it's face gave his small growling mouth a more vicious look than what Tsuna would like reminded him of the bulldog he once saw in the park.

_A pug._

His mind rationalized, it was just a pug. A small cute and cuddly little dog that can be carried inside a bag, it was harmless-

_A snarling pug._

His mind added, a snarling-about-to-bite-your-feet-off-pug and Tsuna would seriously question his sanity why was he debating with himself before a pug of all things, if he was not frozen by his childhood trauma of running-erm, raging chihuahuas.

"Pakkun, stop scaring the kid you big bully." A voice called out, Tsuna was inwardly question what part of the creature is _big_? As if reading his thoughts the dog growled louder.

Okay maybe not the physical size...

"Pakkun." The voice called out again with- was that a whine?

The pug let out a snort, his large round eyes stared at the brunet for a few seconds seemingly sizing him up for some inane reason that Tsuna would not really want to know. With a huff, the pug turned around and strutted back to the unknown voice, its short stubby tail wagged in glee.

His body seemed to recognize that the threat was away and Tsuna found himself breathing rather heavily at the sudden encounter. He placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart willed himself to calm down because he was safe, no bite marks nor a raging dog biting his pants into shreds.

"Maa, he didn't bite you, did he?" The unknown voice asked. The brunet had just realized that the owner was there a few feet away from him, the sudden question surprised him but he manage to bit back his shriek.

"Gomenasai." Tsuna bowed remembering that being half frozen in stepping the pug might offend the owner in some ways. "Ah, no he didn't, he...warned me before I stepped on him."

"Maa, I told him to stay by the door. It would be his fault if he was stepped on like a -ow! Would you stop that?"

Tsuna finally straightened from his bow and was finally able to see the owner of the little monstrosity. And the only thing he could describe the teen was tall, even taller than Takeshi if the degree that his head is looking up is anything to go by. Dressed in a simple black pants, a black tank top, a pair of navy blue slippers and a surgical mask. The man -teen?- was slouching and despite that recent notice, his frame still towered the brunet, the shock of windswept silver hair nearly covered the pair of gray eyes that he had mistaken for being black. He would describe the teen intimidating just by the height alone, but seeing him arguing with a foot tall dog -rather childishly at that- ruined his impression with only a glance at the scene before him.

"Ah, sorry. The little bugger has a habit of nipping...ow!. Bad dog Pakkun, now go sit beside the door." The silver haired man ordered with a finger pointing rather cliche at the appointed place, the dog impishly followed the order and gave a huff as it sat. "Now stay there and be a good boy if you want your dinner."

Tsuna watched with both amusement and apprehension, the dog's mood had somewhat changed from ire to anger in a blink of an eye, it was now glaring heatedly at both males, although it followed its owner's orders and still stayed on his hunches.

"He'll behave...for now." The dog owner announced, the last part was said unsurely as he eyed the glare the pug aimed at him. "But maybe we should hurry up and go inside before he changes his mind."

The suggestion was said hurriedly and Tsuna did not have time to verbalize his agreement and just followed the masked teen inside the building. The two released a sigh as they reached a relatively small distance and a barrier of glass away from the glowering pug.

"Maa, sorry about that, he's a bit cranky when I break his sleeping schedule." The tall teen mumbled. "I'll be out in a minute, so he won't be there by the time you go out, ja." He added with a strange upturn on his eyes reminisce of a smile, he gave a short wave and disappeared into the isle for some instant meals.

"Strange..." Tsuna mumbled as went to do his chore and by the time he went out of the store the pug was gone. He doesn't know what to describe his encounter other than weird, he would just pass it off as 'one of those days' where eccentricity was the major factor in it. He was pretty sure that he won't forget this night for at least a month if his trauma has anything to say.

* * *

"Do you really have to be like that?" A deep voice grumbled towards his companion as they watched their target walk back towards the residential area of the town.

"I'll shoot that question back at you." His companion replied with a huff. "Maa, you're not a puppy anymore Pakkun, there was no need of biting back there."

"I'm a ninken! And your summon! You of all people should know that I hate being treated like some toy dog and besides you deserve that for planning such a lousy way of forming a contact." Pakkun replied as he pointed at his taller companion with a paw.

"Maa, don't blame me. This was supposed to be Itachi's part." Kakashi replied as he frowned at the bite mark on his finger. "How was I suppose to know that he sleeps like Naruto when he's stressed?"

"Bah, reasons." The pug replied as he scratched his ears with his hindlegs.

"At least we left a bit of impression at him, ne." The human commented.

"By using his childhood fear?" Pakkun replied incredulously. "You, are one sadistic nin, Kakashi."

"Maa, Kokuo-san gave me pointers for mind games." Kakashi replied. "Well, first contact with target is complete...now what am I going to do with the watchers?"

"Leave them be." Another voice entered the conversation, Kakashi just made a glance at the recent arrival and acknowledge the person with a nod.

"How's you nap Itachi?" The silver haired nin replied with a reproachful look at his partner.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied.

Kakashi breathed out a sigh and rummage his unruly hair. "I'll let you off this time, finish the second half of your shift I'll take over the rest."

Itachi gave an affirmative nod and watched his superior vanish with a swirl of leaves. Despite his airy exterior Kakashi can be one hell of a strict leader, but he also valued his members' well being, a characteristic that no one knows under his feared title in the underworld. The Uchiha was just thankful for the extended two hour nap he had earlier, even a holder of legendary beasts cannot escape the clutches of stress.

* * *

Vongola Familgia, was renowned to be the strongest Mafia family in the underground world. They were feared and respected due to being the one of the oldest Family dating back four hundred years in the past, many Familgias had allied themselves in search for either protection or business proposals, many were denied as their dealings did not agree with Timoteo's, the Ninth and current boss of the Familgia, idealistic vision of future. Sometimes these denials would lead into a miniature war between the two Familgia and it would always end with the Vongola winning.

Nono, as they would like to entitle their boss, was a very kind man compared to the other family head. He was known for his grandfatherly vibe by his friends and family but when angered all the enemies would see is a ruthless man. The moment you have even an inkling of a relation with the Mafia, you will be marked and chained with nowhere to escape. Being born in the Mafia however, was another story, every child, even newborn, has already sinned as the blood inside their very veins was able to move because their ancestors had killed for survival...for dignity...for vengeance...for a new future.

These reasons are testaments for the bloody history of their world, some were proud, some were ashamed and some had regretted their inhumane actions, but this is their life, always filled with death, greed and thirst for power. But there is always some who had raised their hope for a better future, one where there no blood must be shed nor death to tear love ones apart, it was idealistic notion that glowed in some of the hearts of the Mafiosos.

And one of these Mafiosi is Timoteo, after the sudden death of his wife he was left to raise his three sons, Enrico, Massimo and Frederico and years after Xanxus. He raised them like how his mother the Eighth Boss would raise him, filled with love and understanding. He was proud to say that he did a good job after he saw his sons become an exceptional persons, and his vision for a bright future might just become reality with his hopes in their hands.

But he was wrong.

Enrico, his eldest son was found murdered in cold blood, not one evidence was found on who killer is. But they did found evidences about his son's dealing with the human trafficking organization. Disappointment cannot cover what Timoteo felt that day. He assumed that one of his sons had a hand in killing one of their family but seeing their sorrow and fright after telling them the news, was too genuine to be faked. He was lost at what to do, worry began to creep in his heart and he ordered his men to double the security for the heirs.

The next tragedy occurred in a very unexpected time and place since who would attack an heir in the open? But Massimo still died, he was drowned the evening of his age of majority and no evidence was still found. The video feeds only gave the image of his son walking by the pool alone -Timoteo still questioned his men why no one was with him that night...no one gave an answer-, and the next minute he slipped into the pool and drowned. Timoteo would never mark that night as an accident since his son knew how to swim and seeing him flail around as if he was being dragged underwater only added suspicion that someone had planned this attack. But after ordering a sweep in the pool, a full review of the video feeds and another round of full questioning to all of the members -volunteered by Reborn-, they still didn't found even a smudge of evidence. The only thing they found was a folder filled with Massimo's underhanded dealing under his name on top of desk after they gave up their search.

No one knew why his sons are being targeted, but the continuous revelations of crimes made by his son forced him to made an investigation against Frederico, the youngest and his first choice for the Tenth position. Timoteo had slept peacefully that night after he read that his son was clean of any crime that he had forbidden to be committed under his tenure. He was hoping that the killer would spare his son from being killed and he did...but his hopes died the second he heard that his son died on a freak accident and no body was found.

He was devastated knowing that his adopted son could never wear the ring he was willing to compromise the tradition, but the Cradle Incident happened... And he was left with no heir to pass on the title.

Until he remembered the son of his CEDEF adviser...one Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Nono, Reborn is here to see you." A muffled voice called and the Ninth Boss of the Vongola blinked out of his musing and answered the call.

"Enter." He called out and let out a smile as he saw his visitor.

"Ninth." A squeaky voice greeted behind his secretary.

"Good to see you my old friend." Timoteo greeted as he watched the suit wearing toddler with a matching fedora walked into his view. There was a moment of silence as he waited for the hitman to say anything, just short of two tongue flicks from the green chameleon perched on the fedora.

"They're clean." Reborn said and saw the person before him became more weary as he let out a sigh. "Are you still continuing this search?"

"No more, I'm getting into my years." Timoteo breathed our as he combed his hair with his fingers. "...but this." He added with a vague hand gesture in the air. "...I just need a closure, Reborn."

"Very well." The toddler replied tipping his had. "One last job and whether I found something or not you should give this up."

"I hear you." The older man replied with a relieved smile, he pulled out a folder from one of drawers and presented his assignment to the hitman. "Oh, and Reborn as soon as you're done, I think I'll need some of your special skill set."

"Aa, so the idiot got it into your head?" Reborn replied as he plucked the folder without looking at it.

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Reborn in one of his secret hideouts with a contemplating look on his onyx eyes. Three years ago after the death of Frederico, Timoteo had asked him to make an investigation on all the Familgias either from the western and eastern side of the underground world. Reborn was tempted to deny the request since there are a hundred of Familgias in Europe alone but adding the half a thousand count if you considered the whole underground world would be too much even for an Arcobaleno like him, besides his title proclaimed him as the 'World's Best _Hitman_' not a spy.

But Timoteo did not hold the position of Ninth for nothing and by the end of the four hour debate, Reborn had found himself shaking hands in agreement to such ridiculous assignment. The only assurance he manage to get was that his assignments are already screened by the Vongola Intel and was limited to at least 75 Familgias to investigate and the paycheck was more than what his regular assignment would pay him, an incentive as the Ninth says.

In three years he investigated 45 Familgias, allies or otherwise, he was thorough in his search and with his skills he can make a full summary of the Familgia from the schedule of each family members, to the transactions that they made in the past 5 years or so. Reborn would only need one clue for his suspicion to set in and so far, none of the Familgias have a hand in murdering the Vongola heirs despite his thorough investigation. Each investigation he made, would last a week at least and a month at most. He can shorten the amount of investigation since the folders the Ninth gave him has a bit of background and some information that he can use as a basis for his search. The gathered information can either be an inch thick folder or the rare ones with only ten to twenty pages, the latter are types of information that are either from a newly made Familgia or those discreet ones that rarely shows at the radar of the well known ones like the Vongola or Cavalleno Familgias, they were the one that used most of his times since most of the information the intelligence had gathered are vague and are sometime misinterpreted.

Looking at the his recent assignment, the information that the Vongola gathered is very small, since the folder only contained _three_ pages worth of information. Reborn had hoped that the ninth had chosen some rather well known Familgia since it would lessen the time of his investigation, but as the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers...

He sipped the last of his espresso and took the folder, he thumbed the name etched in front and frowned at the unfamiliar name.

_Mulinello Familgia._

Flipping the folder open, there are indeed two pages in there the first page contains the two basic information of the two bosses. Name, age, gender and physical appearance...that was it, nothing else, no info on other family members nor their abilities or relations. The second and third page meanwhile contains the rather extensive activities that they manage to procure in just twelve years since their creation.

The first one was an Underground Fighting ring, that was rather well known nowadays and even manage to spread out in other countries due to its quality and 'safe' environment. The next one was a gambling pit that turned grand casino which had also spread out all over the western side of the world. Then they built small time businesses like hot springs, hotels and entertainment bars, the latter are mostly situated in the 'red light' district of the underground world.

The only thing he can conclude based on the rather long list of the small time businesses is that the Familgia strive off of information, one of the most powerful weapons when used correctly. Reborn frowned at that conclusion, this assignment would really take a lot of time to finish. His tutorials lessons might be postponed for a while, a fortunate occurrence for his second victim.

"Mulinello Familgia...current Boss and the second head of the Familgia...Senju Tsunade..." Reborn mumbled as a smirk slowly appeared o his lips. "...Interesting"

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's all for now, a cookie for the one who guessed the translation for the Mafia Family of the Allied Countries~**

** If anyone is curious at the age Naruto's group here ya go, all names listed below are holders of the tailed beasts so feel free to guess who holds who :D**

**Naruto-13**

**Hinata-13**

**Gaara-16**

**Anko-17**

**Itachi-18**

**Kakashi-18**

**Bee-early 40's**

**Konohamaru-8**

**That's it, search for OC's for the position of Varia's snow and night guardians are still open! please refer to the ANs on chapter two. Reviews, comments, suggestions and even a greeting would be welcome! **yes I'm that desperate.


	6. Misgivings

**AN: Sorry for the long wait~ I did plan on updating last Sunday but I didn't like what I typed so I redid the whole chapter~ I am planning to announce the Vongola and Varia's snow and night guardians by the next chapter, so anyone who is interested in submitting their suggested OC's and or anime character from other dimensions please feel free to put them in your review.**

**As for those wonderful people who tagged this story in their favorite and follow lists, you guys rock! I love ya'll to bits!**

**And a shout out to the following authors ^_^ **ShinigamiinPeru, Akayuki Novak and Mizuhara Setsuna-chan. **A call out to Mizu-chan, there is a possibility of this story having pairings however, I will only write hints and snippets since I'm a bit dense in romance, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Omygosh! Naruto had ended! I can't believe that Kishimoto did not reveal Kakashi's face! What the heck happened to Naruto and Sasuke?! The ending should be very dramatic and epic not-not...oh If I just owned the manga thing would be very different. IF**

**ps. KHR-I don't own that T_T**

* * *

Chapter 6: Misgivings

Ridiculous...

Soft brown eyes glared at the door in a standoff, the owner of said brown eyes spared a glance at the single sheet on top of the table and glared back at the door as if daring it to do something unforgivable. The person waited...and waited...after five minutes of glaring, the owner finally came to a short agreement and shifted the paper near, clutching the pen in hand and placed its tip on the bottom where a singe line lies oh so innocently.

With a quick flourish, a glance at the door and a quick flick of the hand, the owner's signature was written in a neat and elegant script.

Done.

It's finally done.

No more of those blasted paperwork!

No more aching fingers!

And lastly, and most importantly...a blessed reunion with sake.

Ignoring the grin egging on the owner's lips, the person placed the last paperwork on the pile at the edge of the desk non-so-gently and quickly pulled out a bottle from one of the secret drawers. The bottle filled with her favorite drink was halfway across the opening when.

"Boss!"

A thunderous boom echoed in the room. The sound did not came from the door hitting the wall but from the fist that embedded itself on the table.

"Mou, Tsunade-sama that's the third desk this month." The female arrival muttered as she watched her Boss slam her head on the already cracked desk. Despite being reinforced by a seal, the desk took another bout of violence and was unfortunate to gain another damage, this time causing splinters to fly in the air.

"Shizune..." A muffled aggravated voice called at the new arrival. "Please, tell me why I am still sitting here?"

"Naruto." Shizune simply replied eliciting another groan from the blonde.

"Yes, yes...now give me my daily torture so I can drown in those paperwork." Tsunade replied. face still lying on the desk, her voice got a resigned tone and was filled with sarcasm.

"Paperwork?"

Noticing the questioning tilt in her assistant's voice, the blond snapped straight back into her sitting position and stared at the raven haired female a few feet away from her.

"You mean, I'm free?" Tsunade asked, her brown eyes widened as she saw Shizune's hand free of anything related to the word paper.

"You mean free to drink your sake, then yes." Shizune replied and watched in amusement as her boss pulled a whole drawer of sake from...somewhere. The raven ignored the twitch in her eyebrows as she realized that the blonde had been sneaking the alcohol all this time and favored the feeling of accomplishment that her boss had at least some decency to finish the paperwork before indulging her vices.

Tsunade was halfway enjoying her third bottle, when she noticed that her assistant is still standing by the door. She released a sigh and lowered her drink.

"What is it?" The blonde asked as took a more leisure sip from her bottle.

"Terumi-san called for a meeting, regarding a certain sun trying to light us from the shadows." Shizune replied and immediately saw the sudden change in her Boss' demeanor.

"Very well, contact her in ten minutes and set up the communication seals as soon as possible." Tsunade ordered, her tone direct and filled with a hard edge.

"Hai." The raven haired female replied succinctly and hurried her way out of the room.

Tsunade sipped the rest of her drink and gave a sigh in appreciation as she felt the slow heat drifting along her throat. Oh, how she missed this, it felt like a year since she drank her alcohol. She stared at the, fortunately undamaged picture frame, at the edge of her desk and a wistful look entered her eyes. It was a picture of their group back when they are still creating their Familgia, there are four of them, her, Jiraiya, Minato and a pregnant Kushina.

Her eyes lingered at her self proclaimed little sister, Kushina and the 'Primo' of their Familgia. This reminded her of the arising problem at hand.

It seems that the Vongola had set their eyes on her Familgia. She already knew about the secret investigation that the Ninth was assigning to the hitman, taking no chances at being discovered, she ordered the ANBU to immediately destroy the mission files regarding the deaths of the three Vongola heirs. She made it sure that none of the information will be heard by outsiders, Mafiosos or civvies alike through an interconnected seal made by Kurama.

As of now, the Mulinello Familgia 'did not kill the Vongola heirs'. Tsunade made that statement a truth after she ordered Hatake Kakashi to infiltrate their Intelligence. He had been successful at infiltrating, a win that resorted the ANBU to double their efforts in guarding their boundaries, but he was not able to get even a letter out to pin the Familgia from the murder. Seeing that her expectation are met, both at the security of the info and Kakashi's skill, she let her worries go.

But now, with the Sun Arcobaleno hovering at the edges of their Familgia, another bout of worry descended in her heart, not for the discovery, but the state of their mission. The mission that gave birth to their Familgia, the retrieval of their Flames of Legacy. And despite that emotion creeping in her heart, she can't help but to feel the excitement and the thirst for a fight to bloom in her heart. Reborn held the word 'Best' in his title, he gave fear even at the glimpse of his shadow in the underworld and Tsunade held the word 'Strongest' in her title, she made the nins of the Allied Nation cower with a flick of her finger. Without a doubt a meeting between the two of them would be interesting.

Keeping the smirk on her face, Tsunade stood up from her seat and walked idly towards the door with silent steps. She paused as she took hold of the door handle and glanced at the top corner of her eye.

"Cat, you know the drill." She ordered and smiled when she heard a long suffering sigh from her hidden ANBU guard.

"Hai, Tsunade sama." A muffled voice echoed in the room.

Satisfied that her cracked desk would be replaced by a new one, the blonde opened the door and exited her room.

* * *

Ridiculous...

Reborn had successfully stopped the twitch in his eyebrow even before it began, he heaved out a noiseless sigh and sipped at his third cup of espresso for this afternoon. He was sitting inside a nondescript cafe in one of the 'red light' district of the underworld in Palermo, where his presence is more questioned due to his title rather than his physical appearance.

Beady black eyes stared at the establishment across the street, the n-meters height of the building loomed above with a pristine yet olden looks that had blended well with the transitions between the public and the underground. The 'red light' district is known to be the 'entrance' to the underground world, if one would go deeper into the darkness, the person would never go back without losing something. It was an unprecedented fact that was never acknowledge by both sides.

But despite the known danger many people -Mafiosos and civvies alike made this part of the district as their 'capital' so to speak. Casinos, entertainment bars, motels, hotels and other businesses that works on whichever time of their night would like to get. Some of the businesses in the district were built as a cover for illegal activities, drug dealings, prostitution rings, the likes, they were ones that gave in so much income that the people who had some idea of the underworld economy kept those activities a secret. However, most of the businesses in the district are purely made by the Familgias and some civilian millionaires in order to get as much income as they can get, it became a competition to those fast rising businessmen and Bosses to see who would get the top marks, the competition was rather well known in Palermo that there was a ranking board in an online network.

The top ten were mostly consisted of the big guns of the Mafia and some lucky millionaires had also reached the list. But in the recent years one name entered the list and continue to rise in the ranks, dropping the millionaire civvies down to the bottom. The name continued to rise until it reached the 5th place in the ranking, prompting some questions from competitors. It was then the Casino revealed that they were owned by the Uzumaki Corps., a rising company in the far west that decided to start their business in Palermo.

Majority of the citizens in the area took the information at face value. Reborn on the other hand recognized the name Uzumaki from his folder, he made a call to one of his informants and was given a very short history of the Casino.

The Spiral Casino was once a gambling pit and as the years passed by the business continue to grow until they changed it into a Casino, then they began to incorporate other businesses like hotels, hot springs, restaurant and entertainment bars which added more fame under it's name. It was owned by Uzumaki Kushina and a year later the ownership was transferred to a person named S.T. And was now managed by Terumi Mei.

Reborn confirmed that the business was indeed under a Mafia Familgia not an millionaire civvy corporation as most have thought, he could only assume that S.T. would stand for Senju Tsunade. With that, as his starting point he began to hack into their account and only got business related information, staff paperworks, future plans and even the profiles of their current staff and some Mafiosos, mostly grunts, that were assigned to the establishment. However what intrigued him is that there was no network that was connected from the Casino to the main base of the Mulinello, either his assumption is wrong, their main network was well protected or the Familgia was still using mail posts...all three of those are ridiculous. The first one rarely occurs as in 99.99% chance of not happening, the second one was has some plausibility of being true but he called in a favor from the CEDEF intelligence and there was indeed no outsource connection, the third one...well no one in their right mind would mail tons paperwork if there was technology available.

This had put a small block in his path, unable to proceed much further due to lack information, Reborn decided that he needs to get inside the Spiral Casino and search Mei Terumi's paperwork, but first he needs to get the blueprints of the building and maybe observe the staff more. There is something he's missing that is happening right before his eyes... it would do him no good if he infiltrate this early.

* * *

Tsunade soundlessly entered the communication's room and was greeted along with Shizune by a red haired female, an elder blonde woman and a raven haired male, the last two wore semi-formal attires and the first one was just wearing casual wear.

"Boss, Terumi-san is already on screen." The red head supplied as she gestured the blonde boss towards a throne at the far end of the room..

"Thank-you, Sara." Tsunade replied with a nod of appreciation.

The Senju sat comfortably and looked at the female projected at the screen of mist. The female has an intricately styled reddish brown hair that covers the upper right side of the face, her features were more delicate than Tsunade, almost angelic. Men and some women would swoon over at the first sight of the female, they would see a beautiful, fragile and delicate lady, a model to princesses who has some unfortunate tendencies of being helpless. But unlike that last description, Terumi Mei is far from helpless, yes her feature regals delicacy but beneath those flawless skin and kind smiles, Mei is a fearsome woman, a ruthless killer and has a temper much shorter than the most temperamental nin in the Allied Nations. She hid her ire with a smile that brought shivers to her victims, and death came swiftly as the words 'Don't judge the books by it's cover.' leave her lips.

"Tsunade." The voluptuous woman greeted with a soft smile.

"Mei, anything to report?"

"The Sun Arcobaleno began to scour our borders, I assume that the Vongola had chosen our Familgia to investigate. Jiraiya's intelligence had recently updated, this would be the Sun's last mission and he will then proceed to train the Heir in Japan." The red head replied.

"How long can you postpone the discovery?" Tsunade asked, referring to the time until the Arcobaleno will infiltrate the Casino.

"A week at most, he's been watching our establishment these past days."

"Make it two, it'll take two months to infiltrate our base. Kakashi's had already began to make progress in Japan, but they need as much time as they can to make a solid connection with the heir. Seeing as the Vongola began to start their move, Reborn would hasten the investigation we must postpone his progress as long as possible." Tsunade ordered, she was not expecting that the heir will be trained this soon, they predicted that the Arcobaleno will start the training at the second semester.

"Hai, should I tag an ANBU at the Arcobaleno?"

Tsunade shook her head in negative. "No, it's too risky. The Arcobaleno has an instinct as good as our captain class ANBU, for now just observe his movements through seals. I'll send Jiraiya there incase the Sun will infiltrate earlier as expected."

"Noted." Mei replied. "Should I add more civilian staff in the Casino?" The red head asked, currently their staff are mostly composed of undercover nins, they were bound to be discovered despite their skills under a trained eye like the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Be discreet if possible, you should allocate some staff from our minor businesses and have the ANBU change their attire to suit the public eye, a sudden influx of Mafiosi should discourage the Sun to delay the infiltration."

"Hmm... Should I time this with Jiraiya's arrival?" Mei asked.

"..." Tsunade paused her reply. It would misdirect the Arcobaleno that a higher ranked member of their Familgia would visit the Casino thus the added security, but it would also give a small opening for a discovery of their main base via the sage since Jiraiya has a tendency to mouth off things when he's drunk. "Limit his drinks then, I'll send a scroll to inform him."

The blonde replied, massaging her temples as the headache began to start. "I need a sake..." She mumbled. "If that's all, Mei, thank you. Please send a report daily."

"Very well, ciao." The red head said her goodbye with a smile and the screen of mist dissipates in the air.

* * *

"Oi...Naruto!...Naruto!" Kakashi called as he continue to knock on the door of his adopted brother, he was at it for nearly an hour already and the blond would be more than late if he wakes a minute pass 7:30.

A very loud thunk echoed just a millisecond after his knuckle came in contact with the wooden door...Naruto's accuracy is as impeccable as ever. The masked teen thought, as he idly rubbed the drop of blood from the small puncture wound made by the senbon on the back of his hand. He tried the ramen 'bribe' but Naruto became immune on the third day on their stay, after he realized that the bribe was an empty one. The following days became challenging as the blond had slept through two hours of shouting every morning, it was only through Kurama's help that they manage to wake the blond up without any harmful incident other than a small puncture wounds from the senbons being thrown by a dead asleep nin.

The masked teen gave a sigh, Haku, Gaara and Hinata already went to school thirty minutes ago, the former was enrolled in Namimori while Hinata was enrolled in Midori the only school in the area where they teach children with special needs. Gaara on the other hand, was already accustomed to his character as Hinata's guiding hand and had dutifully followed the 'blind' girl to her school. Itachi had a seven o'clock class, Anko had already procured a job in the business district and as of now she had no relations with them, so that leaves him to do the hardest chore in their unit...waking Naruto up from his slumber.

"_Kokuo...How's Kurama-san holding back there?" _Kakashi asked his partner and mentor.

"**His voice is already hoarse..." **The five-tailed beast replied with an amused tone after he had taken glimpse at the pleads the fox begged, demanded and shouted at his container.

"_And?..." _Kakashi asked, noticing the slight pause on the reply.

"**He told me that you can use 'The Call'...whatever that is." **Kokuo replied and noticed the lone twitch in the eyebrow of his container.

"_I'd rather not do that..." _The silver haired teen blurted._ "...Maa, I guess Naruto would be absent today then."_

"_**Oi, brat don't you even are take a step away from the door!" **_A deep growl echoed in Kakashi's mind forcing him to stop at the sudden threat.

"_Kurama-san?" _Kakashi asked, the deep baritone voice that the fox usually have was now turned into a variant of growls and pitching tones...it seems that waking the lazy blond is another way to acquire a hoarse voice.

"_**Who else?" **_The fox retorted after cleared his throat. _**"Just wake the kit up, I had enough sleep in the past century already..."**_

"_Alright, if you say so..." _Kakashi replied with doubt in his voice. _"Did you tone down the seal? I don't want a repeat of yesterday." _He added, remembering the multiple air bullets and blades that was activated after Gaara forcefully used his sand to knock the door down, they were fortunate enough that Naruto -with Kurama's help- sealed the whole unit from such destruction, the only damage they got were shredded clothes and some shaken dignity.

"_**Yes."**_

The masked teen shrugged and began to weave hand signs at a rapid speed, he completed the combination and slammed the palms of his hand on the hole ridden door, slowly a subtle flow of chakra seeped throughout the unit and the jutsu began.

"YYYYYOOOOUUUUUUTTTTHHHHH! Naruto-san! Today's a wonderful day! Come on wake up and let us greet the rising with our youthful bodies!" A deep energetic voice shouted beyond the door, shattering the silence and making the windows thrum at the energy.

"Naruto-san!" Another voice greeted, this time with a light tilt in the tone. "Oh, Gai-sensei! He's still sleeping!"

"We can't have such un-youthful acts before us Lee! We must remedy this immediately!" The deep voice replied.

"O woe is the heart of such youth! Gai-sensei! I'll help you wake Naruto-san with my youthfulness!"

"That's the spirit Lee! I am proud that you think so youthfully!"

"G-Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Don't f*cking hug in front of-..." Naruto's voice soon followed and suddenly came to an abrupt stop. "What...genjutsu?"

Kakashi took the cue to knock, and called out the blond. "Naru-chan! It's 7:28, hurry up if you dont't want to be late. Ah, and watch your language young man." He chided and soon a cacophony of curses and banging of drawers echoed beyond the door, heaving out a sigh Kakashi turned around and went back to the kitchen to wrap up the last bento on the counter.

Meanwhile...

"I'm late! Iamsofriggin' late! Dattebayo." Naruto curse as he continued to attack his drawers to find his uniform. "Why the heck did I thought that reading the whole book of sealing matrix was light reading!?"

"**It's because you thought that a hundred page journal of your mother was a piece of cake." **Kurama supplied helpfully.

"Oh, shut it fur ball." Naruto mumble as he zipped up his pants not bothering to answer the remark silently.

"**Seriously though, I told you more than a hundred times to stop reading it but your eyes were glued to page." **The fox retorted.

Naruto ignored the retort and rushed out of his room, shoes in hand and bag hanging roughly on one shoulder. He made a bee line towards the kitchen and grabbed the orange bento and the cup of ramen beside it, he then ran towards the front door by-passing the slouching Kakashi who was leaning against the door frame.

"Halt." Kakasi ordered as he took off the untied tie draped on the blond's collar and began to expertly tie it into a knot.

Naruto used the time to slip on his shoes and steadied his bag, he absently nodded as Kakashi began to remind him of his drill.

"I know, I know, 'ttebayo." The blond whined as he glanced at the wall clock. "No ninja stuff in public nor doodling seals on paper, don't mouth off secrets of our Nation, make civvy friends and hopefully make a contact with the heir."

"And no pranking...for now." Kakashi added and slid the tie through his adopted younger brother's head and adjusted it's length. "Good luck." The masked teen said with an eye-smile and ruffled the blond locks.

"Hai, Kaka-nii." Naruto replied and ran out of their unit. He ran downstairs and continued his way through the busy street. Weaving between vendors and rushing people with an ease, he was careful to maintain his speed as of that an athlete in case he got some curious glances.

He reached the school gates just as the last ring echoed in the now empty front yard of the school, the blond continued his pace and reached the administrative building.

"Namikaze Naruto." He announced in front of the teller, the woman only rose an eyebrow and began to rummage though the files beside her.

"Namikaze..." The woman repeated in a murmur. "Class 2-A room 306 building B." She stated as she handed the blond's schedule. "No running on hallways."

Naruto bowed in thanks and jogged towards his room meeting some student along the way with the same situation as him. This was the first time he was being formally educated, in the past he was only tutored by various nins in the Allied Nations and had numerous teachers including his godfather, Jiraiya who taught him of literature both Public and Ninja, Kurama taught him the art of sealing, Kakashi taught him ninjutsu and maths, Itachi taught him history and his father taught him languages. They were the most mentionable ones and the others were learned in passing. He was 'home schooled' in a sense.

The schools back in the Allied Nations for both their civvies and ninja started at an early age of five, the former can graduate as early as 15 while the former can graduate at 12 or earlier depending on their skills.

The moot point is, he had no idea what to do in a Public school...but as the saying goes 'when in Rome do what Romans do.'

"306...306..ah there." He mumbled as he searched his room, he took a peek and noticed that there was already a teacher in the room. He crushed the nervous feeling in his gut and knocked on the door. Seconds later the door slid open and the blond's view was filled with a balding head of the teacher.

"Ah, Namikaze Naruto...I'm a new student...?" He asked unsurely.

The teacher only rose an eyebrow and held out his hand, asking for the schedule of the blond. Naruto quickly complied and gave his schedule.

The teacher spared a glanced at the blond after he read the paper and walked back in the room. "Inside."

Naruto took a few deep breaths and followed the man.

* * *

Tsuna bit back a yawn as he laid his head down on his desk, the teacher went outside the room for a moment and the whispers began as both boys and girls chatted in low volumes, some spared a glance at the new student of their class. They haven't heard anyone enrolling this school year so they took as much time as they can to ogle at the new comer.

A boy named Haku who had manage to evade the wrath of their disciplinary committee, if his tied up long hair has anything to go by. He has delicate features and might have been mistaken for a girl if not for the deep soothing voice he had as he introduced himself earlier on. Tsuna was sure that the boy would have a fan club by the end of the week if the blushes on the cheeks of his classmates has a say.

"Alright class, settle down. We have another green head in our class." Toyama-sensei, their English teacher, announced rather rudely.

Behind him was a boy with bright blond hair and oceanic blue eyes, there were three pairs of whisker like marks on the bond's cheeks making his appearance a bit vulpine. He was an inch or two shorter than him if Tsuna would exclude his gravity defying hair.

"Boy, introduce yourself."

The boy frowned at the rude way he was being ordered but complied nonetheless. He plastered on a bright grin and started his introduction. "Yo, I'm Namikaze Naruto." The boy said and paused as his eyes blanked out for a second, a moment later he shrugged and continued. "I like ramen and...doodling? My family, erm..training and I dislike the three minutes time it takes to cook my meal and vegetables. My dream for the future...is to help a fox. Dattebayo."

.

.

.

Tsuna just stared at the weird introduction the boy announced, he was sure his classmates has the same expression as him. There was a cricket sound at the background the brunet was not sure where that came from, but it fitted the situation at the moment.

"Ahem..." Toyama-sensei cleared his voice snapping the awkwardness out of the room. "Alright, Namikaze-san you can sit beside Uchiha Haku."

Tsuna glance at the raven haired boy and noticed that he had not raised his hand, there was an amused glint in his storm gray eyes and a small tilt on his lips. Namikaze seems like he doesn't need to know the Uchiha as the blond made a bee line towards the empty seat beside the raven, a small scowl on his face.

The brunet saw one of his classmate placed a foot in front of the blond's way. Namikaze suddenly became the unannounced target for the bullies in the room, Tsuna knew this much. His classmate, Kenji held in a snicker but his expression turned sour the second Namikaze passed him.

* * *

Naruto scowled as Kurama howled in laughter in the back of his mind. What was he suppose to do? That introduction was just as similar as the ones he said back when he was in the Allied Nation, sure he edited some words, the fox part was just blurted out at the last second, but it didn't change anything. It was a normal as his introduction as can be, but the civvies seems find it as a joke. The soft snickers of his classmates did not help his mood a bit.

"..you can sit beside Uchiha Haku."

The blond caught the last part and immediately walked towards Haku, not bothering to wait for the raven to raise his hand. Naruto knew he was the one who made the cricket sound and his day would become worse if he was turned into a laughing stock back in the unit.

Naruto didn't need to glance down to know that one of boy in the class tried to trip him. Feeling a bit vindicated, he silently stomped the extended foot, hard, and he kept his expression neutral when the gleeful look the boy held turned sour. He did grin a bit as he had taken his seat and pointed a glare at his victim who was subtly massaging his foot.

"Now, let's continue where I left off..." The bald teacher trailed off. "Eto... Where did I stop?"

"1986, sensei." Haku answered. "It's where you took your Master's degree."

There was a unison of silent groans as the students' expressions turned into boredom. Quarter of the class turned back to their sleep -the heir was one of them-, half of them began to drift off in their own world and the remaining ones have enough politeness to listen to the drones of their teacher, Haku was one of them.

"_Great..." _Naruto thought sarcastically. _"I interrupted Sensei's life story, no wonder he was bitter."_

"**Seriously...doodling?"**

"_Shut up, rabbit ears."_

* * *

"Ne, Naruto." Haku called out as they picked a tree where the shade was heavy. It was lunch time and Naruto dragged him out of the school to eat their bento. Haku was sure that the blond just wanted to get out of the snickering his classmates made back the classroom. "How did Kakashi-san woke you up?"

"He used 'The Call' on me." Naruto shivered at the imaginary sunset background as he flopped down under one of the largest tree in the school yard and pulled out his bento.

Haku knew Naruto long enough to know what 'The Call' ,as the elders named it, was. He admit that it just might be the only alarm clock that would wake the blond from his slumber, it was unfortunate that it might be the last resort from their arsenal of ridiculousness in waking up the blond every morning.

"Tough luck then." He commented and seated himself a feet away from the blond and pulled out his bento.

There was a comfortable silence as the two foreigners ate their meal, it was only until a quarter and a half of their lunch break that someone decided to interrupt their time. It was Kenji and his friends half of them have a leer on their faces and the rest have a built that was bordering obese and an overdose of steroids in their system.

"Hey, blondie!" Kenji called, the group snickered at the insult while Haku and said blondie pointedly ignored the jeer.

"Hey idiot! I'm calling you!"

...

"Fishcake!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and mustered himself to ignore the idiot.

"Oi, Namikaze!"

This time Naruto spared an idle glance as the group reached their tree. "What? 'ttebayo" He droned in his laid back voice. The one he manage to copy from the Hatake males when they were bored or uninterested at their current situation.

"Don't play dumb idiot." The bully sneered. "I'm just here to accept your apology for this morning."

"Apologize for what?" The blond asked in irritation. He clearly remembered the boy cowering as he glared at him from time to time during class, it seems that having a meat shield could boost ones idiocy.

"You stepped on my foot."

"Oh, that." Naruto commented, not bothering to look at the boy. "Well, sorry then." he apologized offhandedly and not an ounce of sincerity in his drone, he made a shooing motion with his hand. "Now off you go. I still have some lunch to finish."

"Ah, I need some monetary compensation for the damage blondie." Kenji demanded as he held out his hand in haughtiness. "Just look at my new shoes." He said as he raised his 'damaged' shoes directly above Naruto's half eaten lunch, the dirt in the soles of the footwear fell down and peppered the food with dusts. "See? The shine was gone."

"Ah, Kumata-san. You shouldn't have done that." Haku warned as he silently leaked a thread of killing intent directly at the bigger students making them break a sweat at the sudden cold shiver, he was the one made the bento this morning and seeing it ruined before his eyes was an insult to his skill. Kenji, on the other hand didn't see that his friends had taken a step back and answered.

"Or you'll what eh, tranny?"

.

.

.

"Oh, you just didn't said that." Naruto grimaced, as he look at the frown Haku had on his face. The raven rarely showed dislike to any person but a single degrading insult towards his figure can snap the very thick patience the Yuki have.

Knowing what is to come, the blond subtly wrapped up his ruined bento and slowly stood up from his place, inching away from the incoming chaos. He was still looking at Haku, who was now leaking killer intent at the whole group. Kenji was now sweating bullets as the raven stood up languidly, there was an undescribable smile on the long haired boy's lips that set fear in his heart.

* * *

Tsuna whispered his thanks as he finished his meal, he spared a glance at his watch and saw that he has another fifteen minutes before classes resume, enough time to have a nap or review his notes. The brunet chose the former, his body was tired from the morning jog he did this morning, he was about to let his head lay down on his arms when he saw something from his peripheral.

He was seated near the window gicing him a clear view of the outside and under one of the trees in the yard, he saw Kenji and his cohorts harassing someone but the shades of tree blocked him from identifying at the soon to be victims. Tsuna stood up from his seat and took a full view of the scene and what he saw was a very familiar sight of bullying. The targets were the two new students in their class, Namikaze and Uchiha.

Tsuna saw a slight tinge of red, being at the end of those actions in the past he gained some sort of 'rescue complex' when he see a bullying in action. The brunet scanned the school yard and found no students nor the disciplinary committee milling in the area. No one would see the act besides him and the perpetrators would go scat free from reprimand. He took another glance at his watch to note the time.

Ten minutes.

He had ten minutes before the class start, enough time to help the two or report the bullying to a the DC officer. Without a prompt he turned around and exited the room, he was deep in his thoughts that he did not see Takeshi was following him. As re reached the ground floor, Tsuna sprinted and directly ran to the tree where he knew Kenji and his groups are.

What he saw baffled him.

Four of Kenji cohorts were lying face down on the floor unconscious, while the remaining four were kneeling in a seiza position, including Kenji, shaking and sweating bullets as the uchiha was walking in front of them like a commander chiding his soldiers. Namikaze on the other hand was watching the scene with amusement as he ate Haku's remaining lunch.

"Now what would you say to Naruto?" Haku asked, his soft deep voice was edged with a sharp note.

"W-were s-sorry!"

"Good, and?"

"We wont do it again."

The last part was said in a mumble but it was loud enough for the raven to hear as he nodded in understanding.

"See? Saying an apology was not hard at all."

"What is going on here?" A voice called out as one of the DC member arrived, his face had a look of confusion as he looked at the four unconscious students and the other four were kneeling in seiza, the rest were standing and looking at him with an unreadable look.

"Ah, officer. Kumata-san and his friends were just showing us how to do the proper seiza." Haku replied without a stutter, the blond nodded in agreement seemingly unperturbed by the spoken lie his partner said. Tsuna and Takeshi on the other hand looked at the two as if they had an extra head.

"And them?" The officer asked as he pointed at the four unconscious students.

"Sleeping 'ttebayo." The blond replied chirpily.

"Sleeping? On the ground?" He asked with a skeptical look.

"Hai."

As if on cue, one of the unconscious bully began to snore loud enough to be heard by all of them. The officer just shook his head and spared another glance a the group and saw Tsuna and Takeshi a few meters away.

"Sawada!" He called snapping the brunet from his musings. "Are they telling the truth?"

"A-ano." Tsuna stuttered, he wasn't sure what is happening right now. He glanced at the new students and the two were looking at him with a pointed look, mostly Haku while the blond looked at him with a plead in his eyes.

"Ahaha, yep officer!" Takeshi answered with a laugh, surprising the brunet who just realize that he has a company.

"Hiie! Takesi-san!" Tsuna squeaked as he turned around.

The officer sighed and glanced at the group. "Classes starts in five minutes, hurry up and return to your classrooms." He ordered.

"Hai." Haku replied and the group watched the DC officer round a corner and disappeared from their sight.

The raven spared another warning glance at Kenji, who cowered at the attention. "Come on Naruto." He called as he began to walk away from the tree.

The blond quickly met the raven's pace and held out the Uchiha's unfinished bento in his hand. "You want some?"

"I lost my appetite, you can finish it."

"Sweet, thanks. 'ttebayo."

The new students reached Tsuna place, the brunet looked at them with confusion and glanced at the four kneeling bullies. "What about them?"

"Their legs fell asleep and thanks for the save by the way, 'ttebayo." The blond answered as he looked at the tall raven.

"No problem, ahaha. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." The baseball player announced, Naruto looked at Tsuna expecting the brunet to introduce himself.

"Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna." The brunet stated with a small bow.

"Well you already know us, but it wont hurt to say our names again." The blond replied as he pointed at himself with his eating utensil. "Namikaze Naruto, just call me Naruto. 'ttebayo" He then pointed the chopsticks at the raven. "He's Uchiha Haku."

"We should get going now, classes should start in any minute." Haku said and the four began to walk back to their room in awkward silence.

Tsuna spared another glance at the four kneeling students and wondered how long until they can stand up again, Kenji and the other three were still sweating bullets and the other four were dead asleep. Their entered the building with him and Takeshi at the front, the new students followed them a few feet behind.

*How long until the seals disappear?* The raven signed, referring to seals the blond slapped at the four bullies during the skirmish.

*Ten minutes, the weight decreases by the minute. They could move if they muster enough strength, but I think ten kilos were too much for them.* Naruto signed back with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Their last subject for the day was Mathemathics and Naruto found a great dislike at the teacher, Nezumi, just five minutes into the lesson.

"...It seems that most of the students in the class were barely able to pass the exams. Some of you didn't even pass." Nezumi muttered as he stared at each student. Some flinched at the insinuation. "I am baffled why you were even attending this class."

The silence was deafening, as most of the students cowered at the insulting situation.

"Kumata, Sawada, Chiharu, Yamamoto and Myojin." The man announced. "Your scores are pitiful, I assume that you spent the summer taking make-up classes?"

The owner of the names nodded. Naruto glanced at Tsuna and saw him clenching his hands, a seat behind him Yamamoto glance up in his sleeping position with a confused look. The blond rose an eyebrow in a silent question to the baseball player.

'Tsuna passed.' The tall raven mouthed. Takeshi knew this since Tsuna spent the summer doing part time jobs.

"I see that we have two new students. Namikaze and Uchiha." Nezumi continued as he adjusted his glasses. "I expect high scores in your tests unlike the students I mentioned."

Naruto did not acknowledge the silent insult, Haku did not even looked at the teacher.

"Fortunately the principal made a motion that a group study should be made to help you get a better result." Nezumi announced ignoring the whispered murmurs on his students. "Be grateful for that. Now group yourselves into four and submit your names by the end of class."

The students took the cue to search for their group mates and in a short amount of time the noise began. Naruto already knew that Haku is already with him so he didn't bother to ask the raven, no one had approached them for the moment too busy grouping themselves with their friends. He glanced at Tsuna and saw that no one had approached the brunet. He stood up and walked towards the teen.

"Wanna join us?" Naruto asked as he sat on the brunet's desk. "Me and Haku are short on two members, 'ttebayo."

"Ah, sure." Tsuna nodded gratefully, the stigma of his past name still lingered.

"Hey, can I join?" Takeshi asked. "My friends at the club are already full." He reasoned as he glanced at club members who were avoiding an eye contact with him.

"Welcome." The blond grinned. "Oi Haku, did you finish listing our names?" He asked and the long haired raven nodded.

"Ne, Naruto are you friends with Haku before the school started?" Takeshi asked. "You seem to know each other."

"Oh, my brother and their cousin shared a unit we were bunking in. We're pretty much freeloading at them for the whole year." He replied with smile.

"Their?" Tsuna asked joining in the conversation.

"I have a cousin who is attending the Midori, they had a program for teens with 'special needs'." Haku inserted as he joined the group, he pulled out the empty seat beside Takeshi and made himself comfortable.

"Oh." The brunet does not know how to reply to that.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan is a very independent girl. Dattebayo." Naruto snickered. "She may be blind but she can see a lot of things around her."

The two seem to have an inside joke as Haku tilted his lips at the hidden message..

"Well if you say so." Tsuna replied. "Not to be rude, but why did you transfer?"

"Homeschooled, my old-man wants me to experience some formal education and handed me off to my brother, he's in college." Naruto explained.

"Family matters." Haku added.

"Well, enough about us, 'ttebayo." Naruto began veering the questions. "Takeshi told me that you passed the exam, why did the teacher told otherwise?"

Tsuna suddenly felt nervous, the two new students were nice enough to include him in their group but would they turn their back on him if they knew his past as a no good student? He was hesitant and maybe even afraid of revealing such secret, but still...he should give them a chance.

"In the past people called me 'Dame-Tsuna'. I had low grades, clumsy and bad at sports." Tsuna began. remembering his past misgivings. "So they avoided me as much as they can, some assumed that I always let down the people around me." The brunet explained with a shrug.

"They're stupid. 'ttebayo." Naruto commented, Haku agreed at the statement with a nod. "You're a nice guy, Tsuna. You even tried to help us from Kenji's group, even you were late. But the thought counts right?"

"H-how?" Tsuna asked baffled.

Naruto grinned. "I saw you peeking at us in the third floor, you just suddenly disappeared and arrive minutes later. It's not hard to guess what your intention is."

"Ah, well..." The brunet said rubbing his blushing cheek with a finger.

"Alright class." Nezumi called getting the attention of every student. "I want you to answer the problem in pages three and four. Work as a group and submit your answer individually."

"Hai sensei." Some students replied.

Five minutes later the bell rang and student began to gather their belongings and rushed of out the room, some passed at their list on their way out.

Haku, Takeshi and Naruto waited for Tsuna to finish arranging his things, they were the last group to hand out their list.

"Are you sure about this?" Nezu asked the new students as he spared a condescending glance at their chosen group mates. "Those two might pull down your you let me, I can make some changes." He added as if the two teens were not in the room.

"It might be the other way around sensei, who knows?" Naruto replied with a smile. "They are fine the way they are right now, but someone does need a change. Dattebayo." The blond pointed a hard look at the Math teacher and swiftly went out of the door.

"Ja, see you tomorrow sensei." Haku waved politely and followed the blond, Tsuna and Takeshi were a few steps behind, both of them stared at the back of the new students and saw them in a new light. Perhaps the new school year wont be bland after all.

* * *

**AN: That's all for now, hehe. **That's it, search for OC's for the position of Varia's snow and night guardians are still open! please refer to the ANs on chapter two. Reviews, comments, suggestions and even a greeting would be welcome! **yes I'm that desperate. **


	7. Maths&Bullets

**AN: Ugh, this is the third time I write this AN...stupid Chrome keeps crashing on me... Anyway, as i promised before I'll announce the OCs in this story, they will be holding the position of the Snow and Night guardians of both the Vongola and Varia Familgia. Keep in mind that I won't tolerate any of you bad mouthing those readers who took their time reviewing this story. You have six chapters to voice out your thoughts about this decision.. but I'll make an extension for the upcoming entrance of the OCs, I'll give up until the next two chapters to anyone who want to voice out their opposition and complaints for this decision. ^_^**

**Note: Their biography will be posted in my account sometime this week. please watch out for it.**

**Vongola:**

**Snow**-Reino File (Male)

**Night- **Kuria (ShinigamiinPeru- last name? help?)

**Varia:**

**Snow- **Bugia (Female)

**Night- **(no had yet to suggest; although I'm banking on using one of the canon character in KHR- so suggestions?)

**Well that's done, so I'll proceed in thanking those readers who viewed, tagged this story in their favorite and followed lists. You guys rock!**

**And shout out to those who reviewed! **ShinigamiinPeru **and **Akayuki Novak~

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and or Naruto.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 7: Maths &amp; Bullets

Tsuna stared at the ominous building before him, he looked at the screen of his phone and checked if the address is right, deeming that it was indeed the right place he glanced at his right where Takeshi is admiring the building by letting out a low whistle.

"Huh, Naruto and Haku sure does enjoy freeloading their relatives if that is where they are living." He commented, the brunet agreed with a nod.

The building was a condo unit in one of the high end area of the Namimori business district, reaching up to forty stories and more than a hundred meters tall the Spiral Tide is one of the tallest building in the area. A month had passed since the school has started and Tsuna still knew nothing about the new students' lifestyle.

But he did found something about Naruto and Haku's individual quirks.

For one Naruto was a vindictive blond, he pranks bullies and teachers alike who he saw was misusing their strength and authority over their victims, granted that they deserve it but the brunet found it exasperating that even Naruto would 'help' even a stranger. One of the highlights that Tsuna remembered very well, was when Nezu critiqued Kenji on his test scores, almost using every subtle way of humiliating the bully in class, Kenji walked home that day without his usual self, head held low and depressed. But on the next day, the math teacher arrived in school with a neon orange hair so bright that even his degrading sharp tongue did not worked its wonder on the students he was humiliating. Tsuna knew that it was done by Naruto since the blond gave hints all throughout the morning.

Aside from Naruto's pranking skills, the blond was also a ramen addict, a very energetic and sporty person, and also a very heavy sleeper. The last one was rather well known to all of the students in his class, when Naruto took a nap in their Literature class one day and slept all throughout the afternoon, not even a thrown chalk and slap of a book in the head woke the blond up from his slumber. It was only with the help of Haku placing a cup of ramen in front of of the blond's sleeping form that Naruto manage to go home that day.

Haku on the other hand is a very quiet person, he spent most of the time listening and observing whenever they hangout, he was also the cook in their unit, a good one at that. But one of the things that Tsuna learned from Haku is that he has an eidetic memory, able to recall every information that he learned. Haku utilized this gift very well and had become the so called 'walking dictionary' in their small group. Although he rarely gives information unless he deem that they aren't able to get the answer by themselves.

The long haired raven, was also an epitome politeness and patience, he was always listening to the teachers, even if the droning tone has already made most of the students sleep. His patience was very thick, Tsuna knew this on the first day of their group study session in maths since Takeshi was, in a sense, dense when facing the equations. The baseball player was a very slow learner and needed to be guided in each steps in the formula lest his thought wander, Naruto nearly lost his head and decided to help Tsuna before his temper snap, while Haku persevered and manage to teach the lesson to the tall raven by the time they went home.

And this is one of the reason that they are infront of the Spiral Tides, they will have a very long test in mathematics on Monday and they were desperate for help. They asked their two group mates for a study session and Naruto suggested that they held it in their unit since they disturbed the peace in the restaurant due to their ruckus. Tsuna did suggest his home but Nana told him that her friends back in highschool would visit and could not accommodate his friends.

So that leaves the new student's place open, Tsuna was unsure what to do now since the building looked prestigious and both of them were only wearing jeans and shirts. They looked rather out of place. He looked at the screen of his cell phone and noted the time.

10:37

They had decided to meet at 10:30 and they are running late.

"Maybe, we should give them a call?" Tsuna asked raising his head a bit to look at his companion.

Takeshi was about to reply when Tsuna heard a very terrifying sound. He instinctively took a step behind the taller teen and glance at the direction of the noise.

"Huh?" Takeshi could only reply and followed the gaze of the brunet.

A few feet behind them was a pug.

A very cute pug.

A very cute and growling pug.

"Maa, Pakkun stop doing that." A lazy voice drawled and the brunet spared a glance at the owner.

It was the silver haired masked teen he met back in summer, his silver hair was still as much gravity defying as his. He was wearing a simple jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a pair of black converse. Trailing behind him was another teen, a few inches shorter than the masked one, he was wearing a pair of black slacks, a deep red button up shirt and a pair of formal shoes. He has a long raven hair that was tied in a low ponytail with bangs framing the sides of his face, a pair of onyx eyes and two lines that ran from the base of his nose until his cheeks.

The two were polar opposites if they stood side by side, one was a very lazy person with all the slouch he was doing and the other was, Tsuna could only describe as, sharp, with straight posture and impeccable fashion. Which, only reminded of the blond of their current dilemma.

"Ah, it's you." The masked teen announced and rose an eyebrow.

"H-hello." Tsuna asked still glancing at the pug in wariness.

"You're Sawada Tsunayoshi right?" The taller teen asked, getting a surprised look from the middle schoolers. "Naruto talked to us about you." He added in a brief explanation. "And you're Yamamoto Takeshi right?"

"Yep." The baseball player answered. "You know Naruto?"

"Yep." The masked teen mimicked with his eye-smile. "He's my- please wait a sec."

The silver haired teen's reply was cut short when a ring tone rang beyond his pockets, he reached out and flipped the device open answering the call.

"Yo...You're classmates are here...ok...no...I'll buy them later...*sigh* Naruto you can't eat ramen right now...It's you fault that you missed breakfast...just eat some fruit in the counter..." The masked teen replied ruffling his hair in a mess "...Hinata-chan will be cooking for lunch, you don't want her in a bad mood, do you?...I think so...We're coming up right now. Ja" He ended the call and glanced up and began muttering something incomprehensible.

"Hm, where was I?...Ah, as I said I'm Naruto's brother, Hatake Kakashi." He explained, getting another surprised look from the younger teens.

Tsuna had imagined a more mature looking blond teen, not... But if that's Naruto's older brother then that means the raven haired teen was Haku's...

"And that's Uchiha Itachi, Hinata and Haku's cousin." The masked teen added, the onyx eyes teen only nodded at their direction. "Well come on, they've been waiting for the both of you." The teen voiced out and nudged the pug at it's hind legs.

The group entered the building, ignoring the stares from the other occupants and continued their walk until they reached the elevators.

"Stupid death traps..." Tsuna heard the taller teen mutter as he pushed a button, the number 39 glowed a bright orange before it began to travel upwards. The elevator music began it's tune making the situation a bit less awkward.

Tsuna's eyes are still trained at the pug, which was now getting a bit fidgety in it's actions, it's short tail kept thumping repeatedly and glanced up to it's owner. The said owner meanwhile, pulled out a small orange book and began to read, slouching at the wall in a comfortable fashion. The long haired one just...stood.

"Ah, Hatake-san." Takeshi suddenly called getting the attention of the occupants. "Um...eto...Is Naruto your adopted brother?" He asked rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

"Hm?" The masked teen spared a lazy glance. "It's the other way around actually."

Tsuna tilted his head, it was rare to see a family adopting a child first and bearing one some years later. It has some tendency that the older adopted child would feel left out and would be consequently ignored in favor of the 'blood' borne child, it would always lead to some problems that would destroy the bonds in family.

"Naruto's mother was my godmother." The silver haired teen added with a subdued tone. "She adopted me when my real family had some...unsuspecting disaster happened." Which was a lie, his family, or more like clan, was as active as ever deaths were far in between and usually happened to the ANBU's who were tasked a mission in the Public world.

"Oh...sorry." Takeshi softly replied, getting a soft nod from the masked teen.

The elevator made a small ding and the door slowly opened revealing a hallway. Tsuna glanced around and noticed that there are only two doors in the floor, one was the fire exit and the other was uniquely carved wooden door right in front of them. Suddenly the said door burst open and out walked Naruto, still clad in his frog printed pajamas and a plain white shirt with a red swirl in the middle, the design reminded Tsuna of the condominium's insignia.

"Yo! We're waiting for you to come up since Haku saw you standing before the building." The blond intoned, Tsuna wondered how their classmate know that it was them since he was pretty sure that they're as small as ants a hundred meters away.

"Ahaha, gomen gomen." Takeshi replied with a smile much more genuine that what he gives when he's hanging out with his baseball peers.

"Anyway come in, Haku's already set the table." Naruto said with small flourish bow, getting raised eyebrow from his visitors. "Welcome to our humble abode."

Tsuna gave a small quirk in his lips as he entered the room and was amazed at the interior. The unit was luxurious with large space, the was a wall of glass in one of the side, there was a glass door at one end leading to the balcony showing the range of the Namimori forest on the west side, the interior design was modern with lush carpets and furnitures. There was a flat scrren TV on one side of the room surrounded by game consoles and trays of DVDs, on the opposite was a large bookshelf filled with law books and engineering related textbooks, there were some novels in there as well.

"Whoa." Takeshi commented snapping the brunet from his thoughts.

"Yeah, whoa." Naruto added with a grin as he made small pat on the baseball player's shoulder, which was pretty funny since the blond was shorter than the raven. "We better get started, lunch would be in an hour."

"Wait, Hinata-san, is your cook right?" Tsuna asked, just coming up with a realization. "I thought you said she was blind?" Takeshi added his two cents by looking at Naruto with a confused glance.

"Yep, but she has Gaara...ah speak of the devils." The blond said as he looked at one of the side where a hallway reached out of the living room.

A pair of teens entered, the first one was a girl about their age followed by a boy a bit older than them. The girl has a deep blue hair nearly that was nearly black and wore a pair of black khaki shorts, a purple tank top that was covered by a thin jacketand a pair of sandals. Tsuna blushed at the features of the girl but suddenly stopped dead when he saw the girl's eyes. They were pale lavender nearly white, with no pupils. It gave Tsuna an eerie feeling when they were set on his figure, they seem to see something much deeper, knowing that the girl is blind just added to the effect.

The boy meanwhile has an average height, wearing just the regular jeans and t-shirt ensemble but in more earthly colors. He was pale with short cropped red hair, his eyes were a vivid green and surrounded by black rings, which reminded the brunet of a panda bear, he had no eyebrows making his appearance a bit unique.

"Yo, Hinata-chan, Gaara, meet my class mates." Naruto called out and gestures at them. "Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi." The brunet bowed when his name was announced and Takeshi gave a cheery wave.

"Nice to meet you." The blind girl greeted with a bow, she seems to know their position since she didn't stray far off from their direction. Gaara on the other hand just gave a minute nod.

"Introduction done, lets go now. Don't worry about Hinata-chan, she has enough practice in the kitchen." Naruto impatiently said as he nudged his classmates towards the hallway. The blond suddenly paused and glanced back at the still open doorway."Ne, Kaka-nii could you help us tutor, these two needs a bit of a push."

"Maa, you two could do it by yourselves." The masked teen replied with an offhanded shooing motion his eyes still stuck in his book.

Tsuna looked alarmed when he noticed that the pug was nowhere near it's owner, his eyes glanced around the room and finally found the dog being belly rubbed by Hinata.

"B-but..." Naruto retorted with an apologizing glance at his visitors. "They're hopeless...sorry..." Naruto whispered the last part getting a shrug from the two sice they are the truth, they do have difficulty in grasping the concept of the problem. "I mean you have an engineering degree, I'm sure you could give them some tips and...and- and you're a genius and smart. You even manage to even teach _me _maths."

"Flattery won't get you no where, Naruto." The silver haired teen replied but he did close his book with a snap and began to follow them. "I'm sure their heads are not hard as yours."

"They are!...sorry" He apologized again, not bother to reply at the insult thrown at him by masked teen. "Just try tutoring them for half an hour, you'll see."

* * *

"Well?" Naruto asked a bit smugly, there was a slight tilt in his lips as he watched the twitch on his brother's eyebrow.

"...I stand corrected then." Kakashi replied with a huff as he observed his temporary tutees. He found out that the heir had skipped some fundamental parts in the past lecture making his procedure quite lacking and thus the errors. Kakashi just lent him one of the basic algebra textbooks and let Haku do his magic.

Takeshi...to put in bluntly, was pretty unmotivated, -read hopeless-. His answers were mostly lucky guesses and if told to solve one problem the equations had somehow turned into scribbles. In the end, Kakashi gave the baseball player some tips in getting the answers in the quickest way and if the problem does not have any 'shortcuts' then he's going to take another summer class.

The baseball player was currently solving a worded problem given by Naruto, and was still solving it for the past five minutes.

"Done!" Takeshi announced raising his worksheet in the air.

Kakashi just wordlessly held his hand out and hoped that there is no scribbles in it.

But there was.

It was a scribbling of a baseball with some haphazardry drawn lines...and numbers...and equations...wait a minute.

It was only then that Kakashi realized that it was indeed a diagram and right beside it was the solution. He read the problem and did the computation in his head, he then comapared his answer with the younger teen and was amazed that he got the answer right, no guesses or some randomly thrown number, just a legit computation along with a legit answer.

The masked teen spared a glance at the only blond person in the room and saw the knowing smile plastered on his lips. Kakashi rose his eyebrow in askance.

"I gave the baseball problem a go, I thought that Takeshi would focus much more if there was something related to his favorite sports." Naruto explained with a grin. "So how did it go?" He asked.

"Ahaha, It was surprisingly easy as long the givens were already there." Takeshi said with a laugh.

'Sneaky brat, now that I have some basis for Takeshi to start on, a simple analogy with baseball and variables should do the trick.' Kakashi thought as he looked at the worksheet. "Still unpredictable as ever, Naruto."

"I aim to surprise, scarecrow." Naruto replied cheekily as he handed out his worksheet.

* * *

Beyond the sea of Palermo the sun began it's descent peppering the dimming sky with shades of red, orange and violet, minute by minute the stars began to show, their twinkling lights were reflected one by one on the calm waves of the waters below. It was a wonderful scene that shows the beauty of nature.

This was scene that one Sun Arbaleno was appreciating as he glided through the air with the help of Leon, the wind was in his favor and within an hour he will reach his destination, the main base of the Mulinello Familgia.

A week had passed since he manage to get the information he needed from the Spiral Casino, and admit that it was by far one of the most challenging assignment he had. There were many set backs leading him to postpone his infiltration as there was an increase in mafioso in the area a day into his observation, there was also a sudden, but subtle, transfer in the staffs- mostly females- overnight. A suspicious and unpredictable move that did not bode well and he decided to lay low for a while.

Apparently there was an arriving VIP in the casino, Reborn assumes that the person was either a high ranking mafiosi from a familgia or a one of Mulinello's officer coming for an inspection.

However, the name Jiraiya Sennin did not rang any bells in his data and Reborn concluded that his latter assumption is correct. The man was obviously well known in the Casino especially the staffs and the mafiosi, it made sense of the sudden increase in the security. But he didn't know what to make of the sudden change in the staff, especially the increase of the female population.

His answer came the following night, when he heard the ear splitting shrieks inside the building, a very commendable feat since he was a street away from the entrance of the Casino. Not a second later a mob of females ran out of the door, clad only in towels and clutching their weapons raging from slipper to broomsticks, even the female staffs joined the mob shouting their past unfortunate meeting with the white haired man. Said perpetrator was running gleefully on the very front of the mob, shouting praises of the female body, which only manage to enrage his soon to be attackers.

The commotion ended shortly, resulting to a beat up VIP and some restraining order from the manager herself, Terumi Mei. It seems that the Jiraiya person was pervert, a rather well known at that.

It had taken him a week and a half to complete his observation, noting the schedules of the staff and security detail, their schedule is changed randomly and concluded there were no 'openings' he can use to time his infiltration. Reborn had decided to wing it, he was already postponing enough, another day spent staking out the building is another day away from tutoring the Vongola heir.

A minute after his decision, he made a plan...the question is how he would do it.

* * *

_ooOOFlashBackOOoo_

"_Oh, little boy are you lost?" A blonde asked as she crouched down to look closer at the cute brunet toddler._

"_Mama." Reborn said, raising his hands to be lift up. He had dyed his hair an hour ago and changed his hair style, his appearance was changed enough that the mafioso he manage to sneak pass by did not recognized him._

"_Uwah, how cute!" The female squealed and lift the toddler up. "But, sorry I'm not your mama."_

_Reborn tilted his head and began to made sniffling noises. _

"_Ah, d-don't cry." The blonde panicked as she began to sway the toddler. She began to glance around the entrance of the hot spring area and found a female staff. "Miss! Miss! I need some help."_

"_Anything that I can do Miss Yvon?" The staff asked looking at the tear faced toddler. _

"_Uh, yes." Yvon answered. "This child is lost and he is looking for his parent, he seem to mistaken me as her mother."_

"_Oh, that might be a problem..." The staff pointed out. "Little boy what's your name?" She asked softly with a calming smile._

"_R'nato..." Reborn replied rubbing his eyes in a cutely fashion._

"_Renato?" The staff asked again, and the Sun Arcobaleno nodded. "Do you know your Mama's name?"_

"_Mama." Reborn repeated and clutched Yvon's blond hair._

"_I think he only remember his mother's hair color.." Yvon concluded with a tender tone while looking at the child, she did saw the dead panned look the staff gave her._

"_Anyway, I'll ask the staff in here if they saw a blonde woman searching for her son." The female said. "Meanwhile, do you want me to take care of him for the moment?"_

"_Thank you. I still have a spa session to attend to." The blonde replied and gently held out the toddler, still looking at the his expression if he was going to cry again. Yvon released a sigh as the toddler didn't made any noise of complaint._

"_Come here little guy, we'll go search for your mama." The staff cheered as she carried the boy and said a short goodbye to the blonde. "Do you want a candy, hm?"_

_Reborn scrunched up his nose, as a coffee enthusiast, sweets were not on the top of his list._

"_No? Haha, we'll I bet you're hungry." She stated, Reborn was about to deny that claim but his stomach betrayed him by letting out a soft grumble. That had somehow reminded him that he did not eat any meal in the past five hours._

"_Ahh, see. You must have been wandering for a while..." She conversed, making small jumps in her footing,forcing Reborn to blurt out a giggle. "Cute." She began to walk towards the main kitchen. And the toddler was greeted by the noise of the harried cooks, the sizzling and bangings of kitchen ware echoed throughout the area._

_One of the chefs, a female glance at their direction and her gaze landed on the toddler, she then began to walk towards them and shouted at one of the cooks to take over her area. _

"_Suzanne what's the meaning of this?" She asked the staff gesturing at the wide eyed toddler she was carrying._

"_I just need to fill up the kid, he's lost. Ah, could you watch him over for a moment? I just need to report this to Miss Mei." Suzanne said with a smile. Reborn subtly perked at the mention of the head manager._

"_I'm a chef not a babysitter." The female chef replied, crossing her arms._

_Reborn acted intimidated and hugged Suzanne, forcing another emotion to show, he let his eyes water and added sniffles to complete the frightened picture._

"_Ah!... Shhh...Shhh. Czena you scared him!" Suzanne slightly chided as she swayed a little in her position._

_The chef, now named Czena, let out a huff. "I'll make him something, the boy's a customer anyways." She huffed out. "But I won't be babysitting. Catrina!" She called out snapping at one of the waitresses walking through the door. "Spread the word, lost toddler, aged 2 brown hair, onyx eyes and blonde hair woman for the mother!"_

"_Yes chef!" the waitress replied cheekily and walked out of the kitchen, said chef just scoffed at the antique._

"_You." Czena pointed out at Suzanne. "With me, you can report later."_

_Reborn glanced at the staff carrying him questioningly and Suzanne spared another shrug and began to follow Czena._

_Minutes later, Reborn found himself being spoon fed with soup. As degrading as it was for his frightening title, he obliged as he opened his mouth, at least the food here is excellent. Suzanne was halfway through his bowl when there was a knock at the door of the private kitchenette._

"_Come in." Suzanne called out and the door opened, revealing a mafiosi dressed in a fashioned suit along with a pair of tinted glasses._

_The man suddenly paused and Reborn saw a twitch in fingers, "Just a moment." He said and turned around, the Toddler saw him pressing his earpiece and apprehension began to set in. Was he already found out? His disguise was impeccable and he was sure that he is unrecognizable. He fingered the green pacifier on his neck, giving a silent signal to Leon to be alert._

"_Suzanne, follow me. Miss Mei heard that a lost child is with you." The man said after he finished communicating._

"_Sure." Suzanne agreed and lift Reborn form his perch on the high chair. She then followed the man as he began to lead them to out of the kitchen and into one of the elevators near the casino._

"_Did anyone found his mother?" Suzanne asked breaking the comfortable silence._

"_I'm afraid not, none of our female customers have yet to file a missing child." The man replied as he saw the rather put out expression of the staff. "Don't worry, there are a lot of customers today, it would only take time for us to find the child's mother. He didn't gave you trouble, did he?" He asked as he stepped aside to let the couple out of the elevator before going in._

"_No, Renato was a very good boy." She complimented, rocking her arms again and Reborn let out another giggle._

_The man stared at him with an unreadable look, but Reborn feigned ignorance._

_Their ride in the elevator did not go smoothly as the Sun Arcobaleno liked, there were some visitors as well as a group of drunk college students who joined the ride, they dropped off themselves off in intervals. They reached the 50__th__ floor and the door let out a ding before opening._

_Reborn was greeted by a rather unique interior design. The walls were aligned with scrolls of eastern texts along with mater tall vases which were also etched with unique and unknown texts, the floor was covered with lush red carpet and the ceiling were filled with simplistic chandeliers. It was a far change in the luxurious interiors of the previous floors and it gave him something to ponder about the Spiral Casino's manager. _

_So far his impromptu plan was somehow working, considering that he's on his way to the manager's office and had been unharmed in any physical sense, it also helped that his disguise was able to hide his prominent hair style. Although the suspicious glances that their guide is giving him was a bit concerning, there is a huge possibility that he's already discovered and is currently being lead into a trap. Escaping the vicinity will be hard since he's more than 500 meters above the ground and the hallway lacks any windows to jump out from. _

_The walk towards the manager's office was short and the group was greeted by another pair of mafiosi who stood guard on each side of the door. Their guide only nodded and knocked on the door._

"_Come in." Muffled voice ordered._

_The man obliged and opened the door. The room had the same interior as the one in the hallway, but there some differences, for one there was a set of sofas at the center,a large bookshelf on the right filled with...well books, the windows were partially covered, there was another door at the left side and a few feet before them was was the manager herself, Dressed in a simple business suit, that showed he voluptuous. Despite the restricting attire, the red haired woman moved with grace befitting of a queen._

"_Suzanne, is he the lost child?" She asked as she silently gesture the staff to sit on one of the sofa. Suzanne obeyed and cradled the toddler on her lap. Their guide meanwhile closed the door and stood guard before the exit._

"_Yes." the female staff replied. _

"_Report." Mei said and Reborn noticed a shift in the posture of Suzanne as she began to relay her experience starting from the moment she was called by Yvon until she was called in by the security._

"_I see. Thank you, Suzanne. You can go now, I'll watch over him for the moment." Mei said with a reassuring smile. "Vespa, has already contacted the security to search for the woman."_

"_Thanks Miss Mei. See Renato? Your Mama would be here in a moment." Suzanne said while grinning at the toddler. "I'm leaving you here with Miss Mei, so be sure to be a good boy."_

_Reborn nodded and sat comfortably as the staff placed him on the sofa as she stood up. She suddenly she nodded her thanks again and smiled at Vespa who opened the door for her. However the second she stepped out of the room, someone barreled into her forcing her to shriek at the collision._

_It was Jiraiya, his white hair was in a disarray along with his clothes that has some tears on the sleeves and he was sporting a black eye._

"_Ah, sorry miss." He apologized as he help the woman up and subtly cupped her behind._

"_Eeek! Pervert!"_

_A very loud slap echoed and the fuming staff ran out of the view. Reborn heard Mei sigh and began muttering something incomprehensible._

"_Jiraiya." She said. "How many bottles did you manage to snag this time?" She asked noticing the flushed face of the white haired man along with a red hand print on his right cheek.._

"_Eh, oh Mei you look lovely as ever." Jiraiya replied as he trudged in the room ignoring the question. "Hm, who's the little guy?" he asked pointing at Reborn._

"_Someone's child, he's lost and we're still looking for the mother." Mei replied as she sat beside the toddler._

"_Excuse me, Miss Mei." Vespa said calling the attention of the manager, his fingers still lingers at his ear piece. "There's a riot down below."_

"_What did you do this time you pervert?" She snapped._

"_Erm..." Jiraiya trailed off scratching his cheek nervously. "I did some research?"_

"_Unbelievable!" Mei said, and stood up and walked towards the door nodding in thanks as Vespa opened it. "I'm telling this to her."_

"_What- wait Mei!" Jiraiya whined._

"_Keep an eye out for the kid while I clean up your mess, the sun should go out any minute and I rather have the child intact before her mother comes here." Mei ordered and pointed a look at the white haired man and glanced at the toddler._

"_Hm?" Jiraiya could only remark confusedly._

"_Vespa, you take guard and don't let Jiraiya show the kid his...research." She added._

"_Oi!" the white haired man retorted but was left unheard as the door closed with a snap. "Heh, so just you and me now eh, kid?" He asked as he glanced down at Reborn._

_Said toddler on the other hand spent the time planning, he's already inside the office and the only thing that was left in his to do list was to get the information. But he has two pairs of eye trained at him, doing the search inconspicuously was...no problem at all. If he's going undercover as a kid he might as well do it wholeheartedly._

_Without a prompt he jump down from the sofa and began to wander around, doing the curiosity business as a kid was more effort consuming, he thought as he spared every little attention he can give to the things in the room that might catch the eyes if he was really a toddler. Although he took some care after knowing that the Jiraiya person was following him a few feet behind._

_He was halfway through the room and was about to trudge his way towards the desk, making sure that his eyes is only directed at the shiny paperweight at the edge of the furniture, when he was suddenly lifted up by a pair of large hands. Reborn had enough sense to restrict his reactions, and rather than pulling out a gun and shooting the person, he just let out a surprised shout._

"_Whoa, there little man." Jiraiya said. "Where do you think you're going?" _

"_Shiny!~" Reborn answered as he pointed at the paperweight on top of the desk, he forced his eyes to tear up and prepared his limbs to throw a tantrum._

"_Huh, never pegged you for being that desperate, do you have a deadline or something?..." Jiraiya added, the toddler stilled when he felt the hand holding him began to get tighter. " Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn?" _

_With a blink of an eye the room erupted into chaos. Reborn had Leon transform into a gun and began to shoot the two occupants, who took cover behind furnitures. _

"_Why the heck did you bring him here?!" Reborn heard Jiraiya shout, he pinpointed his hiding place and manage to graze the man, eliciting an unmanly shriek._

_There was a short silence that the toddler kept interrupting by continuously shooting at the hidden men. _

"_Shit...She's going to kill me isn't she?" Jiraiaya again moaned loudly, Reborn again followed the direction of the voice and shot another bullet._

_He slowly began to step back until he reached the desk, jumping on top of the furniture and spared a glance at the paperwork while he trained an eye at the positions of the older men. Suddenly, a barrage of glinting weapons were thrown at his way forcing Reborn to evade by using the desk as a cover. It was either an unfortunate or fortunate thing to happen, but he used the small opening to open the drawers and began to flip through the pile of folders in each one.._

"_...Hey, I'm drunk!" Reborn heard the white haired man complain, curious, he took a peak and saw Vespa sighing agitatedly at their guest. Seeing that the two were distracted, he quickly reloaded his gun and shot at the white haired man, making sure to hit something vital._

_As a renowned hitman he was hailed to have a perfect shot, his victims cannot evade nor shield his bullets, he made no misses unless he intended, it came with all the restless practice and training he made himself do. But seeing the bullet that intended to be directly shot into the white haired man's lungs was evaded with no trouble, had set alarms ringing his head. _

_His instincts went haywire and without a pause he kicked the wooden chair which perfectly covered his figure and not a millisecond later he saw the furniture being embedded by...kunais? He did have anytime to ponder this sudden discovery as another barrage of sharp weaponry was thrown at him. He calculated the trajectory and found out that aside from the two occupants there is another two inside the room, hidden perhaps by an illusion. _

_Reborn flared his flames and his effort was rewarded when he saw blurred figures on each corner of the room, he shot two warning bullets and saw the hidden mafiosi evade. It gave him enough time to see his target folder, a short flips on the pages confirmed that it was indeed the folder he needed. He spied the wall length glass behind him, and saw that the hidden mafiosi tensed at his action._

"_Jiraiya-sama!" One of the hidden mafiosi shouted in alarm._

"_I know." Jiraiya huffed._

_Reborn was too busy calculating his escape route to see what is going at his peripheral. His instincts flared at him and he jumped to the right, just enough time to dodge another batch of those kunais. He retaliated with two shot from his gun and saw that it hit his mark, injuring one of the hidden mafiosi at the shoulder and leg. He followed another shot to ward away the other hidden mafiosi, Reborn quickly reloaded and began to shoot the window, he was expecting to see the window crack and maybe even break at the force of his bullets, however what he did not expect was to see his bullets being ricocheted by the window. There was not even a crack on the glass. He might have underestimated the defenses of this building, he took a closer look at the window and saw that it was as thick as a regular bullet proof window, nothing out of the ordinary except that his bullets would easily penetrate the thickness._

_So what is so different about the Casino's window?_

_He tested another round of his bullet after dodging another barrage of needle like weapons, the result was the same, no crack not even a bullet mark. On the positive note the ricochets gave him enough cover from any long range attacks, one lucky bullet even manage to hit the other hidden mafiosi at the thigh. _

_Vespa seems to have enough about throwing their sharp weaponry and decided to attack the toddler in melee combat. Both of his hands were clutching customized knives, and with precision that Reborn could only relate to Fong, began to attack relentlessly at the Arcobaleno. The toddler immediately transformed his partner into a sai and began to easily deflect the attacks, he quickly found out that he was in disadvantage when Jiraiya pulled out a gun and joined the fray, covering any openings that Reborn saw on Vespa's attack by deflect the toddler's sai with bullets._

"_Scarab!" Jiraiya called at one of the recently injured hidden mafiosi._

"_Thirty!" The man replied as he stopped the bleeding on his comrade's shoulder._

_Reborn perfectly read what is between the lines and spared a glance at the door. Backup will arrive any second now, then the front door of his escape route list. He jumped a few feet away one of the vicious swing from Vespa, putting distance between them, and wasted another couple of bullet at the window, it still ricochet off the glass. He clicked his tongue in irritation, as he was again distracted by Vespa when the glassed man attacked him again. He had no time to analyze this peculiar event as every opening he can find in the man's attacks were being deflected by shot thrown at him by Jiraiya._

_If calculations won't work, then perhaps brute force would break the damn window. He shifted into defense as he let Leon transform back into a gun, evading sharp blades and the occasional bullet in his direction was a piece of cake, but the pressure of knowing that the backup would be here any moment now is giving him a challenging time. So with little to no preparation he centered his flames into the bullet and jumped high into the air, a smirk eased it's way into his lips as he directed his gun at the window._

"_Burst Shot."_

_All of the occupants in the room watched mesmerized as the yellow streaked bullet began to multiply, in the air branching out by twos, and by the time it reached the window a hundred of yellow streak bullets came in contact with the glass shattering it upon impact. Debris rained below and the stormy winds began to create chaos as the papers and curtains danced at the gale. _

"_Ciao~" With a subtle tip of his head, Reborn jumped out of the window just in time to see the masked figures entering the room._

_=End=_

* * *

Including his week long of making sure that the information in the folder he is accurate, Reborn had spent a month of time in just the first stage of this investigation. He was pretty sure that had put a smudge in his record, not to mention that had been found out during his infiltration another mark which he needs to some white lies to cover up.

Despite the rather messed up outcome of his escape plan, he checked back at the hotel using his contacts and found out that no one had heard the chaos nor had been injured by the debris that was fallen during the confrontation. This gained more questions from his curious mind, bullet proof glass that he was not able to penetrate, masked figures as backups, no cover up needed for a high scale infiltration, talented illusionists, skilled grunts, kunais, and a perverted high ranking member. It seems that the Muliello Familgia are hiding much more than what he can see, being clouded in mystery and becoming into a contradicting puzzle that Reborn would eagerly unravel. However, he needs to be much more careful in this second infiltration, the main base should have been contacted of his arrival, they have an upper hand at the moment but he only saw the minor setback as a challenge to overcome.

Reborn banked to the left as he saw a small glinting lights at the edges of the ocean. The once calm water were now raging with whirlpools, the namesake of the Familgia was not too far off in their surroundings. The whirlpools continue to clash with one another, the force of each vortex was big enough to affect the winds that the toddler was riding forcing him to drift into higher altitudes and hid behind the drifting clouds. His high vantage view allowed him a much larger range and a mile away from him was sight that he would never forget.

It was island surrounded by high cliffs and peppered with tall trees that was so dense that the ground cannot be seen. At the center of the island was ethereal castle, much bigger than the Vongola Main Base and twice as large, the architecture was bizarre. The towers were lined with spiraling roofs and the large dome like structure at the center reminded him of the St. Peter's Basilica, with nearly a hundred of windows in the building and meters high door in every entrance, the sight would rather fit right into the list of the seven wonders.

Amazement aside, he began to circle around the island, noting every bit he can to make a mental map of the base. The guards were grouped into squads of four, and he estimated that the Mulinello Main base has over half a thousand of men inside the building, and adding the numerous mafioso they assigned in their businesses, the total amount of men of the familgia is reaching up into a thousand.

That estimation alone is rather frightening, considering that the Famiglia was just created more than a decade ago. That amount of loyal men gathered in just a short time very concerning, Reborn began to wonder why hide such strength if they can back it up? Another question to add up to the list of mysteries.

The Sun Arcobaleno, drifted at the edges of the cliffs and began his descent. Once he landed, he let Leon rest on his hat and stared at the trees in the area, the sight reminded him of the Brazilian jungles and consequently the animals that lives in those unpopulated area.

As if in cue, a loud roar echoed in the dark forest, forcing some lower animals to screech in fright as a reply. Reborn adjusted the small back pack on his back and smirked as he trudged into the woods.

'Let the games begin.'

* * *

**AN: Anyone who thought the chapter is a bit off please raise your hand...I feel it too -_- Anyway comments, reviews, complains...yada, yada, yada. Put it in the box below. ^_^ Oh and sorry for some grammatical errors, just tell where it is and I'll fix it right up!  
**


	8. Troubles

**AN: I bet you got my schedule for updates right about now, hehe. Anyway look an update! it's a bit short than my regular ones but I am on a bit of tight sched right now. So enjoy~**

**Thank you for those who viewed and tagged this story in their followed and favorite lists, you guys rock!**

**And a shout out to** ShinigamiinPeru** for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Naruto.**

**Note: It wont hurt to throw a few words in the box below right? **

* * *

Chapter 8: Troubles

"Strike! You're out Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed as hollered from the bench, watching his shorter friend trudge back to their place and saw the mild irritation the brunet held in his eyes.

The students did not tease or even insult Tsuna since in just the first half of the inning of the game, Naruto's team had nearly took up an hour of their subject as they manage to get home runs one after another. They only manage to get three strikes out due to Takeshi's help, even then the score were too far to reach.

"Maa, don't be down, Tsuna." Takeshi amended glancing back at the game and watched Naruto readied a stance for his pitching. "Naruto has a really good throwing arm, even I got a strike from him."

"Well at least you got a home run on your next bat." Tsuna huffed as he watched as the blond raised his hand in preparation for a throw, blue eyes gleaming in concentration, not a second later a white blur shot out directly and landed with a vicious thump on Haku's mitts. The batter did not even knew that the ball was coming and just stared at Naruto with a bewildered look.

"Strike!" The umpire and P.E. Teacher shouted.

"He's really good, I wonder if he can join the club..." Takeshi murmured excitedly.

The boys were having a game of baseball in the field while the girl were playing soft on the other side with a co-teacher watching them. Monday had already passed and the long test in their Mathematics went well, aside from the subtle insults Nezu gave the class. Tsuna was surprised that the questions came easy to him, even Takeshi had a grin splitting up his face as he easily breezed through each question. The group study with Naruto's brother really did them good, even better.

Kakashi is a heaven sent, the older teen's style of teaching was unique as he added Takeshi's love of baseball into the formulas and got the tall raven understand each problem with ease, it did not made sense to Tsuna when he over heard of how the x's became the velocity of the ball or how the customized bat weighed after it fall at the height of a building in a given speed. But after an hour of more one-on-one tutoring Takeshi had understood each impromptu problems that the masked teen made up, and was able to answer them with little difficulty.

When it was Tsuna's turn, for one-on-one tutorial after Haku made him solve some problems in the textbook, he was surprise that he was able to understand easily, whether it was because of Haku's patience or the step by step solutions given by Kakashi, Tsuna didn't care he was happy that he can understand the concept of each problem. Comparing it to the way that Nazu teach, Tsuna would prefer the silver haired teen at any given day.

"You're out!" Another shout was called and the batter returned to the bench in a dejected voice.

"Alright class, the winner for this inning is Team Fishcake!" The teacher called out, ignoring the undignified shout from the blond. "You can go back to the locker boys, we ran out of time. Team Smiles stay behind and clean up."

There was a chorus of loud grunts of complaints from the losing aside from Tsuna and Takeshi who made a bee line to the equipment closet, leaving the rest of their team grumbling in the benches.

"Oi! Tsuna, can you clea- ah never mind I'll help." One their team mates called out, but changed at the last second when he saw Takeshi's glare directed at him.

"Hm?" Tsuna was too slow preoccupied to see the silent conversation and was left confused when the boy who called out to him ran towards to field to collect the platforms. "What's that about?" He asked Takeshi who just gave a shrug.

"I'll help, dattebayo." Naruto announced as he ran towards them lugging three bats on his shoulder, Haku was a few feet behind retying his hair.

"Thanks." Takeshi replied. "Say Naruto, do you have any interest in joining the baseball club?"

"Ah, sorry." Naruto apologized rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "I already got some Karate classes in one of the dojo's."

The answer was a bit surprised, since they know how well the blond was in their P.E. He can run like an athlete hounded by dogs, dodge balls with ease and despite his height Naruto can jump high enough to spike a volleyball without a problem. And knowing that he had joined Karate even if his skills were more into sports was just another unpredictable choice from the blond.

"Oh, that's too bad." Takeshi frowned a bit in disappointment. "Maa, it's alright, how about you Haku?"

"Sorry, I joined the History club yesterday." Haku replied with an apologizing smile.

"Well, no use crying on spilled milk." Takeshi quoted.

"Naruto, you have Karate lessons?" Tsuna asked a bit interested, as far as he know there are no dojo's here in Namimori except from the private ones, most of them were closed and run down.

"Yep, there's one recently opened at the edges of the town. I go there on Saturdays and sometimes after classes if we have no study session, 'ttebayo." The blond explained as he closed the door of the equipment room. "Why, are you interested?"

Tsuna mused at the idea, since the school had started his training were limited to running and some evasions on those rare Saturdays. "Maybe, I'll ask Ryohei-san."

"Who's he?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He's my...well you could say trainer. He's the Captain of the Boxing club." Tsuna explained.

"You joined the boxing club?" The blond commented with a rise of an eyebrow.

"I'm an unofficial member." The brunet replied suddenly conscious at the surprised stare from his friends.

"Sasagawa-sempai? I never knew you're into fighting Tsuna." Takeshi joined the conversation.

"Self-defense, not fighting Takeshi." Tsuna defended, taking a bit offense.

"Ahaha, sorry." The tall raven apologized. "Although, why unofficial?" He never knew that the brunet joined a club, although he did saw him jogging the mornings.

"Because, he's Extremely not fit for boxing!" A very loud shout, called out surprising the group from the sudden volume.

"Ah, Ryohei-san!" Tsuna greeted as he saw the boxer in the locker room.

"Sasagawa-sempai." Takeshi greeted with a smile.

Naruto on the other hand refrained from flinching as he saw the Gai&amp;Lee version blending through the image of the boxer, and consequently reminded him of the 'alarm clock' that he was subjected to every morning. He was just glad that the teen was not wearing anything odd other than the bandages wrapped around his arms and fists. Haku on the other hand just rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Ne, why is Tsuna unfit for boxing, dattebayo?" Naruto asked after he contained himself.

"My extreme fists says so!" Ryohei shouted again gaining sweat drops from the younger teens, he was about to say something but paused as he looked at the two unknown students before him, he was well acquainted with Takeshi since they met in the sports council. "Tsuna are they your friends?"

"Yep!" Naruto answered. "I'm Namikaze Naruto, dattebayo."

"Uchiha Haku." Haku introduced with a polite bow.

After the short introduction, the boxer stared at them with a intensity that was so opposite of his character. Suddenly the stare was gone and he was vigorously nodding in assent. "I extremely approve of your choice of extreme friends, Tsuna."

Said brunet did not know how to react to that but decided to agree with a nod.

"Ryohei-san." Tsuna called, now is a better time to ask his trainer of the dojo. "Naruto here has joined a Karate class..." He trailed off hoping that the boxer would join in his line of thought.

"Hmm...So you want to join him?" He asked suddenly put off at the idea that he would have no more training parter in the mornings.

"Eto...yes?" Tsuna answered in question.

"Then I extremely challenge _you_ in a match!" Ryohei shouted as he pointed a finger at the direction of the blond, who dumbly pointed at himself and mouthed 'me?'

"Me?" He repeated this time voicing out his incredulity. "Why, 'ttebayo."

"If you extremely lose then the Karate lessons in your class is not extremely acceptable!" Ryohei shouted.

"Why you." Naruto's temper quickly flared at the unconscious insult at Bee's teaching, the man may be odd but he's a clan head for a reason. "I'll accept, if you loose then I want you to spar with Bee! And then you'll apologize to him! Dattebayo." He challenged as he held out his hand.

The two fighters shook their hands, Tsuna saw that they are took long shaking hands and noticed at Naruto was squeezing too hard at the bandaged hand. Naruto relented after he saw the boxer flinched at his grip and smirked at the glare directed at him.

"See you after class." The blonde said and promptly walked out of the locker isle while waving a idle hand as he disappeared at the corner.

"Sasagawa-sempai is gonna get pranked, isn't he?" Takeshi whispered at Haku who only nodded with exasperation

* * *

"What a douche." Naruto grumbled as he walked out of the principals's office along with his group. Haku nodded in agreement, as he spared another glance at Nezu who was sweating in front of the unamused principal.

"Maa, sensei is just surprised." Takeshi appeased.

"But he doesn't have to accuse both of you cheating!" Naruto retorted heatedly. "Just because you two got above 80% in the test didn't mean you cheated."

Tsuna just remained silent as he remembered the recent class. Mathematics. It was...eventful in a sense. The result of their test was given today and right after the class started, Nezumi accused the two of them -he and Takeshi- of cheating after he revealed that they miraculously passed and well above the expectation of everyone in the classroom. There was a rather heated debate after Naruto denied the accusation reasoning loudly and minutes after it escalated to a shouting match between teacher and student. The ruckus goaded the attention of a passing disciplinary officer and ordered the teacher to direct the problem to the principal.

The math teacher eagerly agreed and ordered the two cheaters and blond to follow him, Haku joined the parade reasoning that he can back up Naruto's defense since he's also part of the group. Once they reached the office Nezu quickly shot off his accusation, never giving a space for the group of teens to say their part. It was only with the help of Haku who secretly made a call to their co-turor.

* * *

_ooOOFlashBackOOoo_

"_Tenjiro-san." Haku announced, disturbing the long winded complains of Nezu._

"_Boy, do not disturb me. I am still talking." Nazu sneered._

_Haku just ignored the reprimand and gave the phone to the principal after he got the old man's attention. "A call for you."_

_Somehow the principal pushed the button for loud speaker and the conversation was aired throughout the room._

'_What is it?'_

_A very familiar muffled voice snapped, it was deep and cold it was a far cry from the relaxed and lazy tone that both Takeshi and Tsuna knew, somehow those three words made the hair at the back of their head stand up. Even Nezu had shut up._

"_Shit, bad timing Haku." Naruto commented silently as he began to fidget in his place._

"_Kaka-nii." Naruto called out loudly so he can be heard in the device. "Sorry to disturb, but we ran into a bit of trouble. Tsuna and Takeshi was accused of cheating in the test yesterday."_

'_Who?'_

_Kakashi asked, the coldness in his voice lessened but it still held the attention of the listeners._

_Nezumi decided to join the conversation, whether in stupidity or in stupidity. Either way he was about to be chewed._

"_Namikaze-san." Calling the the 'Kaka-nii' with a wrong name. "I am Dohachiru Nezumi, the math teacher of your brother and consequently his group."_

'_Hatake, my last name is Hatake.'_

_The teen snapped in a offended tone, making Nezu shiver in fright at the scalding reprimand. "I a-apologize Hatake-san."_

'_Naruto where are you currently?'_

_The blonde snapped up in attention, an unconscious reaction since Kakashi was using 'that' tone. "Principal's office, Si- Kaka-nii." He nodded gratefully at Haku who elbowed him just in time to catch his slip up._

'_Ah, Tenjiro-san.' _

_Kakashi called out as if he was with them at the moment. _

'_On what basis does Dohachiru formed the accusation?'_

_Tenjiro gulped at the rather intimidating voice, he had a friend in the military and did not even bat an eyelash when he was using a commanding tone, but the man at the other of the phone made him feel like he was in inferior being at the moment so he obliged and dutifully answered. _

"_Nezumi-san, reported that the sudden increase in Sawada-san and Yamamoto-san's test score has surpassed his expectations. He compared them to their past scores and had concluded that these two children cheated."_

'_...'_

_Silence was not the the answer they were waiting for and the sudden awkwardness in the room made all the occupants uncomfortable. The elders in the room were left to contemplate at the sudden turn of events, they were both unknowingly imagining the appearance of the man and their mind ran rampant as images of big burly man with gangster like clothes entered their minds._

'_Tenjiro-san may I speak to you, privately? Just push the speaker button.'_

_The principal snapped out of his thoughts and fumbled for device until he manage to push the speaker button and held the phone to his ear._

_The silence continued for a while as the principal listened, the rest of the occupants watched in curiosity as the man nodded in understanding, glancing back at the math teacher and replying in agreement to whatever Kakashi was saying to him. Oddly Tenjiro announced his fax machine number and gave Nezumi a glare as he held the phone towards the math teacher._

_Nezumi held the phone anxiously and hesitated, his bravado was gone after he saw the disappointed look the principal gave him._

"_He's waiting Dohachiru." The sudden change in his name just added the apprehension to the teacher._

_Slowly, Nezu held the device near his ear and called out a weak. "Y-yes, Hatake-san?"_

_Whatever Kakashi said on the phone did wonders to the teacher's complexion as Nezumi paled and began to sweat heavily. The observers were curious as to what the context was, but they were enjoying the unannounced reprimand the man is hearing personally, as the reaction jumped from different levels of fear._

_The message was short but it seems to deliver what it was meant to be, a threat. Everyone knew and saw it in the very eyes of the Nezumi, but they did not comment, he deserve that little cautionary words. With shaking hands the math teacher held the phone back to it's owner and just remained silent._

"_All of you can go now, Hatake-san explained it to me quite clearly that you two did not cheat and I apologize for one of my staff's actions." Tenjiro announced, giving the students a reason to release relieved sighs. "Although, may I remind Namikaze-san to lower his volume when speaking to the teacher." Naruto sheepishly apologize. _

"_Thanks Tenjiro-jiji."_

_END_

* * *

"I wonder what Kakashi-san said to Nezu." Tsuna mumbled.

"Whatever it was, I don't want to know." Naruto replied, reminding himself that the two of them will have a word with the silver head teen for disturbing him in his 'job'.

The sun was already setting by the time they walked out of the building. It seems that Nezumi's monologue took more time than what they think. The group were about to walk out of the gate when Naruto suddenly froze mid step. The sudden pause went unnoticed to Tsuna and the brunet bumped into the blond's back.

"Naruto?" Tsuna asked rubbing his nose at the unexpected action.

"I think I forgot something, 'ttebayo..." Naruto murmured as he began to check his bag and found all his school and pranking materials well intact. Oddly the next thing that the blond did was rubbing his arms and patting his back pocket.

"Weird...Haku?" The blond asked knowing that their biological camera had recorded everything.

"The match with Ryohei-san..." Haku was not able to finish his sentence as the blond suddenly ran off back to the school building cursing all the while.

"Stupid...why...remind...me...idiot...furball..." Naruto's uneven shouts echoed through the hallways, it was another unpredictable character from him that made Tsuna and Takeshi look at the long raven haired teen in question.

"Well, should we follow him?" Haku asked, feigning obliviousness at the glances he was being shot at.

The other two just nodded and followed the dust trails that the blond left behind.

* * *

He's late...very, very late! Three hours, three freaking hours of tardiness...

'I should send a Hiraishin Mail to Tsukuru-san! I finally beat his record!' Naruto thought excitedly as he ran through the hallways, remembering the ANBU commander as well as Kakashi's uncle back in K'aosi. The man was also renowned for his tardiness, always coming up late in any kind of meetings he needs to attend, his longest record so far was only one and half hours.

'**Of all the things to think about you chose that?' **Kurama drawled at the back of his mind.

Naruto no longer blanked out when they chatted with one another since these past month had been scheduled with their mental training, usually smudged alongside with the subjects of the blond. The training was a bit simple yet hard at the same time, Kurama would randomly start a conversation with his holder and Naruto would try to split his focus, half is focused in the conversation and the other is focused on the lessons given by the teacher.

The training took up at least two weeks until Naruto was able to fully split his focus. Currently, they had added basic movements such as walking and running into the mayhem, and would move on to katas and then to an all out spar if Naruto will accomplish the feats. Kurama had assumed that it would take the blond a year to fully make their connection 'solid'.

'I can't help it!' Naruto thought with a grin as he adjusted his stepping after he focused too much on the conversation in his head.

'**...Anyway...I noticed that you were getting too attached to our target.' **The fox said. **'May I remind you that we are in a long term mission, not some vacation kit.'**

'I know...I know.' Naruto replied somewhat somberly. 'I hate lying and what we're doing right now is more than what my conscience can take, but this is a mission and we're ninjas...' The blonde trailed off as his thoughts wander. 'We killed his relatives Kurama, and lead his life straight into a world of nightmare...I won't be surprised to find him hating me when he knows the truth.'

'**...' **Kurama kept his silence feeling that Naruto was unfinished.

'All the time I thought that retrieving the Legacy, your flames, would come in easy..." The blond continued and gave a small chuckle. 'A naive thought I know...But deceit, murder, and possibly a war...'

'**You're not sure whether doing those things were worth for the Legacy, right?' **Kurama asked getting a surprised look from his holder. **'I asked your father with a similar question kit.'**

'You talked to dad?' Naruto asked bewildered. 'When?'

'**When you got back from your trip with Jiraiya...I wanted a closure with him about Kushina...' **The fox replied somberly.

'Oh...so that's what you talked about...'

'**I asked him if the lives I took were worthy enough to sacrifice for the sake of retrieving the Legacy...' **Kurama smiled bitterly as he remembered the answer of the Toubiyon Kage.** 'It's not worth it...was what he answered and I whole-fully agree, It was then that I came to accept that the Legacy passed down to us will be lost forever... Well that was until you took over Kushina's promise.'**

'Yeah...but did dad really said that?' Naruto asked a bit disgruntled at the information.

'**There's more of course.' **Kurama replied. **'He said I did the 'right thing' and I'll advise the same to you right now. There are many high stakes in this mission kit, every choice we make will lead in a better or worse future.'**

Naruto smiled at the small advice it wasn't much that can appease the worried thoughts he kept at the back of his head, but at least it can make him focus in the mission. 'Thanks, Kurama. Although I found the heir a bit weird...'

'**How so?' **Kurama's ears twitched somewhat curious, he had spent most of the time observing their small group and found nothing weird about the brunet.

'He has this aura of sorts...like-like a Kage. Somehow even at the first week of meeting I can't help but be pulled in his warmth?...erm-well you could compare it to moth and flames...' Naruto trailed off with a mental shrug.

Kurama did reply as Naruto saw the fox musing at his words, he left the ex-Kage in his thoughts as he arrived at the room of the boxing club. He was wondering if the gray haired captain was still inside, the school was nearly empty and he would not be surprise if his knock went unanswered. But even before he manage to raise his fist in preparation to knock he heard a tell tale sound fists punching in the air, he spread a small wave of his chakra and sure enough a feedback echoed in his senses.

The blond scratched the polite knock in his plans and just opened the door silently. His eyes were greeted by a fully outfitted boxer standing in the middle of the dimly lit ring, the older teen was shadow boxing. Naruto let out a whistle as he saw the jabs slice through the air with strength and precision almost comparable to the spars the chunins did back at home. His whistle took hold the attention of the boxer and Ryohei momentarily stopped his shadow boxing to look for it's owner.

"You're extremely late." The boxing captain said with a bit of ire in his voice.

"Maa, I got held back by a nuisance." Naruto answered as he walked towards the ring and placed his bag at the bottom.

The blond quickly undressed his yellow vest and his uniform only leaving his undershirt and pants on. He was not planning to fight with only his boxers on, really who in right mind would do that? He roughly folded his clothes and dropped it beside his bag, glancing around he found a pair of unused gloves on the bench a few feet away and grabbed them. Proper protocols for wearing them was ignored as he directly wore them.

Naruto tried clenching his fist and found the gloves a bit larger than his hands, well beggars can't be choosers, he swiftly wore the other pair and tightened the straps with his teeth. He would rather use the plain old bare fist fighting but this is a boxing match, he would at least follow some rules of the game.

He was halfway through climbing up the ring when he heard the foot prints of his friends not a minute over three figures walked inside the club room, he gave them a short wave a their direction and role an eyebrow at Haku who was reading a book about boxing rules. He turned his attention back to his soon-to-be-opponent after the long haired raven made a knowing eye contact with him.

"Well, what are the rules for this game?" He asked cockily as he rose an eyebrow, taunting tactics usually forge a line to a win in battles.

To Ryohei's credit he didn't even bat an eyelash at his words. "Open round, first one to fall three times loses, TKO included, no hitting below the belt, standard rules apply." He said jumping in his place to hype up his body.

"Crystal." Naruto smirked as he smashed both of his fists together. "I suggest Haku to referee us, he's the most neutral person I met."

Ryohei frowned but nodded as he looked at the long haired teen, who was now joining on the ring, his bag were left with Tsuna, Takeshi on the other hand was sitting on the judges table, a boxing bell in front of him.

Haku seems to be enjoying his role as he eagerly directed the two opponents at the center of the ring. He held out a hand between them and looked at each of the boys in the eyes. "Ready?" Two head nodded in agreement and with a swift chop in the air, followed by a thunderous ring of the bell the fight started.

Naruto dodged the incoming jabs as Ryohei attacked relentlessly. He was immediately in defensive as he raise both of his arms of what would be a direct hit. 'He's fast.' He silently commented and grinned when he felt the sting in the back of his arms. 'And strong too.'

The blond jumped and shifted away as he put some distance between them. He made enough sense of the boxer's tactics and his mind immediately supplied half assed plans that usually came out unpredictable. Kakashi's words not his.

He let Ryohei walked closer to him and immediately bent forward for a jab. The boxing captain fell for the feint and dodged to right, Naruto quickly spent a burst of speed and went directly to the right a vicious hook already swung directly at the older teen's head.

Whether it was by pure luck or instincts, Ryohei dodge the hook by craning his head out of the way, however he was not left unscathed as the punch hit his shoulder, unbalancing his body at the contradicting momentum. Naruto went in for a follow up and threw a combinations of jab on the boxer's torso.

Ryohei stumbled back and nearly fell down if not for the net catching him.

"Are you sure you're a captain?" Naruto taunted again and inwardly smirked when the boxer directed a glare at him.

The boxer let out a huff and stood up without a grunt, letting Naruto see that his hits were feeble at best. The blond only grinned as he went into offensive, using feints to distract Ryohei to dodge and always follow it up with a right hook and some jabs to make the boxer fall. However after the third feint, Ryohei already knew his tactic and easily dodged the oncoming hook and jabs that would soon follow.

Ryohei let out a grin and forced Naruto to let his opening left defenseless. The boxer swung his out left hook and hit Naruto directly in his sternum. Spit flew out of the blond's mouth, however his shocked expression turned into a manic grin as let his falling momentum to took hold of his body, a second later he stomped his foot on the ground and he swung an uppercut.

A tooth flew out of Ryohei's unguarded mouth, saliva flew along with blood however the bandaged teen caught his fall and stumbled backwards. Naruto grinned and smashed his fists together again, Ryohei copied his movements, both fighters were grinning as the fight continued on.

* * *

Tsuna watched what he could only a slugfest as the two fighters, with unbridled attention. This was the first time he saw a boxing worthy of the television. But despite the bruises blooming all over the face and body of his friends, they saw that they were enjoying the match. Time flew by and Naruto took the first score as he punch Ryohei with a heavy hook directly at the boxer's temple.

The boxer fell on his behind but not even at the count of three he was already standing and the slugfest continued without a comment. The next point went to Ryohei as he manage to his the blond with an uppercut. Naruto flew a few inches off the ring and dropped like a sack, he was far more eager to stand up as he quickly went back to fighting even before Haku called out a count.

The match continued until the sun finally sank in the horizon. Both fighters were still relentless in their attack, shifting in offense and defense in a well practiced pace as if both of them had this spar ages ago.

As the clock reached 6:30, neither of the two scored a point. Tsuna saw that the fatigue had reached the boxing captain as he heaved in heavy breaths, Naruto meanwhile seems to have a much longer stamina as he was still grinning as he dodged the incoming brunet looked at Takeshi and saw him shouting a few encouraging words on both of the fighters.

"No students are allowed in school after club hours."

A voice announced after the door of the club room opened with a loud thud. All occupants in the room froze at the thinly veiled threat at the owner of the voice. All head turned robotically turned towards the door and Tsuna found himself shiver at the incoming pain he will be feeling.

Because right before them stood Hibari Kyoya, all in his glory with a dash of glinting tonfas in hand.

"I'll bite you all to death."

* * *

Reborn watched in the monitor in his makeshift hideout in one of the hollowed out trees in the forest of Mulinello's base. Three days had passed since he arrived in the island and he found himself running out of coffee beans for his espresso. The main reason for this was right before his eyes.

He had manage to set up cameras near the clearing around the familgia's base just so he can observe their schedule and he realized that it was again repeat in the Casino. The schedule of their Mafiosi were unpredictable, they had a four man squad of guard shifting in every two hour and suddenly their shift would change to an hour and sometimes at a thirty minutes intervals. Aside from human guards there were also trained animals scouring the forest every nigh, forcing him to set up his hide out up above the tree tops.

He hadn't reached an opening to start from, leaving him to mull in his thoughts about the unanswered questions of the mystery called Mulinello.

Leon perked up from his perch on his hat and flicked his head towards the treetops. Reborn followed his gaze and sharpened his ears as he heard the rumbles of an airplane off in the distance. He peeked out of his hideout and saw that it was indeed a plane. Reborn held out his hand and Leon transformed into a green binoculars without an order.

He shifted his partner towards his eyes and noticed that the private plane was rather larger than the usual ones and had a much more customized design in it's outer interior. Aside from it's design Reborn's eyes were focused on the insignia right on the tail end of the plane. It was a red swirl, with nine tail like flares beneath it.

It was a far match than the single red swirl that he saw back in the casino but it was similar enough that Reborn did not react other than a small smirk on his lips.

The plane circled around the island twice until it reached the cliff ends, Reborn was not sure how a plane of that size would land in that small clearing, there were no landing pads in the vicinity. He watched the plane closely as it reached a kilometer away from the island. Reborn calculated it's trajectory and found that the plane was too low and would be crashing into the cliffs if it will continue in it's path. He was surprise to see that the plane was still flying without a stop.

Reborn jumped out of his hideout and used the tree tops to reach the far ends of the cliff, he hid behind a rather the leaves of the trees. He was few feet away from where the plane would 'land' and saw it slowly reach the cliffs, half a mile away, Reborn sure that the pilot was planning a suicide along with his passengers.

A quarter mile away, Reborn felt the ground shifting beneath the tree. He looked into his binoculars again and rather than pointing it towards the plane he directed it towards the cliff beneath him. His vantage view lack the full length of what was happening beneath the edge of the cliffs but it was enough to make him catch a glimpse of a cave or better yet a mechanize entrance hidden in the plain sight.

Ingenious.

Reborn watched as the plane reached the opening and swiftly disappeared inside, not a moment longer the mechanize door closed without a sound and the camouflage did it's work. No one would even know that there was a hidden underground 'parking lot' beneath the mansion.

Another mystery to add in his list, his brain is getting worked up at the long list but he did found something.

An opening.

* * *

**AN: I bit short don't you think? Anyway I saw a lot of errors in my grammar so don't be surprise if the future chapter comes in late, I'm gonna edit them ^ ^ So reviews, comments, and suggestions...please just drop it in the box below.**


	9. Bruises and Pains

**AN: Yes, it's a late update. Yes, I did not made any time to edit my past chapters. Yes, I already posted the background of the OCs in my profile and No, no... I haven't watch the NTLM yet. The freaking snapshot are worth killing for! Why aren't the cinemas in my place have it? why? WHY? I take back what I thought about Naruto's stupid hair cut... T_T **

**To all the readers who viewed and tagged this story in their favorite and follow list, you guys rock!**

**And shout out to reviewers! **Mizuhara Setsuna-chan, ShinigamiinPeru, Akayuki Novak, Tsunaswordrainguardian1 -that's a mouthful ^^-. **Love ya'll to bits.**

**PS: I pulled out some names from other animes to add in this story, -just minor characters- so guess who and what. ^_^ a cookie for those who guessed right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and or KHR.**

* * *

Chapter9: Bruises and Pains

Reborn stared mournfully at the cup of espresso before him. He released a very unnoticeable sigh and lift the cup. It has been a few hours since the discovery of the secret entrance in the cliff and he had been planning all the possible way how he can enter the base without setting up an alarm. He considered every angles and found out that despite the small or rather wide opening beneath he would be, in a sense, lost inside the uncharted mansion. Not a good start for an infiltration.

There were no blueprints nor a report that the mansion had been created in the past, the Mulinello base just literally appeared out of nowhere. He checked any large building companies in Europe and Asia both Public and Underground for any buyers who bought large quantities of materials. Oddly there were none as most buyers were from known familgias and recent corporations. So how did the Mulinello built that?

Another mystery to add in the long list.

He sipped leisurely as he contemplated his situation and gave another mournful glance at his cup, this is his last espresso for duration of his assignment another day and he'll have those annoying caffeine cravings again...how troublesome. Reborn was in a slump, the only opening he can think of was another plane landing, he could hitch a ride in that...and then what? He was pretty sure that security in the underground parking lot will be more tight that above ground.

Reborn's musing were cut short as he felt the ground shake again, it was very different from what he recently experience and Leon did not warn him of any plane arrivals. An earthquake?

Meanwhile...

"You stupid! Perverted! IDIOT!"

"C-Calm down H-hime!"

"How could I calm down when you're the reason that the Arcobaleno found this place!?" Tsunade retorted angrily as she threw a punch that Jiraiya barely dodge.

A loud booming sound echoed throughout the mansion and the ground shook from the level of force as the clenched fist of the Second Boss of Mulinello embedded deep in the broken tiles.

"W-well...If you look on the positive side the Familgia can now come out of the 'open'...you did plan that in the past right?" Jiraiya squeaked replied as he hid behind the only unbroken furniture in the room, a chair. He was nursing a blooming bruise on his face, wincing as the pain became unbearable.

"Boss! Please stop destroying things!" Shizune called out behind the entrance door along with the ANBUs stationed on that area.

Tsunade forced herself to calm down, the thought of the incoming arrivals of another batch of paperwork had worked its horrors on her mind. She released a heavy sigh and rubbed her aching temples, a useless act since the source of her head ache was right before her.

"I thought that sending you to the Casino would be a help..." The blonde muttered and resigned to glaring at the white haired man.

"I'm sorry?"

"Apologizing won't cover that mistake, you idiot." Tsunade snapped. "I did plan for the Familgia to some out of the 'open' but not this way."

"Being a troublesome idiot as always eh, Jiraiya?" A deep slithery voice commented as it's owner leisure entered the war torn room.

The man was of average height, wearing a deep purple button up shirt, a pair of pants matched with dress shoes and a lab coat over the attire. He had a long hair nearly reaching the middle of his back and his skin was pale as a white sheet. The most noticeably part of the man was his yellow nearly snake like eyes.

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya greeted heatedly at his rival and friend not bothering to retort at the insult since currently he was one right now.

"Orochimaru, what brings you here?" Tsunade asked crossing her hands and rose questioning eyebrow at their resident scientist.

"I was curious." The man replied waving his hand in an offhanded motion.

"Seriously what is it?" Tsunade snapped, fully knowing that the man wont leave his lab unless something caught his eye.

"One of my snakes found someone snooping around the base." Orochimaru answered. "A baby to be precise, and there were also cameras stationed in the trees."

The new arrival quickly jumped out of the way as a punch flew by where he was standing not seconds ago. Another loud booming sound echoed followed by the large cracks of the tiles as a crater formed at it's center.

"Oi what gives?"

"Why are you telling me this right now!?" Tsunade thundered, the thoughts of paperwork long gone from her mind.

Orochimaru did not reply, knowing that if a single syllable left his mouth he would be the next victim and he would rather not have that happen.

Tsunade let out another sigh. "Cat." She called out.

A flourish of smoke puffed out beside her revealing a Toubiyon clad ANBU kneeling obediently.

"Confirm Orochimaru's recent reports. Send out any available summons and relay the order that all ANBUs must wear the Mafia dress code, tighten the security and... give me a bottle of sake."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well...it seems the game has began without us knowing."

"Don't go sagely on me you idiot! This problem is all your fault!"

* * *

"I said we won't do it again, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he dodged another slash of tonfa. He glanced back Ryohei who was TKOed by a nasty uppercut from the Head of the DC, Hibari Kyoya.

"Students who broke the rules will be bitten to death."

That was the only warning the blond got, before he dodge yet another slash from the blunt weapon. Blue eyes glanced around the ring and saw Tsuna and Takeshi hesitating in joining the fray, a very wise act right now since they wont last even a second in the fight. Haku on the other hand...

"Haku! A little help here?" Naruto pleaded, but paused at the last second when he saw that the said teen was just watching from the sidelines a small tub of popcorn in his hands. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Eating." Came the obvious reply as the long haired teen watch obliviously at the fight before him. "Two O'clock, low kick."

The blond unconsciously followed the direction and found him self dodging the predicted attack.

"Whoa! Can't we talk this out? 'ttebayo?" Naruto tried again and the only response he got was another vicious swipe.

"Well." The blonde commented as he ducked from the attack and crouched low on the ring. "If you want to fight then I'll give it you."

With that said, Naruto pounced from his crouch and prepared a high kick, metal hit his shin and Naruto winced at the impact he twisted mid air and delivered a round house directly at the head of his opponent and found him dodging at hair's breath. The blond did not stop his attacks and quickly engaged the tonfa wielding disciplinarian in close combat, pushing the older teen into defensive as he continued to punching the unguarded openings he had.

He heard of the infamous reputation that Hibari has in this town and was not disappointed as the openings he attacked through were guarded immediately, his counters were immediate and precise. The raven's taijutsu skills were commendable and Naruto would rank it with high chuunin to low jounin if he was in a different situation. Despite the disciplinarian's skills, Naruto found out that he had been lacking on some aspects, Hibari's balance were off and his foot work needs a bit more practice.

Blue eyes widened at a small fraction as he noticed another opening, without a pause he flexed his arm back and punched directly at the torso, putting more force that he intended, resulting for the DC Head to slide back and land on one of the supports at the corner.

Naruto watched as the raven wiped a dribble of blood from the corner of his lips, a blood thirsty look settled on his silver eyes.

"Wao."

Naruto shrugged off the complement and instead tensed as the raven unpinned his jacket and shifted into a stance. Somehow Naruto got the distinct feeling that he'll come home well past after his curfew.

* * *

"Okay...What the heck happened to all of you?" Kakashi asked as he resignedly sat on the couch as he stared at the five students before him, two were residents of the unit while the rest were guests, he had an inkling that the other three would stay the night in the unit.

Tsuna and Takeshi stared at the floor in silence finding the lush carpet beneath their socks more interesting than looking at the intimidating look from their one-time tutor. Their third guest meanwhile, a half dressed teen wearing a boxing outfit, was still unconscious lying on one of the larger couches awkwardly. The former two were littered with bruises and their clothes were ripped in different places, comparing it to his surrogate brother on the other hand...

Naruto's clothes had seen much better days as blond held a black eye and pair of concussion near his hair line. There were also scratches littering the blond's arms and saw that he was also leaning on his right leg.

Meanwhile Haku has the least damage, his clothes looked pristine as ever but his hair seems to have been dunked in a mini hurricane. Kakashi watched idly at the undercovered Yuki untangling his long locks as he waited for an answer.

"We- ehehe, got into a fight? Err- no, not the right word..." Naruto answered as he massaged his shoulder, where he knew a bruise is forming right now.

"Disciplined?" Tsuna meekly supplied.

"More or less, yeah." Naruto agreed as he redirected his hand on the bump on his head.

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly as he combed through his hair. "And what of him?" He asked pointedly looking at the third guest who was now drooling at one of the couch pillows.

"Ah, He's Sasagawa Ryohei, boxing captain and Tsuna's trainer, Dattebayo." Naruto introduced.

"I won't ask anymore what happened other than that." Kakashi said as he draw out his orange booklet from his pocket and began to flip it. "But I take it you three will stay for the night?"

Four heads nodded eagerly at the dodged bullet. "All right, I suggest you should call your parents, I don't want the police barging in the morning." He added as he made a shooing motion.

The four teens were halfway through the hallway, with Takeshi dragging the unconscious boxer, when Kakashi called out Naruto. The blond waved off his friends to let them wash up for the night as he stayed back in the living room.

"Report, starting from the call you made at 2:38." Kakashi ordered, his tone lost the lazy accent and had an edge in it.

Naruto complied, despite the lazy outward appearance of Kakashi he knew that he was talking before their leader, he began to relate the events from their 'discussion' in the principal's office up until his match with Ryohei.

"...Halfway through the match, Hibari Kyoya arrived and engaged Sasagawa, knocking him out immediately. He turned his attention towards me and proceeded his attack, I held back in defense and talked to him." Naruto paused as he saw Kakashi raised his hand as a sign to stop.

"And I take it he didn't listen?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes."

"What rank?"

"Tokubetsu Jounin." Naruto replied, remembering the abrupt change in the skill of the Head of DC after he made that hit, he scratched out his first assessment when he found himself taking more damage than necessary. Sometime after their second bout, Takeshi and Tsuna joined the fray ignoring his warnings, and the two were immediately knocked out.

He did plan to add chakra to the mix after Hibari dispatched his friends easily but Haku joined the fight and they were able to overwhelm the head of the DC enough to knock out the raven for a few seconds, -done by yours truly with a head butt-. Naruto and Haku took the opportunity to high tail out of the club room, dragging their bags, two half conscious teens and a knocked out boxer. They made it well into the business district without any chase from the DC head when Takeshi and Tsuna realized that they can't go home looking like that.

It was then that the unplanned sleep over came to be.

Kakashi mused over the worded report and gave a short nod as he had agreed to something he discussed with his 'partner'. "Dismissed. Now sit."

Naruto obeyed and only rose and eyebrow as the masked teen held out a hand.

"Your foot."

"Ah." Naruto sheepishly complied as he rose his sprained foot, biting back a wince as his older brother held it.

Kakashi tenderly pulled the sock out of the foot and saw the small reddish lump near the ankle of the blond. He began to prod it with a finger and kept at it repeatedly as he saw Naruto wincing at his action.

"Oi, stop it Kaka-nii, that hurts! Dattebayo." Naruto complain as he shifted his foot back but the silver haired teen gripped his leg tightly.

"I know. I'm paying back what headache I'm experiencing right now because of your actions." Kakashi replied with vindictive mirth in his eyes as he continued prodding the swollen ankle with a bit force.

"Hey- ow! Okay, Okay. I'm sorry." Naruto breathed out a relieved sigh as his brother let go of his foot. "Sheesh."

"Now go take a bath, you stink." Kakashi commented as he scrunched up his masked nose in a show of disgust.

Naruto poked out his tongue as a reply and was about to stand up when a very shrill shriek echoed throughout the unit.

Footsteps echoed as all of the males in the shared unit ran towards its source. It was the unconscious automatic response that all males have when they heard a call of distress, a damsel in distress.

* * *

Tsuna stared dumbly with flushed cheeks at the sight before him. He was pretty sure that majority of the people around him has the same expression. I mean who wouldn't? When a pretty, albeit blind girl, was standing clad in silky night dress right before them?

Although the blush worthy image promptly shattered when he saw the girl wielding the ceramic toilet cover, shrieking like a banshee and plummeting the recently mentioned toilet cover on top of yet again unconscious boxer. If the situation was not that incredulous, his mind would have supplied that the said 'blind' girl always hit Ryohei's head with exact precision.

"Hinata-san...Hinata-san." A pale red head called out as he slowly approached the half hysteric girl. "Please calm down..." The monotonic voice seems to have an effect at the blind girl as Hinata lowered the ceramic cover, her breaths came out long and shaky as if she ran a marathon. "Can you tell me what happened?" Gaara asked as he held the hand of the girl as he guided her out of the bathroom.

"Ah...I-I we-went to the bathroom and th-the door suddenly opened...and-and I guess, I freaked out?" The only girl in the unit related with a darkening blush on her cheeks.

"Oi...Hinata-chan you did a lot of damage to our senior..." Naruto spoke out as he crouched before the unconscious teen and prodded the unresponsive boxer at the shoulder. "...That's the second time he got knocked out this evening, 'ttebayo."

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized and deliberately bowed at the wrong direction, eliciting some few chuckled from the men in the unit.

"Maa, maa. Nothing harmful was done...It was just an accident." Kakashi amended as he eye-smiled at the gathered crowd. Itachi let out a soft 'hn' and turned back to his room probably getting back to his work, Hinata soon followed as she gave a short greeting at the their guest while being lead to her room by Gaara.

"Well, if no one is using this bathroom I might as well use this, 'ttebayo." Naruto announced with a grin as he swiftly shut the empty bathroom. Leaving two awkwardly teens clad in only bathrobes and one unconscious boxer on the floor.

"Haku, can you lend Tsunayoshi-san some of Naruto's clothes?" The silver haired teen asked and the long haired raven followed."And Takeshi-san please follow me, I think my clothes are the only one that can fit with your body structure..."

"What about Sasagawa-sempai?" Takeshi inquired as he glanced back at the now bruised faced boxer lying on the floor.

"Ah, right." Kakashi commented as if he just forgot an ingredient in the checklist, he turned back and lugged Ryohei by the flank, he silently signaled the tall teen to help him and the two half dragged the unconscious teen at the other end of the hallway.

Tsuna watched the sight with amusement, until he was nudge by Haku and the brunet was lead to one of the most damaged doors he had seen on their last visit. Small holes riddled the wooden structure and Tsuna wonder what happened that it came out that way.

He silently watched Haku raise a hand but suddenly stopped a few inches away from the door knob, contemplating his actions with a small frown.

"Hm?"

The long haired teen shook his head and opened the door knob, revealing Naruto's room for the first time.

Tsuna found the amount of orange in the room disturbing, from the pillows, the bed and even the curtains were colored in a burnt orange, it nearly blinded him if he looked at the color intensely. The sight had tone down his love for the color but aside from the rather blinding interior, Naruto's room was as normal as it can get. A desk at the side, rather large collection of books beside it and a walk-in closet at the opposite.

Haku entered and Tsuna followed his classmate inside, he obediently sat on the soft fluffy cushions of the bed as Haku gestured him to take a seat while the teen began to rummage in the closet. The brunet's eyes wandered at the interior and found some trinkets on the desk, small figurines of frogs and foxes littered on the furniture tops and he even saw a rather unique doodle pinned on the wall. There was a bunch of old journals as well as some... scrolls?

Tsuna stopped his line of thought, before his curiosity got the better of him. Privacy first, questions later, he reminded himself. He continued to look around and saw picture frames displayed on the small bookshelf beside the bed, intrigued. The brunet stood up from the bed and looked closer at the people in the picture.

There were three frames in total. One contained Naruto with an older man on his left who looked like the blonde's father if the hair and eyes indicates as much, on Naruto's right was a very tall white haired man with two red lines that streaked below his eyes. The second photo was a family or more like extended family photo. There was a large crowd of red heads and blondes of different shades gathered around Naruto, he had a hard time taking note of each of their appearance but Tsuna recognized the blond man from the first photo, all of them were smiling and waving, some were even pushing one another jokingly. Tsuna was surprised at the revelation, he had thought of Naruto having a small family but it seems he was wrong on that assumption. The last photo has only one person in it, a female to precise, with long flowing red hair pinned at one side and wearing a simple red dress. There was small bulge on her middle letting him know that the female is pregnant, but what caught Tsuna's eyes was the female's face, the lips, nose and eyebrows eerily looked like Naruto, even the happy expression on the woman's face was an exact replica of his classmate.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" A voice called out snapping Tsuna from his observation. The brunet quickly turned around and found Naruto leaning on the doorway, only clad in a pair of frog printed pajamas. Tsuna winced as he saw the bruises littered on the blond's torso, there was an ice pack on in one of Naruto's hand, a small relief for his black eye and concussions.

Haku was no where in sight but the neatly folded clothes at edge of the bed made him realize that the long haired raven must have finish his chore and went out of the room.

"Ah, sorry." Tsuna apologized sheepishly.

The blonde waved it off and walked right beside Tsuna and stared at the picture of the female red head in longing. "She's my mom, she died during my birth..."

That one sentence made Tsuna have an epiphany about his mother...and father. He had somehow found an appreciation towards them, the loving and patient care of Nana and his father's...financial support. God knows what would happen to him if his mother was not there and with a father like Iemitsu...

Tsuna shook the darkening thoughts out of his head and looked at Naruto who had a blanked out expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Maa, I accepted it a long time ago, dattebayo." Naruto replied with a small shrug. "Although, dad and I had some troubles in the past but we're good now."

"How so?" Tsuna asked before he realized that he spoke it out loud.

"Just some...misunderstandings." Naruto replied as he ruffled his blond locks. "We didn't see eye to eye for the first few years. I was mostly raised by my godfather, Jiraiya." He added with a grin and pointed at the white haired man on the first photo. "And my relatives and family helped, too."

Tsuna's thoughts wandered back to his father at the mention of the parental figure, his conflicted emotions might have showed in his face when Naruto suddenly asked.

"Tsuna, you okay?"

"Ah, sorry. Your family reminded me of mine... in a way I guess." Tsuna replied looking away at the concerned eyes of the blond, he was a bit uncomfortable at the sudden change in his friend's character.

"Hmm, so...what does it feel like to have a mother?" Naruto asked rather wistfully.

"I don't know about others, but mom...mom is- she's the reason why I changed..." Tsuna started and found it enlightening to speak his heart out, some part of him want to share even a midget of his experience to a motherless friend. "She was there when I'm still a no-good child, she was there when I'm beaten and pushed down, she helped me stand up and become like this, she is always there behind me, pushing me to change for the better...I'm just glad that I realized this sooner."

"You're one lucky guy, Tsuna." Naruto commented as he patted the brunet's back. "I just wished dad had enough time for me like your mom does...Dattebayo."

Tsuna can't help his curiosity as he rose an eyebrow in question.

"Maa, nothing too serious, dad just have a very attention grabbing job." Naruto answered with a shrug. "We didn't have enough time to bond, that's why Jiraiya took it himself to raise me up."

"We're similar I guess..." Tsuna replied, admitting to himself that he was bit jealous that Naruto have a father figure to guide him. He let out a depreciating smile at their situation. "My dad rarely comes home too, I guess he's too busy in his construction work in south pole."

The brunet gave a short laugh as he saw the ridiculous expression on the blond's face. Really, that lie was too shallow to be accepted as one.

"Maa." Tsuna began, copying Takeshi's verbal tick. "An obvious lie, I suppose. But I guess he has his reasons..." Unreasonable ones, Tsuna thought with a mild grudge at his father's ignorance.

"He'll come around in time." Naruto consoled with another pat.

There were silence as the two teens were submerge in their thoughts, it was minutes after that Tsuna decided to break it.

"She beautiful..." Tsuna agreed, referring to the question the blond had asked before.

"Heh, short tempered and fiery too, 'ttebayo. My relatives back home use to say that I got more of mom's genes than my dad." Naruto replied as he placed the ice pack on one of the bumps in his head.

Tsuna grinned at that.

"Well I should go and change right now. Thanks for the clothes...and thank you for listening." The brunet said as he gathered the folded clothes and slowly walked out the room.

"Yeah...Oh, almost forgot." Naruto called out making Tsuna pause and turn around. "We ordered some Ramen. It should be delivered any minute now."

Tsuna gratefully nodded as he patted down the soft grumbles of his stomach, thankful that he can eat some food. He silently closed the door and walked towards the restroom at the end of the hallway and politely knocked, he wouldn't want a repeat of what happened earlier.

No answer.

Tsuna quickly entered and changed, glad to find out that the clothes fit him. After changing he made a beeline to the guestroom and was greeted by a half awake Ryohei, who was nursing the bruises on his face with an ice pack with one hand and a phone on the other. He was wearing a pair of black cotton pants and plain white shirt that was little too long on his figure.

Takeshi on the other hand was lying on top of the bunk bed, reading a baseball magazine. He was wearing a similar cotton pants and a black muscle shirt, which were a size too big.

"Ramen for dinner." Tsuna announced as he walked towards his bag and plucked out his phone. There was message from his mother, containing a small reprimand and a take care note at the bottom. The brunet typed his reply and quickly sent it.

"Cool, I'm hungry." Takeshi commented.

"Tsuna, you can extremely join your friend's classes." Ryohei loudly proclaimed from his position on the comforter.

The brunet blinked as his slowly processed what the boxer was talking about, until he realize what is it about. "Really? You-you don't mind?"

"Yes, to the extreme" Ryohei cheered.

* * *

Dinner that night was a competition on who can eat the most ramen, of course the obvious winner was Naruto who ate five bowls while the rest were already contented with just two. The morning after was just as eventful as the night before, what wouldn't be? When your alarm clock was the swears of your blond classmate along with various rhythms of knocking/banging of fists, to put it simply it was total chaos. Tsuna found out that this was their hosts' daily routine and his respect for the college students rose if they were the ones always tasked waking up their sloth of a classmate.

Breakfast, however, was subdued when all males under the piercing gaze of their blind female host, none of them had the gall to ruin the food with their bickering, especially when Hinata snapped at Ryohei and Naruto who were arguing at their lost or earned dignity in yesterday's fight. Suffice to say, the three guests had enough time to go to their home, change and arrive in school with ten minutes to spare.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Naruto greeted the brunet as the brunet slid the door open. "I called Bee-san, he said you can go to his Dojo this Saturday, tell grass head too." He supplied with an insult to the boxer.

"Sure." Tsuna grinned, he is excited for the weekend to arrive.

.

.

.

Saturday came too soon for his liking, the week passed by in a blur watching Naruto and Haku play cat and mouse with the DC head, surviving the pop quizzes and doing his part time job in the evening, many things happened too fast and Tsuna found himself staring at the rather well polished entrance of the Hachiken Dojo. The brunet was rather confused whether the 'hachi' part refers to the number or the name of the instructor, either way the name was...unique. The dojo's design was traditional and simplistic, nothing too eye catching at first glance but there were some mentionable out of place objects, like the bull and octopus figurines made of stone perched at each sight of the gate.

Tsuna idly glanced at the wooden sign with 'closed' etched at the center and looked at his watch. They agreed to meet at eight o'clock and he was surprise to see that he's thirty minutes too early. With nothing to do, the brunet pulled out his earphones, plug it into his device and listened to his music.

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna saw a small figure at the meadow, based on the height alone the brunet assumed that it was a child. He watched the small figure ran at speed worthy of an athlete and in no time neared Tsuna's place.

The figure was a few meters away when the brunet finally saw some recognizable features of the arrival. It was a boy, about 8-10 years old, he was wearing a simple yellow shirt and pair of khaki pants, a green goggles is placed on his head which added to the spikiness of his brown hair, the boy was also wearing a rather long blue scarf that trailed behind him like a flaring tail.

The boy stopped just feet before him and watched Tsuna with curiosity.

"Eh, new student?" The boy asked with broken Japanese, there was a slight accent to his voice that hinted Tsuna that the kid was not raised from his homeland.

"Yes?" Tsuna answered or more like asked.

"Ah, good, please stay awhile." The boy said with a grin as he walked past the brunet and pulled off the sign at the entrance, he placed a hand on the door and began to rummage into one of his pockets and pulled out a rather old style key.

Moments later the gate opened, revealing a well maintained garden at the front with, a koi pond on the left and wooden training dummies on the right. There were also trees scattered around the place giving a more refreshing breezes of the wind.

"Inside!" The boy gestured with a wave and Tsuna immediately obliged with a smile and found it awkward to see a ten year old being a host.

He watched the boy enter the dojo and brought a small cushion and placed it near the entrance.

"Seat." The boy said as he pushed Tsuna towards the cushion and the brunet smiled at the rather harried expression of the boy.

"Tea?"

Tsuna nodded but grabbed the boy's scarf gently before he ran again, he pointed at himself and said. "Tsuna."

The boy's eyes widened, he pointed himself with a grin showing a chip in his tooth and introduced himself. "Konohamaru." Suddenly he glanced at the gate and the brunet followed the boy's gaze and saw Takeshi and Ryohei waiting at the entrance. "Friends?"

"Yes." Tsuna said with a nod and Konohamaru proceeded to wave at the newcomers to come inside and went back in the dojo to bring out another two cushions, he pointed at himself again and said his name.

"Takeshi." The baseball player introduced with a friendly smile.

"My name is Ryohei to the extreme!" The boxer announced and it seems the boy was lost as he directed a questioning gaze at Tsuna.

"Ryohei." The brunet repeated and got a nod from the boy.

"Sensei come any minute, please wait." Konohamaru said. "Tea?" He asked again and the nodded.

"Who's the kid?" Takeshi asked after the boy disappeared into the dojo.

"Student I guess." Tsuna answered with a shurg since he doesn't exactly know what the boy's relation with the instructor.

"This place is extreme!" Ryohei shouted as he ran towards the training dummies and began to shadow box in front of it

"Yeah." Takeshi agreed as he wandered to the koi pond and watched the fish swim.

Out of nowhere there was a loud guttery sound of a motorcycle and Tsuna watched in alarm as a chopper drove through the gate and went directly right into Tsuna's direction. Said brunet shrieked and stood up from his seat in fright just in time for the vehicle to stop before him with a heart stopping drift. The dust flew in the air covering Tsuna;s sight of the rider.

"Yo! You must be Tsuna! Naruto told me about ya!" The owner of the voice greeted.

Tsuna clenched a fist at his raging heart as he finally saw the owner of the voice. The man fit right into the 'biker' category just with the muscular figure and attire alone. Wearing a black leather jacket over a black tank top, a pair of leather pants accompanied by boots. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses and his white hair was styled in a short cropped dread locks, the man also sports goatee and a tattoo on his left cheek.

The brunet just realized that his soon to be instructor was a biker and one that rhymes too.

"Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna introduced with a bow, his voice just a pitch higher.

"Name's Kira Bee, I'm the instructor here, wee!" Bee introduced with rapping gestures of his hand, prompting the brunet to since at the volume.

"Tsuna! All you alright?" Takeshi asked as he ran towards the two, Ryohei was already halfway from the training dummies.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna answered with a shaky smile.

"You brought friends? Yosh! With these I can set up a trend!" Bee said as he whipped out a set of biker jackets out of nowhere and presented it to the three who just shared a confused glance at one another.

"Sensei! _What did I told you about those!?_" The familiar high pitch of Konohamaru shouted as he ran out of the dojo carrying a tray with three cups of tea. His reprimand turned back to his original language, adding more confusion as the three teens did not recognize what language the ten year old is shouting.

"To not to... but Naruto wears it too!" The man retorted as he pointed at the entrance, Tsuna and company turned their head at the gate and saw Naruto wearing a biker's jacket over his casual attire,a sling bag was slung across his chest.

Tsuna saw the dumbfounded look on the blond's face as he pointed at himself and mouth a 'me?'.

"_That's because it's Naruto-nii!_" Konohamaru retorted again in his own language driving the attention away from the blond and back to himself.

"Yo, what happening here?" Naruto asked as he jogged towards the group, his blue eyes landed on the set of jacket in Bee's hand. "Ah, nevermind. Konahamaru stop speaking Italian you're confusing my friends and you three." The blond said directing his gaze at his friends as he ruffled the spiked locks of the boy. "Just get the jackets, Bee won't stop badgering you until to wear it, dattebayo."

With a three unified shrug the teens grabbed the jackets.

"Now with that done, lets start the day son!" Bee said and entered the dojo, leaving his bike back in front of the entrance.

"Maa, Naruto." Takeshi called out. "Sempai and I are just going to watch."

"It won't change a thing, Bee-san had a one track mind when it comes to his trends, 'ttebayo." Naruto replied with an offhanded wave as he helped Konohamaru stack the cushions.

"This is an extremely authentic leather, whiskers." Ryohei commented as he looked at his jacket with an intense gaze.

"You should try it, grass head." Naruto said.

"Cool it fits." Takeshi said, already wearing the jacket and checking out the pockets.

"Mine too." Tsuna added as he thanked Konahamaru who offered his tea.

"Extreme." Ryohei complemented as he striked a pose with his jacket.

Konohamaru laughed at the prompt pose. "Ryohei-san is funny."

"Stupid, Konohamaru, it's stupid." Naruto corrected with a smirk.

"Oi, that very unextreme of you!" Ryohei shouted in offense raising his bandaged fists in challenge.

"Maa, calm down you two." Takeshi said raising both of his hands before the situation got worse.

"Ne, Naruto." Tsuna began, grabbing the attention of the group. "What's Konohamaru's relation with Bee-san?"

"Ah, Konohamaru is Bee-san's ward and apprentice." Naruto explained with another ruffle on the boy's hair.

"Oh, is he-?"

"No, no." The blond interrupted before the word left Tsuna's mouth. "The kid has some family problems back home and his parents decided to let a family friend take care of him for a moment, dattebayo."

"Are you two the only student's here?" Takeshi asked as he spared a glance at the gate and noticed that there wasn't any arrivals coming in.

"Of course not." Naruto answered. "Most students has part time jobs in the morning so they're scheduled in the afternoon, the rest will get here at nine."

"Eh, then why are we early?" Tsuna asked as he looked at his watch and saw that it just passed the eight o'clock mark.

"Ryohei and I had a deal remember?" Naruto asked back as he entered the dojo. "I'm just doing grass head a favor."

"Ah, right." Tsuna said as he and Takeshi watched the determine look their senior was wearing.

"Bring it to the extreme."

* * *

The match was rather one sided if Tsuna admitted it bluntly, Naruto made the rules along with the explanation to the instructor why the he was dragged in the deal. The rules were similar with the challenge Ryohei had with Naruto with the exemption that a point will be earn if the fighters are either subdued or knocked flat on their backs three times, thirty minutes is the time limit.

And the fight ended in five.

It was ridiculously short, with Bee -sporting his black tank top and a pair of white cotton pants- dodging the thrown punches with ease despite the speed of the punches on the first two minutes and each of the next three minutes were spent subduing the boxer or out balancing him.

After the fight, Bee began to shot off the errors the boxer did during their spar, surprisingly Ryohei took his lost calmly and nodded eagerly as Bee explained the whys and hows. The remaining of the twenty minutes were spent watching Bee give out instructions to the boxer along with some demonstrations, Naruto was unfortunately the one who was experimented on. And it seems that aside from Karate, the burly instructor also has mastery on different martial arts as he taught the boxer as if he was one.

By the time it reached nine o'clock the morning class students began to trickle in. Tsuna saw some unnamed familiar faces from school, while the rest varied in age raging from 10-30 years old. The amusing sight was, that nearly all of the student wore the biker jacket as they entered the dojo.

The class seemed to group randomly leaving Tsuna confused on where he would go.

"Tsuna." A high pitch voice called out and the brunet felt a tug on his borrowed attire, it was Konahamaru. "Group in belts." The boy said as he pointed at the white belt Tsuna wore.

Tsuna nodded in understanding and saw that the groups were indeed divided by belts. There were roughly thirty or more students in the dojo, five wore the blue belts, another five were sporting green, followed by four students who wore orange, six yellow ones and the largest group were the yellow belt which consisted of eight student, the remaining five wore white belts.

Tsuna saw his intended group and walked towards them. There was a pair of female raven haired twins, a familiar blue haired male teen with uniquely colored eyes, and the other two were elementary students.

Speaking of elementary, Tsuna was curious at what belt color Konohamaru and Naruto wore. His eyes wandered around the rather large room and saw Konohamaru being cuddled by a pair of females in the orange belt group. While Naruto was hanging out with Bee along with the blue belt group, the blond's dark brown belt felt out of place with the light colored ones.

"Has everybody grouped already?" It seems the man's verbal ticks wore off when in teaching mode, the class called out their agreement some waved cheerily at the white haired instructor. "You know the drills! Line up and get ready!"

Or not.

The mass of students clustered around with their members in a circle and began the tedious process of warm up. Tsuna watched the sight and idly noted that the class was lax as some of them have small talks with each other, it gave the room a welcoming background noise.

"Whites come with me." Naruto announced getting the attention of the group.

"Hai Naruto-sempai!" The younger students cheered as they ran at the blond.

'Sempai?' Tsuna thought in surprise.

"Easy there Shinta, Saito." Naruto calmed the two elementary children as he ruffled their heads.

The group reached the corner and silently lined up horizontally to the wall, Tsuna felt lost and just copied what the others were doing.

"Okay, since we have a new student here. I'll repeat the intro." Naruto said, ignoring the silent groans from the twins. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, assistant instructor of the Hachiken Dojo. The rules in here are simple, warm up time and cool down is bonding time, that's thirty minutes, 'ttebayo. You're alowed to talk and joke with each other." the blond began. "Katas will be done in silence, not a peep nor sneeze will be heard, that's another one hour, those break this rule will be doing the cleaning duties. And the last hour is reserved for sparring and challenges."

"Hey, I thought that was for the yellow belts and up?" One of the girls questioned after she raised her hand.

"I was getting there Mozu." Naruto retorted and sighed. "Yes, as Mozu said, those rules are for the yellow belt and up. For beginners, like you six, will have a different schedule. First thirty minutes will be spent in lecture and the next hour and a half will be spent in endurance training. There will be a break for fifteen minutes and the rest of the time will be spent teaching you the basic katas. If there is anymore questions please just ask me or Bee-san."

Tsuna raised his hand in hesitation. "Naruto you're a sempai?"

"Ah...yeah I forgot to mention that one, heh." The blond replied earning curious glances from the group. "Nevermind, let's start with the lecture!"

"Yaay..." Mozu's twin unenthusiastically cheered.

"Oh, shut it Kiwi."

* * *

That night, Tsuna came home with aching muscles and blooming bruises. But despite the pain the brunet held a full grin on his lips. He finally had an instructor, one that will push him to his limits and hopefully made him reach the potential that Ryohei told him in the past.

It was a mystery why he was not contented with just Ryohei's teaching, there's something inside of him that he cannot explain was pushing him to find a better instructor to teach him. It had gone for a awhile until Naruto mentioned it one day and the feeling returned again, this time pushing towards the blond's suggestion. The feeling disappeared the moment he entered the dojo and now just hours later, it returned again, it kept him all throughout the night chasing away the much needed sleep his body wants.

There was an urge, a gentle nudge, a whispered warning...something will change...something will happen and Tsuna just hoped that it is a good thing.

* * *

**AN: It has ended! I got a writer's block on this and I might get one on the 11th chapter seeing as I have no idea how to resolve Reborn's infiltration, so if you want to help me get over it, please put your thoughts, comments, suggestions and greetings below.**

**Almost forgot, I'll welcome any corrections in the Karate part, since I have no idea how they have a class...**

**upnext: special chapter for the holidays~ **


	10. Holidays

**AN: Guys! look an update! Sorry it look a lot of time, I got the scenes I wanted just this morning and hopefully I manage to write it well. It was harrying to speed this up for my intended deadline, I'm not too late I hope? this chapter was in three sections, one for Naruto, Tsuna and Kakashi respectively -last one was a bit teaser on the future arc -can't help it!- ^^**

**To those who put this story on the favorite and followed list and also those who viewed this- Thank You...you guys rock!**

**And shout out to the following who reviewed: **Akayuki Novak and ShinigamiinPeru.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR.**

**Oh almost forgot, the minor characters are from Rorouni Kenshin -the two elementary students and the twins were from One Piece ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 10: Holidays...

**Naruto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Three year old Naruto stared longingly at the families that gathered in large plaza of Toubiyon, children of all ages were smiling, giggling and all together are having fun with their families. This week is the Fen Ane* or Christmas as more people like to call it now. It was said to be the day where you get to spend the time with your family. Giving gifts, sharing laughs and just...having fun.

The small boy, gave out a sigh as he stared at the Kage tower in longing.

Maybe...

No, his father was a busy man, and even if was not, he can't help but feel that his father is distancing himself from him.

The small blond rubbed his eyes, not bothering to acknowledge that he was crying.

"Naru-chan?"

Naruto let out a startled 'eep' and turned around and saw his cousin Karin.

"Why are you crying?"

"Am not! Naru'sa big boy!" The blond replied while rubbing the edges of his eyes.

"And big boy's don't cry, I know." The older red head replied with a huff. "But really what is it?"

Naruto did not reply and just looked at the Kage tower again with the same longing in his eyes.

Karin followed the line of sight of the blond and gave a sigh. "Stupid old man." She muttered and gave a sympathetic smile at the three year old. "Let's go to the compound, the Uzumaki's were having a party and were waiting for you."

"R-weally?" Naruto asked with a blink.

"Yes, now hurry. We won't start without you." She said as pulled the boy from his seat in the swing.

"Ramen?"

Karin rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Yes, there's ramen. Now hurry up you crybaby."

"Imma not a baby!"

"Yes you are."

The two bantered as they weave through the crowded streets, Karin gave out a sigh of relief when she noticed that the boy was too preoccupied making insults for his thoughts to wander back to his father.

"Naru's here!" Karin shouted as they entered the Uzumaki compound. All red head of all shades greeted the only blond in the place with vigorous shouts.

"Let's get the party started!" One of the red head male, shouted as he ran to the large amplifiers at the corner. Not a second later a large booming sound erupted from the devices and was soon followed by hollers of the more rowdy Uzumakis.

"Everybody!" A voice called out over the shouts, amplified by the microphone. "Let the games begin!"

Naruto shouted in glee along with his child relatives as he ran along with them towards the middle of the compound, his thoughts of his father momentarily forgotten as he laughed joyously, entering the games with no thought of repercussions. Sack races, paint me a picture, egg relays, balloon race, even pin the tail on Tora.

The games were never endless, candies were thrown for prices along with other pastry sweets, two hours passed by, the food came out refilling the clan members with more energy to waste for the next batch of games. At five in the evening the children's energy were spent, leaving them to nap in random places, some adults took the opportunity to take pictures of their children who were snoring too loudly or sleeping awkwardly in places fit for a tease on the next day.

"Black mail material." Naruto heard Karin as she giggled evilly at their icing drenched cousin sleeping on the table while holding a camera on one hand.

The blond just giggle at the faces of his sleeping cousins young and old, he even helped Karin in pointing out some of her victims. At six, the sun went down and the sake came out and one after another, the parents began to tuck in their children for the night, dropping wet kisses on their cheeks and foreheads, even Karin was not exempted at the affectionate gesture.

Naruto could only watch at the display of affection in longing, sure, his father gave him kisses, a pat in the head and even the occasional hug was given...but the last time he experienced those loving gestures was...The blond scrunched up his face as his mind offered no answer.

When was the last time his dad did gave him a hug?

A sloppy kiss on the forehead?

The hair ruffles?

Did he even talked to his father this month?

"Naru-chan." A red head teen called out grabbing the attention of the child. "Do you want me to accompany you back to your home?" He asked and subtly rose an eyebrow when he noticed the glistening in the blue eyes of the blond.

"A-ah Na-Nagato-nii." Naruto greeted with a hitch in his voice. "A-ano...I ha-haf ANBU w-with me s-so..."

As if in cue an ANBU revealed his presence by giving out a small pulse of chakra.

"Are you sure?" Nagato asked with a bit of concern, he heard some soft spoken words from the elders that the blond had spent most of his time alone and wandering from compound to compound.

"..." Naruto did not reply and just rubbed a tear that escaped from his eyes.

Nagato gave a soft sigh and walked towards the three year old, he patted the blond locks and gave a reassuring smile. "Come on, I'm sure your father is waiting." He said and gently lift the child up on his arms.

"Thank Y-you."

The older teen gave a soft smile and felt the three year old snuggle closer to his body.

The Namikaze Compound was a few blocks away and within minutes the two reached the blond toddler's house. While most of the civilians thought of the home of the Kage, they would imagine a mansion of sorts with large windows and extravagant double doors golden tapestries and other luxurious figurines, but in reality, the Kage's house was just a simple two story building with regular windows and wooden doors -albeit with seals- and just decorated with with a neatly trimmed garden.

Nagato saw with dismay that the lights were off, an obvious sign that the Kage was not home yet. The red head glanced at the droopy eyed toddler on his arms and back at the empty house.

"He's not home..." Naruto mumbled with dismay and gave a small sniff as he felt that hurting feeling again.

"Do you want to go to the Tower?" Nagato asked and was replied with a small shake of head from the blond.

"D-dad'sa busy man, he-he'll come ho-home 'ater." Naruto replied and softly pushed against the shoulders.

Nagato took the silent hint and let the toddler down. "Will you be alright being alone?"

_Alone?_

The blond wished that he could just say no, but the voice at the back of his head was shouting at him that's he's becoming troublesome to his cousin, he was sure that Nagato-nii was wanted back in the Uzumaki Compound.

"U-un, Imma go bed early, Naru'sa big boy." Naruto replied and forced a shaky smile on his lips.

"Saa, big boy or not you're just three." Nagato said and ruffled the blond locks again, his Aunt Kushina just have to pass of her stubbornness to her child. He rummage his hip pouch at his back and pulled out a small package. "Here, have a Joyous Fen Ane Naru-chan."

Naruto stared at the gift and with a bit of shyness grabbed the wrapped package.

Nagato watched the small boy gave a small bow, hugged his legs, and entered the empty house. He spared a minute watching the lights of the house light up and saw the small silhouette in the windows pass by through each room until the upper right window of the house glowed with an orange light. Nagato glanced back at the Kage tower and back again at the window.

"What are doing Minato-jii?"

* * *

Naruto quickly closed his door, ran towards his bed and lit up the night light by his bedside, a small smile of excitement on his lips as he clutched at the small gift from his cousin. The gifts were suppose to appear next day by the fire place, but this was the first time his gift was given in personal.

He landed on the soft cushions and giggled as the springs gave a bounce, he grabbed the toad plushie and hugged it, while his free hand tore open wrappings. It was a bit of struggle as his chubby fingers pried the box open, he let out a shout of success as the box was opened, revealing a small story book with pictures inside.

Not being a picky child, the blond opened the book and read the title page.

"T-the tai-tale of the gu-gust...gutsy ninja..." His blue eyes squinted at the characters, he had trouble reading since it was only a week ago that he harried Karin into teaching him the skill.

He flipped the page again and tried to read the small introduction, but not a minute later he crossed his arms and gave a small huff of ire. He didn't recognize half of the characters in the page and just resigned to look at the drawn characters in the book. There was a red head ninja on one page and assumed that he was the hero of the story. He flipped the page again and saw an evil looking mansion in the distance along with creepy trees and crows. He flipped the page and another and another, his eyes drifted through each scene with wonder and amazement as he saw the drawings of the nijutsus and the seals in the background. Within just a minute, the blond was lost into world of the book.

By the time an hour had past his bedtime, Naruto finally finished looking at the pictures of the book. He had a rough idea of the story but he promise himself that he'll read it again after he learned to read. He stared at the last page of the book and saw a small scrawl at the edge of the page.

"Na-gato..." Naruto spoke out loud. "This is Nagato-nii's book!"

'click'

The soft noise echoed shortly after his shout of discovery and the blond suddenly froze at the sound. His dad is home!

He quickly placed the book on his bedside table and threw his plushie back in it's place. He ran towards his door and opened it. The boy watched in small confusion as he was greeted by the darkened hallway. The blond was pretty sure that he turned the lights on hours ago, slowly he walked towards the door at the end of the hallway and saw the line of light under his father's door, with a short burst of relief he ran towards the door and knocked gently.

"D-dad?"

"Naru?" A muffled voice asked with soft groan.

"Can...can I come in?" Naruto asked in hope, he hadn't see his father in home for a long time.

"...Dad's tired, Naru...Maybe tomorrow?"

The blond deflated at the reply, he bit back the starting tremble in his lips. "B-but..."

"I'll see you tomorrow Naru, it's an hour past your bedtime you should sleep."

Naruto flinched at the hardened voice of his father, this was the first time he heard that voice... "O-okay." He replied and shuffled back to his room.

His dad is tired...and he's snappish when he's tired. Naruto thought as he reasoned to himself. His father didn't hate him...did he? That single thought brought back the tears he held in. Of course not...his father said he loved him...he gave those head pats and hugs...even those sloppy kisses...

Naruto opened the door to his room and gave a small shiver as he saw the cold empty room.

_Alone..._

Tears dropped one after another and the dam broke. Naruto bit his lip and mustered his lungs not to wail at the sudden hurtful feeling in his chest, he clumsily closed the door and staggered towards his bed. His shoulders shook and he felt the small trail of snot run down his nose. With a bit of disgust, the blond wiped the offending mucus with his shirt and hugged his toad plushie.

Fen Ane was suppose to bring joy, bring laughter, and share the moments with your family...but why was he spending it crying miserably and alone?

As the minutes passed by the shaking subsided into small trembles and the heavy hitched breathing toned down to short sniffles and in no time the blond three year old fell asleep.

* * *

'_Naru-chan...oh...you...child...come...'re'_

_Naruto turned his head around, but he can't move it. He tried opening his eyes but the lids remained shut, even his limbs felt useless. Panic surge in his heart but it suddenly left when he felt two arms encircling his body._

_The blond tried to ask the identity the person, however it seems that his lips were also unable to move._

'_Calm...I...won't...hurt...'_

_Naruto felt a hand pat his head and he unconsciously leaned towards it, even if his body is frozen. _

'_Stupid...leaving...child...-lone...kick...when...pass...here'_

_The mysterious person, hugged his body again and he felt...warm and secure...just like his father's but it has a more..._

_Motherly touch?_

_._

_._

_._

"Naru-chan! Wake up..."

"Huh...dad?" Naruto asked as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and there sitting on his bed was his father. An exasperated look was plastered on the older blond's face.

"I called you minutes ago, but I think you overdid your bed time reading ne?" Minato asked as he brought out the book Nagato-nii gave him yesterday.

"Ah! I just lookat the pictures, dattebayo." Naruto reply and tilted his head when his father gave him a weird look.

"Dattebayo?" The older blond parroted.

"Is sumthin' wrong dad?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Minato shook his head and ruffled the blond locks of his son. "Nothing...you just reminded me of someone..." He heaved out a sigh and gave the child a smile. "Well, let's go have breakfast, I got half of the day off."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why I'm so tired last night and sorry for snapping at you yesterday Naru" The older blond apologized with a hug. "Please forgive me?"

"Un, but I want ramen for breakfast!" Naruto gleefully announced as he climb atop his father's shoulders.

"Hai, hai." Minato replied with fond smile while he carefully maneuvered their way out of the room, not complaining when he felt the limb attached to him, held him like a lifeline.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Fen Ane."

* * *

**Tsunayoshi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna stared idly at the date, a small miserable smile on his wounded lip. The bullies sure have a memorable way of saying goodbye, the brunet thought as he slowly pried the dirty and bloodied uniform he wore on the last day of school.

It was fortunate that his mother made a last minute shopping to buy their food for the holidays, no more questioning and worried glances at his broken figure.

The brunet winced as the cold droplets from the showerhead hit his bruised body, his muscles slowly eased from the tension when the water started heating up. He leaned his head on the tiled wall and closed his eyes.

'Christmas...has the year passed me by this quickly?' Tsuna thought as he began to scrub the grime from his body, careful not to put much pressure on his bruises. 'Should I be thankful that I survive this year...or should I be ungrateful that there will another year of torture for me to look up to?'

Tsuna took the bottle of shampoo from its perch and poured a small dollop on his palm, as if in a trance the brunet scrubbed his scalp in a leisure pace and quickly rinsed out of the water in record time. He pulled his towel and quickly dried the water from his body, without even looking Tsuna made a precise grab on the first aid kit near the sink. Year of tending to his injuries made the small action into a habit.

The brunet began to tend his wounds, biting back a pained cry when the antiseptic had stung. He made a hasty patchwork of the bandages and band-aides and quickly wore his clothes, he came out of the bathroom just in time for him to hear the front door open.

"I'm home!" Nana's light voice drifted over the second floor.

"Okaeri." Tsuna hollered back as he walked tentatively on the stairs.

"I'm cooking your favorite tonight Tsu-kun."

The thought of his mother's delicious cooking brought a smile on his lips. "I'll help." He replied as he entered the kitchen and saw Nana opening the fridge.

* * *

"Ara, Tsu-kun..." Nana started as she turned around, a bunch of ingredients in her arms. However her words died as she saw the pale and fatigued look on her son's face, she didn't have to look a second time to see the bandages and band-aides peeking out of the edges of his clothes.

"Mom?"

"Oh." The Sawada matriarch commented as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Tsu-kun...maybe another time? You could watch the TV for the moment or-or play those video games."

"But I want to help." Her son replied with...a whine? Her Tsu-kun never whined before and oh. "Please?"

The ten years she spent raising her son was not enough to muster the strength to say no to those doe like like eyes, especially if they were like a soon to kicked puppy.

"Alright." Nana sighed exasperatedly. "Don't forget to wash up, you start up with rice and I'll tell your next chore."

"Hai."

Nana began to arrange the ingredients in the table and went to look for the chopping board and other utensils. She was about to cut up the meat when a loud clang erupted from behind her followed by the familiar tone of shriek of her son. She quickly turned around just in time to see Tsuna saving the last bit of rice that over flowed from it's fallen container.

"G-gomen."

"Mou, Tsu-kun I always forgot that you're clumsy." Nana admonished as she tried to salvage the rice, she was so intent in her work that she didn't see the flinch from her son.

"I'll finish this one..." Nana began but trailed off as she saw the downed look on Tsuna. "Erm, how about you cut up the meat?"

"A-are you s-sure?" Tsuna asked in a worried tone.

"Hai, just cut them in halves and be careful." Nana replied with a reassuring pat on the head.

She watched her son turned out of her sight and she turned her attention at the rice. Nana made a quick work to the overflowed rice bits and in no time she set it on the rice cooker. She glanced back at her son and saw that the meat was evenly cut and Tsuna was working his way on the last slab of meat. She watched as the knife went down and...

"Ah, stop!" Her warning was too late as the knife nicked the thumb.

"Ite!"

"Aah, hurry, to the sink!" Nana shouted in alarm as blood flowed freely, she hastily guided the wounded appendage to the sink and turned the knob to let the water flow. "Keep putting pressure on the wound and let it bleed."

"I-It stings." Tsuna complained.

"Oh, hush Tsu-kun." Nana replied and patted the soft defying tresses of her son. "I'll get the first aid, keep the pressure, I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Ah, no-wait."

Nana promptly ignored her son and jogged to the second floor where she was sure that the first aid kit was. She opened the bathroom and quickly went to the cabinet but stopped when she saw the small white box staying precariously on the sink. She glanced around saw the pinkish cotton balls on the trash bin along with the dirtied and bloodied uniform beside it.

"Mou, Tsu-kun...stop being stubborn." She muttered softly as she rubbed the tear on the muddied shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tsuna watched the kitchen entrance with apprehension, he forgot to put his uniform at the bottom of the hamper and the cotton balls he used earlier was not thrown in a small plastic... He was sure that his mom now knew that he was getting into trouble back in school...he should have gone with the suggestion of his mother and maybe kept out of her way. Even in home he's being a dame again...or always... Either way he'll be scolded, he was sure of it.

He heard the soft foot fall on the stair and prepared himself for the scolding.

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna flinched.

"Here's the band aid, and I got the antiseptic." Nana added as she entered the kitchen a band aid and cotton ball on her hand.

"Eh?"

"What, 'eh'?" Nana teased as she walked nearer to him. "Let me see the wound."

Tsuna obeyed and watched his mother dried his thumb with a clean towel and nodded to herself. The brunet watched as she dabbed the cotton ball on his wound and soon the band aid was plastered over it.

"Does it hurt?"

Tsuna nodded and promptly blushed as his mother kissed the plaster.

"Now the pain will go away~." Nana hummed. "Now let's get back to work, I'm getting famished."

* * *

Chistmas arrived sooner than expected and Tsuna found it bleak, because on the night of twenty third he heard her mother cry. No need to ask for the reason since he knew that it's about Iemitsu, again. Nana had been calling her husband non-stop on the holidays, asking him to spend the holidays with them, only to be denied repeatedly.

Iemitsu -he refused to him father in his mind- gave out excuses over the years.

'Sorry dear, the deadline for the construction is this week...'

That was on their anniversary.

'Sorry dear, boss made me go this meeting and...'

That was on her birthday, he did sent flowers, albeit wilted.

'Sorry dear, I got promoted! And the job...'

That was called out on his birthday, Tsuna received a plushie and was half tempted to call Iemitsu that it's his tenth birthday not five.

'Sorry dear...'

He had left before he heard the excuse on the holidays, he was pretty sure it'll be a ridiculous one. That was yesterday and today is the twenty fourth, thus Tsuna found himself braving the cold winds of the December air. Ha made a mission and that mission was to bring back the smile of his mother, the one she gave when he accidentally cut himself, not those fake ones that seems eerily familiar to the expression he wore in school.

Those pained smile is not and must never be worn by his mother, ever again.

But what will he give her? With half of his pocket money being taken by the bullies -he was glad that he was able to hide some in his socks- and the price of the gifts were high since the occasion is near. What can a ten year old buy for a mother?

Tsuna glance around the heavily crowded street and looked at the prices he was able to peek at in the windows...he can't even pay a fourth of those prices. A bit downhearted, the brunet mustered enough courage to continue his walk until he reached the last shop on the business district.

The shop was fairly new and can't be even called a shop, more like a stand made up of wood and heavy cloth. Not that those mattered, what got his attention was the price tags attached to the trinkets displayed on the table, he can afford five of the small figurines and still have some bills left, however those small tiny frozen figures were...unfit for a gift.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A soft voice nearly disembodied floated over his ears and Tsuna snapped out of his musings.

"Hii- ah I w-would like t-to buy some?" Tsuna blurted and saw the owner of the voice.

It was a woman, with flowing white hair and light purple eyes. She wore a simple white kimono, yet her beauty seems to enhance the attire not the other way around . There was third eye (?) on her forehead, either that, or a rather detailed tattoo. He was leaning on his latter thoughts since having a literal third eye was way to eerie.

"Are you sure?" She asked, but raise an eyebrow when she noticed that he was staring on her forehead. "Ah, don't mind that, just a tattoo..." She waved it off with a hand gesture.

"C-can I l-look ar-around?" Tsuna asked in a small relief.

"Be my guest, although do be careful some of my works were made from ceramic...uhm." She paused as she looked at him in question.

"Tsuna, -just call me Tsuna." The brunet introduced with a small bow.

"Kaguya." She said with a nod and gestured to the small clothed opening near the table.

Tsuna entered the stall and felt goosebumps as the warm air greeted him. He heard the cloth behind him being moved and he stepped deeper inside the surprisingly wide room. His eyes quickly adjusted the glowing light and was amazed at the intricate and detailed figurines insides, he even saw some jewelry being displayed randomly.

"Y-you made all of t-these?" He asked in awe.

"Hmm." The owner hummed in agreement. "Most, some of them were from my...children."

Tsuna gave the woman a once over, not believing that such young looking woman was a mother. "Y-you lo-look to young, though."

"Oh, you flatter me." Kaguya teased as she ruffled his hair. "So, whose the lucky girl you want to give a present for?"

Tsuna blushed at the sudden insinuation. "Erm...it's my mother."

"Oh my, such a thoughtful young man." Kaguya replied. "Well, take a look around."

The brunet nodded and proceeded to do what he's told. He glanced around once again to take in the beauty of the display and walked carefully in one of the isle. There were display that made him wonder of the origins of the owner, such as the kunais and other weapons being displayed, there were also the jewelries that were fit for the queens in the histories of the west.

He eyes caught sight of the rather vague and eccentric pendant in one of the corner display. He walked towards it, carefully avoiding the Egyptian theme vases on the floor. The pendant was as big as his thumb and was flat as a coin, but what caught his eye was the swirling red insignia at the center and being surrounded by creatures that was too small for his eye to see the details.

"Ah, my lucky charm caught your eye, eh."

Tsuna snapped straight in attention as he saw Kaguya leaning one of the shelves on the other isle.

"Lucky charm?"

"Yep." The owner nodded and walked -floated- over towards him. "It gives the wearer some well deserved luck, and the jewel in the middle can change it's color depending on the wearer's mood." She demonstrated by toucing the insignia and the jewel turned into blue.

"Cool."

Kaguya grinned at him.

"H-how much?" He asked, somehow the 'luck' caught his hope, that maybe someday his mother's wishes will come true.

Kaguya told him the price and was relieved that he able to afford it. With a eager nod he told his intentions and five minutes later he was happily sliding the small package in his jacket.

"Ah, Tsuna wait for a sec."

The brunet paused on his way out and turned around to see a pair of black fingerless gloves shoved inches before his face.

"For my first costumer." Kaguya said with a smile. "It's getting cold outside and despite it's look this gloves can fight off the cold."

"H-how much?" Tsuna asked worried that his money can't afford it.

"Oh, it's free." Kaguya replied and inched the gloves closer.

"A-are...It's okay?"

"Hmm." The owner agreed with a nod.

"T-thank you, Kaguya-san." Tsuna bowed and went home that afternoon with a gift and surprisingly warm hands.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

"O-okaeri, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna hastily made a beeline to the living room, alarmed at the stutter of his mother. Was she denied again? He stopped the moment he reached his destination and promptly sweat dropped as he saw the soap opera his mother was crying with, the heart breaking scene displayed on the screen might be the reason for the tears...or not.

He sat beside his mother and the brunette suddenly hugged his arm.

"T-tom...is v-very s-stupid...L-leaving Kelly a-all al-lone like that."

"Mou...mom..." Tsuna commented as she awkwardly patted his mother on the head.

With a vice grip on his arm Tsuna was somehow forced to watch the movie until his mother got her mind together to suggest that they'll be eating dinner out tonight. Tsuna did not complain and was more eager to clean up the living room as Nana changed for the night.

Half an hour later, the Sawada matriarch walked out from her room wearing a simple skirt and blouse under a long heavy coat.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked as she glanced up while strapping her shoes.

"Merry Christmas."

Tsuna watched his mother brown eye lit up like a child as he held the small wrapped gift before her. He smiled along with her as he saw the 'real' smile that he missed so much from these days.

* * *

**Kakashi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sometime in the future..._

The clearing was devoid yet filled of life. Trees danced to the soft tunes of the winds and grass flowed like water as the air caressed their leaves. Despite the calmness, the heavy clouds hid the sky, a signal for an oncoming storm, most people would run for shelter and hide from the rain that was soon to come, most...except for one.

"Sorry I'm late..." A voice drifted over the clearing, breaking the silence of nature.

A figure walked towards the center of the clearing where a large sculptured stone stood proudly. The figure wore the ANBU attire of the Allied Nation a dog mask hung loosely against the gravity defying silver hair. His attire was bloodied and filled with tears and the man's stance was haunched as if carrying a burden.

"Obito...Rin..." A lone storm gey eye stared at the names etched on the stone. "...Jiraiya-san."

"I'm sorry I missed a months worth of visit...oh and Naruto said hi." Kakashi spoke somberly as he sat down in front of the memorial.

A loud crack of thunder erupted from the skies and the rain began to flow freely like a mist, the silver haired man ignored the freezing winds and the heavy needle like drops of the water.

"The kid's too busy with the strategies back in the tower...well he's too busy from today onwards I guess...with the war an all..." Kakashi continued even is he's getting drenched in the rain.

"He's barely able to sleep..." He added with a short laugh. "I guess that was why he was such a sloth back in the days."

...

"I'll keep an eye on him." He said as if he was replying to someone. "...And I guess I'll be busy too in the future, so better make this visit much longer..."

Kakashi trailed off as he stared at the multiple names engraved in the list. A pained look came over his lone eye as he stared at his partner's name, he trailed his covered eye idly as he began to reminisce of the past.

"...You know..." Kakashi spoke again but promptly hesitated. "Thank you... I guess this is too overrated, but thank you... for the gift, Obito."

"...It's December...oh it's Tsilis Bolos*..." The silver haired perked up as he rummage through his back pouch and pulled out three small packages from inside, heedless that he made the wrappings drench in the rain. "...No wonder Naruto gave these to me..."

He opened the packages, revealing a pair of goggles, a small first aid kit and a newly waterproofed book. He gave a chuckle as he stared at the last gift.

"Jiraiya-san...Naruto gave you a waterproofed Icha-Icha..." He commented as he waved the book. "Maa, I'm a bit jealous...mine has bullet hole already...lucky bastard" He added as he placed the gifts below where the rain can't reach it.

"Sorry though, I didn't gave you some gifts...I got in lost in the road of life." He continued as he massaged the numbing wound on his shoulder. "...I got this from the last mission, Rin."

...

"Just a scratch, nothing too serious.."

...

"Yes, I'll go directly to Tsunade-sama..." He replied exasperatedly. "I got this from my recent mission...almost lost a squad member though...almost."

The rain began to lighten up but not enough to call a drizzle. Kakashi looked up at the darkening sky and gave a mournful sigh.

"Another hour..." He muttered to no one.

He spent the rest of his time staring at the names until the night took over and the storm was long gone.

"Kakashi-san..."

"Yo. I take I overused my visit?" Kakashi asked not bother to look at the owner of the voice.

"...I guess..."

"Good." The ANBU replied as he swiftly stood up and ruffled his damp silver locks with his clawed gloves.

"You should go to Tsunade-sama..."

"I know, I promised." Kakashi replied as he spared one last glance at the memorial stone.

"Merry Christmas...until next time."

* * *

**AN: I bit short to my liking...but me it's a special chapter so...anyway. Fen Ane and Tsilis Bolos mean Year End, since the Allied Nations was created way before the celebration, so I got to find some replacement. Just look at the ANs on the first chapter -the END part- incase you want a reference on the word origin. Hopefully I didn't offend anyone on this kind of chapter...**

**Anyway Happy Holidays, tell me what you think of this so just drop your review ^_^**

**Next chapter..the OCs- Last call everyone!**


	11. New Faces

**AN: Sorry, the update's a day late. I did try finishing it yesterday but well...writer's block got me. So there. Hehe anyway, since no one opposed for the new OC's, here they are! And for those who made the suggestion you can PM me is you wan't to have some altercations with how I interpret them, i'll glady welcome those pointers.**

**To those who viewed, and put this story in their favorite and follow list- You guys rock!**

**A shout out to the reviewers: **narutofan020 ** and **Akayuki Novak.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR -also pokemon and One Piece for being mentioned in this chapter-**

* * *

Chapter 11: New Faces

"He's in."

"Direct squads eight and nine on B-Wing"

"Roger."

"How did he got in anyway?"

"Underground, he got in during the maintenance check."

"...Maintenance check? That's done once a month and how the heck did he hide from the summons anyway?"

"The Aburames recently reported that he had some bugs, literally, warn him of any incoming summons."

"I never heard of anyone in the Public World having that kind of skill, I thought only the nins in Allied Nation have those."

"Well, you thought wrong, it seems that the world have much more mystery that what we expect."

"Jiraiya, Orochimaru, enough chatting. What's the current status?" Tsunade snapped over the earpiece as the two rivals mouth off their speculations of their current infiltrator.

The said two, were in charge of pinpointing the location of the Arcobaleno using Jiraiya's Sage Mode and Orochimaru as their central command and impromptu tactician. The latter is a genius of his own right and is sometimes compared to the Naras and Hatakes, that is, if he was not spending much of his time in the laboratory and more on the 'field work'.

"Third corner corridor, he's using the vents." Jiraiya replied as he gave a continuous pulse of chakra.

"Tsk, why did we installed those things anyway?" Orochimaru complained as his mind whirled with ideas, squad nine and eight were composed of petite and flexible kunoichis, some of them can fit in the vents but direct contact against a gun wielding baby will never be a good idea. "We have seals...why do we have such a convenient way for an infiltrating baby."

"Shut up Oro. No one thought that we might have a baby infiltrator when we made the blue prints." Tsunade snapped in offense, since she was the one who gave that idea in the past, but nobody should know about that.

"Excuses." The pale man scoffed as he tapped rapidly at the runes, the mist before them revealed an image of the mansion's blueprint with two colored dots blinking before them, yellow one for the infiltrator and red one for their nins. Another screen clouded and showed squad eight and nine -dressed in their customized maid outfits- cleaning the corridor just a shy feet away from the Arcobaleno's location. "Does any of them have summons?"

Tsunade shook her head in negative. "They got three, but most of them are inconvenient right now."

"Damn...How many Aburame do we have?" Orochimaru asked as watched the yellow dot blurred away and stopped at a dead end. "Nevermind. Squad one, extend your area on the south staircase, expect a contact with the target, he's in a dead end." He ordered as he pressed his earpiece.

The three watched as the second screen of mist changed and showed the said staircase, three pairs of eyes were focused on the air vent on the upper right corner of the screen, where they knew that the infiltrator is hiding. At the edge of the video feed, they saw squad one -dressed in their mafiosi outfits- gather at the bottom.

The month long cat and mouse chase with their infiltrator brought untold amounts of tension in their base. All of their members were placed on high alert the moment Tsunade announced the uninvited guest, it didn't help when the knowledge that they have cameras watching them was also added. Mixing a mansion filled with paranoid nins and a camera is not a very good combination. Although the moment the summons manage to destroy all the devices gave the Familgia a breath of relief. However, the Arcobaleno escaped and successfully went in hiding.

Until now.

They made a plan when and if the Arcobaleno manage to infiltrate their base. Tsunade had expected the hitman to act a week ago, guns blazing and all, she didn't expect the baby to use their underground 'parking lot' to enter their base.

It was fortunate that most of their information were logged in scrolls and seals, kami knows how quick the infiltrator will be when the Arcobaleno manage to get hold of the mansion's blueprints via network. For now, they are relying on the fact that the hitman lacks the knowledge of their base and also on Jiraiya's skill.

* * *

Reborn peeked at the vents and watched as the mafiosi below scatter near the stairs. He was at lost at what to do, on the plus side he finally got into the blasted mansion and...what next? With no blueprints nor any available information to base upon his actions thanks to those trained animals that destroyed his cameras, what will he do? Went all out with his guns blazing?

He had contacted Nono a week ago and informed him of his situation, and the old man relayed to proceed with caution. The knowledge of an unknown and hidden Familgia alarmed the Vongola Boss and Reborn heard the subtle hope in the man's voice that maybe this was their killer. Reborn had other thoughts to think of, like the near hundred mysteries he gathered for the Mulinello, after all he didn't like not knowing, and said Familgia just hit his top list of puzzles to solve.

But back to his situation right now. Dead end and four mafiosi below.

He wanted to stay to his plan of being discreet and hidden, despite the lack of any security surveillance in the mansion, the near similarity of the interior of the base with the casino's made his guts scream on high alert. His fingers idly curled his sideburn, a habit he made when he lack his daily caffeine, as he plan of his next course of actions. The base was huge and gave more open space than he like and it lacks large displays like vases that he can hide from.

Reborn could wait, he spent the whole month hiding from the scouts in the forest and the trained animals that nearly caught him, it won't hurt anyone if he wait for another day in vents right?

No, of course not.

His patience reached the snapping point, another week spending in this island and his sanity will be gone. Politics be damned, he's a Hitman not a spy.

Reborn fully knew that he's lacking some sense in his actions and he's blaming the lack of caffeine for this.

He readied his gun and was about to shoot the corners of the vents, and suddenly froze when the mafiosi below snapped their attention _directly_ at him. Not a second later Reborn found himself dodging thrown projectiles.

'Kunai?'

He though as he saw the glimpse of the sharp weapons, aside from that, how did they know that he was there? He swiftly ran back to the corner and opened another vent with four quick shots and burst out into the open corridor, he saw a pair of mafiosi with their guns in his direction and true to his title he fired two shots at their shoulders even before they shot theirs.

He followed up his attack with a viscous kick on their temples, enough to knock them out. Reborn made made a short scan in their ears and saw the earpieces. With a quick grab he pulled out the device and placed his ear against it.

'Damn it, he got one! Shut the communication!"

"Get Yamanaka here-"

Reborn spared a moment of confusion as he stared at the now deactivated device, he made a quick scan on his area and saw no cameras. How did they saw him? And what does it have to do with Yamanaka? However, his befuddlement was cut short when his ears heard the quiet footfalls of incoming mafiosi. He hid at the only available display in the corridor, a desk. Not a good hiding place but it would do for now.

He waited with a bated breath, but suddenly paused in his tracks as he saw who appeared in his sight.

'Maids?'

They wore the traditional 'maid' outfit but as he observed more closely he saw many differences. For one their knee length dress now have a cut at the sides showing a gun holster at the right and small pack on the left thighs -supposedly for ammo-. Their buttons were opened revealing cleavages under a fishnet shirt, and the ammo filled strap just above the chest. He was admittedly, distracted at the show of skin. Fortunately, his instincts saved him from a bullet, and cursed at the slight misjudgment. He was, foremost, a man and no one would berate him if he was appreciating the curves of women.

As a gentleman at heart he made some alterations in his line of work, men can be shot and women and children, will be knocked out with the least traumatizing wounds. His past dealings rarely had any women and child to kill off. However, facing not only one but eight women out for his blood was a situation worthy of a time to think.

Reborn peeked and saw that the maids were meters away from him, no close combat then. He kicked the table and hid as a round of shots were fired. He glanced at the other end of the corridor and saw the only opening, the problem is, he already went that route. He waited for the reloading and his patience is rewarded when silence permeated in the air. Reborn risked a glance and saw the mafiosi that were knocked out were already gone, along with two maids. That leaves him to six females to knock out, hopefully.

He used the brief reload as an opening and in no time he was engaging a rather young maid in close combat. He did expect a small fight against them, but what he was not expecting was a flash on silver coming right at his abdomen. With a flourish of acrobatics he dodged the tanto and moved a distance away for a short observation. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the customized knives and tantos held in a ready stance by the six females.

'Where did they hide that?'

Two female attacked, their weapons held at varying degrees, he easily dodged them using his small stature as an advantage. Reborn saw the looks of ire directed at him and gave a smirk. He holstered his gun and held out his hand, Leon quickly shifted into a tonfa just in time to bock a combined assault from two knives. He slid the sharp weapons away from his body and jumped high, intending for a kick at the two female's temple. He suddenly found himself blocking again as another two maids covered the first two.

The last pair of females had their guns already trained at his body and Reborn quickly shifted his weight and jumped away from the bullets. He smirked as the blunt bullets passed harmlessly and he used the heads of the females as a platform to jump higher. With enough leverage, he pulled out his gun and shot seven successive bullets.

"Sorry."

Two bullets entered the barrel of the guns, making a short explosion, one hit a shoulder, another three hit the handle of the tanto wielding maids and the last one was surprisingly dodged. Four wounded and hopefully out of the fight.

"Tsk." Reborn clicked his tongue as he heard another batch of footsteps echoed. He pulled out a smoke bomb and quickly threw it to the ground the moment he landed.

The sound of curses was delightful in his ear as he wove his way out of the corridor and passed the females. He swiftly shot two shots at the incoming backup, which was fortunate enough to distract them. He ran to the corner and arrived at the staircase.

No guards...

He spread his senses and confirmed that no one is in the vicinity. He slowly made his way upstairs and was greeted by an empty corridor again. It was a trap he knew it, another glance around the area and he saw the vents.

* * *

"He's back in the vents, second floor still in Wing-B." Jiraiya muttered as watched the maids and their back-up regroup.

"Should we send out a squad?" Yamanaka Inoka asked, her hand still held steady at the base of Orochimaru's head.

"No" Tsunade intervened. "Leave him alone for now, update me where his location is." She added as she stood up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Orochimaru asked as he watched the blonde walked towards the door.

"Something that Naruto would do." The bond replied as she exited the room with a smirk on her lips.

"...She's going to confront the Arcobaleno...isn't she?" Jiraiya said after he sank the words into his mind.

"Knowing your godson...she might as well do that..." Orochimaru muttered as he slapped a hand on his face.

* * *

A week had passed since his first class in the Hachiken dojo and Tsuna can still feel the ache in his muscles. It didn't help that Ryohei told him to not forget his morning jogs, he also have his part time job in Takesushi if the group didn't have any assignment or tests to study up for. Their preliminary tests is just around the corner, and the teachers thought that it was fitting to give them a workload of lessons and reviews. To sum it up, Tsuna was drained, mentally and physically.

So it wasn't surprising that by the time Saturday morning came, he overslept.

What did surprised him was that Nana didn't wake him up. Thus, Tsuna woke up at the screeching of his alarm, and joined in chorus when he saw the red blaring numbers that showed that it was past ten in the morning. His Karate class is well into their endurance training, Tsuna was conflicted whether it was a blessing or a curse.

He snapped out of his thought and quickly did his morning routine. In record time of ten minutes Tsuna was ready to go out and was about to shout his goodbye when he noticed that his mother was not at home. He made a beeline to the kitchen and saw a small note on the fridge.

'Tsu-kun,

I heard that there's a sale on market today, so I might spend the whole day in there. Lock up the house when you go out. Don't forget to eat your breakfast, there are some leftovers in the fridge and be careful.

Love, Mom.'

Tsuna gave sa mall smile and quickly pocketed the note, he grabbed the keys conveniently placed of the counter along with an apple and walked out of the house using the backdoor. He nearly bit half of his fruit when he saw that it's quarter until eleven. With a speed that was worthy of being chased by dogs, Tsuna ran until he reached the bridge.

The brunet was so focused on his tardiness that he didn't see a car coming at him in his right side.

Fortunately, he stopped as feeling at the back of his mind went wild, forcing him to falter in his steps just in time to hear the screech of tires and the not so gentle nudge of the bumper on his knees. He could hear the beating of his heart as he stared in aghast at the near fatal accident he might have gone into.

"-ey, Hey! Kid! Are you alright!?"

Tsuna snapped out of his daze and placed a hand on his raging heart, he knew he was in shock and he just need to calm down...breath in...and out...in...and out. The brunet continued to do this for a few seconds, ignoring the shakes on his shoulder.

"I-I'm alright...I'm alright..." He replied but more to reassure himself, he shakily sat up from the ground -did he fell down?- he glanced at the driver and saw the neat appearance of the man. "I'm s-s-so sor-ry!" He outright screeched as he bowed, surprising the man.

"Oh, no no no. I'm the one who needs to apologize." The man said as he patted the brunet on his shoulder, seemingly checking for any injuries. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked in concern and fright.

"No...y-you stopped j-just in time." Tsuna replied as he took pity at the driver since the man was just a beat away from a heart attack.

"Thank Kami." The driver commented with a relieved sigh.

"Faust, you didn't kill him right?" A voice asked gathering the attention of Tsuna who directed his gaze at the owner.

He blinked as he saw the owner of the voice and recognize the teen as one of the students in the white belt group, the blue hair and the uniquely colored eyes were dead give away. The teen gave that familiar feeling and the name was just at the tip of his tongue.

"Hm? Oh you're the new guy." The teen asked as the car window lowered.

The rather off handed tone of the teen was a bit insulting, here they were, almost in an accident and the blue haired teen was talking as if the topic was just the weather. Tsuna just nodded at the question, too preoccupied at his unfortunate day.

"..."

There were silence as the three lapsed into an awkward situation, the man, Faust, was fidgeting in his place, glancing back and forth at the two teens. Tsuna was just staring at the the teen who pulled out his headphones and began to nonchalantly bob his head at the unheard rhythm. Minutes passed and Faust joined Tsuna looking at the blue haired teen.

"...Well? Come inside we're already late as it is." The teen said after he noticed that they are still staring at him, he opened the door and wave the brunet inside.

"J-just that?" Tsuna spluttered.

"Why not? You're not hurt, apologies were thrown, I'm late and you're late." The teen retorted with a shrug. "What better way to make Faust apologize other than giving you a free ride to the dojo?"

"Point." Tsuna replied as he hurriedly entered the car, his bashfulness at the situation was thrown out of the wind as he remembered that he's already two hours late. The thought of hitching a ride with a familiar stranger was a risk he's willing to take for now.

"Faust, do be careful on the way." The teen said as he shifted his headphones back.

Now that Tsuna got a full view of his classmate, he saw that the unnamed teen was wearing a black cargo shorts and a baggy white shirt over a black long sleeved shirt and his red sneakers matched the color of his headphones, all in all, the teen's attire was as casual as it can get.

"Hai, Kuria-san"

'Kuria...Kuria...wait-'

"Y-you're Kuria Voile?" Tsuna exclaimed and laughed nervously as he saw the blue haired teen's eyebrow twitch...he might have butchered the last name.

"It's pronounce as...ugh nevermind. And?" the now name Kuria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Tsuna said sheepishly. "You're the star player for the soccer team right?"

"Uhuh, what about it?" He asked.

"Nothing...it's just- you look...familiar..." Tsuna trailed off, maybe he should stop blurting his thoughts out, any more and he'll suffocate at the silence that followed it.

The awkwardness returned again, Tsuna spared a glance at the soccer player and saw him listening to his headphone. They were still a few minutes away from the dojo and the brunet opted to copy the blue haired teen and pulled out his earphone, minutes later only Faust joined the self silent treatment and hummed his favorite tune.

* * *

"Why...did...-hah- I...even...joined...ugh- this class."

Tsuna glanced at Kuria, who was complaining through his teeth. The moment they arrived in the dojo they were immediately greeted by an impatient Naruto and a snickering Konohamaru. The former proceeded to drag them into the closet to change and began rant off about tardiness and such, he continued his sermon even after they finish their warm up and their laps.

They were now in their tenth sets of push-ups -twice the regular amount- and the blond was still muttering some unhealthy amount of curses. Tsuna was just hoping that they wouldn't get pranked for this.

"Self-defense, and your father made you join." Naruto answered as he nodded at Tsuna to start his curl ups.

"I know...but I just want to...complain." Kuria retorted as he mustered the last three push-ups.

"Curl ups, five sets, 'ttebayo." Naruto announced as he started doing his own Katas.

"You know." Naruto started as gave a smirk at the two white belt students. "We're going to skip lunch because of your tardiness." He continued as he punched the air in swift fluid strikes. "Any other day and I might have let this slip, but since I'm gonna be late for a meeting, you're going to treat me ramen next week."

Tsuna groaned in misery, prompting his partner in tardiness to ask him in silence. "He's a glutton for that meal." The brunet answered already feeling the lightness in his wallet.

Kuria just shrug, already resigning to his fate. He wasn't complaining to any of that since it was fair, more than a month in this crazy dojo and he already heard the ridiculous bets and deals that were made inside the structure. Treating his blond instructor ramen was the most sane thing he heard so far.

"Who're you meeting anyway?" Tsuna asked as he took a breather.

"The guys back in the unit." Naruto replied as he shifted his center to perform a backflip.

"Cool." Kuria complimented, maybe he could do that in the game sometime in the future.

"Don't think about it buster." Naruto reprimanded. "Achieve a yellow belt and maybe I could show you some tricks with the ball."

"Nice bribe." Kuria scoffed.

"He's not joking though." Tsuna inserted as he started on his last set. "He scored 7-0 on our soccer game a month ago." He added as he remembered the most ridiculous soccer game he joined so far.

"...I'll think about it." Kuria muttered as he took a rest on his fourth set, after all he did saw a glimpse of that game.

* * *

"Where is that blond?" Anko grumbled as she ate her dango. They were supposed to start the meeting an hour ago, however their future boss seemed it fit to be late.

"Naruto-kun said that he might be late, two of his students were tardy and he can't skip their training." Hinata said as she read the message on her phone.

"Why not pass them to Bee?" Anko retorted as she ate another stick of the sweet pastry.

"Are you sure about that yo?" Bee intervened with a swift rapping actions. "My training is tough and just not for show."

"Yeah!" Konohamaru piped beside him. "I'll be dead twice over if I didn't have Son-jiji with me."

"You're vocabulary's getting better Kono." Hinata commented.

"Son-jiji helped." The youngest member replied with a smile.

A loud snap alerted all of the holders' attention and seven sets of eyes dropped their gazes to the silver head at the head of the table.

"He's here." Kakashi announced and as if in cue, a puff of smoke erupted at his right revealing a sheepish Naruto.

"Sorry. I left a clone back in the dojo, they're finishing up the cool down." He excused as he dropped to the seat at his brother's right.

"Maa, let's start then." Inu spoke as he activated the seals all throughout the unit, all of the members sat straight in attention as they change their demeanor into a more serious manner.

"Tsunade-sama sent us a message." The masked teen started as he nicked his finger with a kunai and dragged the wounded appendage to the seal on his wrist. "We had an expected infiltrator back in the base." He drawled as a puff of smoke came out of the seal along with nine identical scrolls, he ignored the alarmed look of his comrades as he silently passed the report around.

"As you can see, the Sun Arcobaleno was reported to be the one who infiltrated the Spiral Casino, that was last month, he was sighted by the summons back in our main base. Currently the pursuit for the hitman is still on going." The silver haired teen added as he waited for the rest of the team to finish reading the report.

"...I can't believe someone upped the pervert..." Anko muttered with a shake of her head. "...of course he's drunk..."

"Would this affect our mission?" Gaara asked, along with Haku who agreed at the question with a nod.

"It depends on the outcome in our base." The Hatake answered as he combed his fingers through his hair, he nodded at Itachi who began to explain.

"There are many possible results in this situation. One of the most possible outcome is a war between Vongola and our Familgia, one of the factors in this is the infiltration of the Sun Arcobaleno, a freelance hitman for hire whose loyalty lies on the Vongola. This prove to be the worst outcome since there's a hundred percent chance that we might postpone the search...for the next generation." Itachi expounded and watched as the last detail froze half of their members in their seats.

"Wh-what do you mean, next generation dattebayo?" Naruto asked in a mixture of shock, anger and disbelief.

"It was a deal made by the First Boss with your granduncle." Kakashi said as squeezed the blond's shoulder in reassurance. "If we start any kind of war, either in the Underground or the Public world, we are to cease our actions and erase our existence or in other words, cut all of out connections and turn back to the Allied Nations."

"And let our successors start all over again?" The blond asked in misery.

"Maa, that's just one of the possibilities." The masked teen said as he ruffled the hair of the younger teen.

"The other possibility, is mainly filled with politics." Itachi continued. "If Tsunade-sama can negotiate our way out of this mess, we could-"

A beep immediately caught the attention of the group and directed their eyes at the oddly large snow globe displayed near the dining table, which was now blaring a deep red glow.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he hovered near Hinata along with the others as they watched the Hyuuga tap the seals at the base of the globe.

"It's a visual message." Hinata answered as she carefully placed the globe at the center of the table.

Nine pairs of eyes watch in suspense at the 'snow' inside the globe swirl around in a vortex. Seconds later an image of a certain blond Kage appeared with a cheery smile.

"Oh, come on." Naruto groaned along with Anko, as he tapped the seal at the base. The image froze and the blond spared a glance at his team mates.

"I thought it was from Tsunade-sama." Anko sighed as she eased out the tension from her shoulders.

"I thought so too, but it was never true." Bee agreed as he sank down on his seat.

"Sorry, guys. Eto...Kaka-nii?" Naruto asked with rarely shown shyness.

"Did you finished reading the report?" Kakashi asked, glancing away as the blue eyes began to enlarge.

"Un, Kurama finished reading it for me." Naruto asked, forcing his ultimate 'jutsu'.

"That's not what I meant..." Kakashi faltered as he saw those dreaded eyes again. "Gah- you stupid..." The masked teen sighed mournfully. "Alright, I'll brief you later you lazy sloth."

"Yosh!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air and hugged his silver haired brother. "Thanks Kaka-nii!"

Kakashi ruffled the blond lock into disarray and watched the younger teen skipped happily out of the dining room. He turned around and was about the resume the meeting when he saw the devious looks from his team, even the stoic Gaara rose an imaginary eyebrow at the short display.

"You got owned" Surprisingly, it was Konohamaru who announced that.

Those three short words prompted a short bout of laugh from the more 'uncontrolled' members.

"Maa, I know that most of you also fell for that look back when he was still younger." Kakashi said with a smirk as the silence returned. "I remember seeing Anko-"

"Hey! I thought you'll-" Anko cut off as she raised her dango sticks threateningly.

"Naruto also told me about Itachi's-" Kakashi stop his tease when he idly snatched the kunai out of the air, promptly thrown by said Uchiha.

"Not. A. Word." Itachi and Anko chorused as they glared at the masked grin of the Hatake.

"Maa, Let's just leave it to 'we're all whipped', ne?" The masked teen said with a slight tilt in his head, seeing the begrudging nods of his blackmail victims, he lobbed the kunai back at it's owner, who easily caught it. As if a switch was clicked, Kakashi's demeanor changed and Inu came out.

"Now, where did we left?"

* * *

Naruto gave a short laugh as he closed his hole ridden door and gently dropped himself on the soft cushions of his bed. He made a not so discreet glance at his surroundings and turned his attention back at the large snow globe on his hand.

He tapped the seal and watched as the image of his father unfroze.

'_Naru-chaan! I miss you so much!'_

The blond watched with a fond smile as his father hugged the device. Sometimes he wonder if his dad is bipolar, his mannerisms were as different as night and day when in comes to different matters.

'_So, how's the mission?'_ Minato asked with a smile as he leaned back on his chair. '_I got the letters you sent me and the pictures of the technologies in the Public world. I shared them with the Uzumakis and they're pretty much hung up about the 'video games', even Karin was muttering about 'Pokemon' or something like that.'_ The shrugged and his eyes shifted away from the globe.

"_Oh, and guess who made an impromptu visit here in Toubiyon?"_

Naruto's eyebrow raised in confusion and promptly lit up as he saw the familiar silver hair tied in a high pony tail. "Silver-san!"

'_Yo.'_ Tsukuru greeted with an eye-smile, he was wearing casual clothes and his mask was gone, the blond was astounded to see that Sakumo and his favorite ANBU did have the same face.

'_Well, since I caught Manato-kun here making a visual message, might as well share the news.' _The ANBU said as he unceremoniously sat at the desk of the Kage.

'_After more than a century of undercover and information gathering work in the Public World, the last two Kages __finally__ agreed in creating the Science and Technology Division of the Allied Nations.'_ Tsukuru stated with an accomplished smile. _'If you must know, that proposition had taken three years to approve.'_

"Who's the commander?" Naruto asked, but reminded himself that it was only a message.

'_Let me guess, you got transferred?'_ His dad asked with a knowing smile.

'_Yes, I already got my successor prepped up years ago, although I didn't expect that my proposal will take this long to be approved.' _Tsukuru muttered in ire. '_Now that I have the approval, I can now start with all the projects that's gathering dust in my office.'_

"What projects?" Naruto asked in chorus with his father.

'_Hm, nothing much.'_ Tsukuru replied with a idle wave._ 'Just recreating and customizing of the machineries in the Public World.'_

'_Like?'_ Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_Well, for one, the car.'_ The silver haired man said while tapping his chin in thought. '_We all- erm- some of us know that they use non-renewable fuel, but replace it with, let's say, seals then we can have a much more eco-friendly vehicles. Of course there are other customization that I thought of and will be revealed at much later date.' _

Tsukuru abruptly stood up, surprising the blond Kage, on the desk. '_Which, reminds me of this impromptu visit.'_ He loudly announced as he unsealed a scroll and handed it to the blond. '_Please take your time.'_

'_Now, back to my message Naruto-kun.'_ Tsukuru said as he shifted closer to the globe while his father read the scroll. '_I got your letter last week, I'm proud to say that you got the top place in tardiness.'_

"Yes!" Naruto interjected.

'_Anyway, I'm sure you're doing okay in there, after all you got your future minions looking out for you.'_ Tsukuru said with a chuckle. '_Oh, and please remind my nephew that he needs to send his letter twice a week not once a month. I heard my brother complaining about the novel like letters he got containing a month worth of information his son sent him. I was fortunate enough to get the one page letters, though.'_

'_And I do hope that you're causing trouble for my uptight nephew. Seriously,'_ He sighed exasperatedly. '_Despite his lazy appearance, that kid has more tension than cable wires, he needs a laugh now and then.'_

"Don't worry Silver-san, he's not so uptight right now, dattebayo." Naruto replied with a smile.

'_Tsukuru.'_ Minato called catching the attention of the ANBU._ 'I suggest recruiting from the Uzumakis if you're looking for seal experts, although I can't spare any nins for the metal works.' _He said as he handed back the scroll.

'_No worries, I already got a message from Poryadok and Rayo, they have some clan specializers willing to join my division.'_ Tsukuru informed as he resealed the scroll.

'_Hmm.'_ Minato hummed as he began to write in a small scroll. '_...Here, just give this to Uzumaki Nagato.' _

'_Thank you.'_ Tsukuru hummed as he pocketed the scroll. _'Well, until next time Naruto-kun, ja.' _With a flippant salute and a puff of smoke Tsukuru exited the building.

'_Well, that was eventful.'_ His father commented as he turned his attention back to the globe. '_I also have some news to you son.'_ Minato said with a winning grin.

'_I got the letter for your school's open house yesterday.'_

"Open house? Oh, that- wait I didn't plan to send him that one, dattebayo!" Naruto panicked, he was pretty sure that he'll be denied again and decided not to mention that in his letter to save anymore heartbreaks.

'_Although I was confused why Kurama was the one who sent this and not you.' _Minato added as he scratch his head.

"Furball!"

"**I'm doing you a favor kit."**

"You can't be sure he's coming, Kami, dad's The Kage-"

'_And I'm ecstatic to say that I got myself a day off!'_ Minato announced with cheer.

"...YOU WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, ignoring the scoff from his partner.

'_Karin finally let me sub myself with a clone.'_ His father said with a smug grin. _'Your cousin is pretty stingy with clones for being the pencil pusher substitute, but after I gave her your letter, she finally cave in!'_ Minato continued his rant in exuberance.

'_That's Wednesday next week right?'_ His father asked, grinning like a child on a birthday. '_I finally got the chance to see you in school! So see you then, I'm bringing Ichiraku Ramen for the visit.'_

Naruto was still frozen as he stared at dissipating image of his father in the swirling snow globe in his hands, even the mention of his favorite meal did not match to the joy of knowing that his father, his dad, was going to visit him! It was too long since their last meeting, after his transfer to the Mulinello base his father, seldomly had the time to visit him despite having a Hiraishin seal in the structure. But now, his father demanded a day off just for him, and only for him, that single notion made him...happy.

"Kurama?" Naruto softly called out as he looked up at his ceiling a smile brimming of joy was placed of his lips.

"**What is it?"**

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hana-chan! Hurry up! The line's getting too long." A blonde teenager hollered out at a taller girl with long black wavy locks.

"Kyoko, no matter how fast we walk there, the shop will always have a long line." The raven, Hana, replied but still made an effort to quicken her steps.

"Mou, I hope that we can order even a slice of cake in the Sweet Swirls." Kyoko pouted as she took hold of her friend's hand and began to gently pull the taller girl to their destination.

"I can't believe that there are still this much customer even after a month had passed since it's grand opening." Hana commented at their arrival at the Sweet Swirls and saw the rather long line forming at the entrance.

Kyoko did not waste any time and quickly joined the waiting customers, they manage to get behind an older black haired teen reading a manga before a group of highschool students took the place. The blonde might be famed for her gentle countenance in school but when it comes to her monthly intake of sweets, Kyoko have no reservations for mercy.

"Two, four, six...eight...twelve..." Kyoko murmured as she counted off the people before them. "Twelve! Hana-chan we got in!" She giggled as she peeked at the entrance of the shop, where she saw a very curvaceous violet haired woman greeting each customer with smile.

Kyoko knew that she was the manager of the building since her attire was more formal than the others. Managers rarely do the more menial tasks, but seeing the large amount of customers just within an hour of their opening, it was an understandable course of action to help the workers.

The blonde hummed as they stepped closer to the building, she wished she could have brought her pocket book to pass the time, but she forgot it due to her haste. Kyoko glance at Hana who was occupying herself observing the passersby, which was far more interesting that waiting for the line to move if Hana's raised eyebrows indicates anything. Opting to join her friend, Kyoko watched the people passing her until a gravity defying hair caught her interest.

She tipped on her toes and saw that it was indeed Tsuna along with their new classmate Naruto, and a blue haired teen with headphones eating a lollipop. While she might call their relationship as acquaintances, Tsuna was one of the few boys in class that Hana did not call monkey, she also knew that her brother was the brunet's trainer, so it wouldn't be odd not to call him out, right?

Her decision was just on the tip of her tongue when Naruto called them out.

"Hey, that's our classmate, 'ttebayo?" Naruto called out loudly as he pointed at their direction.

"Oh, great it's the prankster." Hana muttered with an eye roll, the fact that there were no monkey in the blond's name was a sign that the new student was in Hana's good book.

The two females watched as the three boys walked towards them with Naruto in lead. Kyoko saw that Tsuna looked constipated, while the blue haired teen was still lost in his music.

"Yo, what's up." Naaruto greeted as he stood beside them.

"The sky." Hana replied sarcastically, getting a few stiff chuckles from the people who overheard it.

"Funny." Naruto deadpanned while crossing his arms.

"Mou, Hana-chan stop being mean." Kyoko chided with a giggle. "We're hoping to get a slice of the Sweet Swirls' cake." She explained as she pointed at the shop.

"That...oh, _that._" Naruto said, glancing at the familiar dango addict girl inside the shop. "Well, I'll pass this one, Tsuna. Kuria and you could use some sugar right now, I'll be going now, got a meeting!" The blond said hurriedly as he ran away in a flash of orange.

"That's...odd." Kyoko commented.

"He's been like that earlier in class." The blue haired teen started gaining questioning looks from the females.

"Class? It's Saturday." Hana informed with raised eyebrow.

"We- we have Karate class on Saturdays and Naruto's the co-instructor there." Tsuna answered and hid a blush at the surprised looks directed at him by the females.

"And what does a soccer monkey benefit from a Martial Art?" Hana said, changing the topic and saw the sigh the brunet heaved out.

"Monkey? I have a name you know it's-"

"Kuria Viole, I know. But I prefer monkey." Hana retorted.

"You-" Kuria fully shoved off his headphones and glared at the raven haired girl. "I don't know whether I'm happy that someone finally got my name right, or not, because it's you."

"C-calm down y-you two." Tsuna appeased as he copied Takeshi's calm down gesture.

Unfortunately or fortunately, they were interrupted by an annoyed shout at the people lined at the back.

"Oi, the five of you get moving already! The line's already been halved!"

"Five?" Tsuna said in confusion.

"Halved?" Kyoko said in alarm as she saw that the line had indeed moved and only four customers left were lined at the counter. She was about to shove the group closer to the cashier when she noticed a problem.

The problem is, the black haired youth before them was not moving.

"Umm, excuse me." Tsuna slowly said as he suddenly found himself being the appointed person to ask the raven. However the older teen did not seem to notice him and continued to read his manga.

'Uwah, how cold.'

"Onii-san, the line's already moved...eto...could please step forward?" Tsuna tried again and still no response.

Tsuna cut the urge to scratch his head in frustration as made a once over at the raven's appearance. The teen was about 5'10" in height and sporting a black and white checkered hoodie over a plain black shirt, his dark blue pants paired with white sneakers, he was also wearing a blue tear shaped crystal pendant. His dark brown eyes was still glued at the manga he was reading.

"...One Piece..." Tsuna softly muttered as he read the title of the book.

Surprisingly, that took the attention of the taller teen who seem to have recently landed back on earth.

"Hm?"

Tsuna winced at the tone of the voice, it was as if the teen did not spoke for a long while.

"Eto- ah, the line had already moved...so if you could please..-um step forward?" Tsuna ask unsurely.

"Line?" The teen asked his voice was hitched and frail.

"Y-yeah, for the Sweet Swirls?" Tsuna said as he gestured at the shop aa few feet away.

"Hm, oh sorry..." The raven cleared his throat. "I stopped strolling after I got on a really good part and it seems that I stopped at the line." He added with a near monotonic tone.

"Oh." Tsuna could only comment.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." The teen said as he stepped aside.

"Tsu-kun, were going ahead, ne." Kyoko said as she speed walk pass him.

"We'll reserve you a seat!" Kuria added as he followed the blond excitedly.

"Great, another person with sweet tooth." Hana muttered as she followed the two with a more sedated pace.

"One Piece, eh." Tsuna commented as he took another glance at the manga, remembering his own volume back at home. "Enies Lobby?"

"...right." The raven replied his eyes glued back at the pages again.

"Ah, no wonder you stopped, that's a really good arc." Tsuna commented not finding it uncomfortable having a near one sided dialogue. "It's the part where Robin was officially accepted right?"

The raven dropped his gave back at him and his eyes held a peculiar glint that Tsuna took notice of.

"Yes."

"Hm, well happy reading then." Tsuna said with a smile and was about to turn around when the raven spoke again.

"Reino File...that's... my name." The raven introduced.

"Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice meeting you Reino-san." Tsuna bowed and left.

"...Tsunayoshi...you just made me curious..."

* * *

**AN: What do you think? For reference please see the AN on the first chapters, and for more information of the OC's just go to my account~**

**Advance Happy New Year! ja~ **


	12. Deal

**AN: Ok, this chapter's bit late and I'm so sorry about that. My brain was lagged and the school started yesterday... so yeah. But look an update! Anyway, on a happy note the next chapter might have the possibility of merging with the canon, I guess...who knows?**

**To those who viewed, and put this story in their favorite and follow list- You guys rock!**

**A shout out to the reviewers: **narutofan020 **and **Akayuki Novak.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR**

**Warning: strong language below ^^**

**And lastly I dedicated this chapter to my puppy- (who was ran over by a bastard this sunday).**

* * *

Chapter12: Deal

Kyoko stole a peek at one of the customer sitting at the corner, a small blush peppered her cheeks as she continued to snatch a look at the handsome black haired youth. She didn't see Hana wearing a knowing smirk at her situation.

"Eep!" The blonde loudly whispered getting the attention of the two males before them."Muo, Hana-chan." She chided as she rubbed her side where her friend nudged her

"Got a little crush?" The raven haired girl announced a bit too loudly.

"So?" Kyoko replied unabashedly sparing another look at the teen, she did not see the small disappointed look from Tsuna or the subtle raise of an eyebrow from Kuria -who was suddenly silent the moment their entered the cafe.

"K-kyoko-san- a crush?" Tsuna stammered as he glanced around the cafe.

"It seems so." Hana muttered as she eyed the long haired raven. "I admit though, Kyoko, you got an eye." She teased, making the blush on the blonde reddened more.

"Where?" Tsuna asked.

"There." Hana replied, pointing their subject with an eye.

Kyoko watch Tsuna's expression and saw him raise an eyebrow when he saw the teen.

"Eh? That's Itachi-san." Tsuna replied and noticed the teen has a plate of dango and tea on his table, along with various books stacked beside his order.

"You know him?" Kyoko asked in whisper.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna answered as he scratched the back of his head. "He's Haku's cousin and a friend of Naruto's brother."

"Naruto-sempai has a brother?/ He's Haku's cousin?" Both Kuria and Kyoko ask in chorus.

Tsuna nodded a bit harassed at the sudden questions, he spared another glance at Itachi who was still reading his book. "Naruto has an adopted older brother who shared a unit with Haku's cousin." He explained.

"Oh, I never pegged the prankster having a brother." Hana commented putting the attention to her curiosity.

"He's an Engineering student, and the one who tutored Takeshi and I." Tsuna replied, still eyeing Kyoko who was back stealing glances at the raven.

"He must be a good teacher then, seeing you two got above eighty percent in that test." Hana appraised. "Speaking of, how did you got out of the Math monkey's accusations?"

"Wait a minute, were you the one making that ruckus last week?" Kuria asked. "Your voice was heard all throughout the floor."

"Ah, no, no." Tsuna denied quickly. "That was Naruto. We got sent to the principal and well, Kakashi-san made a one-on-one talk with Nezu..." He trailed off as he saw Hana giving him a questioning glance. "Eh, Haku made a call to him a-and I don't know what he said to the principal and Nezu, but he did made the latter back off..."

"Hmm..." Hana hummed and nudged at her friend when her seem to glue at Itachi. "But scarecrow?" She said disbelief.

Tsuna just shrugged.

"What's taking our order long." Kuria complained as he glanced at the counter.

"Maybe if you hadn't ordered the whole variety, we could have eaten minutes ago." Hana chided, remembering the large amount of cakes the blue haired teen ordered.

"Nooo." Kyoko silently wailed getting alarmed looks from the group.

"What is it?" Hana asked and saw the manager, flirting, at the blonde's crush. "Oh, someone got the him first."

"Mou." Kyoko pouted when the raven continue to make small talk with the violet haired woman. She squinted her eyes and saw the name engraved on the manager's breast pocket. "...Mitarashi Anko."

"Better luck next time, Kyoko. The woman is more...developed." Hana said with comforting pat the blonde's shoulder.

"Sorry for the wait." A waitress announced as she entered their line of vision, another one trailed behind her with a variety of cakes on her tray. "Table ten?"

"Hai." Kuria answered with a bit of excitement as he eyed at his orders.

"Strawberry frappe and mocha deluxe." The first waitress announced and Tsuna raised his hand.

"Two jasmine tea, strawberry cake and blueberry cheesecake."

"That's ours." Hana announced, noticing that Kyoko was still dejected.

"And- uh a Chocolate mint frappe, Devil's cake, Treacle Tart, Mango Heaven, Ice cream-"

"Mine! That's mine!" Kuria announced before the other five sweet were announced, he was bouncing in his seat and a fork ready at hand.

"Here you go, have a nice afternoon." The second waitress said as she placed the last batch of order in front of the blue haired teen.

"Let's dig in!" Kuria said as he attacked the ice cream cake in gusto.

"Whoa." Tsuna commented as he watched avidly at his karate classmate eat his first plate in just under a minute.

"So good." Kyoko said savoring the taste of her desert and stared at Kuria's orders in longing.

"Y-you're done?" Kuria announced when he saw the blonde's plate was clean as his. He eyed the hungry look on those brown eyes and he suddenly felt afraid. "Um...he-here." He said as he pushed the Devil's cake towards the blonde and gave a sigh of relief when the eyes were no longer directed at him.

Females are scary.

* * *

Silence.

It was one of the things that Reborn liked, and usually enjoyed on mornings especially with a cup of espresso in his hands. Although he also enjoyed it during afternoons when the sun is sinking beyond the meadow or on peaceful occasions like the time he strapped Dino of a cliff to knock out his phobia of heights, the latter had also created another phobia- of him. Better him than heights.

But currently, he hates the silence.

Why?

Simple, no mansion, no matter the size, will always have some sort of background noise. Either the footfalls of his enemies or a simple conversation that drifted through the air. Even the clicks of guns was more welcome that what he's hearing right now.

He had thrown the earpiece long ago when he sure that it was no longer being used by the mafioisi or the maids. He was also using corridors an hour ago, just to test whether he was being watched or not. So far, no one had confronted him. It was an unnerving thought and his assumption that he's being lead into a trap became more plausible as he continued his stroll, but he still pressed on, no use going back on hiding when the Familgia knew that he was in their turf.

He had reached the center of the mansion and the silence was still there.

The grand staircase towered before him, a place where he expected the mafiosi to gather and hinder him. He was halfway through the steps when he heard a very soft sound, nearly unnoticeable, he paused on his steps and opened his senses.

There was still no humans in the vicinity, but there _is _something on top of the stairs. He knew of the well trained animals that hunted him back in the forest but the creature was as big as a rat and as slow as a snail...or a slug.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw the larger than normal blue colored slug moving across in front of him. The small eye only glanced at him momentarily and continued it's slow movement on the carpeted floor. It was...obviously slow, but why is there a slug on top of the stair, or inside the mansion in the first place?

He watched the creature idly move in front of him, it spared another glance at him and turned back on it's journey. Leon suddenly jumped down from his perch and crawled his way towards the slug. The chameleon nosed the slug on it's side and he flick a tongue back on his partner.

Reborn blinked momentarily confused at his partner's action. He watched as Leon followed the creature, his steps was as slow as the slug. A minute later, the two animals were only a feet away. To be frank it was pretty funny.

"You want me to follow it?" Reborn asked out loud, his voice filled with disbelief. Leon flicked a tongue at him. "-Her?"

The hitman was conflicted at the current event happening right before him, usually this type of craziness was always made by him or started by him, either way, it always shaves some sanity in his victims or student(s). However, him being on someone's sharp end of the stick was not a good way to test his already diminishing temper.

He watch the two move slowly again and Leon eyed him, seemingly annoyed that he was not moving. Reborn blamed his lack of caffeine when he began to follow the two. Three minutes had passed and the two creatures were still halfway through the bannister, Reborn humored his partner and followed while keeping an eye out for a surprise attack.

Twenty minutes passed and Reborn saw one of the slug's eye reached out northwest, Leon followed his gaze and they saw another blue slug meandering it's way through the corridor. The chameleon blink his thanks and crawled towards the second slug. Reborn dutifully followed still lost at the idea of following a slug or slugs for that matter.

By the time the sun has risen, Reborn and Leon followed fifty slugs, the former ready to shoot his gun empty if he ever saw another slug on his path. Reborn did see another blue slug but he opted not to shoot it when he saw that the creature was much larger than it's (her) counterparts and was half as large as the him. It just looking at them with one eye while the other was looking at the large double doors beside it.

Leon returned back to his perch and idly flicked his tail. Reborn reached out his senses and knew that someone was waiting behind the door. He readied his gun slowly opened the door.

Darkness greeted him and Reborn cautiously entered the room, he noted the heavy drapes were covering the rising glow of the sun.

"Ugh, you _finally _arrived." A feminine voice grumbled at the other side of the room, her voice was filled with ire.

Reborn trained his gun at the owner and saw a silhouette of a female sitting on the throne.

"Forgive me, your entourage took her time to bring me here." Reborn replied and saw a glimpse of the female when the a stray light escaped the covers of the curtains and shone directly at the figure's position. "Senju Tsunade."

"So, what brings the Sun Arcobaleno in my humble abode?" The Mulinello Boss asked and gave a clap. Lights fluttered on and the whole room was encased in the soft glow of the bulbs.

Reborn did not reply and took his time observing his surroundings. The hallway was large and as empty as the corridors, aside from the parallel columns that acts as the room's foundation. It was the only the only thing could act as a cover when the conversation leads to a fight. He trailed his eyes back at the -admittedly voluptuous- blond and saw her nonplussed and relaxed stance despite having a gun on her figure.

"Lower the gun hitman." Tsunade ordered. "While a part of me want to have a spar with the infamous Sun Arcobaleno, I want this confrontation to end with no bloodshed and preferably no paperwork for damages."

Reborn did lower his gun, not for the first reason but for the second, which was more understandable for any boss.

"Well?" The blonde Boss asked raising an eyebrow, but Reborn remained silent. "There's a rule in my home about infiltrators..." Tsunade trailed off as she gracefully stood from her seat. "...Anyone caught in our turf without our permission will be killed."

"Aa, but I'm not caught, am I?" Reborn replied subtly tensing his body as the blonde walked forward.

"Unfortunately no." Tsunade sighed. "I did have a plan to remedy that." Reborn subtly shifted his gun in ready, whether the blonde boss didn't notice it or she just ignore his action. "But I changed my mind on the last minute."

"Why?" Reborn asked just for the sake of his curiosity.

"There are much better ways to resolve this...problem." Tsunade answered with a flippant wave.

"Understatement." Reborn scoffed, all of the cards are out and what was left were the two options, whatever the result is, both the Vongola and Mulinello will have to duke it out one way or another.

"So, let's a make a deal shall we?"

* * *

The weekend flew by so quickly and school bared its fangs in the name of Monday. Filled with assignments and reviews, all students felt the pressure of the upcoming test. Adding the open house on the coming Wednesday, Tsuna felt the school was turned into a pressure cooker, as teachers kept reminding them of the day.

The open house was more known as Parent's Observation Day, where parents and sometimes guardians of all stature come and watch how their child/children act in school. Bullies had lessen their insults and beatings as teachers rose their level of strictness. In the past Tsuna held this week as a heaven, no bullies nor beatings and he kept ignorant of the lessons. He spared moments of attention when his mother was watching him and even enjoyed the days normalcy of his fellow classmates experience.

But now, with all his focus on the lessons and the prime survival of his grades, this week is hell. The only reward the students look forward to was the three day break after the exams, for now they're being dragged back and forth with demons they call teachers.

Although, there are some students who took the exams of the fly, they were mostly consisted of teens who enjoyed studying and geniuses- like Haku with his all powerful memory-, while some have the title of hopeless and procrastinators- Tsuna's past title is also considered in this category. The rest were the regular students who were as normal as they can get, they struggle, get pressured and shout hurrah if their scores pass fifty percent- Tsuna could proudly announce he was in this section.

Naruto on the other hand...

Tsuna glanced at the sleeping (again!?) blonde. Tsuna didn't know where to place his friend. The blond was lazy yet active, he was not as studious as others and mostly drifted off in lessons yet he score above average in quizzes and tests. Naruto is unpredictable.

The door slid open and in came Nezu, the man had lessened the amount of he insult he shot after the visit with the principal, but his tongue was still as sharp as ever. Tsuna's stomach dropped as he saw a glimpse of a stack of paper in one of the folders, a test?

"Surprise test!" Nezu shouted, snapping the students from their musings and as if practiced, a chorus of groans echoed soon after.

"My head..." One of the students loudly claimed.

"Silence!" Nezu snapped as he dropped his folder on the table. "I'll give you ten minutes to review."

Relieved sighs again echoed in unison. Students soon began scanning their notes and the sound of paper flipping drifting in the background. However a loud snore interrupted the atmosphere catching the attention of the math teacher.

"Namikaze! No one sleeps in my class." Nezu shouted as he stomped his way to the blond.

All the students in the room watch in bated breath at their blond classmate. The last episode of the 'Unpredictable Sloth' was last week, wherein a sleeping Naruto threw Taiga-sensei's chalk missile back at him and at the dead center of the man's forehead 'episodes' became the students entertainment and it even gathered enough attention to warrant bets. Most of the teachers had already been warned about Naruto's sleeping tendencies. However, it seems that the math teacher was not warned.

Nezu will never know what hit him.

And so with a silent countdown, all eyes in the room stared openly, breaths held in tight as they watch in seemingly slow motion of Nezu raising his arm to slap the back of the blond's head.

Tsuna manage to sneak a glance at Haku who was half way reaching out a ramen scented paper from his bag (It was the only solution they can think of when they ran out of money to buy cup ramen). He manage to turn his head just in time to see Nezu's hand just an inch away from the blond locks.

No one knew for sure what happened, but within a blink of an eye, the teacher just suddenly toppled back over the isle and landed on his butt. The loud scrapes of shoved chairs soon followed as the students hurried to take a peek at their teacher.

Tsuna saw Nezu's whole hand bruised as if it was squashed in a compressor of sorts, while the man himself was staring at his responsive hand in aghast and disbelief. Students watched in slight fascination as their teacher waved his arm and the hand flopped back and forth like a puppet's broken limb. It was fortunate that Nezu did not outright panicked..he just fainted.

"Ah, shit...you stupid furball..." The newly awakened Naruto cursed as he saw Nezu's body slackened. "Um...Haku?"

"On it."

Tsuna suddenly blinked as his eyes settled at the test paper in front of him. A moment of confusion was drawn at the back of his mind as his swiveled his head back and forth at his classmates. They were answering the test...weren't they standing just a second ago?

"Sawada!" He bit back a shriek as Nezu's voice boomed from the front of the room. "Eyes on the paper, boy."

"Ehh?" Tsuna silently exclaimed as he let his eye lingered at Nezu's hand, one that knew for sure was badly bruised, he faintly remembered the teacher fainting at the sight of his unresponsive hand.

...And Naruto...he- what? His eye widened as he saw Naruto fully awake and dutifully answering the test as if he did not injured Nezu...or did he?

Tsuna scratched the back of his head as the memories that he knew happened just seconds ago slipped passed his focus. He remembered Nezu shouting at Naruto...No...not right...Nezu had shouted at_ them_ to quiet down...but didn't Nezu fell down and fainted?...he remembered the students standing up and looking at the result...of course, they did stood up but not because Nezu fainted, but because one of his classmate's chair had a loose bolt causing him to fell down on his back and catching their curiosity. After that short disruption and a minute wait for their classmate to get a spare from the stockroom, Nezu started the test.

"Alright time's up! All pens at the side and pass the papers forward." Nezu ordered.

He panicked at the sudden announcement, did an hour passed already? Tsuna grabbed his paper and suddenly stop dead when there are already answers written on it. It was his hand writing that was for sure, but he did not remember even answering those questions nor remembering writing his name for that matter. It was just- why is he contradicting himself?

"Tsuna...Tsuna-hey."

"Eh, ah Takeshi...what is it?" He asked and glanced back just in time to see Takeshi's test paper inches from his face.

"The papers? Uhh- pass it?" The raven raised an eyebrow as Tsuna slowly processed the words.

"R-right! Sorry." Tsuna answered, grabbing Takehi's test paper and pass it forward along with his.

"Tsuna, is everything okay?" Takeshi asked a small frown on his brow.

"Ye-yeah...I'm fine- it's just I felt something... Odd" He murmured in reply and got a confused look from his tall friend.

"Odd?" Takeshi repeated.

"Yeah...something-something is missing." He replied as that unknown feeling at the back of his pulsated, all the more so, when his eyes landed at his blond friend.

* * *

It was Wednesday and it was the day for the open house to begin. Gathering in the gym for last minute instructions became a long time tradition and their principal, Tenjiro, followed it to the dot.

It was thirty minutes before the morning bell rang and majority of the students and staffs are already gathered in the gym, a required necessity since it was an important announcement. The noise level inside was maintained by the disciplinary committee lining at the walls with mannequin features, that alone discourage any students from starting a ruckus. Adding the fact that the head of the DC was casually leaning a ways off from the entrance- far enough from the crowd yet close enough that students knew that he was keeping an eye at them- ensured that no one will even think about creating a commotion.

Tsuna had just entered the building and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Naruto seated with their class, and was whispering at Haku, his smile was far more brighter than these passed days. The reason for his surprise is because Naruto is _early, _the blond always came late and barely in time during the morning class, his cat and mouse chase with Hibari- started from the boxing fiasco- had also added to his minutes of tardy.

He closed in to his group and noted that Takeshi was still not here. Fortunately Haku reserved them seats. Tsuna noticed the crinkles and some smudge of dirt in Naruto's pants, despite the event Hibari still chase Naruto for a rematch, it became a near morning routine that he had on rare occasion of lateness was dragged in with the chase.

"Yo." Naruto greeted with an award winning smile. Tsuna thought of covering his eyes for the moment.

"Morning, Naruto, Haku." Tsuna greeted and nodded his thanks for the seat. "Is Takeshi still not here?"

"He's going to be late, he had a practice yesterday." Haku replied with a shake of the head.

"Oh, Tsuna, is your mom going to come later?" Naruto asked, his cheery persona was maxed out this day.

"Un." He nodded with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet her, 'ttbayo." The blond commented.

"Well, how about yours- ah." Tsuna dropped his reply as he hid a wince when he remembered their talk that one evening.

"Oh, man you wouldn't believe it, dattebayo." Naruto gushed out, unperturbed at Tsuna's question. "Dad just arrived this morning!" He said with grin of a child on christmas.

"Eh? I thought he was overseas?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Minato-san got a day off, flew directly here just to attend the open house." Haku replied answered.

"Yeah!" Naruto interjected. "I still couldn't believe he dropped a days worth of paperwork for attending this event- I thought he was too busy in his job and decided not to mention it in my message but stupid Ku-ah Kaka-nii decided to send him the notice. I was mad at him first but dad surprised me when he said he'll go. Now he's back in the unit sleeping off the jet lag."

"Yes, yes. No need to brag about it, Naruto." Haku deadpanned and exasperated expression on his face. "I already heard it thirteen times in an hour alone."

Tsuna's thought drifted off to his father...it was heartwarming to know that Naruto's Dad made such actions and he can't help but feel the bubble of jealousy on his heart. How long did his father dropped his job for a family occasion?

It was wrong the have this sort of emotion against a friend, but Tsuna had wished that Iemitsu was as thoughtful as Naruto's dad.

"Hmm, how about you Haku?" Tsuna asked a bit curious on Haku's familial ties.

"My half brother will come here this afternoon, it'll a brief visit." Haku shrug.

"That eyebrowless freak?" Naruto exclaimed in insult.

This prompted the newly arrive Takeshi to raise his question.

"Who?"

"Ah, It seems Haku have a half brother." Tsuna replied still absorbing the news.

"Half brother? And why did Naruto called him that?" Takeshi asked as he sat down.

"Yes, he's from my mother's first husband and Naruto called him that because he scared the life out of him on their first meeting." The long haired raven answered with a chuckle.

"Gah, don't remind me!" Naruto covered his head in a show of fright. "First Kaka-nii, then you, and then Zabuza. Don't get me started on Lee and Gai...AHH- you just ruined my morning, dattebayo."

"I really need to hear those story someday." Takeshi laughed good-naturedly.

"A tale for another day." Naruto waved off and gave a shudder. "What about you Takeshi, will Yama-jii come here?"

"Yeah." The tall raven replied said as he leaned back on his seat. "He's closing the shop early- ah and Tsuna, he said that today's your day off."

"Nice." Tsuna smiled.

"Hello...hello...right." The microphone blared, gathering the attention of the students at the stage where their principal was tinkering at the device. "Okay...can everyone hear me?"

A chorus of yes echoed in answer.

"Good now, as all you know today's the open house..."

* * *

Tsuna glance as he heard another sigh from Naruto. It was the fourth time he heard the silent distress, and the blond's demeanor turn a one eighty as lunch break arrived.

"Why the long face?" Tsuna asked, he grabbed his bento.

"...I'm bored...I wish I-" The blonde suddenly perked up from his seat, making Tsuna tilt his heat at the sudden action.

"Wish what?"

"I gotta go to the comfort room!" The blonde hollered as he ran through the crowded hallways filled with parents and students.

After the announcement in the gym, the student body returned to their schedule and waited in mixed feelings as the clock strikes nine. There was a bit of misunderstandings as parents try to find their way on the school, creating a moment of confusion until the student council pulled out their members and began directing the harried parents to their child's classroom.

Fortunately the chaos was gone as soon as it arrived and class got as normal as having parents watching at your back. Usually any parents, family members or guardians- limit is three persons- arrive in the school and observe their kid in one or two subjects. The class is shortened by ten minutes and this time was used for a more bonding or Q&amp;A time with their child or sometimes the teachers.

With half the day gone, more than half of his classmates' parents arrived, Tsuna and his group had decided to let their parents/guardians arrive in the afternoon, taking the opportunity to let them know their friend's parents, and maybe have an extended dinner at the high end district.

Tsuna admits that he was anxious, not for the greet and meet of the adults, but because the last subject for the day is maths and Nezu's critiques became less harsh yet hurtful at the same time. This is why most of his classmates choose the morning classes as a way of escape from the math teacher's insults.

"Maa, what's the ruckus about?" Takeshi groaned as the small noise of commotion drifted off into their window.

"Hmm?" Tsuna asked as he and Takeshi suddenly found themselves squished between the window and a wall of curious class mates. "Hiie...-ey no pushing." Tsuna grunted as he raised his bento up high and away from the gossip hoggers.

"Whose parents were those?"

"Hah, higher years I bet..."

"Oh my gosh isn't that tall silver hair looks so cool? And the mask just adds mystery!"

Tsuna's ear twitch as he recognize those description.

"Wait a minute...that blond guy looks like Naruto doesn't he?"

"And whose the guy with no eyebrows and bandage for a mouth?"

This time it was his eyebrows twitching at the similar insult.

"Hana! Hana-chan! He came! Haku's cousin is here!"

Tsuna trudged up to the corner as he began to draw circles beneath him. Of course Kyoko's crush wouldn't go away like breeze...how can he compete against Itachi? Just looks alone and he's done for.

"Come on, come on...they entered the building!"

"What about lunch?"

"Your choice."

Tsuna watched as majority of the class left the room, leaving him, a sleepy Takeshi, Hana, Kyoko and Haku, who was enjoying his lunch undisturbed.

"I think your guardian just arrived..." Tsuna announced, as he spared a glance at the now uncrowded window and saw a familiar brunette hair and a cheery man along side her.

He waved at their direction until Yamamoto took notice of him, the sushi chef pointed at him and told Nana. Tsuna grinned as his mother's eyes met his.

"Takeshi, your dad's here." Tsuna announced snapping the baseball player from his sleep.

"Really?" Takeshi stood up and saw the small figure of his father. "DDDAAAADD I'M HERE!" It seems the tall raven gave no reservation for shyness this day.

"Kyoko, will you stop bouncing even for a second?"

"What else would I do?"

"Breathe, that helps."

"Mou, Hana-chan's so mean today."

"Blame the monkeys."

Tsuna hid a snort as he finished his bento, there's still thirty minutes left until the afternoon class starts and Tsuna decided to find his mom first, lest they become lost in the crowd outside.

He slid the door open and was rewarded by four people knocking him down on the floor.

"Shit! Zabuza close the door!" Kakashi ordered as he groaned under the weight of blond man's lying frame.

"Why me?" A gruff voice asked with a very thick accent.

"They're scared of you!"

"No they're not!"

Tsuna scrambled backwards and saw a man wearing a black T-shirt and pants. He was as tall as Kakashi and was standing at the open doorway where he can see his classmates and some parents hovering a feet away, seeming scared at the man's bandaged appearance yet at the same time trying to take a look at the other three men.

"Just shut the door please." Itachi pleaded as he hid behind the the tall man.

Zabuza, Tsuna assumed, slid the door shut with a bang.

"Is this the right room?" The blond man asked as he stood up, a plastic bag held protectively by his arm.

"Yeah, there's Tsuna." Kakashi replied helped himself up and glanced around. "Where's the brat?"

Tsuna snapped out of his trance when he noted that the question was directed at him.

"Ah, Naruto went to the CR." Haku answered before Tsuna could form a word.

"Oh..." The blond man said. "Well- Naruto what do you think you're doing?" The man shouted in alarm as he stared at the window.

All eyes followed his gaze and they saw Naruto jumped from the sill and into the room. "The hallway is too crowded, dattebayo. So I made a short cut." He answered with a shrug.

"On the third floor windows?" Hana asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Naruto grinned and walked towards the blond man. "Everyone, this is my dad."

"Namikaze Minato, pleasure to meet you." Minato said with a dazzling smile. "I hope my son did not cause too much trouble."

"He did." Hana muttered lowly.

Tsuna found himself smiling as at the man, appearance aside, Namikaze Minato's character was very much different from his son. Wherein Narute exculdes a cheery and sunny disposition, Minato-san was calm and collected, his smile made him more approachable. It was true that Naruto might have gotten more genes from his mother.

"And that's Hatake Kakashi, my older adapted brother, Naruto introduced as he pointed a thumb at the silver haired teen. "The eyebrowless freak is Momochi Zabuza and the one with long hair is Uchiha Itachi, Haku's half brother and cousin respectively."

The bandage man grunted ignoring the insult and Itachi nodded at his name.

"Guys, that's Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko." Naruto introduced them as he pointed at their figures. A chorus of nice to meet yous soon followed.

"Naru-chan I brought Ichirakus." Minato said as he raised the plastic bag.

* * *

The lunch was short yet eventful, as the minutes neared the end of the lunch break, their classmates slowly filtered in back in the room sparing a glance at the the men crowed around Haku and Naruto's tables. Nana and Tsuyoshi arrived just in time for the first ring of the bell, they had waited at the first floor for the hallway to thin out and had successfully find their room after some helpful directions from students.

As the first subject of the afternoon started, the rest of the his classmates' parents trickled in and lined up at the back as they observed their child. History went smoothly and by the time the ten minute break was started, only Tsuna and his groups' parents/guardians were left.

"Mou, Tsu-kun where is your group?" Nana asked him after the teacher left the room.

"Ah, you already knew Takeshi." Tsuna mumbled as he glanced at Naruto and Haku's table, the former was blushing furiously as Kakashi teased him eliciting a few chuckles from Minato the latter was having a whispered conversation with his half brother, while Itachi remained at the back observing the class silently.

"That's Naruto." He pointed at the blond and transferred his finger at the Uchiha. "And that's Haku, they're the new students this year."

As if he knew he was being talked about, Naruto's blue eyes landed at him and his mother and perked up. The blond stood up and dragged his father towards them leaving Kakashi comfortably sitting on Naruto's chair while reading his small orange book.

"Slow down Naruto." Minato-san chided as he swiftly evaded the scattered chairs on their way.

"Mom, meet Naruto and his dad, Minato." Tsuna introduced and saw a small speck of blush on his mother's cheeks as her eyes landed on Minato.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Nana, Tsu-kun's mother." Nana introduced herself with a bow. "Tsu-kun told me that your son helped him in school."

"Ah really?" Minato smiled while ruffling the blond locks of his son.

"I did, 'ttebayo." Naruto huffed. "Kakashi help too." He piped.

"It was usually maths, mom. You know I have trouble with those." Tsuna added.

"I see, thank you Naruto-kun." Nana smiled making the shorter blond flush at the praise.

"No need to thanks, Nana-san. Tsuna's a hardworking student, he just need a bit of push, dattebayo." Naruto replied.

"You made good friends Tsu-kun."

Their conversation was cut short as the door slid open, revealing a disgruntled Nezu.

"Can the parents please return at the back?" The teacher asked, his eyes grazing at the adults with fear, he saw Zabuza and made no move to have an eye contact.

The adults dutifully obeyed and returned to their position, except of one silver head. Nezu frowned when Kakashi didn't stood up from his chair.

"Sir?" Nezu addressed his voice hit a pitch higher.

Kakashi remained unresponsive, his eyes still glued on his book.

"Sir." Nezu repeated, his face flushed in rising annoyance.

"We were notified that there's a ten minute break in between classes." Kakashi drawled. "There's still three minutes left, sensei."

Tsuna confirmed that there's still time left for the short break after he glanced at his watch. Everyone watch as the highlight of the day began.

"Yes, but I'm the teacher here. I have lessons to do and the students to teacher...sir." Nezu retorted.

Kakashi snapped his book close and Tsuna saw Naruto flinch at the action.

"Very well, sensei. But remember what we talked about." Kakashi said as he stood up.

Tsuna felt an pulse of tension in the air and noticed the sharp edge on the masked teen's tone. It was then that Tsuna reminded himself of the phone call in the principal's office.

"What we talk-" Nezu's eye widened as something dawned on him, his eyes glanced at Zabuza's leaning form and back at the masked teen, he did it once again and fear settled on his frame. "Y-you're Ha-Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi did not reply and just walked towards the back and placed himself beside Minato-san. The whispers began as the students questioned one another of the small exchange, some gave a smug expression when they saw Nezu paled in front of them.

"Sensei, the lesson?" Hana voiced out snapping the teacher from his thoughts.

"Ah, y-yes...th-the lesson."

As the lesson started, the student's became quiet and groaned about Nezu's stuttering, the subject was hard as it is, but deciphering the stutters of their teacher had just added another level of difficulty.

"What was that about?" Tsuna glanced at the back and recognize Minato's voice as the one who asked, and he didn't have to guess who the question is directed at.

"Just a small reminder."

* * *

'Boss, Mister Reborn is back, along with guests.'

"Let them in." Timoteo said with a weary sigh, it's been three months - the longest by far- since the hitman started his investigation and at least two weeks since his last report. The Ninth Boss of Vongola already knew that there's something more to Reborn's company and felt the dread that always come near when the Sun Arcobaleno arrives.

He waited in comparative silence, opting to let his hand rest from his morning paperwork. He settled his eyes at the double doors in front of him and seconds later Reborn entered, two taller figures trailed behind him.

The first one was a female, with blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple yet elegant business suit that hugged her figure, the top buttons of her white dress shirt was left open, leaving line of distraction for men. Here features were delicate yet had an strict edge at the same time. With just a glance at her posture, Timoteo felt the air of a leader...of a boss.

The second person was near giant of a man and stood dutifully at the right of the female. He has a shock of white hair that was much longer than the blond and much more untamable than a sea urchin's spike. The man is wearing a simple green dress shirt and black slacks paired with dress shoes. The most distinctive characteristic he can see were the two red lines that streaked below his onyx eyes.

Reborn jumped on his desk and idly threw a folder in front of him.

"Negative."

"I see." Timoteo replied as he picked up the folder. There were only three pages in there, all noting the Arcobaleno's findings. He hid a disappointed sigh, last Familgia and still no suspect, perhaps it is indeed time to put this behind.

"And who might these people are?" He asked, gesturing the two visitors at Reborn.

"The Boss of the Familgia you decided to infiltrate with an Arcobaleno." The blonde replied. The short answer nearly gave the older boss a heart attack. "Usually, trespassers of my island will be dead by the time the sun rises. However, since it was the World's Best Hitman knocking on my door, I decided to force open a window of opportunity rather than waging a war with the top guns."

"I-I see..." Timoteo stammered as the information sank in. Bosses of other Familgia usually have a rather large quantities of men with them, but seeing only one man accompanying their boss speaks of foolishness or strength. He glanced at Reborn with an unreadable look. "You got caught?"

"No. It was game of hide and seek right from the start, we called it quits before the game ends." Reborn replied cryptically.

"And what opportunity is this, Boss of Mulinello?" Timoteo asked directing his question at the blonde.

"It's simple." The blonde answered, gesturing at the white haired man with a wave. Timoteo watched as he reached inside of his small suitcase and pulled out a rather thick folder, the man walked closer and placed it in front of him. "I want to ally my Familgia with yours. I'm willing to turn a blind eye at your actions in exchange for your signature."

"..."

Timoteo mused at the thought as he crossed his fingers and rested his chin on top of it. If he did not knew of the recent speculations Reborn told him, he would have scoffed and won't look twice at the blonde girl before him. Compared to his tenure- fifty years, give or take-, the Mulinello Boss had only about a decade of experience under her belt. A child in his eyes, but still, a child held the future as years pass by.

"What if I deny your...demand?" He asked, raising a brow. "Vongola is the most powerful Familgia as of now, whose to say I'll- as you say- turn a blind eye on a chance to destroy yours?"

The words brought tension in the air and despite the heavy air, the blonde female sauntered to one of his chairs and sat on it much more regally than the queens. "And whose to say we won't retaliate?" She asked with a smirk. "My Familgia might be young compared to yours, but you will be surprise how deep we can drag you down before we drown."

An underlying threat, Timoteo thought and hid a smile at the blonde's hubris, alarmed as he may be at the notion, it was refreshing to hear confidence- if Reborn's silence has anything to confirm- rather than the arrogance from bosses proposing their deals. "As much as I would like to test that, my generation has long passed its limit. However, dealings such alliance, must be done and agreed upon by both parties." He started, sliding the thick folder over and opened it.

He was surprised, all the more, when he saw the contents of the folder. He expected a long list of demands or unfair deals, but not stacks of receipts and bills.

"That's the damages for my mansion during the fight-"

"-Spar." Reborn corrected.

"Spar then." The blonde amended. "Those damages are made by Reborn. Tiles, reinforced windows, vases, the occasional figurines, medical bills, and some concrete materials."

Timoteo massage his temples as he read the more extensive damage that was caused by the Arcobaleno- who was by now nonchalant of the admittance-, the amount of zeroes was not helping either. "I'll cut forty percent on your pay, Reborn."

"Fair enough." The hitman replied.

"As for the contract..." The blond trailed off as she dipped two fingers in her assets.

Timoteo noted all men in the room watch- even he was not spared from the temptation- as those dainty fingers disappeared and pulled out a thin scroll.

"...Here." The female boss threw the paper and it landed in front of him in precision, snapping the males from their trance. "Reborn and I already discussed all the possible areas where we can both benefit. As you have read in his report, Mulinello has a variety of network that can you can...hire and in return we have your protection by name of course." She added.

Timoteo opened the scroll and noticed that it was a simple contract as summarized by the blonde, but just to be sure he reread the single sheet of paper for subtle loopholes. He remained silent as he contemplated his decision. For the most part Vongola was the one who made the offence and most of the result lead into a civil war of sorts or an outright announcement of being an enemy. Sometimes these small actions had made the mafia's history bloody and vengeful.

However, there are times of unpredictability- like now for example- that lead to a moment of false peace, not unlike the calm before the storm, but it was appreciated nonetheless. Timoteo still have lingering doubts at the back of his mind, the future held a lot of mysteries and Mulinello Familgia is an unknown factor.

The sudden discovery of a Familgia who flourished right before them without them knowing about it was alarming. Humans tend to fear what they don't know and Timoteo is not exempted from it.

But as of now, he was sandwiched between a rock and a hard place, Reborn's hands were tied and he cannot ask for advice from his right hand, since he was kept ignorant of this investigation.

Timoteo heaved a heavy sigh as he picked up his pen. A sudden bout of heaviness brought a moment of hesitance, it was a deal with the devil he knew it and Timoteo had none to blame after all this was brought upon him by his very decision.

"Before I agree to this...may I ask your name, madam?" He said, a drop of ink fell slowly on the piece of scroll.

"Senju Tsunade, it's a pleasure doing business with you Nono."

* * *

**AN: Drop a review please! I need a fuel to keep this up! also will anyone complain if I shortened the chapters?**


	13. Hitman

**AN: An early update this time- I manage to squeezed this in the middle of the two day seminar I am in right now ^^ so, yay~ Anyways, I jumped on the canon line since the plot got a bit too sluggish, enjoy! Also, the future chapters will be shortened, and instead of 7-8k words I'll limit it to 5-6k.**

**To those who viewed, and put this story in their favorite and follow list- You guys rock!**

**A shout out to the reviewers: **narutofan020 **and **Akayuki Novak, **Thank you for the support~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 13: Hitman

Reborn stared at his soon to be student's home, he had arrived in Japan just yesterday after Nono told him that he can proceed his tor-tutoring. He already had a file from the CEDEF, written by the Sawada patriarch and he was impressed at the amount of failures the heir achieved, all of his grades were all blearing of D-minus and the occasional C's was there as well. The boy's appearance was scrawny and lack muscles- even if the picture was two years ago, Reborn can easily figure out how the boy will appear if two years had just passed. The file had also stated that the boy has no friends, a problem that he needs to remedy immediately.

To sum it up, Reborn will need a lot of work to make the boy worthy of taking over the Vongola mantle.

His eye saw a minute movement in the window of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the sun had just risen and the Arcobaleno just got a small glimpse of brunette hair, before the curtain blocked his view.

How weird, the files had stated that the boy was prone to oversleeping.

Minutes later, the light in the kitchen below lit up and Reborn saw two silhouettes huddled at the table. He easily recognize the taller slim figure as Sawada Nana, and the other figure then must be his victim- er student. He jumped away from his hiding place and transferred to one of the trees opposite of the house's main door, just in time to see Sawada Tsunayoshi open the door.

Reborn was rarely wrong in his predictions but seeing the boy with his own eyes did he realized that he made a mistake. The boy was fit with lean muscles on his arms, he had grown three inches from the information in his files. Another surprise came upon him when he noticed that the boy was wearing a track suit. There was no information of the boy's sudden interest in physical activity.

"I'll be going now mom!" The boy announced as he made his way to the gate.

"Be careful Tsu-kun." The mother replied with a wave.

Reborn continued to watch the teen and rose an eyebrow in interest when the boy paused before the gate and directed his gaze at his position, a second later the teen shook his head and started his jogging. The Arcobaleno was tempted to follow the boy but he reminded himself that he needs to have the mother read his flyer first. After all, he can't teach the boy if his arrival wasn't announced.

And so he lay in wait as the Sawada matriarch made her way to the mailbox. He watched as the brunette open the mailbox, he expected a giddy reaction on his letter since the stupid blond of the CEDEF made a short paragraph about his wife in the file. Sawada Nana, to put it simply, is an opportunist. A flyer for a tutorial is chance for her to help her wayward son.

However instead of an immediate call to the phone number, she returned the flyer back to the stack of the paper and went back to her house with a thoughtful glance at the direction where her son jogged through.

How odd.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tsuna hollered as he entered their house, he immediately stripped off out of his sweat soaked shirt, leaving him in only his sleeveless shirt and his jogging pants.

"I'm in the kitchen!" His mother replied, and he immediately made a beeline to the back of their house.

When he entered the kitchen, Tsuna saw his mother sitting idly on the chair, a cup of tea in her hand and a thoughtful look on her face.

"Mou, Tsu-kun...we got a flyer this morning." Nana murmured looking at lone piece of paper on the table.

"I hope it isn't one of those ads." Tsuna replied, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and sat in front of his mother.

Nana shook her head. "No, it's one of those tutorial services-"

"Don't tell me you made the call." Tsuna interrupted in alarm, one thing he knew about his mother is that he's as unpredictable as Naruto when in comes to these deals.

"Oh, no...not yet, but maybe you could use the help." Nana replied with a hopeful look. "Naruto-kun did say you just need a bit of push."

"I'm being pushed already enough as it is." Tsuna commented with a rueful smile at the extensive studying their group made in the exams last week, which demanded another study session with Kakashi and an overnight stay on their unit. "Besides, we can't afford it, the budget we collected this summer can only last until winter break."

"I know, but this one is different, look." Nana said as she pushed the paper towards him.

"...will raise your kid to lead the next generation...grade and subject does not matter...lodging and meals will act as a payment...Reborn" Tsuna muttered as he read the paper. "Sounds like a scam to me, mom. And anyway, we don't have enough money to feed another mouth."

"Hm, now that you said it, it does sound like one, isn't it?" Nana mused. "But could we at least try?"

"Nope." Tsune denied before his mother made that look.

"Mou." Nana pouted. "Then you better hurry up, you don't want to be late for the second term, do you?"

"Hiee, mom! I'm gonna be late!" Tsuna shouted as he glanced at the clock, he quickly ran up stairs to his room to shower and change.

"I'll toast some bread!" Nana hollered with a smile.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna was already on their front door. A toasted bread in his mouth and shoes halfway through his feet.

"I'll be going now." Tsuna announced as finished tying his shoelaces.

"Wait Tsu-kun." Nana ordered pluck out the neck tie from his uniform. "Jeez, maybe we should buy those clip-on ties on the market."

Tsuna just smiled as he waited for his mother to finish the knot, once done, he kissed his mother on his cheek and opened the front door. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a very short person before the door step, or is it a baby? It's hard to tell when the little guy was dressed in immaculate suit and a fedora that covered most part of his face.

"Ciaossu!"

So it is a baby then, those large eyes were a dead giveaway when the toddler raised his head.

"Uwah, how cute!" Nana squealed, Tsuna inwardly agreed when he saw those curly sideburns bounce, his mother crouched down with the baby's line of sight and began asking questions. "Whose kid are you? Are you lost?"

"What I'm worried about was how he did got inside the gate." Tsuna said and saw that the gate was still locked.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn." The toddler announced ignoring his comment.

That short announcement made the mother and son look at each other. The latter fidgeted when the feeling at the back of his mind rattled in warning.

"Okay...but we didn't call for the service." Tsuna replied, humoring the kid for now and crouched before the kid. "Besides we can't afford it and even if you're a child genius I doubt that the department gave you a license for teaching."

Out of nowhere, the kid jump at him with a high kick ready to him in the face.

"Woah, watch it!" Tsuna reprimanded and caught the kid before he kick him. However, he didn't expect the force behind the kick and Tsuna landed on his butt, his arms raising the kid away.

'That was as hard as Naruto's kick.' Tsuna thought.

"Good reflex..." The toddler commented, his eyes was as innocent as ever.

"Jeez, how about we compromise." Tsuna said eyeing the kid warily for anymore surprise attacks. "I'm going to school and since I'm already late as it is, we can make a detour to the police station and you could tell me who are your parents along the way."

The kid, Reborn paused but before he could answer Tsuna quickly stood up and took the short silence as a yes.

"Good, Mom I'll be going now, bye."

"A-ah." Nana blink at the sudden change. "Be careful Tsu-kun."

Tsuna waved as he opened the gate and rushed out, a few blocks away the toddler jumped out of his grip and landed gracefully on the cement fence.

"I repeat, I'm a home tutor and the name is Reborn." The toddler announce, his squeaky voice filled with ire.

"I don't buy it." Tsuna retorted feeling his eye twitch at the stubborn kid. "I repeat, we didn't made a call for the service."

The kid ignored his words and instead threw something at him.

"Ow!" Tsuna retorted and saw that the 'something' is an ID, he picked up the small piece of plastic while gingerly rubbing his forehead. He read the contents and frowned when he saw the tutorial license title.

"Okay, you're a legit tutor. But sorry we can't afford the service." Tsuna placated and threw the ID back at the toddler with geat speed, the toddler caught it easily.

'Show off.' He thought and saw the smile on the toddler.

"You're a tutor." He clarified "But you're still a kid, so how about we go to the police station, I'm sure your parents are worried for you."

"I don't have any and the service had already been agreed, so we're stuck with each other right now." The toddler smirked.

"Who would-...Iemitsu." Tsuna seethed when he connected the dots. That man did not even asked if it was okay to send a baby tutor to their house, he didn't asked for his opinion either. Tsuna shook the thought out of his head and breathed out a defeated sigh. It will be weird having a baby for a tutor and this event just went to number one in ridiculous event in his book.

"I also forgot... my true line of work is assassination." Tsuna stepped a few feet away when the kid brought out a case out of nowhere and assembled a sniper in a second. "And my real job is to make you a Mafia boss."

"No way..." Tsuna retorted in denial and worry sprang up from his mind when he thought of his defenseless mother back in their house. "That-that's just ridiculous."

With that Tsuna ran away from the toddler and towards the direction of their house, never mind being late, his mother's safety was his priority for now. But before he turned at the corner a gunshot rang out and Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. He glance back at the toddler and saw the smoke in the barrel of the gun.

"Shit, that gun is real!" Tsuna cursed and stood frozen, it was fortunate or unfortunate when he realized that the street was bare of any civilian.

"Don't worry about your mother, she won't be in any danger when I am around." The kid said. "...and watch your language, you can't curse until you're in highschool."

The follow up words flew above his head and Tsuna felt the tension flew away from his body when the words safe and mother were constructed in his head.

"T-tell me then, who-" Tsuna stammered as he eyed the gun. "Who ordered you to make me one?" He said forcing the words Mafia Boss out of his vocabulary.

"A certain man...but that's for another time."

Tsuna blinked and the gun was out of his sight along with the suitcase.

"Kyaa! How cute." A feminine voice called out and Tsuna jumped at the sudden volume and saw Kyoko already crouched before the kid.

"Cioassu."

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked with a smile.

"Because-"

"Hi, Kyoko." Tsuna interrupted, ignoring the shiver he felt from the glare the toddler directed at him.

"Ah, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna inwardly sighed when the attention was directed at him, but he can't help but blush when those brown eyes stared at him..

"Is this your brother?" She asked pointing a dainty finger at the toddler.

"I'm his home tutor." Reborn replied before Tsuna can cut him off.

"Hmm, really?" Kyoko said directing the question to Tsuna.

"I really don't want to answer that." Tsuna murmured low enough for the wind to drift off his words. "He's just playing." He answered offering shrug.

Seemingly satisfied, Kyoko stood up and dusted his skirt. "Well, I'll be going now, do you want to come with me?"

Tsuna ducked and hid his full on blush. "No, you could go ahead." He replied.

"I'll see you at school then, but don't be late. Hibari is gonna bite you to death." Kyoko reminded making Tsuna pale at the implication and successfully killed his blush.

"I-I doubt it. Naruto's still on his hit list." Tsuna replied and wave at Kyoko until she disappeared on the corner.

"...You got a crush on her, don't you?" Reborn commented.

Tsuna huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah...but that's just it, a crush. Besides, she's off limits." He replied remembering his deal with Ryohei.

"How so?" The toddler asked in curiosity.

"She got a crush..." Tsuna trailed off as he remembered Itachi and a certain higher year he saw courting the brunette. "...And some one is courting her now, I think."

"That's no good, a Mafia Boss must fight for his girl." Reborn said.

"Don't say that word!" Tsuna chided. "I won't do it, she's the school idol and a regular guy like me can't compare to the others." He added, the words reminded him of his previous thoughts in his past.

"That loser complex of yours is amazing."

That single comment froze Tsuna, as his previous beatings flashed through his head.

"Shut up." He muttered and lowered his head, blinking away the phantom wounds his body experienced.

"If you can't do it, then you're not fit for being a boss."

Tsuna returned his gaze back to the toddler, surprised at the sudden change in decision, however he made an error when he saw a gun trained directly at his head.

"You're better off dead."

**Bang**

.

.

.

_Better off dead..._

_Dead..._

_Is he?..._

_No..._

_Of course not!_

_His mother still need him..._

_He can't just leave her like this..._

_All alone..._

_With no one but an absent husband..._

_._

_._

_._

"Dammit! Stop shooting that gun so casually like that!" Tsuna angrily shouted as he dodged the bullet a hair's breath, it was that moment he realized he should thank Naruto for throwing those objects in their endurance training.

"I can't die just because of such stupid reason!" He shot off he glared at the surprised expression of the toddler. "A crush really!? Aghhh!"

Tsuna pulled at his hair in frustration at such unreasonable thought. "I'm blaming Iemitsu for this shit, sending a hit man and kill his son...and what leave his wife alone!? Three years of being absent and that's how you thank a faithful wife?" He ranted angrily ignoring the unnamed looks Reborn was sending his way.

"And you! I can't believe you did that!" Tsuna glared his words immediately died as he reminded himself that they were in public. "I-I can't die...not yet at least. Just- just go home, Reborn."

Tsuna didn't wave his goodbye and ran to the direction of his school leaving the toddler behind.

Line break.

Reborn stared at his running student, and glanced at his gun in slight confusion. His aim is impeccable and no target had ever made it out alive, even if he used the special bullet.

But that was just the beginning, the situation was just eerily like Mulinello, Sawada Tsunayoshi just became an enigma.

The first clue he got was the obvious like for the physical activity, then the conversation with his mother- who seem to have a need to share her decisons with her son, there was the undying devotion for his mother -if the ranting gave anymore clue, and there is also the orange tints in his eyes after he dodge that bullet, letting him know that the boy had already tapped in his flames for some time. But most of all, Sawada Tsunayoshi has a reason for living, a much more deeper drive that what he had expected from the boy.

This made his job much more difficult since he can't just shoot the boy randomly if he has a will deeply ingrained in his thoughts. Nonsensical and random reasons won't be enough to call out the Dying Will Mode, if the bullet had successfully hit his mark then the objective will be very different from a simple yet chaotic confession he expected it to be.

He didn't know when this change began, nor how the boy manage to accomplish this much without his help. But he knew the why and he better made a call to one certain blond boss.

Iemitsu...

* * *

Tsuna heaved a sigh when the bell rang just as he entered the school gates. He nodded at Hibari who was guarding at the gates or waiting for a certain tardy blond, whichever you prefer.

He had thought about his recent burst of anger at Reborn,and he needs to apologize for raising his voice but not for his words. However, the order for making him into a Mafia Boss was just ridiculous yet it made some semblance of sense if his conclusion that Iemitsu was not working his ass off with construction work but killing people.

Tsuna shivered at the thought that the money he sent was from the deals the man made from killing off other people. He was glad that they haven't touched that money for nearly two years.

"Yo Tsuna!" A voiced called at him and Tsuna saw Naruto running at him.

"Morning, you're early." He greeted.

Naruto gave him an offended look. "I'm nearly late."

"Yeah, but still you're early by your standards." Tsuna smiled when Naruto gave him a look and just shook his head.

"I still need to keep up my unpredictable-ness, 'ttebayo." Naruto replied with a grin. "I got in before the second bell finished."

"Got away from Hibari's tonfa?" He asked.

"Yeah, the bastard got his weapon ready when he saw me running towards the school." The blond added. "Lucky day so far, 'ttebayo."

"Only your's I guess." Tsuna muttered as they took the time to climb on the stairs.

"Oh, what happened? You're not too sore from the class yesterday, are you?" Naruto asked.

Tsuna had to chuckle at that, although he did not expect his comment to be heard. "My muscles are still complaining, but it's not about that." He asked remembering the recent chaos in his life.

Naruto gave him a questioning look.

"It's nothing." He said offhandedly but Naruto suddenly stopped and gave him a deadpanned stare.

"It is something and that troubled look I saw earlier is affecting you."

Tsuna sighed but smiled at the concern. "Maa, it's just that dad sent a home tutor..."

"...And he didn't asked for your opinion I take it?" Naruto continued as they reached the third floor.

"That too I guess." Tsuna mused. "But the weird thing is the tutor is a baby."

"A what!?"

"A baby, you know, those small creatures that's always crying and rub off snot all over you." Tsuna replied in sarcasm.

"I know about that, jeez, no need for sarcasm." Naruto retorted. "But still, a kid?"

"Yeah, he's legit though, even got a license for it." Tsuna replied with a shrug.

"Must be hell of a child genius." The blond commented and slid open the door.

"Hmm." Tsuna agreed with a hum, he wanted to tell that the baby was also a hit man and he's chosen to become a mafia boss. But ignorance is bliss.

Line break.

His day so far turned had balanced out when he received their test papers. The red blare of eighty percent and up in his tests papers had lightened his mood enough to enjoy the rest of the day with Takeshi. Naruto and Haku were unfortunately absent in their afternoon classes when Kakashi called them for an emergency.

The afternoon bell rang signaling for the day to end.

"Sorry, Tsuna. I got practice." Takeshi apologized as they exited the building along with other students.

"It's okay." Tsuna waved off the apology. "I'll see you in Takesushi then."

"Sure." The raven grinned. "Careful on your way."

"I will, I will." Tsuna waved as Takeshi ran towards the baseball field.

The monotony in his part time job made him relaxed enough to stave off the dread of going back home and facing Reborn. However when the sun sank low on the horizon, the foreign feeling had just heightened, even with Takeshi's excerpts of his practice did nothing to calm his nerves.

And so by the time shift ends at seven, Tsuna had half the night to beg for an overnight with the Yamamoto's. But the thought of his mother alone with a dangerous hit man- even if the hitman was just a baby- made his stomach churn. In the end he just sighed in resignation and forced his body to deal with it.

With a hearty goodbye and a pack of leftover sushi from Tsuyoshi-san, Tsuna mustered his way home and chose the longer route. He arrived in their house at 7:30 instead of the regular ten minute walk.

"I'm home." Tsuna loudly announced as he opened the front door.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun. Dinner in ten minutes." Nana replied as she poked her head on the corridor. "Reborn-chan is waiting in your room."

"He didn't do anything...weird did he?" Tsuna asked eyeing the stairs warily and back at his mother.

"Nope." Nana replied but a thoughtful look was suddenly on her face. "Although, I heard some loud banging an hour earlier."

Tsuna sighed and held out the sushi. "Courtesy of Yamamoto-san."

"Oh, my. He didn't have to do that." Nana commented as she took the package.

"Eh, it's the left over from the shop." He shrugged.

"Be sure to say my thanks to him tomorrow." His mother said ruffling his hair. "Now, you should go up and get change. I'll call if dinner is ready."

"Hai." Tsuna nodded but paused in his steps.

"Ara, what is it Tsu-kun?" Nana asked when she noticed him stopping.

Tsuna contemplated at that moment whether he could tell his mother about the Mafia-thingy, Reborn harassed him about. The potential dangers it can bring to her made him fret, even if it's was a joke or not, he can't help but feel worry at the possible outcome of this event. He could deny the position, but he doubt Reborn would listen if his actions earlier said anything.

"Nothing...It's just Reborn..." Tsuna shook his head, suddenly changing his choice. "Promise me to be careful around him."

"Why Tsu-kun? Reborn-chan's just a baby." Nana questioned with tilt of her head.

"Just- promise me okay?" He pressed.

"...You're hiding something are you?" Nana asked her voice adapted an edge that Tsuna recognize as suspicion.

"I-I can't tell you right now..." Tsuna replied in defeated tone. "But just promise me this, please?"

Nana sighed and patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Okay, I promise. But you will tell me about this if it is too much for you."

"Thank you." He hugged his mother eliciting a giggle from her.

He immediately went upstairs to his room and breathe in deep as he turned the knob. The door swung open and he saw Reborn sitting on his bed, his previous test papers long hidden at the bottom of his drawers are scattered above his bed sheet.

"You're late." Reborn announced still looking at his scores.

"Yeah, I gotta work you see." Tsuna replied and dropped his bag beside his study table.

"I though your father gave you monthly allowances." Reborn commented glancing up at him.

Tsuna huffed and chose to sit on his chair and facing the toddler. "Yeah we do. Why am I chosen?" He asked changing the topic.

Reborn made a suspicious look directed at him and Tsuna valiantly ignored it. "You're the only one left."

"Only one?"

Reborn plucked out three pictures from his pocket and showed it to him. Tsuna blanched when he saw the amount of gore in each one.

"Those are what left of the heirs of our boss." Reborn started indifferrently. "The first one was Enrico, he got brutally maimed and that's what left of his body."

Tsuna braved out and took another look at the first picture. The small square of paper had more shades of red that he had ever seen, the peeking of bones from the flesh nearly killed his appetite.

"Massimo, the middle one. Drowned." Reborn continued and Tsuna saw a frown on his features. "And the last one, Frederico, died in an accident, and only the remains were ashes."

Tsuna gulped at the, what he assumed the tip of the iceberg of the Mafia World.

"Why would you show me these and then expect me to just say yes?" Tsuna asked. "I might deny that position and aren't there other more...mafia trained?"

"You can't escape this fate, Tsuna." Reborn retorted. "Vongola has been passed down by blood generation, and you're the only one left in the line." He added and pulled out a very old scroll out of no where and unrolled it.

Tsuna saw a a family tree written with names in an elegant script that he can barely read the letters.

"All bosses from second until the ninth are directly related to one another, but the first boss is not." Reborn began pointing the names with a stick for emphasis.

"How am I related to them anyway?" Tsuna interrupted and was rewarded with a chalk to his forehead.

"I was getting to that, now shut up." Reborn chided a smug satisfaction on his face at the bull's eye. "The first boss and the second are cousins, while the second continued the Mafia, the first boss retired here in Japan made a family here." He continued and pointed a stick to his name at the bottom of the paper.

"How the heck am I the only one on that list?" Tsuna argued. "I understand Mafia bosses having one heir, but a regular family in Japan must have at least two to three kids in the past. Who knows maybe I had other cousins around this country."

"Point." Reborn nodded the argument. "But we made a thorough bloodline research and only your name came out of the result."

"And what about Iemitsu?" Tsuna retorted.

"He's busy." The toddler promptly answered.

"Killing people..." Tsuna muttered lowly and sighed willing his ire away. "Anyway, how am I supposed to be assured that I'm not going to join them?" He asked with a gesture at the pictures.

"They only died because they don't have me for a tutor." Reborn answered with confidence. "And one thing you must know about the familgia, is that Vongola is the strongest out of all. You are as secure as long as my name echoes in the underground."

A knock interrupted their conversation and both males trained their eyes on the locked door.

"Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan, dinner is ready."

The muffled voice of Nana easily reminded Tsuna that he still needs to change.

"You go on ahead, I need to change." Tsuna said as he quickly rummage through his closet for a change of clothes.

* * *

Reborn glanced back at his student's door and obediently followed Nana downstairs. They quickly entered the kitchen and jumped on the chair with a stack of books on it.

"Thank You, Nana-san."

"Ah, please, you can call mama." Nana replied with small wave. "Besides, I miss Tsu-kun's nickname when he's still a toddler." She added with a wistful tone.

"Maman." Reborn repeated and saw the brunette smile.

Reborn watched as Nana placed the eating utensils on the table, the food smell great and looks quite delicious, his stomach seemed to agree when it let out a small grumble. However he noticed that the food was proportioned enough to satisfy two people. That sudden thought reminded him of his student's job.

"Maman, why does Tsuna have a part time job?" He asked.

"Well..." Nana started with a noticeably fidget. "We need the money I guess."

"Iemitsu provided you a monthly allowance." Reborn retorted.

"Ah...um- eto..."

"We realized something and decided from then on we can't depend on an absent person." Tsuna joined in as he entered the kitchen, already dressed in his night wear.

"Tsu-kun..." Nana said, a worried gaze on her eyes.

Reborn watch the boy shake his head and just sat on the chair beside him. Nana followed suit and dinner began in silence. Reborn eyed the food and noticed that Tsuna had purposely lessen his proportion so he can give more to his mother. He looked at his proportion and noted that he might have gotten too much.

"Thank you for the food." Reborn announced as he quickly polish his meal. He nodded his thanks at the matriarch and went upstairs.

The moment he entered his student's room he made a beeline to the brunet's bag. He pulled out a stack of paper and saw that it was the test results. He made an appraising look at the scores and mentally comparing it to the previous one he found before. It interest him when he concluded that the brunet made a steady rise in his grades a year ago but the moment the new school year arrive, the boy's score suddenly jumped up and continued to maintain it's rhythm.

He pulled out the notebook and flipped through the pages and noticed the mnemonics drafted in after every lesson. He continued his rummaging until he opened the notebook with a simple math review title at the front.

He quickly flipped open the first page and noted a very different handwriting scrawled at the edge of each problem giving out hints and corrections in the solutions. It was neat and tidy, a great contrast to the boy's sketchy handwriting.

Reborn heard the door click open and glanced back to see Tsuna entering the door,

"...Alright, I'll bite." Tsuna grumbled.

Reborn smirk in triumphant.

"But on two conditions." The boy announced as sat back on the chair.

"I'm all ears."

"One, I want Iemitsu to visit us twice a month and two, no harm MUST come to my mother and friends, none." The boy said, stressing the 'must' forcefully.

"I can make a compromise on the first one., Iemitsu will be in Japan at least once a week." Reborn started, mentally counting the amount of blackmails he gathered against the blond boss. "However the second, will be done within your power."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Protecting your family is a Boss' duty. Learn from my tutelage and you can fulfill that promise yourself." He stated and saw a surprised look from the teen.

Reborn raise an eyebrow when the teen held out a hand. He smirked when he saw the determination on the eyes of the brunet.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"I warn you, I'm very strict, possibly sadistic."

"I don't care."

"I might shoot at you once in a while."

"I can deal with it."

"You're gonna be bombed in the tests."

"What!?- Nevermind, do you want me to become a Mafia Boss or not? Cause I'm sure as hell can walk away from this."

Reborn let out an amused look at the angry rant and took hold of the brunet's hand and sealed the deal.

"Watch your language you-"

"Can't curse until I'm in highschool, I know." The brunet muttered as he haphazardly arranged the papers on his bed and threw them on his study table. "I'm going to sleep, good night."

"Hmph." Reborn scoffed as he flipped off the was pretty tempted to trap the bed with explosions but he thought otherwise. The boy need the last peaceful sleep of his daily life, because the moment the sun rises Reborn will give him hell.

* * *

**AN: Comments? anyone? Any complaints/other input on how the two met? If there is, please just drop it below the box, ja.**


	14. Bomber

**AN: got an early chapter for you guys! ^^ I got a good rhythm this time and the chapter 15 had already started in my files. Maybe I could just hash out my note that I'll update once a week, ne? The reason for this early present is because you guys gave me lots of reviews! haha seems a bit shallow reason, but I never prayed to read six reviews on a chapter~ me being a newbie and all. Anyway, if you gave me this much support I might update the next one much sooner. ^^ so enjoy!**

**To those who viewed and put this story in their favorite and follow list, Thank you so much you guys rock!**

**And a shout out to those who reviewed: **Yuna X Haku, ShinigamiinPeru, narutofan020, Akayuki Novak, Naruko Uzu, and Solomon07.

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR.**

* * *

Chapter14: Bomber

Naruto hastily sealed the room as they gathered in the dining room. The rising tension was palpable in the faces of the team, it seems he and Haku were the last one to arrive. He silently made his way on the right side of the head of the table as they wait for their leader to calm down.

The blond had seen a lot of sides of his surrogate brother, there's the helpful and teasing one- a rarely shown side and the one he missed the most during their separation-, there is also the lazy side -one of Kakashi's most used facade- then there is the sadistic side -only reserved for his training-, and lastly there is the serious and scary side. The last one was more of an alternate version of Kakashi, and Naruto, along with others named that version as 'Inu', the ANBU, the killer and the one to be feared.

However for the first time in his near thirteen years of living did Naruto saw a side that he had thought that Kakashi would neve had and that is the near panicky state the masked teen was in right now. If the situation did not have the heavy tension in the air, Naruto would have teased the older teen for mimicking a mother hen, unfortunately the situation calls for seriousness.

"Alright, stop making a rut on the floor Hatake." Anko snapped after the 50th turn the masked teen made before them.

Kakashi snapped his gaze back at his members and Naruto stared in disbelief when he saw the pissed off and nearly harassed look in the eyes of the masked teen.

Naruto watched as Kakashi comb his hair roughly and put his hand on his hips. The older teen heaved out a sigh and pulled out a scroll from one of the seals on his arms.

"Read it."

Hinata quickly took the scroll and unrolled it, Naruto and the others pooled around the 'blind' girl and silently read it's contents.

"Shit." Anko summarized.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed and copied his surrogate brother's actions and combed his hair in ire. "On the plus side though, the Familgia will come out, Baa-chan even got an alliance with the Vongola." He added summing up a positive note on the news.

"Still shit." Anko bluntly replied, crossing her arms. "We aren't prepared for the Arcobaleno, we only got what? Two months?"

"The plan we made had a preparation of four months" Gaara supplied. "Our mission will be compromised, Unless we have a plan B?" He asked directing the question to their leader.

"We have, and it's actually plan N." Kakashi answered. "However, we are taking huge risks. The Sun Arcobaleno has his own network of spies. I have no doubts that he heard of our infamy in the past." He added, tilting his head towards Itachi.

Naruto knew that they were silently indicating of their 'freelance' undercover work a year after they were transferred in the Mulinello base. He had been kept out of the more specified details but he made the general gists of their infamy, in short Kakashi and Itachi had wrecked havoc in the underground world enough to warrant most of the powerful Familgias to keep an eye on their movement. However, now that the two of them are tasked with this long term mission, Naruto suspected that they either faked their death or layed low for most of the time.

"He's quick in connecting the pieces of puzzle, the most that we can do is delay this discovery unless we want Vongola to break the contract. Even if most of you are currently categorized as a 'civilian' you still have a connection with 'us' and consequently the Mafia- so to speak." Kakashi added as finally sat down on the chair.

"What's the plan then?" Naruto asked a bit nervous at the sudden change in plan.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? 'ttebayo." Naruto asked loudly in confusion.

"It is as it is, we will do nothing." Kakashi paused, rubbing his masked chin in thought. "Although we need to be careful."

Itachi sighed as the rest of the members looked at them in confusion. "In other words, we need to 'go with the flow'- as the saying goes. Namimori group will continue strengthening the bond with the heir. While the rest of us will follow through on what events that will come up."

"So, that means giving Tsuna subtle suggestions then?" Naruto clarifies raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and no." Their leader answered. "Reborn will win if any of you join in with a psychological warfare against him so it will be obvious to him if you continue those suggestions. No matter how small of a detail it is, the Sun Arcobaleno's mind is a near comparison to the Naras, the most that you could do is using your expertise in a certain skill."

"Sealing?'

"No you brat, your unpredictable-ness." Kakashi exasperatedly sighed. "Just do what you always do, but let the Vongola lead for now."

"What about me and Bee?" Konohamaru asked.

"Just continue teaching him in hand to hand combat." The masked teen replied.

"What about you two, yo?" Bee added, pointing at Kakashi and Itachi "The sun will know your jobs sooner or later bro."

"For now, both Itachi and I will make ourselves scarce in meeting with the heir. Anko has the least contact with the heir, so she's relatively safe." Kakashi started.

"And the rest of us?" Hinata asked.

"The rest of you must be prepared for the chaos."

* * *

"Hhhiiieee!"

Bang.

"Reborn-what t-the." Tsuna stuttered, still shock at the horrifying wake-up call he was subjected into. He flinched when he realized that his long forgotten shriek had returned.

Although he reasoned to himself that a person would shriek like a banshee if he/she woke up face to face with a really large green hammer.

"My bed!" Tsuna mourned when he saw the feathers bursting out of his pillows, the ten ton green hemmer had decimated it.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I reinforced the bed yesterday." Reborn said nonchalantly. "It will survive a month's worth of hammering. Good job on dodging it, though."

"What the hell!" Tsuna shouted.

"A boss needs to be alert all the time." The toddler replied as if his words was the answer to all of questions in the universe,

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Open up!" The muffled and panicked voice of Nana shouted from the other side of his door.

"Mom? Oh, wait a sec." He hollered back as he tried to wiggle out of his bed sheets, he ran up to the door and opened it, switching the light off lest his mother saw the hammer.

"Tsu-kun, what happened? I heard a loud bang." Nana asked in concerned, her bed hair was worse than a nest.

"Tsuna just fell out of the bed, maman." Reborn replied.

His mother squinted at the direction where Reborn stood and made a move to switch on the light. Tsuna, grabbed her hand before he reached the switch.

"I-I'm indecent mom!" Tsuna shouted.

"Mou, Tsu-kun, I raised you and saw you naked when you're still little." Nana started. "I promise I wouldn't laugh if you're wearing those heart patterned briefs."

"Mom!" Tsuna flushed, somewhat glad that the sun was still not up yet.

"Ah, I'm just kidding." Nana giggled and lowered her hand. "Are you going for your morning jog?"

"Hai." Reborn answered, Tsuna's eyebrow twitched when he glanced at his digital clock and saw that it's still four in the morning, an hour earlier than his schedule.

"Good luck then, but I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in breakfast." Nana replied as she shuffled back to her room.

Tsuna heaved out a sigh as he closed his door, he switch the light on and bit back another shriek when he saw Reborn training a gun at him.

"You heard me, go get change I'll wait by the gate." Reborn ordered, his squeaky voice did not deter the tone of his voice.

"Okay, Okay. But please lower the gun." Tsuna replied sticking his back to the door. His body relaxed when the gun was lowered and made his way to his bed and saw that some thing was missing.

"Uh, where's the hammer?" He asked glancing at Reborn and saw something he had never seen before. "Is that...is that a lizard?" He added pointing at the green creature idly sitting on top of the toddler's fedora.

"This is Leon, he's a chameleon and my partner." Reborn explained as he jumped on the window sill. "Three minutes, a second late..." The toddler warned raising his gun.

Tsuna gulped and nodded at the threat, he watched Reborn nod and jumped out of the window.

"What-" Tsuna ran towards the window in alarm not expecting the baby to jump down from the second floor. He leaned forward out of the opening and saw Reborn landed in ease. "That baby's going to kill me with a heart attack." He murmured as he returned to his chore.

* * *

"You're going to be late." Reborn stated, he's sitting on his student's head, feeling comfortable at the surprising softness of the brunet's hair.

Tsuna grumbled under his breath as he continued his slow pace towards his school.

"You're going to be bitten to death by Hibari, if you're this slow." Reborn mused.

"I don't care, I won't a feel a thing even if he beats me up because of your 'training." His student replied rotating his shoulder until a crack had sounded. "Ah, better...jeez, Reborn, you're as bad, if not, worse than Naruto."

Reborn tilted his head at the name, this was the first time he heard Tsuna speak a name. He was too busy making his hidden base back in the Sawada house and was not able to spy on his student in school. For now, he had made little progress in knowing about Tsuna's socializing skills.

The file that Iemitsu gave him was useless after he called the blond about it. The CEDEF boss told him about the info and as Reborn suspected the report was an old one, so he burned the papers without a second thought. He then asked about his other 'family' and Reborn felt ire when Iemitsu proceeded to tell him about the long gone habits and characteristics of Nana and Tsuna, it was then Reborn concluded that the idiot did not have any knowledge about the changes in the Sawada house for the past two years.

For one, his student was not the cute and clumsy 'Tuna-chan' anymore and is now a growing teenager, the brunet was not clumsy and had a steps of a fighter, he also have a loyalty to his mother's well being and has fierce dislike for his absence. Nana on the other hand was not the ditz- to put it blunty- anymore and have an air of independence, the woman had put effort in raising her son and Reborn saw the concern and hidden temper in her eyes just this morning. He recognized the protectiveness of her when she made an eye contact after the Tsuna opened the door.

Reborn had cut off the call after a minute into Iemitsu's monologue, he forgot to ask the man if he saw that the funds he gave to his 'family' was touched or not. He guess he could question the blond after he make another call. The CEDEF boss will be in a surprise the second he'll step into his house.

Tsuna made in into the bridge after Reborn snapped out of his musings.

"Who's he?"

"Who?" Tsuna asked tilting his head up a fraction.

"Naruto." Reborn clarified.

"Ah, he's the new student this year along with another one." Tsuna replied. "He's a friend, and a co-instructor in the dojo he introduced he into."

Reborn sat up straight at the info. His student had already made friends.

"What is he like?"

"A prankster." Tsuna huffed out and Reborn felt an air of exasperation at the reply. "He's lazy, a ramen addict, a procrastinator, a sadistic trainer, and loud."

"Sounds like troublemaker." Reborn commented and felt Tsuna nod.

"He is. But he's a good friend, he helped me in my studies along with his adopted brother. He gave me more opportunities and a helping hand than the teachers." Tsuna murmured.

Reborn stayed silent, contemplating whether the blond is fit for guardianship. He had already made a call to 'him' and Reborn is expecting the teen to appear this day.

"Yo, Tsuna wait up!" A call hollered behind them.

Tsuna turned around and Reborn saw who called his student. It was a raven haired teen, a tall one and athletic if the body gave anymore clue. But what Reborn had also saw was the potential in the raven, a potential to be an assassin.

His student stopped and they waited for the teen to reach their place.

"Morning Takeshi."

"Ahaha, good morning." The teen replied and his eyes easily landed on Reborn. "Who's the kid?"

He's my tutor." Tsuna replied for him. Reborn saw the confusion in the raven's eyes. "Don't ask."

"Ookay...So what's you're name?" Takeshi asked directing the question at him.

"I'm Reborn, and I'm a hitman." Reborn replied brandishing his gun in display. He felt Tsuna tense beneath him and he ignored it.

"Oh, you're playing a game then." The teen mused.

Reborn had gone to the flow and subtle kicked his student's head when the brunet decided to interrupt. "Yep, we're playing Mafia, wanna join? Tsuna's the boss." He asked, no use to waste the potential, besides the teen is fit for being a guardian.

"Su-" Takeshi was about to agree when Tsuna interrupted.

"Ah, Takeshi!" Tsuna started with a panicked voice. "I-I never knew your scores y-yesteday. Ouch, Reborn stop that."

Reborn ignored the complaint and continue to painfully grab the brunet's hair.

"Well, I passed all of them that's for sure." Takeshi said with a grin, ignorant of his friend's pain.

Reborn jumped off of his student's head and landed on the fence beside them. He pointed his gun at the teen in a sign of warning still ignoring the glare that Tsuna directed at him.

"What's you're answer?" He demanded.

"I guess I can jo-"

"Ah, Takeshi we're going to be late! I don't want Hibari to bite us!" Tsuna interrupted again while simultaneously pulling at the taller teen's arm and glaring at Reborn.

"Ahaha, sure. I'll race with ya."

Reborn sighed silently as he watched the two ran away. He should have told Tsuna about the guardians, but where's the fun in that?

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he sat on his chair, glad at the dodging the large bullet Reborn made. But what heck was that about? Join the Mafia? A game? He glance back at Takeshi and saw him already taking a nap, the baseball player can sometimes be dense in some matters.

They made it just in time for the bell to ring and as always, Naruto was late- again.

He sat up straight when the teacher entered.

"Alright class before we start- oh where's Namikaze-san?"

"He's occupied with someone, sensei." Haku replied looking at the window.

The man looked out of the window and sighed when he saw his blond student dodging Hibari's tonfas. The teacher just sighed and shook his head, this event kept occurring daily and most of the teacher in this class had already been synthesized on the blond's lateness.

"Anyway, before we start our class. Let me introduce you to your new classmate." The teacher continue and looked at the door. "You can come in now."

Tsuna perked up at that, a new student in the middle of school. A rare case in Namimori school, he saw his classmate gazing at the door in anticipation.

The door slid open and nearly all of the girls in the class swooned. The new student has an air of a bad boy and looked one too. With all the punk bracelets and necklaces the teen wore, along with the silver hair and unkept uniform, it was an instant attraction. Tsuna would bet that by the end of the day another fan club will be created.

He continued to observe the teen and hid his nervousness, when he saw that the new student was glaring directly at him. Those green eyes speak a high volume of hate.

'What did I do?' He asked himself, while fidgeting in his seat.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.

The new student gave the man a glare and returned his attention back to him.

"Gokudera Hayato, from Italy."

"Does anyone want to asked Gokudera-san any questions?" The teacher droned and immediately majority of the girls raised their hands.

"Ah, Hakato-san." The teacher pointed at one girl.

"Ah, eto..." The girl composed herself and was about the state her question when Gokudera left his post and walked towards the isle.

"Ah, Gokudera-san-..."

The teacher's call was disregarded as the silver head continued to way towards him. Tsuna braced himself when the teen reached his place and out of no where the silver head kicked his table.

Tsuna had shuffled his chair back just in time before the table his his legs, his sudden movement woke Takeshi up. All of the eyes in the classroom was directed at him.

"What happened? Tsuna! Are you alright?"

"What the heck was that!? Dattebayo." A new voice shouted and heads swiveled to the now opened door where Naruto was standing by.

The new student glared at the blond and back at Tsuna.

"Tsk." The teen clicked his tongue and continue to walk at the back. He sat on Naruto's empty chair.

The teacher slapped his head and the students leaned back in their chair as another chaotic event will occur, some females glared at Naruto, already defending their new found crush.

"Bastard that's my chair, 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted stomping his way to his seat.

"It's mine now." The silver head teen retorted glaring up at Naruto when the blond was just a feet away from him.

"Who told you that!? You have an assigned seat, dumbass." Naruto retorted, glaring back at the silver head with equal intensity.

"What did you called me!?" The teen shouted back as he stood up, using his height to glare down at the blond.

"Dumbass, you bastard. What? Too slow to comprehend that?" Naruto insulted.

"You-!" The silver head raised his fist and Naruto followed suit with a stance.

"Namikaze-san! There will be no fighting in my class!" The teacher snapped slapping his hand on the table and made his way to the arguing duo. The man pulled the blond back using his collar. "And you Gokudera-san, your seat is over there!" He added angrily pointing at the empty seat in the corner on the opposite side.

"Tsk."

"Don't get me with that attitude young man, now go!" The teacher reprimanded pushing the silver head towards the place.

The teen gave one last glare at the teacher and slowing made his way to his assigned seat. He made an unworded insult to the teacher when he sat down on the chair and raised his feet up the desk.

"He didn't apologized to Tsuna." Naruto heatedly reasoned back his temper slowly simmering.

"Sawada-san will get it in time and Namikaze-san, your brother will be notified of this. Calm yourself down." The teacher patted the blond on his shoulder and returned back to his post.

"Sorry sensei." Naruto bowed in apology and the teacher accepted it with a nod.

"Alright, Sawada-san please arrange yous place."

Tsuna glanced back down on his fallen chair, nearly forgetting that it had been kicked down. He crouched down and began to arrange his things, his seatmates silently offered their help by picking his things up while Takeshi took care of his desk.

"Thanks."

"Now, attention to the board please, we will discuss about..." The teacher began his lesson and soon enough the class drifted off to the subject, momentarily forgetting the incident.

Tsuna was too engrossed in his notes and jumped on his seat in surprise when a paper landed on his desk. He glance at Takeshi who pointed at Naruto and him. He subtly opened the fold and a message was inside.

'Do you know the bastard? If you want retaliate I can prank him. -Naruto.' Beneath that was a:

'Are you alright? -Takeshi."

Tsuna glance at the teacher, whose back was turned on them and hurriedly scrawled back his reply.

'No and no, Naruto. I don't know why, but he glared at me the moment he entered the room. And I'm alright Takeshi- he just surprised me.'

He folded the paper and returned it back to Takeshi. He glanced at Naruto's seat when the paper was returned to Naruto. He saw the blond huff out and crumpled the paper. Tsuna spare a consoling smile, knowing that blond would just prank the new student anyway. He directed gaze back at the silver head and flinched when he saw that the teen was still glaring at him.

'What's his problem?' He mused, forcing his focus back to the lesson.

* * *

"Maa, Tsuna did you made an enemy in the break?" Takeshi asked dragging his seat towards his desk as the lunch break started.

"I went full time in TakeSushi, remember?" Tsuna replied unease when the glaring eyes are still on him.

"Oh right." Takeshi mused, pulling out his bento and placed it right beside his.

"I'm sorry Tsuna but he'll get pranked." Naruto piped as he dragged an empty chair and joined in with the small gathering, Haku was just behind him another chair in his hands.

"Ah, but please lessen it. I don't want him to have a grudge with me." Tsuna added in resignation, and found himself sighing in relief when Haku blocked the view of the silver head.

"Do you have relatives in Italy?" Haku asked as he opened his bento.

"No, Mom's from Kyoto and she's an only child." He replied not mentioning his father's origin- which he knew nothing about. "Why does it have to do with the country?"

"The bastard's from Italy." Naruto explained opening cup ramen and pouring in a hot water from his thermos.

Tsuna blinked as dots connected in his mind. As far as he knew the Mafia originated from Italy and Reborn was from Italy. Maybe the baby knew the teen, but why does he hate him so much?

They spent the reast of the lunch and the rest of the afternoon in relative ease. Although there was another event in their math class when Nezu targeted the new student. Gokudera had been unruly as ever and kept ignoring the man until he shut Nezu up after answering a college level problem. In the end the man left the teen alone.

"Another group assignment." Takeshi announced as they walked out the room. "Whose house?"

"What about yours Tsuna? We haven't been into your house." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah- wait we have an assignment?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

"Nezu announced it after the debate with the new student." Haku supplied and Tsuna remembered that he too busy ignoring the glares from the new student.

"Oh, is it the booklet?" He asked pausing in his steps.

"Yep. Let me guess, you forgot it." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, let me get it. Just wait for me by the gates." Tsuna said as he backtracked to the building.

"Sure." Takeshi answered and Tsuna ran dodging incoming students.

He swiftly made it into their classroom and got his booklet. He hastily retraced his steps but just right before he exited the building a group of seniors blocked his way.

"Hoho, lookit here it's Dame-Tsuna." Their supposed leader announced using his height to intimidate him.

"We haven't saw you for a while Dame-Tsuna." One of his friends added.

Tsuna inwardly cursed, the older teen's group was the most persistent of his bullies and kept harassing him despite the infamous 'Mad Nana Incident'. So he kep dodging them for a year, he always defended himself if he was attacked first but he more or less choose to run away before it came to that.

And run he did.

He made a detour to the teacher's lounge just to be sure and used the back of the building to exit, however before he can fully ran to the grounds bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." Tsuna apologized and froze when he saw who he bumped into. "Go-Gokudera-san...eto..." He slowly stepped back when the teen glared at him.

"You're not fit for being the boss." The silver head announced so suddenly that Tsuna took a second to comprehend what the teen said.

"You're in the Mafia." Tsuna clarified, glancing around and saw that the place was devoid of any students.

"Yeah, Reborn-san sent me here to assess you." Gokudera began pulling out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. "You're not fit to become the boss."

Tsuna watched as the teen light up his cancer stick and took a long drag. His mind was muddled in confusion when the information doesn't add up.

"How come? As far as I know Reborn is supposed to be the one who has the last say in my position. Besides, a higher up ordered him to train me, the back-up and the only available for the job." Tsuna reasoned putting as much distance between the teen.

"Lies!" Gokudera shouted in rage, pulling out a handful of dynamites out of nowhere. "I'll take the position from you and become the boss!" He shouted and lit up the bombs using his cigarette.

"You got be kidding me!" Tsuna shouted as he ran away the bombs a few feet away from him.

He ran around the corner just in time for the bomb to explode.

A loud boom soon followed creating a mini earthquake at the force.

"I thought this was an assessment not an assassination!" Tsuna shouted in alarm, covering his ears at the volume.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice greeted and Tsuna glanced up and saw Reborn sitting idly on a branch a few feet away, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Reborn, who the heck was that!?" Tsuna asked.

"He's a member of a Familgia I called in Italy." Reborn explained.

"So you did send him here." Tsuna commented stepping back a few feet when he saw Gokudera standing at the corner another batch of dynamite in his hands. Fortunately it was unlit.

"You came right in time, Gokudera." Reborn stated.

"You're the infamous hitman and trusted assassin of the Ninth Boss, Reborn." Gokudera praised glancing at the baby.

"I though you knew him?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"This is the first time we met." The toddler idly replied.

"Are you serious about me being the candidate if I killed the guy?" Gokudera asked pointing a thumb at him.

"What!?" Tsuna shouted and looked Reborn. "You're not serious about this, are you?"

"I am."

"What about the blood line?" He asked stepping away as far from the two.

Reborn smiled and Tsuna spelled doom from that one expression.

"I lied."

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna saw red.

"You fucker!" He shouted in rage surprising Gokudera that the teen stepped back. "If you're going to replace me this easily why the hell did you even made a contact with me! You could have gone to him in the fucking first place!" He added pointing a finger at the bomber.

"And I wouldn't made that fucking deal!" Tsuna cursed clenching his fist in anger.

Reborn trained a gun at him and he didn't bat an eyelash at the threat.

"Watch you language. Cursing is unbecoming for a boss."

"The hell I care! He can be the boss!" Tsuna threw his arms up and walked out.

A gun shot echoed and Tsuna froze when he saw a bullet hole an inch away from his foot.

"No student of mine will walk out of a fight." Reborn stated. "You're quick to quit, Tsuna."

"If it will gave less trouble." Tsuna muttered his back still facing the two. "You lied to me."

"No, I told you the truth." Reborn replied.

"Then what is this?!" He asked turning around and gesturing at the bomber.

"There is no easy way to become a Mafia Boss, no short cuts, nor a lucky promotion. This is one of the hurdles I'll throw at you." Reborn said.

Tsuna stayed silent as he forced his breathing to even out, a muddle mind is useless for a conversation and anger won't help.

"What do you want me to do then?" He asked, dropping his bag at the side.

"Fight him and win."

Gokudera chose the moment to scoff at the remark. "Him? Win? I don't think so." He swiftly lit up his dynamites and began to throw the bombs at him.

"Shit" Tsuna cursed as he ran away. "Watch my bag Reborn!"

He was a meter away when the bombs exploded, too close, he realized when the blast of air threw him to the ground. He gritted his teeth in frustration and quickly stood up ignoring the gashes on his elbows and knees.

"Gokudera Hayato is said to be a human explosive, he can hide dynamites all over his body." Reborn stated as he was narrating a story. "His other name is Smoking Bomb Hayato."

"That's not helping me a bit!" Tsuna hollered out as another batch of dynamites exploded, pushing him a few feet from the force.

"Die!"

"Hell no!" Tsuna replied as he ran again he came up near the grounds and saw that the students are already gone...except for his friends.

Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Takeshi waving at him. He didn't have to decide and ran back towards Gokudera. He can't have his friends dragged in this Mafia business.

"Huh, you finally got the balls to face me." Gokudera smirked and threw his dynamite.

Tsuna dodge to the left, ignoring the heat of the explosion, he would not step back lest his friend saw him. His heart froze when he heard a concerned shout from Naruto, his heart pounded in worry when he peeked at the corner and saw his group running towards his place.

"Better hurry this up." He muttered beneath his breath and went on offensive, he closed in to the silver head, dodging the explosives in his way.

He was a feet away from the teen when Gokudera suddenly threw a dynamite right in front of his face. Without even thinking he grabbed the lighted fuse and made a pained shout at the burning feeling. He forced himself to move forward and used his weight to punch the teen on his face, successfully throwing out the cigarette from the bomber's mouth.

"You bastard!" Gokudera shouted spitting out a tooth and retaliated with his own punch.

Tsuna crouched an let the fist flew over his head. He grabbed the arm and used the momentum of the bomber to throw him on the ground. Gokudera landed on his back and gave out a pained grunt. Tsuna didn't gave an opening and locked the bomber in a submissive position.

"Do you yield?" Ha asked putting as much force on his strained limbs, his heart pounded in nervousness as he heard the closing footsteps of his friends.

"Fuck you!" Gokudera shouted.

Tsuna clicked his tongue and added pressure on his arms, straining the bomber's neck from taking in anymore air.

He counted to ten and repeated his question. "Do you yield?" Tsuna felt the bomber nod and he stood up.

"There done." He spoke, looking at Reborn.

"Good job." Reborn said and holstered his gun.

Tsuna sagged in relief and began to check his injuries, nothing too serious. But the burn in his hand stings.

"Here." Reborn said, throwing his bag back at him. "I'll meet you back in the house."

Tsuna clumsily caught the bag and began checking it's contents. He nodded at Reborn and the toddler disappeared, he looked at the damage around him and paled at the thought of Hibari finding about the destruction in his school.

"I was wrong..."

He glance at Gokudera who was still lying on his back.

"I was wrong, you're fit to become the tenth boss." Gokudera repeated and sat up on his hunches. "From now on, I, Gokudera Hayato, will serve under your name."

"What the-?" Tsuna asked stepping back the turn of events. He stared at the green eyes and felt something wrong about it. "Why?"

"The loser of the fight will serve under the winner's Familgia." Gokudera bowed.

"That's bullshit." Tsuna replied ignoring his crass words. "I know for one that the fights in the underground will always lead to death for the one who lost."

Gokudera did not replied, still bowing on the ground.

"Reborn, made a deal with you, didn't he?" Tsuna asked and took the silence as a yes.

"Why? I thought you had a Familgia back in Italy." He mused and rest his tired body before the kneeling silver head.

"Tsun-"

Tsuna snapped back and saw his friends running from the corner.

"What happened?" Takeshi was the first one to ask, seeing the destruction in the grounds.

"Just a misunderstanding guys." Tsuna replied shaking his head at Naruto who was about to scold the new student. "I'll tell you about it later, but can you please give us a moment?"

"No the bastard-" the blond vehemently denied but Haku cut him off.

"Naruto." The long haired raven reprimanded, holding the blond's arm before he can take a step. "Leave them be. We'll wait for you at the gates, Tsuna."

"Thank you." Tsuna nodded at Haku's understanding nature. He watched as the long haired teen nudge Takeshi and Naruto out of their sight.

Tsuna stayed silent, waiting for the bomber's reply. His body ached at the damage it got from the fight.

"...I don't belong there..." Gokudera finally answered in a murmur.

"How come? You made a name for yourself if what Reborn had said is true." Tsuna asked watching as the silver head fidgeted in his position.

It is weird having a 'counseling' with a person that nearly killed you, but he saw something from the bomber's eyes that kept bugging him.

"Reputation does not hold any rank if your blood is tainted." Gokudera replied still kneeling before him. "...I'm a bastard child."

"Oh, so this deal from Reborn is a chance for an approval then?" He voiced out, keeping his tone light. He glanced at Gokudera who turned his head away from him.

There was a moment of silence as the Tsuna enjoyed the afternoon breeze.

"I want them to be wrong..." Gokuera began, his was serious and fierce . "I want to show them that blood does not define a man's worth."

Tsuna saw the silver head in a new light, and realized that he and the bomber are more similar in their situation. It was true that the teen might have it worse than him, raised in a Mafia community and all, but the feeling of being ostracize,d, shunned and insulted will always give the same hopeless feeling, the one that drags you down to the dark void.

"We're not too different then." Tsuna mused and saw Gokudera look at him in surprise. "Two years ago, every one this school called me Dame-Tsuna, the stupid clumsy teen that got bullied daily. I was literally useless in everything, sports, academics, even being a son."

"How..." Gokudera whispered.

"I changed." Tsuna smiled at the bomber. "Simple as that, I found a reason to strive and fight back at the adversaries thrown at me. I got some help from friends and a support from my parent and this is what I have become."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gokudera asked in a bitter note. Tsuna heard a tinge of jealousy in the bomber's voice, it was to be expected if you heard another person in a similar situation as yours succeed before your eye, he wouldn't blame the silver head for that though.

"Because I want to help you." Tsuna simply stated, garnering another wide eyed expression from the bomber.

"But- but it's supposed to be the other way around! I'm your servant!" Gokudera retorted.

"I don't want to have any servants. You sacrificed everything with that deal with Reborn and you lost all of it the moment you yielded to me. I'm giving you this chance to redeem that dignity you lost Gokudera." Tsuna replied hardening his voice and saw the silver head teen speechless on his words. "You will never be a grunt nor a lackey under my care...I want you to become one of my nakama."

"I-I can't..." The bomber shook his head in denial. "The r-rule-"

"Screw the rules." Tsuna stubbornly replied.

"I..but..." Gokudera sighed as he sat on ground seemingly resigned to the changed events. "...How can I repay you, boss?"

Tsuna inwardly grinned at his success. "I want you to be a friend... No titles though" He added in afterthought.

Gokudera gave an expression that was a mixture of elation and horror. Tsuna began to sweat in nervousness as he continued to watched the bomber open and close his mouth in hesitation.

"But- but what can I call you!?" Gokudera asked in panic.

"Ah, so that what got your tongue. You can call me Tsuna." He replied, slightly amused at the problem.

"I can't do that."

"I can't also have you call me in any mafia titles around my friends."

Tsuna eyed the desperate gaze the silver head directed at him, that pleading look was as near as identical to a lost puppy. He watch in hidden anticipation as the bomber followed his request.

"T-Tsu..Tsuna...-sama?" Gokudera stuttered his name and nearly spoke his name until the honorific was blurted out.

"That won't do." Tsuna shook his head. "Scratch out the 'sama'."

"I'm so sorry, boss! I can't do it." Gokudera apologized giving out another bow with enough velocity to hit the ground with his head. "I failed your order!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped at the melodramatic act and scratch his head with his uninjured hand.

"How about we compromise. You can call me in your chosen title when there's only the two of us." He began and smiled when the bomber eagerly nodded. "But, when we are in public or with my friends, you will call me Tsunayoshi, that's the most formal name that I will allow you to call me. No honorifics."

"I'll try, Juudaime." Gokudera grinned eagerly using the chance.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Concerns and suggestions are welcome~ Sorry for the bad mouth of Tsuna^^ hehe I made his fuse a bit shorter in my plot~**


	15. Realizations

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I had planned to post this yesterday but the bunnies kept nagging nagging me that it wasn't finish. Anyway, I'll warn everyone that the next chapter might be a bit emotional cause it's Takeshi's time to shine! And hell yeah! I reached over a hundred words! I'll keep this one short, I've got nothing more to say, well except for the basics.**

**For those who viewed and put this story in their Favorite and Follow list, you guys rock!**

**And a shoutout to those who reviewed: **Solomon07- don't worry the Oc's will come up next, narutofan020, ShinigamiinPeru and Akayuki Novak. **You guys are so faithful! I love ya lots.**

**Ps: Does anyone here betas?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and Naruto**

* * *

Chapter14: Realizations

In the end they didn't meet up for their study session in his house and instead went to Naruto's unit, considering the fact that he can't go home like he had been thrown in a bomb testing area, kami knows what would Nana do when she sees his injuries. Since, this was the first time he had been injured to a higher degree, Tsuna would gladly hide from his worried mother until his wounds healed. And so he had requested for a sleepover and Naruto had gladly agreed, understanding his motives immediately despite him being silent.

The only problem though...

"J-ju-T-Tsunayoshi, are you going to be alright with this?" Gokudera asked hovering behind him like a mother hen, throwing him unsure glances and simultaneously glaring at Naruto who glared right back at the bomber.

Tsuna found the bipolar persona amusing, Gokudera followed his group like a lost puppy and after placating Naruto's temper and giving the bomber warning looks. The two agreed on a truce but the insults still flew in the air. It was fortunate that Gokudera limited his insults to unsubtle glares when they entered the unit.

"It's alright, Gokudera. I had sleepover in this unit sometime ago. I assure you this place is safe." He replied as he sat on the sofa, Takeshi sat beside him grinning at the new prospect of making another friend.

"Maa, Tsuna is telling the truth. Kakashi-san gave us some house rules just in case we sleep here unannounced." Takeshi added patting his back and Naruto eagerly nodded his agreement as he sat on the side of the sofa.

"Besides." Tsuna piped up. "I can't go home looking like this." he added gesturing his smoke peppered uniform and injuries.

Gokudera widened his eyes as if a revelation was spoken at him. "I'm so sorry for injuring you Juu-"

"It's okay, it's Reborn's doings anyway." Tsuna hurriedly cut off the bomber's apologies before his title was shot off.

"The kid?" Takeshi asked him in bewilderment.

"Who?" Naruto asked in confusion.

He sighed, realizing that he can't hide the toddler's existence to his friends. "Reborn is the tutor that father sent to teach me, he's...a phenomena I guess." He shrugged finding not one word to describe the hitman without including his sadistic tendencies.

"What I would like to know is how you got that injuries, Tsuna." Haku announced as he returned from the hallway a first aid kit on his hands.

He gulped at the sudden question, he had forgotten to think about that. He can't lie well, and was prone to stutter if he even though of one. "Ah..eto- we..." He stuttered glancing at Gokudera who began fidgeting when his friends' gazes were directed at him.

"Is it about the game?" Takeshi asked breaking his thought.

"What? Game...oh, that." Tsuna blinked finding a sliver of loophole he can get into. "You could say it was about that..." He trailed off.

"What kind of game?" Naruto asked leaning forwards in curiosity.

"The Mafia Game that Tsuna played with his tutor." Takeshi replied with a grin. "The kid asked me to join, but Tsuna kept interrupting me."

"Ahaha, sorry. But you're better off not joining, Takeshi." He replied rubbing the back of his head when he realized that Takeshi too notice of his actions earlier.

"It's just game." Takeshi retorted. "It won't hurt to join, ne."

'You have no idea...' Tsuna thought ruefully and noticed Naruto shaking his head at the raven, he found action weird as if the blond knew about the 'game'.

"You're taking the game seriously, Tsuna. You even got a burn." Haku replied grabbing his injured hand and began to a apply a salve.

Tsuna bit back the wince at the stinging sensation.

"How did you even get that, 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked.

"He-heater." Tsuna lied sitting up straight when Haku gesture for his injuries at the elbow. "Anyway, where's Kakashi-san?" He asked changing the topic away from the event earlier.

"Kaka-nii got a project back in their school, he'll come home late." Naruto replied and slowly stood up. "I'll get a your clothes, you left some in the last sleep over."

"Thanks."

"Oi, bastard, don't just stand there like a statue, go on and take a seat." Naruto ordered at Gokudera who was still standing near the door.

The bomber clicked his tongue and went to the sofa Naruto had sat on a second ago.

"Maa, Naruto don't be like that, he's a guest." A voice called out and all heads turned towards the door where Kakashi was leaning, his faithful pug sitting at his feet.

"Ah, Kakashi-san we thought you got a project?" Takeshi asked.

"It got postponed." The masked teen replied waving a hand idly as he walked to the hallway but suddenly paused when his eyes saw his injuries.

"What happened to you?"

"I- ah, got into a scuffle." He replied sheepishly, embarrassed at the rather concerned look the masked teen directed at him.

Kakashi shook his head ruefully. "You're becoming like Naruto as days passed by, I wouldn't surprised if you got a verbal tick by the time the year ends."

"Ahaha, yeah..." He replied unsure whether those words are a compliment or a warning.

"Oi, I'm a good role model, dattebayo." Naruto huffed in defense as he crossed his arms.

Nearly all of the people in the room gave the blond a deadpanned look.

"Okay, maybe not my mouth...or my loudness...gah." Naruto pondered his ears reddened as he tried to give out one good characteristic. "I'll that back, jeez, you guys suck at supporting me."

"If what you said is true, we'll agree." Haku replied placing one last band aid on his knee. "But you have a long way to be 'that' good of a role model, Naruto."

"Eh, I got Konohamaru." The blond retorted a grin on his face.

"He's too young, he'll be disenchanted soon enough." Kakashi teased, ruffling the blond locks.

"What!?" Naruto huffed and began to mumble to himself.

"Maa, anyway, another session?" Kakashi asked, getting a helpful nod from Takeshi. "And what about him?" He asked pointing at the frowning Gokudera.

"Ah, he's Gokudera Hayato. Our...new friend I guess." Tsuna replied, ignoring the disbelieving look Naruto gave him. It seems that the prankster still has a bone to pick with the bomber due to the incident this morning. "He's the new student, so he doesn't have any student group so far, so I adopted him in our group."

"Oh, are you staying for the night?" Kakashi asked, drifting back to another topic.

Tsuna guessed that the masked got a hint from Naruto.

"Yeah, just me though." He replied.

Kakashi nodded. "Then you better make a call to your mother. Hinata-chan will be late for today, so I'm the one who'll cook for the night."

Tsuna gave Naruto an amused look when the blond moaned silently when his brother went into the kitchen, his pug following loyally by his heels. This will be the first time he'll taste Kakashi's cooking and hopefully Naruto's reaction was not a sign of a bad one.

"I will, thanks Haku." He replied and stood up, finding his wounds not as painful as before, even the burn in his hand hardly stings.

"You're welcome, you better get change. We'll start the assignment in ten minutes." The long haired raven said, rearranging the kit and went to the hallway.

"Come on, your clothes are in my room." Naruto prodded and followed Haku.

He quickly stood up and began to trudge towards the hallway when he saw Gokudera moving to stand up.

"Ah, Gokudera, just stay there, I wont be long." He said raising his uninjured hand as a 'stay' gesture, it was mean of him of doing that, but the bomber was like a lost dog most of the time.

He gave the remaining teens a smile and made a bee line towards Naruto's room.

* * *

Takeshi hummed in content as he rummage through his bag, looking for his booklet and writing materials. He was a bit disappointed that he can't attend the baseball practice, the first game against the Kokuyo Middle was just two weeks away, but Kakashi-san advised him to straighten his priorities out and studies must come first, lest he drop out of the school.

One of the things that was not in his bucket list.

Before Tsuna and the others weaved their way into his life, he only has his baseball skills to rely on, his scores were subliminal and most of the time were below average. It was fortunate that his fame manage to overshadow his lack of enthusiasm in his studies. However his fame is also a curse, not one of his team mates manage to get in his good books, they only want their star player in their midst, not Yamamoto Takeshi.

It was a sad thought, he wore a mask since then. The happy go lucky guy and star player of the baseball team, Yamamoto Takeshi never made it out of the real world.

That was until Tsuna spoke those words...

"_Takeshi-san...It's not healthy for your heart to keep smiling like that."_

Those words surprised him, even more so for the person who said it. That night he had thought of Sawada Tsunayoshi, not Dame-Tsuna, the boy that he hardly paid attention in class, the boy that his father hired despite that their shop can be ran by one man alone. His curiosity spiked enough as his mind wandered back to the previous months, where he saw the steady rise of grades in the brunet's papers or the training he had with the boxing captain in the early mornings.

It was then than he decided to risk his heart for a chance to know the teen and now he was glad that he did. Tsuna did not see Takeshi the baseball player but Yamamoto Takeshi the teen who was alone despite the myriad of people around him. The brunet had ever so slowly dragged him out of his mask and showed what a true friend is.

He never knew when his smile had began to appear more real...more true. But he knew that Tsuna was the one who made it so, along with the loud Naruto and the silent Haku, his laugh was not forced but came right out of heart, a happiness he never felt since his mother's death. Maybe someday he would thank the three for the friendship they made, the bond that held him strong enough to face the world as Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hm?" He glance up and saw the new student frowning at him.

Once upon a time, he would have been the one to speak up and 'befriend' a person but he had long since discarded that habit when the group had been created. He was content to have only a small group of friends and not have many, if he would be left alone in the end.

"Tsk." The teen clicked his tongue and redirected his gaze to the wall length glass window at the side. "...I'm wondering why Ju-Tsunayoshi choose you as his friends."

He frowned at the rather odd choice of words, the question is more fitting if that was directed at the silver head, after all he was the one who started a fight with the brunet.

"Is there something wrong with us being his friends?" He asked lowering his booklet.

The new student snorted, as if it was an insult to his question. The teen opened his mouth as if he want to answer but shook his head as a contemplating look crossed his face.

"There isn't." The silver head replied after a short bout of silence, pulling out a lighter and began flipping it in his fingers. "The problem lies in the future."

Takeshi raised his eyebrow at the vague answer, he can't come up with any problems that will destroy the bonds. He shake his head at the horrible thought, he can't have his anchor drift away from him, what he would do if Tsuna distanced himself? The teen made him saw a way out of his misery.

"The future held more mysteries than the world, but one thing that I know is that this friendship of ours will be strong enough to survive it." He replied seriously he would give up everything if that is what it will take to keep the cracks from appearing anymore.

"True, but don't take this as an offense." The teen replied loudly flipping the lighter close, the silence that rang after it was unbearable "Tsunayoshi will someday drift away from all of you, he has his reasons, but that action is for the best."

Takeshi felt his heart pound in fear, Tsuna will drift away...but, but why? Why does the new student know of this? Is Tsuna hiding something from him?

"That- that's not possible." He replied but he knew by the look that the new student gave him that there is doubt in his voice.

Their short conversation was cut short when the other three members of the group entered the living room. Haku already had his books stacked in his arms along with Naruto, Tsuna has already changed into a casual clothes his phone on one hand.

He gave a smile at the three and both Naruto and Tsuna gave him a curious glance, he subtly shook his head letting them know that it was nothing. The blond gave a shrug and went to sit on the floor, Tsuna on the other hand looked at him a few seconds longer than intended and sat beside him.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Just..." He trailed off repeating the warning of the silver head in his mind. "Just thinking of the practice I missed." He lied, who knew speaking one hurt this much?

"Oh, well, let's start then." The brunet replied pulling out his notes and booklet.

Takeshi glanced at the new student, a determined look on his face. The silver haired gave a desponded shake of his head and mouth two words that gave him shiver.

'Your Funeral.'

* * *

Nana hurriedly grab her phone as the vibration shook violently in her pocket. She quickly typed her password and opened the message application.

'Mom, I'll stay the night in Naruto's unit. We got an assignment we need to work on. I still have an extra set of uniform I left here last sleep over. I'll call you tomorrow, stay safe. -Love Tsuna.'

"Mou, Tsu-kun." She pouted as she glanced at the ingredients before her, she had planned to cook her son's favorite this dinner but it seems that it will be prepared for another day.

She sighed as she began to return the ingredients back to the fridge leaving only what she needs for the curry this evening. Her son had already began to drift away, not that she was not happy for his independence, but her son had grown up so fast in just a short time. Part of her blame her husband for hurrying the process but she had her own faults too, she just wished that she fixed the bridge sooner.

"Maman, when will Tsuna come home?"

Nana let out a small shriek at the sudden question, she was still familiarizing of having another company in the house.

"Ah, Reborn-chan." She greeted the toddler standing at the doorway. "Tsu-kun will stay for the night in his friend's house, they got an assignment to work on. So it will be just you and me in this house."

"What's the name of the friend, maman?" The toddler asked ad Nana heard the tone of ire in the squeaky voice.

"Namikaze Naruto...oh and he's a housemate with Uchiha Haku. So it's technically a friends' house." She pondered and saw Reborn looking at her in askance. "Those two were members of their study group, along with Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsu-kun had sometimes had sleepover on either houses." She explained.

"Why not here?" Reborn asked after he nodded at her explanation.

"Oh...ah, well we don't have enough budget for an extra large gathering, especially for

dinner...so Tsu-kun would rarely suggest our house for a stay in the night..." She mumbled a flush of red on her cheeks.

"...I have somewhere to go, maman. I'll be back for dinner."

Nana blinked at the rather sudden announcement, the action was eerily like a replay of yesterday's event.

"Okay, dinner will be ready at seven and be careful Reborn-chan."

"Aa."

She sighed as the toddler exited the house, she really needs to have a warning device for those unannounced calls, the people around her are becoming too unpredictable nowadays. Tsuna had shown that just yesterday, and now Reborn, who's next Naruto-kun?

* * *

"Achoo! Ugh...'scuse me..." Naruto spoke out after the surprise interruption.

"Too much for you brains, whiskers?" Gokudera asked before a magical whiteboard that appeared out of nowhere. (Tsuna would really like to find out how the Mafia guys do that).

Five minutes into their study session, Gokudera had suddenly took the lead, commenting that Haku and Naruto were too slow to teach him and would therefore make him in charge of the session from now on. Although, he would honestly appreciate it if Haku would take the lead back, since he did not understand even a word from the lectures of the bomber.

"No- no. I'm allergic to bullshit." Naruto retorted as he took the marker from the bomber's hand and began to erase the formulas written on the whiteboard. "Your equations are too scrambled, you're not even highlighting the why's and how's in this formula, you just need the lead those two step by step- see Takeshi had drifted off already."

Ah, his seatmate had indeed been drifting off, the scribbles in his paper were enough evidence for that.

"Tsk." The bomber clicked his tongue and made a grab for the marker, Naruto had easily weaved it away despite being shorter of the two. "It's not my fault he cannot understand."

"Oh, but it is. Dattebayo." Naruto retorted spinning the marker in his fingers with such dexterity that he was nearly hypnotized by it. "And I doubt it if Tsuna even got a gist on what you have said."

Tsuna had enough decency to blush in embarrassment as Gokudera looked at him in question, he shook his head at the bomber and grimaced at the dejected look the silver haired teen took.

"Let me remind you that this group is created for each members to help one another. It is not too dissimilar from a team, 'ttebayo." Naruto added plucking a notebook from the pile before him and began to write the equations again, this time both he and Takeshi understood the equations. "And a team's strength is as strong as their weakest man."

Gokudera scoffed and sat down on his right side, clearly giving up on taking the helm back from the blond.

"It's okay Gokudera, I got used to those two's style of teaching that it came easy to us." He whispered low enough for only the bomber to hear.

"My style is not that bad...is it?" Gokudera whispered back.

"Ah...you..." Tsuna stumbled at the words. "Well, you could stay on just one topic, because- uh, you drifted off to one subject after one another so the lesson got scrambled..."

"Oh." Gokudera blinked and he saw the contemplative look on his green eyes.

"...You could get some tips from Haku." He suggested and the bomber eagerly nodded.

Suddenly a loud clanging sound erupted from the kitchen, followed an expletives of curses and mad barking of a dog. All heads swiveled to the hallway leading to the kitchen, Naruto got too curious and even peeked inside.

"What the heck, Pakkun!?" Kakashi's voice drifted over.

Takeshi perked up and copied Naruto's stance, head peeking in the hallway. Three loud barks was shouted in reply and Tsuna's curiosity heightened when Kakashi sighed, he could imagine the masked teen combing his hair in exasperation.

"Maa, There is?" Kakashi replied in an oblivious note.

Tsuna finally fell into the temptation and tip toed his way to the peeking pair, he copied their stance, his head just a bit lower than Naruto's. He made it just in time to see the dog rolled his beady eyes at the masked teen, seemingly annoyed at his owner.

"Don't give me that look, you mutt." Kakashi replied pointing a spatula at the smaller dog in a chiding manner.

The sight was amusing enough to warrant a short laugh from Naruto. Pakkun opened and closed his mouth as if to mimic Kakashi's words like a petulant child.

"Is...Kakashi-san, talking to his dog?" Gokudera asked after he joined the group.

"Sometimes, Kaka-nii rarely does that though." Naruto mumbled keeping his volume low.

"Oh, hush it, it's your fault that the saury got dirtied." Kakashi huffed in reply and they saw him plucking dirtied ingredient from the floor and tossing it on the garbage bin. "Now, we need to buy a new one." He added unhooking the plain white apron from his torso.

Pakkun grumbled out a bark and began trudging his way through the hallway, seeing the that they would be seen in any second Tsuna and the other three quickly stepped back to their seats, they had only took two steps until Gokudera stepped on the feet of the newly arrived Hinata.

And chaos ensues.

"Uwah!"

"Kyaa!"

"Oh damn."

"Oh, okaeri, Hinata-chan, Gaara...um...what are you doing?" Kakashi asked just in time to see Gokudera fall on top of the blind female unit-mate. He was pointing at the two teen lying on the floor in an awkward potion.

Awkward as in a certain bomber's hand clutching oh so -tenderly?- on the 'blind' girl's growing... Ahem-assets.

Tsuna heard Naruto whispering a countdown and just as the zero was whispered, a very loud shrill echoed all throughout the room. Most of the men living in the unit clutched their ears even the pug whined in complaint at the sudden volume.

"Pervert!" Hinata shrieked as a very loud slap soon followed the exclamation.

Gokudera had surprisingly flown a few feet in the air at the force, his body rotating in the air with his reddened cheek as the central point. The bomber had ungracefully landed on his back, nursing his bruised face as he sat up in horror as he realized just he had unknowingly done.

"S-soft.."

That comment had warranted a deserved slap and Tsuna winced when he saw blood on the spit the bomber unconsciously let out. This time Tsuna was reminded that even for a blind person Hinata sure have an accuracy at hitting her victims.

Quick as a flash, the bomber knelt before the girl, bowing profusely and shooting off apologies one after another.

"Naruto-kun! I know you attract perverts but... please stop bringing them near to me." Hinata panted crossing her arms protectively over her...assets. A furious blush rage crazily over her cheeks, unknowingly ignoring the pale bomber before her.

"Hey, don't blame me for this, 'ttebayo!" Naruto retorted.

"Hinata, calm down." Gaara helpfully added guiding a calming hand on the blind girl's shoulder. Effectively cooling off the girl's temper.

Tsuna watched as Hinata took in deep breaths and after the third exhale she spoke at the bomber, her head swiveled slowly at the direction of the bomber's voice.

"It-it's okay, I forgive you." Hinata started but a sudden chill made all the men shiver as the temperature drop. "Do. Not. Speak. Of. This."

He and Takeshi stood stiffly as if they were being ordered by a military and nodded succinctly. They had forgotten that the girl was blind and echoed Naruto and Haku's verbal response.

"Good." Hinata nodded and addressed the oldest teen in the room, the coldness vanish as quick as it came. "Kakashi-san, will you be okay if you're making the dinner...I need some time..."

"Alright, but Pakkun made a small set back, so we're buying saury." The masked teen nodded in understanding and ruffle the girl's hair and made his way to the front door lazily. "Dinner will be at eight, anything you want me to buy?"

Haku shook his head and Naruto was about to announce something when his brother cut him off before a syllable was spoken.

"No, Naru-chan. No ramen." He said with an eye-smile.

Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms, a pout on his lips at the denied request.

"Let's get back to studying ne." Haku announced as Hinata and Gaara went to their rooms and Kakashi waved his goodbye.

"Y-yeah." Gokudera agreed suddenly cooperative from his earlier experience.

Tsuna patted a comforting hand at the bomber when the teen gave small shivers now and then. "It was an accident Gokudera, Hinata-chan's blind so..."

"Females are scary." Gokudera announced and all of them agreed with a nod.

* * *

Reborn stared at the building before him, his black eyes taking up the insignia before the name of the building. He had vague feeling that he recognize that swirl somewhere before, but the word kept sticking at the tip of his tongue.

Spiral Tide...a condominium at the high end area of the Namimori, recently built about three years ago. He haven't made a research about the building, he had recently knew about the building's existence after rummaging through his student's notes until he found the address of Naruto tucked between the pages.

He had decided to visit his student, not knowing the reason behind the sudden night over at a friend's house. But he had a feeling that it was about the injuries. He had forgotten to equate Tsuna's thought about his worried mother and had expected that the brunet would come home directly after the 'assessment', he did heard that they had planned to made their study session in the Sawada house after all.

Reborn assumed that Tsuna could pay the added expense for the dinner since the brunet had worked full time on his job on the small break, that one small setback -injuries- made the plan turn the other way. Now he can't interrogate Tsuna's friends if he was not controlling the environment, for now he would make do on just observing them.

He made his way through the crowd, his small frame made him near undetectable by the adults and he whole-fully took the advantage to pass through the condominium staffs. Reborn was halfway through the elevator when he saw a silver haired teen exiting the lift beside his, he raised an eyebrow when he saw a pug faithfully following it's owner. A pet within a well furnished building deserved a curios brow, one without a leash more so.

He entered the elevator and watched the two pass by the opening, waiting for the elevator to close on its own. Leon dropped from his hat and crawled his way through the metallic wall and pushed the button on the floor below where Tsuna was staying at, they were here to observe not to interrupt.

A small ding echoed and he watched in curiosity as the pug stopped in front of him. The door slowly closed but the pug still stood before him, he watched as the owner of the dog pause a few feet away. There was only an inch of opening left when the pug suddenly growled and did something unexpected.

"He's here."

It spoke.

Reborn was pretty sure that canine never had the ability to speak, never mind make a conscious thought. He was tempted to draft that phenomena as a mild delusion- even a figment of imagination, but he was pretty sure that his mind is still sane. His gun was already halfway out of it's holster but the elevator had already closed, leaving him to contemplate at the odd event within a metallic lift.

He was not a stranger to such mind boggling situation, he was usually the source of it. But something that he did not know of? He was going to do some research about it...or maybe he just need to get an appointment to one of the Vongola's shrimp...nah.

His mind is still drifting at the speaking pug, when the elevator bell made a sound, announcing that he arrive on his destination. Reborn nonchalantly exited the lift, walking through the corridor as if he owns the building. Glancing around, he saw a glass door leading to a balcony on his left and made a bee line to it. That was possibly the best route to observe his student, outside of the building...with a few hundred feet of empty air below him.

Crazy? No of course not, this was an everyday thing to him.

He was about to open the door when a voice called out to him. Reborn inwardly cursed, he was pretty sure that all of the resident in this floor is in their room, somehow occupied by the sounds that drifted through the small opening below their door. He never even heard the door opening.

"Hey little guy are you lost?"

He turned around and saw a female a year younger than the teen he saw in the ground floor. She wore a formal wear and only the name tag with an encrypted 'Mitarashi Anko' on her breast pocket let him know that the female was working. The word manager below it suggested that the female was already an accomplished one, despite her young appearance. Connections can really help a person's standing in society.

"No." He replied.

"Oh." The female blinked, her violet hair bounced on her unique hairstyle as she crouched to his line of sight. "Are you of the kid's in this building?" She asked a small toothy grin plastered in a friendly way.

"Yes." Tsuna was in the building and the brunet's mother had technically 'adopted' in the family, so it was true.

"Hmm, but I never saw you here before." She mused out. "And why the get up?"

"I'm visiting." He answered vague enough but true. "And I'm a hitman."

The female blinked again, surprise in her features. "Is that a game?"

Reborn rolled with the question and nodded.

"Ha, how cute, so who are visiting?" She asked.

Reborn had an unfortunate thought that his day seems to spiral down as the questions continued.

"A student." He answered promptly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"A student huh..." She thought loudly. "The only resident I know that have student in their unit are up there." She added, gesturing at the ceiling with a thumb. "I know one the guys personally and he's a looker." She grinned.

Telling a kid your crush is cute and all but, the situation began to run out of his control.

"Tell you what." Sha added standing from her crouch. "I'm gonna pay my man a visit, and maybe you get to see that student you told me." She held out a hand and gesturing at the elevator with another.

Reborn was tempted to ignore the girl and just jumped off the balcony, but it would be too suspicious and giving the girl a heart attack was not in his list.

"But you're a stranger." He replied, giving out a innocent look at the hand before him.

"Oh, well introductions then." The girl grinned. "I'm Mitarashi Anko."

"Reborn."

"So, not a stranger anymore, ne?" She asked and without even asking she lifted him off the ground and carried him.

He was slightly affronted at the act but he took advantage of the situation and snuggle deeper on the 'cushions' behind his head. Hey, he's man through and through.

The made their way on to elevator, locking the girl's door on the way. The trip was short and not even a minute later they were standing before a set of double doors. He watched as the girl- Anko, he reminded himself- knock on the door in a rhythmic pattern. Odd, but he left it to the girl's quirky nature.

* * *

Tsuna perked up as he saw Naruto stand up in attention as a knock echoed on the door.

"A visitor?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, wait a sec. Dattebayo." Naruto mumbled and jogged to the double door.

Tsuna watched the blond peeked through the peephole and muttered a curse. Naruto had oddly put his hand on the door for a few seconds and felt a weird surge of 'something' pulsed all throughout the unit, and opened the door.

"What is it?" Naruto grumbled eyes set on glare as he asked the visitor. "Itachi's not here."

"Don't be a killjoy, Naru-chan!" A cheery voice replied, getting the attention of the boys in the living room. "I'll wait for Itachi, but I have guest for you."

Tsuna paled as he saw a fedora peeking out of the doorway. How did Reborn knew of this place?

"Who's the kid?"

"Oh, I thought you knew him." The female voice mumbled. "He said he's here to visit a student, and you're the only guys here with that occupation."

"Ciaossu."

That one word confirmed Tsuna fears and immediately stood up, he ran towards Naruto and saw Reborn being held out like an offering to the blond.

"Reborn!" Tsuna hissed.

"This is him?" Naruto asked opening the doorway wider.

"Y-yeah." Tsuna stuttered and pluck out the hitman from the female's grasp, vaguely recognizing the violet haired female from the cafe they visited. "Can I have a sec with him?"

Naruto blinked, ignoring the girl when she entered the unit. "Sure, I'll leave the door open."

Tsuna sighed in relief as the door closed, hearing the blond shout a second later at the female, who had taken his place. He walked at the end of the hallway when Reborn jumped out from his arms.

"What are you doing here? And what about mom?" He asked, rubbing his injuries at the thought of his mother.

"Can't I visit my student?" Reborn asked innocently. "Maman, is busy with dinner, I'll return to house later."

Tsuna shook his head at the reply. "How did you even know the address?"

"Hitman."

"Is that suppose to be the answer?" Tsuna retorted, his patience was as thick as his mother but when the toddler comes into view it somehow thinned.

"What do you think?" Reborn replied, Tsuna realized that the hitman was humoring him.

"You're unbearable." Tsuna sighed combing his hair at the incoming headache. "...You found the address I pinned in my notes, didn't you?"

"Maybe." The toddler hummed, seemingly enjoying the ire he was giving him.

"Dinner back at the house is...in thirty minutes." Tsuna mumbled glancing at his watch. "Seriously Reborn, what are you doing here?"

"Observation, I'm your tutor aren't I?" Reborn replied. "I'm here to see how well you study with your friends, if they do not pass my assessment I'll take over."

"I doubt you can take over." Tsuna replied, heaving out another sigh at the 'subtleness'. "Look, we're already did a quarter of our work. Let me finish the assignment and you can check over it. If they do not pass your 'assessment' then the next study session will be back in the house- I'll let you take the lead."

Tsuna waited as Reborn kept his silence. It was nerve wracking to not see a smidgen of emotion on the toddler's face. After a few short seconds of eternity Reborn nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Okay, you can come in." Tsuna sighed in relief and gestured at the toddler back to the double doors, he paused just as his hand clutched at the handle. "And please don't mention _that_ word in front of them."

Reborn just hummed, neither agreeing nor denying his plead. Tsuna was just hoping that the Naruto and Haku won't join the game...or any of the residents in the unit.

* * *

Kakashi patiently waited for Pakkun to stop staring at the Arcobaleno. The pug was trained as a sensor since he was just a pup and can identify a person's chakra just short of three miles. Amazing for a regular nin dog, but comparing to a Hatake bred, Pakkun was just a novice. He would bet another five years until his pug would reach the elite ranks in their contract.

The earlier event- his fallen saury not 'that'- was just a ruse for him to get out of the vicinity. He can't be within the line of sight of the Arcobaleno for more than an hour or suspicions would be marked on him and Itachi. He had already made a call to Anko during the trip down the lift, to tell her to redirect the hitman to the front door of their unit, probably one of the worst suggestion he made so far.

However, it was the lesser evil. The security seals had already accepted the signatures of Tsuna and Takeshi. Gokudera on the other hand was already tagged with a 'guest seal', a visitor tag to be more accurate, which acts like a temporary bypass in the security. The arrival of the Arcobaleno was not expected and the most safe way for the toddler to go in their unit without being mauled by various defenses nor rising any suspicion towards them, was for him to enter through the front door, with a chauffer (Anko) and more importantly with their seal expert on the door- and a deactivated security seals.

They walked out of the condominium and Kakashi made their way through the more unused paths in the park.

"Do you have to speak?" He asked glancing at the pug, after making sure that the civvies were more than ten meters away.

"The kid raises my hackles, I can't help it." Pakkun grunted.

"You made a gamble with that single action, I won't be surprised if he eyes us from now on." Kakashi huffed out in frustration.

Pakkun gave him a dog's equivalent of a human shrug. "He'll set my eyes on me, not us. His attention was directed more at me than you. I bet you a week's worth of treat that he'll do more research on dogs than your background."

Kakashi hummed, he noted that was getting too relaxed in this environment- maybe he could take that week long vacation to train up back in the mansion, he was more suited in the underground work than going undercover as a student. It was fortunate that he manage to make a deal with Tsunade about going 'part time' in the underground network, even Itachi was grateful at the normalcy of the job.

"Maa, if it was the other way, you get to wake Naruto for the whole week." He smirked when the pug gave a really bitter look at his bet, he watched in amusement as Pakkun cursed.

"Deal."

They reached the market district twenty minutes later, they would have made less time but Kakashi still haven't got the 'go' signal from Anko, meaning that Reborn was still in the unit. The time was nearing seven but the crowd is still heavy in the street, Pakkun had already jumped on his shoulder minutes ago after the pug got nearly stepped on more than the number of fingers in his hands.

The wet market was in the edge of street, where truck deliveries were easily made, giving fresher goods by the hour. Kakashi was a bit of prude when it comes to money, so it was no surprise that he bought just enough saury to cover all of teens back in the unit and some extra helping for Naruto's stomach. The ingredients for the miso soup was already chopped up and segregated, the rice cooker was doing it's job along with the steamed vegetables on top.

"Hmm...what about curry..." He mumbled, trying to add another meal to his menu.

Kakashi rarely got to experiment on foods since he was too busy doing other...much grueling jobs. He was fortunate that his uncle got to teach him something stomach worthy skills, unfortunately only his favorites were the only one he was taught of. Other meals were either turned into and instant charcoal or some hazardous glob that he would rather not remember. Hah, so much for being a genius...ah speak of a devil and the two will meet.

"Yo." He greeted Itachi with an idle wave of a hand.

The Uchiha was struggling at the weight of the books, which was quite amusing to watch, the long haired raven has a body built for speed and not for weight lifting. As much as he would like to enjoy the sight, the glare being directed at him was cutting off his fun.

"Maa, got a lot of books there, Itachi." He began closing in the few distance between them. "Maybe we could buy you a trunk or something."

"I rather not." Itachi replied, unceremoniously dropping the three books at the bottom on his already occupied hands.

Kakashi was pretty sure that Itachi purposely let the books at the bottom be the heaviest, as it was his time to struggle at the weight. He winced as Pakkun dug his claws on his collar bone as the pug tried to balance himself at the sudden movement.

"Give a warning would you?" He scoffed as he positioned the near five inch books in his arms and shrugging at Pakkun to lessen the pressure on his claws.

"Hn."

Ah, the typical Uchiha reply. He rolled his eyes at the syllable and paused when he noted where the long haired teen was walking towards to.

"Oi, Oi." He called out grabbing Itachi's attention quickly. "We're going to the scenic route."

Itachi only raised an eyebrow in question.

"The sun had set on the tides." He said, it was cryptic enough to be vague but having the near same brand of genius, Kakashi would expect the other to know what he meant immediately.

"Will the rain pour in the sun?"

"Yes, but the bee and the monkey is on the hives of the treetops." Kakashi muttered low enough as he walked alongside the Uchiha.

"Hn."

'Good, he got the message.' Kakashi thought, taking the lead and walked towards one of the more secluded cafes in the street, one quiet enough and college friendly- or more specifically to the stressed students.

Itachi would better thank him for this.

Pakkun had jumped down from his shoulder and as a short revenge for the claws earlier, Kakashi ordered him to guard the saury and left the pug on the doorway. It was unfortunate that there is a no pet's allowed sign outside and it was fortunate that Pakkun liked the streets enough to not be disgruntled at the behave act. Besides, Kakashi knew that the pug could attract the kids to rub his self proclaimed 'soft paws'.

They made a quick order and went to one of the tables near the window, nin dog or not, Kakashi always looked after the pug.

"How long are you going to finish that coffee?" Itachi asked, and Kakashi immediately translated it to 'how long are we going to stay in here?'

"Until it rains."

* * *

Close call.

Those two words kept repeating in his head as he stared at the ceiling of the guest room in the unit. Reborn had thankfully did as what the toddler said to him and just observed their study session. Tsuna however can't help but feel that something...chaotic is coming.

It was that felling again at the back of his head and it got worse as the seconds passed by, another reason that stopped him from getting a sleep.

He saw the looks that Reborn directed at his friends, it was a look that spoke of scheming. He easily recognize the look even if the toddler was stoic, after all he got some practice with Naruto's pranking tendencies. In some way he got the feeling that the second time Reborn will meet his friends it would lead to something drastic and he can't help but worry.

Worry for the safety of his friends...worry for the future...

And all of this trouble was centered to one word.

Mafia.

He was debating whether it would be better if start to distance himself, Takeshi was nearly recruited without the baseball player knowing it and Naruto and Haku might come next or even Ryohei. That was the worst outcome, as far as he know his friends are civilians, with the exemption of Gokudera.

Tsuna knew that even without full knowledge of the underground world, that the mafia is a bloodbath and safety can be defined by an armada of body guards and death is a norm. The only reason he accepted the position is because of his mother, his hands had already been tied without him knowing it and he can't fully blame Iemitsu for this.

Heaving out a sigh Tsuna sat up from the bed and leaned against the wall. He needs to accept that someday he won't have Takeshi to cheer him up nor Haku to learn from, nor having a laugh with Naruto, even his early jog with Ryohei might be permanently gone.

Why was Reborn adamant for recruits? He can accept Gokudera given his circumstances but why not call for more? Why drag his friends into this mess? Reborn began to make changes in his life, for the better or worse and he can't do anything about it.

He hated the hopeless feeling that bubbled inside him, and he began to hate the word 'change'. That one word had once given him hope and now...he only felt despair. He had made the choice after all and there is no taking it back.

It was then that he realized that he enjoyed his life, the smiles and laughter of his friends, the improved relationship with his mother, his training with Ryohei and his spars in the dojo. Even the challenges from his studies was like a balm of normalcy.

Tsuna mourned for the coming loss.

* * *

**AN: Anyone care to translate the codes in Kakashi's POV? just some brain teasers guys- all hints are given in the past ANs. Reviews are loved, just drop it below.~**


	16. Slump

**AN: Sorry for the late update! And also an advance one for this chapter. Anyway, guys! This story reached over the ten thousandth mark for views! I really can't believe it! Thank you for the support~ On a side note...I think I'll take my words back in the previous chapter..just read it and you'll know...**

**To those who viewed, and put this story in their Favorite and Follow list~ You guys rock!**

**And a shout out to the following who reviewed: **Akayuki Novak, narutofan020, Paradox009, Yuna x Haku and ShinigamiinPeru.

**Lastly the brain teaser for the previous chapter:**

**'The sun had set on the tides' **-Reborn is in the unit.

**'Will the rain pour in the sun?' -**Is Anko in there?- (rain refer's to Isobu who was the rain user of the Legacy)

**'Yes, but the bee and the monkey is on the hives of the treetops' **-Yes,but Konohamaru and Bee are not warned of this.

**'Until it rains' **-Until Anko gives us the clear signal-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or KHR- But someone gave me a Kakashi plushie^^ the funny thing is my friend gave it to me for my birthday, which was on April last year.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Slump

Takeshi stared without a thought at what had been happening in these past days, not that he noticed at first, but how can he when the sports meet are just a week away? His coach was too busy harrying him into afternoon practices that he didn't even realized the changes happening right before him. He didn't asked Naruto or Haku about it, he assume that they still hang out with the study group even if the teachers had relaxed their hold on their assignments given that the event is nearing close, and neither can he ask Gokudera, after all he was the one who warned him.

"Strike!"

"Yamamoto! That's the second time! That pitch was perfect!"

"Huh?" Takeshi blinked straightening up from stance on the home base. "Ah, right... Practice." He mumbled, he plastered on a smile, one that he didn't expect to wear again. "Ahaha, sorry, sorry."

"That's the second time, Yamamoto." His coach warned again and blew his whistle. "Fast ball!"

"Sure!" The pitcher agreed and waited for his signal.

Takeshi breathed in and exhaled slowly, he returned to his stance and nodded at the pitcher. Fast ball, he reminded gripping the bat tightly and saw the speed of the ball. He estimated the distance and when the ball was right at the center of his zone...he swung.

"Foul ball!" The umpire screeched, stopping from Takeshi to move on the first base.

"Oh...what?" Takeshi whispered, staring at the bat in confusion. He was sure that he hit the ball on the dead center.

"Takeshi! Back to home base!" The coach thundered, his voice was harsh yet his face told confusion.

The pitcher was their new recruit and they reserved half an inning to let him practice his throws, nearly half of their team had already commented that the new guy needs more strength in his arm, it a was a critique of sorts so that the team will know the weakness and strength of the recruit. So it was an unspoken mystery why their star player can't hit a fast ball that was only a quarter of his pitching speed.

"Right..." Takeshi nodded and silently went back to the home base. He held his stance and waited for their coach's order.

"Fast Ball!" The coach announced.

The pitcher nodded and threw the ball and Takeshi did not blink, watching the ball flew towards his place, as if in slow motion, he moved, twisting his body and the bat in one single flash. His amber eyes still stayed at the ball and he watch in satisfaction as the ball was hit in the dead center. The ringing sound was like a music to his ears and the ball rebounded over the field and into the stands.

"Home run!" His fellow players cheered and Takeshi walked all through out the the three bases, no use running yourself haggard if the ball was un-retrievable.

He idly stepped over the home plate and ignored the congratulating pats on his shoulder as he made his way to the benches and gave a smile -fake- to his fellow players.

Baseball had once brought him joy, no matter how down he was, he always found himself smiling when hitting a home run. But right now, he felt...empty and he only knows one reason.

Tsuna.

He wanted to know why, why does the brunet is distancing himself away from them. It does't make any sense...unless, Gokudera's warning rang true. It was a frightening thought.

Takeshi perked up as he saw a tuft of brown hair in his peripheral, he didn't need to think twice to know who the person is. He quickly skipped through the benches ignoring the warning shout from the coach to stay, he mouthed off an excuse and exited the field without a backward glance.

He ran up behind them and was about to call Tsuna when he saw someone was already with the brunet. He had expected to see Naruto or Haku walking alongside the shorter teen but seeing the new student walking alongside Tsuna brought nervousness in his stomach. Takeshi slowly crept up behind far enough to be seen as a passerby yet close enough to hear their conversation.

"Juudaime, do you really want to do this?" He heard the silver haired teen whisper.

Huh, he never peg Gokudera giving nicknames, well ones that were not insulting.

"I don't have a choice, Gokudera." Tsuna replied and Takeshi heard ire and resignation in the brunet's voice. "I can't be with them anymore."

"Can't be with us?" Takeshi asked before he realized that he spoke those words out loud. The damage was done and both Gokudera and Tsuna turned around to face him, the former wearing a glare and the latter's face was scrundhed up in a mixture of horror and fright.

"Baseball Idiot, what a surprise." Gokudera started and he frowned at the nickname he had been tagged after their first meeting. "I thought you have practice?"

"Tsuna, why are you doing this? This-" He gestured around wildly at the unnamed actions the brunet made throughout the week, and consequently ignored the new student's question. "This distancing."

"I can't tell you, Takeshi." Tsuna replied defeatedly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just can't!" Tsuna screamed so suddenly that he stepped back at the sheer volume, a few students who were going home late had also directed their attention at the trio.

The brunet seem to have noticed this and quickly ran out of the yard and into the streets. Gokudera was about to follow Tsuna but he stopped the new student by gripping at his arm.

"What are you doing to him?" He seethed, he knew something is making Tsuna do this and it was worrying that it had affected the brunet so much to even snap at him.

Gokudera glared and Takeshi matched it evenly, he never did so much as glare at a person before, the most he could do was frown, however the situation demands and he found it slightly satisfying to see the silver haired teen flinch at his retaliation.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything to him." Gokudera replied with a sneer, grabbing his collar in a vice grip.

"Lie." He said with sharpness.

"Tsk. Do you really want to know the truth?"

Takeshi kept his silence and kept a firm hold on the new student's arm. He suddenly felt a shiver ran up his spine as he saw a smirk on Gokudera's features.

"You...all of you making Juudaime do this." Gokudera answered with a scoff.

He froze as the answer sank in the pit of his stomach, churning it more as it mixed with the nervousness. _They_ did this to him?

"W-why?" Takeshi asked his grip on Gokudera's arm lessened and his collar was released at his action.

"Why? Simple, because you are weak, all of you are just dead weight to him, a stepping stone. He'll never find any use for a prankster, a baseball idiot and a tranny." (AN: So sorry Haku T_T)

"Then what use are you?" He retorted bottling all the red haze that begins to mist over his sight.

"I was chosen by Juudaime... he chose _me,_ to help him reach his goal, not you nor anyone in your study group." Gokudera replied with a smirk. "He found something in me that was never within you to begin with, Juudaime is just righting his mistakes and... befriending you is one of them."

Takeshi really want to punch that expression out of the green eyed student face, it was as simple as taking two huge steps, grab the shoulder and smash the cheek that would surely make a satisfying sound after the hit. But instead of bracing the temptation, Takeshi just stared at the back of the new student, he his nails hag dug in too deep in his palms after he clench his fist unconsciously.

He could only stare at the blood dripping down on his arm, and felt something return, something he had long discarded yet at the same time relished at the constricting feeling. Takeshi knew, that the cracks had already spread wide enough to bring down a portion of his heart, so the only thing left to do and the only thing he is able to do right now... is wear his mask.

Takeshi watched at the new student disappear on the corner and he shook hs head, he pocketed his wounded fist and turned around back to the baseball field, the team need their star player and it wouldn't help if they saw him in a miserable state, so Takeshi did what he was known best for.

He smiled.

* * *

"Oh, Tsu-kun your home early. Did Tsuyoshi-san gave you a day off?" Nana asked, lowering the volume of the soap opera she was watching.

She noticed something off in her son in the past week, the pained smile he always wore every time he walked out of the front door and to his school. Nana watched as her son shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips. Tsuna suddenly dropped his bag lifelessly on the floor and suddenly crouched down, his hands covering his face as if he was going to cry.

"I quit the job."

Nana blinked at those two muffled words, she switched off the TV and gently grabbed her son's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. There was not a voice of complaint from her son, and that alone brought worry in her heart.

"Where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked, she glanced back at him and saw that his eye were covered by his hair, preventing her from seeing his eyes.

"Reborn-chan went out, he'll be back before dinner." She replied and nudged him to take a seat, there was something painful in the way her son nodded at her words or the heavy silence that clouded over him.

She quickly set the kettle on the stove and took a seat in across her son as she wait for the water to boil.

"What happened?" Nana asked, leaning over the table and pulling Tsuna's chin up so that she can see his face. She frowned when he saw a glimmer of water over those brown eyes.

"Nothing."

"There is." She retorted, hardening her voice. "If there is 'nothing' then why are you tearing up?"

"Ah, I..." Tsuna trailed off, rubbing his eyes as a drop of tear escaped. "...Do you remembered what you promised me?"

"Yeah, is it about Reborn?" She asked dropping the suffix from the toddler.

Tsuna nodded hesitatingly somewhat unsure of his action. "In someway, yes."

Nana paused, her thoughts wandering back to the day the baby arrived in their home. She kept the silence somehow feeling that her son just need to voice out his problem.

"...Mom, what will you do...if one of the choices you made will bring danger to your friends?" Tsuna asked, his voice quivering in every word.

She frowned, coming up to terms that her son won't tell the full story. She can't help but sigh at the stubbornness of Tsuna, somehow she knew that the brunet was grasping at straws desperately, trying to find a way out of the hole he dug into. It was heartbreaking to see his son bottling all those feelings up, and the only way she can help was to answer that question.

The problem is, she don't know the answer to that.

"I don't know, Tsu-kun...but there's always a solution to a problem." Nana felt worse after the words flow out of her lips, it was wrong, she knew that.

Nana could only watch as her son nod at her answer, she wanted to take those words back and burn them. It might have been better if she did not answer at all, the pained wince that son gave her made her know that already made a choice to remedy that problem, but she knew, she knew deep down that he made another wrong choice.

* * *

"He's distancing himself." Naruto muttered, throwing another sketch of a seal he had drawn out.

"Tsuna?" Kakashi asked, flipping page on his orange book.

Naruto glance back at his surrogate brother, scoffing when he saw that the masked teen was using his bed like he owned it.

"Yeah, just this week, 'ttebayo." He replied turning back to his work.

"Hmm, tomorrow's Satuday right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is his fifth class in the dojo." Naruto mumbled, grabbing a notebook on his desk and began flipping the pages. The formula he needed was in this one, and the seal he's making just needs that one twist. "Will I ask him about it? I know that it was one of the actions he will take after Reborn will make his appearance, but I never thought that it will be this soon."

"The sooner Tsunayoshi will cut off his connection he made with you, the safer all of you are from the Mafia." Kakashi replied, closing his book with a snap.

"But it will be for naught, dattebayo. We're already in the Mafia." He replied while reading the formula and glancing back at his seal.

"But Takeshi is not, he's the only one in your group...ah no, he already have a foot buried in the ground." His brother replied and Naruto ignored his work as he turned around to face Kakashi a surprised look on his face.

"He's already in the Mafia?" He asked bewilderedly.

"Not by birth, but his father is." Kakashi replied, nicking his finger with a kunai and unsealed a folder in one of his hidden seals.

"Old man, Yamamoto?"

The masked teen nodded in affirmative and threw the folder at the edge of his bed. Naruto grumbled at the lazy act and stood up from his chair and sat on the bed, grabbing the folder along the way. He raised an eyebrow at the contents.

"Huh, no wonder where he got the skill on the knife, he's a veteran with a sword." Naruto mumbled and frowned when he read what style the man took up. "How the heck did learn this kenjutsu? This style is reminisce of one of the Uzumaki's, dattebayo... But the name is different" He commented, which was true based on the description of the style.

"He learned it from one of your ancestor who joined the mass exodus." Kakashi answered balancing the kunai on his finger.

"But I though the kages sealed the memories?" Naruto asked, the added information just added to his confusion.

"They did, but they didn't seal their skills. I'll assume that they passed on the style but not the name." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, so that's how." Naruto mumbled whistling a praise at the accomplishment of the sushi chef in his prime. "Anyway, what will I do then? I can't just let Tsuna break away like that, can I?"

"Just do what you do best." His brother replied vaguely, this time twirling the kunai in the air and catching it on the sharp ends. "I heard that there's a sports meet next week? Did you join any games?"

"Nah, I'll cheat my way out, if I entered any." Naruto replied somewhat cheekily.

"You're just a sore loser." Kakashi teased, throwing the kunai at him.

Naruto caught the weapon easily, a mischievous grin on his face. "Ninja, remember? We alway do something underhanded to get the upper hand."

Kakashi scoffed and plucked the kunai out of the after Naruto threw it back. "What are you creating by the way?"

"A payback for the bomber." Naruto smirked remembering that he haven't pranked Gokudera yet for the desk incident. "He still didn't say any apology for his actions against Tsuna, so my hands are still itching to prank him."

"You're such a vindictive blond."

"Why thank you, 'ttebayo."

* * *

Tsuna sat idly on his bed, contemplating whether he'll attend the Karate class or not. He had woken early enough before Reborn could even raised that hammer of his. It was somewhat refreshing to see the look of disappointment from the toddler. The past mornings were very much a heart attack inducing alarms, either a set of bombs, a pail of cold water or the Reborn's favorite, the ten ton hammer, there are many more but he would rather forget those wake up call in favor of keeping his mind sane. But back to his problem, to do or to not to do?

He had manage to distance himself from his friends and he realized how hard it is to undo what he had made. He started to drift away from his friends a day after the sleepover. He started with Ryohei, Tsuna knew their jogging route like the back of his hand and had made some changes opting to jog on corners that he knew that the boxer never used, it helped that Reborn made him start his training earlier making enough time difference so that he can't cross paths with Ryohei.

His study group on the other hand was another matter, they have the same class and he can't just suddenly ignore them on the study session were rare nowadays when the sports meet was nearing its dead line, it was a blessing of sorts when he realized that he didn't need to lie his way if they decided to have a gathering. In the end he decided to keep quiet when they had a those short gathering, playing ignorant on their topics and offered silent shrugs when they asked something. It was a cold thing to do, but it was for their safety, that thought was the only thing that kept a firm hold on his actions. It hurts, but as long as none of them dies he'll be happy watching them on the sidelines, besides he made it a week without letting Reborn meet his friends, it was something to cheer up on.

He could only find a short solace when he was with Gokudera, the teen knew the dangers and Tsuna was somehow grateful yet contradicted with their growing friendship. The bomber kept him company on their short walk to the school and more often on his way back home. It was mildly nerve wracking when he saw the teen waiting by the gates, it was fortunate that his mother was inside the house lest he'll add another lie to his list. He then opted for the bomber to wait for him at the corner, reasoning with him that he needs to keep himself hidden from his mother when he wants to accompany him, and if not, then he could wait by the school gates. Gokudera didn't even ask why and just chose the former choice without batting an eye.

It seems that the bomber value secrecy and Tsuna was grateful for the silent understanding.

There was only one downside on his self mission of distancing himself, his grades has suffered without him knowing about it and Reborn was the one who pointed it out. It was not much of a big difference but there was a small margin in his grades, it was not a big for him but the toddler made it a big one. So instead of asking out some helpful pointers from Naruto or Haku during class, Tsuna had just listed his questions in a paper and decided to just asked them to Reborn when he finally resigned that he needs help in his studies.

His first night of tutorial with the toddler was hell, Reborn thought that the questions were not enough of a challenge and decided to add something fun- fun as in a timed question and answer portion, a second late and he was electrocuted, five seconds and a kick to a head, ten seconds late and rubber bullet to the forehead, a wrong answer is another lap in morning training. It was traumatic, but the pressure on finding or thinking of the right answer before the time is up gave him enough motivation to get it right. A very eccentric way to teach but he can't oppose to the toddler when his grades went back up.

"Tsu-kun. You're going to be late with your Karate class!" Nana hollered below, snapping him out of his musings.

"Ah...kami...what am I going to do?" He asked himself frantically thinking something that will pass off as an excuse. A week's worth of his work will be for nothing if he attend the class, Naruto always knew if something is wrong with him but he manage to get out of his questions...which was really odd, the blond would have asked him the second he shrugged off his comments.

"I...I'm n-not feeling well...?" Tsuna wince at that pitiful tone he made.

"No you're not!" Nana called out in a sing song voice. "Get change already, Naruto-kun and Haku-kun is already waiting for you down here..."

Tsuna froze as those names sank in, karma was very quick this time.

"Oh, and Kuria-kun as well." Nana added after a short pause.

He dropped back on his bed and grumbled incoherently, how did they even knew of his address? And Kuria...how did they even got him to join in the 'rescue' squad? He thought and sluggishly walked towards his closet, he took as much time as he want when his mind kept rehashing out lies and plans until the only result he got was a headache. Tsuna manage to kill ten minutes before he decided that it was time to walk down, the thought of Reborn recruiting his friends without him knowing made him quicken his steps.

"Yo." Naruto grinned from his seat, the blond was already wearing the jacket of a uniform from Bee-san. "You're getting my laziness Tsuna."

"I ah...got distracted." He reasoned out, pausing momentarily to see that Haku was with his mother in the kitchen and Kuria...well the blue haired teen is having a stare off with Reborn, which was pretty odd considering that Reborn barely blinked at all, Tsuna wondered how the soccer player even manage to stare that long.

"Tsuna...does this kid realize that drinking coffee stunt one's growth?" Kuria commented offhandedly.

"It does?" Tsuna blinked at the rather sudden information. "Nevermind, that kid's my tutor...just don't ask, Reborn's a bit of a phenomena." He added after seeing the disbelief in the uniquely colored eyes.

"If you say so." Kuria shrugged easily accepting his words. He raised an eyebrow when the blue haired teen plucked out a coffee flavored candy from his pocket and held it out to Reborn. "Want some?"

"I have something much better." Reborn replied raising his cup an inch.

"Your loss." Kuria replied returning the candy back where it came from

Tsuna stared dumbly at the short interaction, somehow finding it hard to see Reborn being so casual with a civilian of all people, he was expecting to see the toddler demanding the soccer player to join the mafia game. He shook his head dismissing the thought when it didn't connect into one sensible idea.

"Oh yeah, by the way the kid asked me to join one of his games-"

"Did you say yes!?" Tsuna shouted, making the people in the house jumped at the sudden volume.

"Hey, hey tone it down." Naruto grumbled rubbing his ear. "Soccer freak here, said he's already busy with his sport so he didn't say yes."

"Thank kami." He murmured taking a seat on the unoccupied sofa. "Why are you here anyway? And how did you even got my address?"

"Can't we visit a friend?" Naruto answered with a question, he was unable to question that but the long stare that the blond gave him is enough to assume that he'll ask him about his actions.

"As for the second, I found them wandering the streets and since I really have no idea where you live we just asked for directions, Faust helped too." Kuria added while staring at Reborn's chameleon, who appeared beside the toddler.

"Oh." Tsuna could only fidget at the answer, not that he minded them here but what is he going to do now? He can't just ignore the when they're in the house, and the glances that Naruto gave him was an indication that the blond will really find the reason why he was distancing himself. He can't have that happening, but he's being pinned between a rock and a hard place.

Fortunately, his mother called out to him and made a beeline to the kitchen finding his mother holding a bento. Haku was holding a wrapped package and silently questioned the raven why was he holding one.

"Nana-san, made us some snacks." Haku answered with a shrug.

"Tsu-kun you better get going or you're going to be late." Nana said putting his bento in his bag and handed it to him. "Ah, will Reborn-chan join you?"

"Aa, I want to watch his Karate class. I asked Naruto to let me watch and he agreed."

Tsuna jumped high in air when Reborn answered, he didn't saw the toddler come in.

"Reborn!" Tsuna chided hugging his bag closer as he calmed his beating heart. "Don't do that."

"Come on, come on. We're going to be late." Kuria announced as he jogged in the hallway. "I don't want Naruto to break me again, his training is dreadful."

"But he's here." He replied.

Kuria gave him a deadpanned look. "Yeah, but he's the co-instructor and were the students. He's exempted from being late."

"Oh fu-dge." He stammered catching the curse just in time, vulgar words are big 'no' in his mother's book. "We better get going mom."

"Hai, be careful." Nana said ruffling his locks and placed a kiss to his forehead.

The four of them hurriedly ran out to the front door, and Reborn had perched himself on his head again. Faust, Kuria's driver, was already waiting for them in the car along with Naruto who was waving at them to hurry up. Kuria quickly opened the door and placed himself at the far end of the back seat making space for him and Haku.

"Right, a second late and you're joining me in the training." Kuria ordered.

He saw Faust pale at the threat and Tsuna grabbed onto his seat as the car suddenly lurched forward. He watch the speed meter in fright when the numbers reached over a hundred.

"You're going to get us killed, Kuria!" Tsuna screeched as Faust turned the wheel evading a pedestrian. Tsuna and Haku careen on the left, squashing the blue haired teen. "Sorry."

"I don't care! I'm going to die if we're late anyway." Kuria grunted beside him as he pushed them off.

"Faster! Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered patting Faust on his shoulder.

Tsuna had enough time to roll his eyes at the adrenaline junkie, somehow along the chaos, Reborn transferred to Naruto's head, nodding subtly at the blond's order. He gave out a sigh in relief as they reached the outskirts of the town, but Faust still has his foot pressed on the gas. They saw the gates of the Dojo and Kuria shouted in alarm when the car did not slow down.

"Faust slow down! The Dojo is just ahead!" Kuria warned but the car did not slow down.

"I can't Kuria!" Faust answered his foot had already left the gas pedal and was now stomping at the breaks. However, the car did not stop its acceleration. "...I think the break is broken."

.

.

.

.

.

"What?!" Tsuna and Kuria chorused, they could only watch helplessly as the car sped pass the gates and through the dirt road ahead.

"Oh, you're gotta be fucking kidding me!" Naruto cursed as he lowered the window, letting a blast of air enter the interior.

"No I'm not!" Faust retorted, dropping his foot away from the break and grabbed the emergency break at the side, but the car did not even register the command. "I-I think the break fluid isn't there anymore."

"Tch." Reborn clicked his tongue the action garnered enough attention from the passengers. "We need to jump."

"Jump?" Kuria exclaimed looking at the nonchalant announcement from the toddler.

"But the car!" Faust wailed, swerving the car from the road bumps ahead.

"There's only two choices we need to do, jump or crash." Reborn stated.

"But the car!" Faust still wailed.

"There's a third choice, dattebayo!" Naruto added and did the unthinkable.

He opened the door and put his foot down.

A loud sound of protest of the sudden opposing force screeched in their ears and Tsuna had definitely saw the dirt giving away from the blond's foot. He would have stared at the phenomena much longer if the car was not out of control, an issue that must have a hundred percent of his attention, a percent less then he would not see how he might die.

"Are you crazy!?" A joint shout echoed in the car, Tsuna just agreed at Faust and Kuria's words with a nod. He glanced at Haku and saw him oddly fingering the door handle, Tsuna would really question their sanity if the raven would join his unit mate. By now, Reborn had jumped from the blond's head and back to his lap.

"Maybe I am!" Naruto grinned as he grunted. "Oi, Haku a little help!"

Tsuna could only watch in a mixture of disbelief and fear as his seatmate opened the door and jammed his foot along the ground. There was loud crunch on the ground as if the road gave away from the force of Naruto and Haku's heel, he would have stared at the two if he was not fearing for life right now. The car suddenly lurched sideways and began to drift, Faust took advantage and maintained it that way when the man noticed that the speed is decreasing. The man's action however dragged the car out of the dirt road and into the grass fields at the side.

"Tree!" Kuria shouted leaning forward and pointing at the large looming plant life ahead.

The warning had only added to their unfortunate situation as Faust let the wheel go and covered his body by crossing his arms. Kuria and he shrieked at the action of the driver, without Faust handling the wheel the car sped directly into the tree.

Five meters...

And he heard Haku curse. He belatedly realized that Naruto have infected them with his language.

Three meters...

Naruto was shouting something in another language.

One meter...

Tsuna couldn't watch and closed his eyes shut, he had unknowingly clutched Reborn like a lifeline or a teddy bear. He felt Kuria hugging him in fear as the soccer player continued to shout like a raging banshee. Faust followed a second later, but Tsuna only has his ears to know what was happening.

"Fuck! Oi furball a bit of boost here!"

The gravel suddenly made a loud sound of protest and somehow... the car suddenly stopped.

"Aaaahhh!" But Faust and Kuria did not.

"...Faust-san, Kuria-san...the car has stopped."

Tsuna blinked his eyes open and saw- or felt Kuria still clutching his arm in an iron grip- the soccer player was still shouting. Haku and Naruto were already standing out the car, both of their footwear are burnt out and Tsuna saw not even a speck of blood in their limbs, a mystery that he would forget for the moment to sag boneless on his seat in relief. The blood pounded in his veins as he tried to reign in the adrenaline.

"Aaahhh!"

Right, Kuria.

He shook the screeching teen at the shoulder stopping him from scarring his eardrums. "Kuria...the car stopped...stop shouting." He groaned out when the grip tightened.

Tsuna saw Naruto rolled his eyes and limped his way around the car and opened the door at Kuria's side. The blond slapped the shouting teen and did the same with Faust, the silence after the stinging skin contact was heaven sent.

"We stopped it, dattebayo." Naruto announced.

"You did?" Faust asked shakily dropping to his knees as he exited the car. "You did! Oh goodness gracious! I'm alive! I'm ALIVE!"

Kuria soon copied his driver's action and instead of shouting parises to the skies, the blue haired teen opted to pass out on the grassy fields. Tsuna would have the same if Reborn did not suddenly punched his torso.

"You hugged to hard." The toddler said and jumped out, grumbling along the way.

"That was harsh." Naruto commented as he watch the toddler walked towards Haku.

The blond reached out a hand and Tsuna gratefully took it. He easily stepped out of the vehicle and walked away and promptly dropping his weight on Naruto when his knees suddenly gave out, his body shook as it finally gave a response for the perilous ride.

"Whoa easy there." The blond said, lugging him towards Kuria's prone form and they sat.

"Thank you." He gratefully nodded, he really wanted to ask how did they even manage to stop a car with a speed of over a hundred, but he was too traumatized to even say another word.

The two of them stayed silent and Tsuna found it rather awkward. He somehow wanted to prolong it, to just lengthen the time because he knew that Naruto would ask him. So he turned his attention to Reborn who had called out Faust seconds ago, he watched as the toddler spoke to the man and Haku, the latter limped his towards them after answering Reborn's question.

"What did Reborn said?" Naruto asked when Haku was just a few feet away.

"They'll walk back to the dojo and will ask Bee-san for some assistance." Haku answered and despite limping, had gracefully plopped down beside him. "The rest of us will stay put. I'll assume he meant for us to rest."

"Ah, good! I'm tired, 'ttebayo." Naruto said and lied down, he slowly raised his right foot and gave a whine. "That was my favorite pair."

Despite the shaking of his body, Tsuna had enough energy left roll his eyes at the proclamation. "You might be the only guy I knew that would mourn for burnt out shoe after stopping a car with the foot wearing it."

"Hey, Haku and I saved all of us from crashing, dattebayo. At least give me some credit."

* * *

Reborn's mind was in turmoil, nothing made any sense to him. Those foot should have at least had some sort of injury, but there was not even a scratch nor a broken ankle. Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Haku were far from being entitled as super humans, so how did they even stop a car with just their foot? Nevermind that, the more pressing question is:

What are they?

He really want to bring those two under interrogation, but he hardly have anytime for that. Reborn has more major problems under his job, like investigating the sabotage of the car's fluid break. As far as he know, there were no Familgia in the Mafia that would even make a move against his student while he was there, that only leaves that someone wanted the blue haired kid dead.

Kuria Voile.

Another name to add to his list, along with Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Haku.

"Uh, Reborn-san?" Faust voiced out from behind him

Reborn tilted up his head, enough to indicate that he heard the man. "Yes?"

"How far is the Dojo?"

He calculated the speed of the car and the time until it was stopped. "About a mile."

"Oh." Reborn heard the dejected tone in that single sentence and glance back at the man, who was slouching forward, Faust had already took off his tux and was now wearing his red dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up on his elbows.

"I have a question, Faust-san." Reborn said, taking the time to ask about the man's charge.

"Go for it."

"Is there anyone who has some...malicious intent on Kuria?" The subtle freeze in the man's action was enough to tell him that there was indeed someone who was after the boy.

"N-not that I know of..." Faust replied in hesitation. "I only know that Kuria's father is a businessman a-and nothing more."

A lie, Reborn knew that much but instead of pressing for more information, he kept his silence and nodded at the answer. Half and hour later, Reborn decided to have a short break when he noticed that his company was too tired to catch up to his pace, it didn't help that the sun had risen up on the sky and began to blare down its heat against their back. Reborn was used to such situation and would have continue their walk if not for the man behind him.

Although, he silently commended Faust for not spouting complaints.

They took their rest under the shade of a lone tree on the way and Reborn kept an eye on the recent trail of displaced ground on the dirt road. His mind was filled with questions about the mystery behind his student's friends that he forgot to investigate the result of the 'foot break' that he didn't witness because of the death hug that Tsuna tortured him under during the ride. It was a slightly concerning experience, he silently admits.

He took a closer look at the trail and saw the some burnt rubber from the sole of the shoe, he didn't know which, the damage was too heavy to even recognize who's shoe it is. He pluck out one of the rubber which was large enough and Leon transformed into a magnifying glass. He eyed the rubber and noticed something odd...there was some sort of energy? A very small one, he was familiar with different types, ranging from the chi of some masters in martial art, to killer intent up until to the dying will flames. But this...energy was like a living entity.

Reborn crouched down on the ground and placed a hand on the trail, he concentrated his flames and felt that energy again, but he felt something different...it was warm yet cold, like the sun bearing down on snow clouds.

Strange.

"Reborn-san, I'm well rested now." Faust called his attention.

He nodded at the words and pocketed the rubber as well as getting a sample of the dirt. He knew that the energy will dissipate by the time they reached the Dojo, he was hoping to have at least a trace to base upon on or rather for the Vongola Scientific Department to look into.

Or better yet, he just might send the samples to one green haired baby.

* * *

Tsuna gasped as he woke up from his nap, the flashes of a crashed car and the dead bodies of his friends lying on the ground made him realized that it was a nightmare. Naruto and Haku were alive yet oddly absent this Monday, Kuria was as lively as ever as he saw him running on the soccer field...and Reborn was as sadistic as ever.

He combed his hand through his hair as he tried to calm his heart down. The car incident was two days ago, yet his mind still came up with what if's, raising doubts and fear in his subconscious. Somehow that day end up on better circumstances, with him and Kuria exempted from the class after Bee-san arrive with a truck to tow the car. He had thanked his lucky star that the Karate Instructor arrived sooner than they expected and just in time too, since Naruto was about to question him.

They had decided to keep the incident quiet, Naruto shrugged at his suggestion along with Haku, Kuria on the other hand agreed eagerly while eyeing the car in wariness, even Reborn relented after he reasoned to the toddler who was adamant to tell Nana about it.

Tsuna didn't tell Takeshi or Gokudera about the car ride, he wasn't cruel to have them worried for a matter that already happened. Speaking of the former, Takeshi was absent too. The baseball player always tell him and the others if he have practice or even a warning a day before if he decided to be absent. He glanced back to Takeshi's seat and the longer as his eyes lingered on the empty chair the familiar feeling at the back of his head pulsed again.

That tell tale feeling gave him dread, he stood from his seat and walked towards Hana, it was lunchtime and the school gave a buzzing feel as the preparation for the sports meet nears.

"Uh, Hana-san?" He called out snapping the raven from her reading.

The girl only spared him a glance and turned back from her book. Tsuna just stood, silently waiting for her to acknowledge his presence.

"What is it, Sawada?" Hana asked after she closed her book with a soft thump.

"Do you have any idea for Takeshi's whereabouts?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head at the rather odd question. Hana and Kyoko had sometimes joined their study session though it was usually Haku who made the small adjustment, the former of the girls had an understanding of sort with the long haired raven.

"And why would I know where the baseball monkey is?" Hana retorted raising an eyebrow at her words.

"Well, you're in the Student Council, so I thought you heard if there is a practice of sorts..." He trailed off, hoping that the raven knew something.

"As far as I know the baseball men will not have any practice, the girls reserved the field the whole day." Hana muttered as she returned to her book, but promptly shut it. "...although I heard rumors of him having a fight with the new student last week...they never fought, but it nearly got to that point."

"What?" Tsuna asked in alarm, maybe he shouldn't have ran off that day.

"You heard what I said, but it is just a rumor." Hana replied, however he didn't hear her words and ran outside of the room.

Something is wrong, he knew it but he didn't know what, his body just move on its own. And before he could stop his feet had already lead him to the...soccer field?

"Oi, Tsuna!" A voice called and he directed his gaze towards Kuria who was running at him, a slight worry in his features.

"Kuria?" He asked, taking note of the haggard and sweaty appearance of the blue haired teen.

"You're friends with Yamamoto Takeshi right?" Kuria asked, ignoring the shout of his team mates to go back to the field. "Sub me for a minute would ya!" The blue haired teen shouted back at the players.

"Yes? Why? What happened?" He asked in worry.

"He's the talk of every sports players this day, I didn't saw it first hand since we're too busy this Saturday and-and I really don't know if this true or not...but...I just want to make sure..." Kuria ranted, rubbing the sweat off of his forehead. "The coaches and teachers are keeping it hush but...Agh that idiot, why would he do that?!"

Tsuna grabbed Kuria's shoulders calming the soccer player down, since his rant did not make an sense, and stared right into those uniquely colored eyes. "Tell me what happened." He slowly said, putting as much calmness in his voice.

"Yamamoto...broke an arm in their practice this weekend, so he was pulled out from their team."

Tsuna froze as the words slowly sank in, his heart began to beat rapidly as dread took up in his whole body. He felt his arms shiver making the soccer player pat his hands in comfort...or in this case...pity. He doesn't know why but that action caused him to sit on the ground or did his knees suddenly gave out?

Baseball is Takeshi's life, but with a broken arm...kami what have he done? Somehow he knew that injury had ahppened because of him.

"The fracture will not damage him permanently, will it?" He asked, ignoring the shake in his voice as he layed his head down on his arms.

"No...he'll be able to play again..." Kuria replied crouching down before him.

Tsuna was able to sigh in relief.

"However...I don't know... Because-because something worse happened to him..."

The following words that flowed out of the soccer player's mouth left him speechless.

"Yamamoto Takeshi...committed suicide..."

* * *

**AN: Cliffey! haha sorry- I'm gonna shut up about that. Anyway, does anyone here felt something missing in my writing? I don't know...but my writing style gave me the wrong vibes...Reviews are loved! And Beta! Does anyone here do this?**


	17. Revelations

**AN: Quick update! I have nothing to say other that you might hate me for this.**

**To all those who viewed and put this story in their Favorite and Follow list! Thank you so much!**

**Shout out to the following reviewers~ I got some really amusing comments: **Naruko Uzu, LioPyro7890, narutofan020, ShinigamiinPeru, Akayuki Novak and Guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter17:Revelations

_How could this happen?  
_

He ran.

No matter how much he wanted to take a rest, his body won't stop. The shouts from the soccer player was left unanswered as his feet brought him directly to the gates.

He jumped.

His surroundings blurred as the gates were only meters away, his heart was beating madly in his ribcage, he wondered if it was fear...or guilt...Although he never had a the chance to pick when a flash of steel zoomed in on his vision.

He dodged.

It was an automatic response rather than a reaction, if the situation was not dire, he would have thank Naruto for throwing objects at them in their endurance training. He shook the thoughts out of his head as he back tracked in his path. His eyes landed on the lone figure guarding the gate.

"Hibari-san."

Tsuna greeted, hiding his seething at the minor disruption. The mere sight of the President of the Disciplinary Committee would have made doubts in his mind. Sure, he had been dragged into the small skirmishes between his blond friend and the head of the DC, but he alway tapped out when he got an injury. Hibari would ignore him and Naruto would just pout at the early exit...yet now the fear that he expected at facing the prefect was long gone, replaced by that pulsating feeling at the back of his head that was telling him to run.

"No student are allowed cut classes."

"Please, Hibari-san...this is an emergency." He said replying just a second after the prefect's proclamation.

The was a lengthy pause as the two of them just stared at one another, Tsuna don't know what to name the expression on the raven's face, but he knew that in one or another, bitten or not, he would pass that damn gates and let his body run. He took a small step backwards when he saw the tonfas moved, expecting an attack Tsuna shifted into a defensive stance only to blink in confusion when he realized that the blunt weapons had already disappeared.

He watched with a critical eye as the prefect walked towards, he had seen Hibari took some underhanded attacks when Naruto left him no choice of movement, it would be no surprise if the prefect took some notes. He never relaxed from his stance and by the time that Hibari's body was parallel to his shoulder, he heaved out a sigh.

"Next time I won't be negligent on such actions herbivore."

Tsuna turned around and watched as the prefect continued his walk, he would have thought that the words were just his imagination if he didn't see Hibari's lips move along with the words. He quickly ran towards the gate, making enough momentum to jump on the railings and lift him up over it and landed on the ground with a silent thump.

Did...did the head of the DC...just let him go?

That lone thought made him stumble on his feet, he quickly adjusted his footing and continued the repeating movements of his limbs. His run was momentarily disrupted as his phone vibrated in his back pocket. He quickly pulled the device out and simultaneously dodged the oncoming passersby as his feet dragged him through a crowded street.

"Naruto?" He asked, stepping sideways as the two people before him continued ignoring him.

'Where are you? You idiot! I sent a hundred texts this past minute. 'ttebayo.'

"You did?" He asked and took a glance at his phone, there was indeed a hundred messages waiting for him. "Oh, wait where are you and where's Haku?"

'Where in the hospital, we saw an ambulance this morning and saw old man Yamamoto in it.'

Tsuna heart had beaten faster at the reply. "Is-is it Takeshi?" He stuttered coming to a stop in the middle of the street.

He heard a long suffering sigh at the other end and Tsuna waited in a bated breath.

'Yes, I don't know what happened...we just ran after the vehicle. We're in outside of the ER...'

"I'll-I'll be right there in a minute." He said and continued to ran to the direction of the Namimori hospital, it was only a few blocks away.

'I thought you're in the school?'

"Yes...I heard rumors in the school...something-something about Takeshi committing...su-suicide...I skipped the afternoon class." Silence was his reply and he waited patiently for a reaction as he turned a corner.

'Takeshi? Suicide?'

Tsuna froze as another voice much more elderly echo in the background...it was Yamamoto-san.

"It's just rumors...I am really not sure if it's true or not...but d-did you know about this? Tsuyoshi-san?" He asked, his feet struggled to take a step and Tsuna just leaned against the wall.

'No, Takeshi...My son broke his arm this Saturday in their practice...but he was just fine! He smiles, he-he talks me about t-taking a break from baseball, s-saying it was just a slump an-and it will p-pass...he j-just stayed l-like his old self."

_Old self?_

'...n-nothing seems out character from h-him, he e-even waved g-goodbye to me before h-he went to sc-school. I-ah...went to the market district to buy some fish and s-saw a crowd on the bridge...I have no idea what happened...someone just called out if someone knew Takeshi...and I just- I was here...'

Tsuna closed his eyes as he heard the echoing sobs from the sushi chef imagine if he had given up his life long ago...would his mother mourn like this? Or would she do something worse? He never realized how agonizing it is to hear a parent mourn for a child. It seems that it would be more terrifying if he see the man, a parent, broken by the thought of a dying son.

'We'll wait for you here...we're in the west wing.'

Naruto's voice called out and the line went dead.

He really want to move...to take a step after another and reach the hospital. But his body won't just respond. It was then that he noticed that his breathing is short, his body was shivering from from an unknown cold or was it guilt? All of this happened...this happened because of him, isn't it?

If he had never tried to distance himself from the group maybe he could kept an eye of Takeshi? If he hadn't ran off like that last week maybe he could noticed something wrong with the baseball player? If only...if he only held them much longer...maybe this would not happen at all.

Would it be better if he just run away? He had already caused this much damage to his friends...it would be better if he break the friendship...the bonds he dearly wished he could hold on. He would be hated, that was obvious, but they would be safe...safe from him...safe from the Mafia.

After contemplating his decision, he finally stood up, a bit surprised that he had crouched on the ground. He took a step... not towards the direction of the hospital...but towards the school. It was wrong and his conscience shouted at him to run...run towards the ER and beg for forgiveness...however his mind had already decided...he would run.

Run away from his faults, run away from his friends...he will be hated...he will be scorned...

_But this is for the best..._

"Why are you crying?" A hoarse voice asked stopping his from taking another step.

He raised his head and as soon as his bangs lifted from his eyes did he saw a familiar figure. The hunched posture and and raven hair, brought the thought that he knew the teen from somewhere. However, it was blue pendant lying in front of the shirt and the One Piece manga on one hand, that Tsuna remembered who the teen was.

"Reino-san..." His greeting was however ignored when he realized that he haven't answered the question. The blurred edge in his eye sight was the sign that he needed to know that what the manga reader said was true. "I...Caught something in my eye." He reasoned lamely and rubbed the tears away.

The silence that came after that was awkward yet comfortable at the same time as if the presence of the teen had brought a cold refreshing air in his lungs, it gave him another bout of shivers but instead of the guilt ridden feeling...he felt somewhat calm. He wished he could walk on just be on his way but could never walk out of the teen's vision as if those brown eyes, darker than his own, held him frozen before the teen.

He broke the gaze when he noted that the passersby along the crowded street was walking around them in a small circumference as if the sight of the raven alone made them unconsciously distance themselves away. It was odd, yet he was grateful for the small privacy it made in the public.

"You...seem troubled..." The words were soft and had barely reached his ears.

Tsuna wanted to lie but he found himself speaking the truth. "Yeah...I am...I just don't know what to do."

"Do what?"

"Keeping my friends safe..." He mumbled, hoping his whispered answered had drifted away before the raven hear it.

"Keeping them safe...is as easy as protecting them."

"How could I?" He asked ruefully, he tried distancing himself and look what the result is. "I distanced myself from them...try to keep them away from harm...but it was never enough...all I did was hurt them more."

"Then you chose the wrong way to protect them..."

Tsuna paused as he tried to process what he just heard. His thoughts of running away was roadblocked by that single sentence.

"What is the right way then?" He asked, somewhat heatedly. Reino knows nothing of what he has been doing! Distancing himself was the only way he could protect his friends from the clutch of the Mafia, he couldn't do anything to protect them from that!

"Get stronger...that way you can protect them when the danger rises." Reino replied tipping up the manga he was reading. "As far as I can advice...that is what Luffy did when they accepted Robin right? He grew strong and with sacrifice he saved their Nakama..."

Tsuna opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words to contradict the notion that he got an advice, albeit from a manga-really? But with that logic...

"_But on two conditions." He announced as he sat back on the chair._

"_I'm all ears."_

"_One, I want Iemitsu to visit us twice a month and two, no harm MUST come to my mother and friends, none." He said, stressing the 'must' forcefully._

"_I can make a compromise on the first one. Iemitsu will be in Japan at least once a week." _

_Tsuna hid a smile at the small win._

"_However the second, will be done within your power."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Tsuna replied with a raised eyebrow._

"_Protecting your family is a Boss' duty. Learn from my tutelage and you can fulfill that promise yourself." He stated and saw a surprised look from the teen._

He had been thinking this all wrong haven't he? Reborn's word had been enough to make him relieved of the thought of his friend's safety...yet how could he forgotten that? Protecting his family...he assumed that Reborn was referring to the Mafia Family he would take over in the future...but the toddler didn't explicitly stated that 'family' is limited to the Mafia alone... A family to him, encompasses his mother, Naruto, Takeshi, Haku, Gokudera, Ryohei and even Yamamoto-san.

His family were connected by the bonds he had created with them.

Tsuna would be damning himself if he ran away after realizing that.

* * *

He reached the hospital by the time two o'clock strikes, he had brought some refreshments for the groups and some tea for Yamamoto-san. Nearly eight hours of staring in front of a door would really gave thirst to any person, although, there was a part of him that hesitated on seeing his friends...He suppose that it was the feeling of keeping the truth from someone...it's a sort of a heavy burden that hovers over the air around you or having like threads wound around your body...

It is mildly unpleasant.

He quickly pass through the information counter and immediately went to the west wing, despite being a borne prankster Naruto was trustworthy when the situation calls for it. Tsuna passed through sets of doors and turned corners until he found the Emergency Room, it's red background blared against his eyes, the sudden contrast was too much for his sight and he huffed in ire as he rubbed his eyelids gently.

"You're late..." A voice called and Tsuna realized that it was Naruto. The blond was sitting alongside Haku on the tile floor leaving a passed out sushi chef to slouch on the lone plastic chair in the hallway.

Tsuna had thought that there were benches in this area, but it seems that the scenes in the movie was off with a margin.

"Sorry...but I brought refreshments." He said crouching before the two as silently as he can so to not disturbed the sleeping man. He raised up the plastic bag and Naruto swiftly took it out of his hand and pulled out a can of orange juice and a bottle of cold tea, which the blond promptly lobbed at the long haired raven.

"...This won't be enough for being late, dattebayo." Naruto said after taking a few gulps from the can.

"I know...I just thought it would buy me some time..." He shrugged offhandedly, it was true, if he refers to the worried glances the blond had been sending this past week. The question would come, he knew of it, but will his answer be the right one?

"You did...Let's just wait for Takeshi to come out." Naruto said after a short bout of silence.

Tsuna just nodded and sat along with them on the tiles, the cold bit his skin sharply and he willed himself to ignore the discomfort. There was a small window on one of the double doors of the ER and he saw glimpses of the medics in their scrubs, there were splotches of blood in their plain green outfits and Tsuna felt anxious seeing the utmost look of concentration in their masked faces.

"Where is your bag?" Naruto's voice drifted slowly, the question had distracted him from his mute gaze.

"...I think..." He started, trying to recall the past hours. "I left it in school...Kuria's...words just prompted me to skip school...then you called."

"How did he even got the word out of this incident, 'ttebayo?"

Tsuna shrugged at the question, he suppose that some of the students saw the crowd on the bridge and after hearing the name of the star player of the baseball, just assumed a situation and began to spread it. The fact that Yamamoto-san don't know what had exactly happened justified that the rumors were just as it is, rumors. But the real question here is... What happened on the bridge?

His gaze drifted back to the small window and the sight of masked faces of the medics pulled a thought out of the back of his mind. It was just simple curiosity but since Naruto had decided to drift to other minuscule matter as a small distraction, he just decided that it might be the right time.

"Ne, Naruto...I've been meaning to ask you about this for a long while." Tsuna started and saw the blond sat up straight from his slouching position on the floor.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Um, does Kakashi-san have an allergy? I always saw him with a mask on his face so..." He trailed off, unsure whether his thoughts was offensive.

"Huh...it's kinda tradition of sorts in his family- ah old family." Naruto replied rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "I met one of his relatives once and he also had a mask covering his face..."

Tsuna rose an eyebrow at the answer. "Do they always wear a mask?"

"Yeah, sort of...the first time I met Kaka-nii, he already had a mask covering his face...so I never saw his overall appearance, hehe, even until now."

He blinked at the reply and found his curiosity getting stronger at the mysterious appearance of the masked silver head.

"Seriously?" He exclaimed in a whisper and the blond just nodded. "Haven't you tried to uh-unmask him?" He asked.

"I did, I even got some help back in the ba- ah, house." Naruto replied with a small tumble in his words. "But Kaka-nii had like sixth sense on our plan and he always blew it just before we act on it... Although someday I will see his real face that's promise 'ttebayo."

"Get me a picture if you did that." Tsuna piped with smile.

"I planned to."

"Oh, this Saturday...what-what did you do?" He asked, and saw both of them freeze aas if he dropped a bomb at them.

He watched as the two shared a look, Haku shrugged and Naruto began to comb his hair in a harried fashion.

"About that, Tsuna...we uh..." Naruto started his blue eyes were moving rapidly in its sockets.

Tsuna just waited patiently, what happened this weekend was out of the ordinary and he could only get the answer from the blond himself. Stopping a car with two foot was an anomaly that his mind never got to comprehend, although on hindsight he should have warned them about this question, the Naruto's action alone was pure hesitation.

Unfortunately, on his part, the sign on top of the door before them blared green and not a second later a sweat soaked doctor came out, Tsuna cringe when he saw the blood on the gloves when the man began to remove them. Brown eyes stared at them and landed directly of the slouched form of the sushi chef.

"Any of you are the relatives of the patient?" The man asked, his voice surprisingly soft despite the rather intimidating appearance.

"We're the patient's friends" Haku answered for them and swiftly stood up and he and Naruto quickly followed. "The man here is his father."

"Please wake him up, I have to discuss some matter with him."

Haku nodded and seeing as he was the nearest to Yamamoto-san he took the opportunity to nudge the chef awake. Yamamoto-san quickly jolted upright, eyes alert and posture rigid, but as soon as his sight landed on the doctor, the eyes softened and took a worried look in it.

"How- How is my son?" Yamamoto-san asked, walking closer to the man and kept minute glances at the window.

"Your son is stable."

Those four words prompted a unison of sighs in the hallway. The doctor smiled at their reaction and held out his ungloved hand.

"I'm Dr. Tony Chopper, yes I share a name with a character in One Piece, so don't bother commenting on that." The exasperated tone in the doctor's voice hinted he was teased about the coincidence and the group of teen shred an amused glance at each other. "While this is an unpleasant way to meet, I would like to discuss some matter concerning of your son's injuries with you...and perhaps with some privacy."

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." The sushi chef introduced himself while shaking the hand and took a look at them. "The boys here are my sons' friends, they have a right to know about Takeshi's...situation."

"Alright, please follow me, your son will be transferred to the recovery room. You can visit him later." Tony said and swiftly turned around. Tsuna and the others followed dutifully, now that Takeshi is safe from any harm he could relieve some tension in his body. However, Tsuna also felt anxious at the findings of the doctor, hopefully the rumors weren't true.

They turned around the corner and Tony opened the first door on the right and gestured at them with a hand. Seconds later the group found themselves sitting on comfortable benches and waited for the doctor to take his seat.

There was a short minute of silence when the doctor decided to break it.

"A cracked skull, bruises on the upper limbs, a broken arm and a minor case of drowning. These injuries were the most prominent during the surgery, to be blunt Yamamoto-san. Your son should, by all rights, be dead." Tony began and Tsuna hid a gasp from the way Tony listed the injuries. "However, certain...circumstances made him survive the fall on the bridge. Does...your son play any any sports Yamamoto-san?"

"T-Takeshi...baseball." The chef could only reply as he tried hard not to sob at the findings.

"I...see...The reason why the operation was eight hours long is because of his broken arm...we tried to reset the bones...but..." The doctor trailed off, Tsuna's stomach churned as his imagination ran in his mind.

"But we couldn't save it..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...We had to amputate his right arm."

* * *

"You alright?" A voice asked, knocking Tsuna out of his thoughts. Looking at his right, he saw Naruto leaning against the corner of the hospital building. His whiskered face was grim and stoic. "You suddenly ran out of the room."

"I...I can't believe it...I guess." Tsuna murmured as he stared at sky and saw the heavy clouds ahead.

_It's gonna rain..._

"It was for the best...it's either Takeshi's life or his arm." Naruto softly replied.

"But Takeshi...he couldn't play baseball anymore...it's- it's unfair." He said clenching his fists with such strength that his knuckles paled.

"Life never really is..." The blond added and slumped down on the curb. "However, Takeshi could still play...technology nowadays are evolving and maybe there are already prosthetics that can move with just a thought..."

Tsuna grasped at the hope no matter how thin a thread it is. Prosthetics... Maybe he could ask Reborn about that, the toddler did say that Vongola is a powerhouse, maybe he could ask the Boss a favor? But it wouldn't be the same, Takeshi's arm...

"Did Dr. Tony said anything about..." He trailed off...the notion that Takeshi might have committed the suicide act was unbearable, they are still in the dark about why the baseball player had fallen off the bridge.

"No...The medics in the ambulance just got a call from a random person, by the time they arrived at the scene Takeshi had already been pulled out of the river, 'ttebayo." Naruto replied, his head raised up to the sky. "...Let's get inside, the rain would come any second."

Tsuna could only nod and helped Naruto up. They trudge their way back into the building, the air around them is solemn and heavy. Tsuna felt conflicted, his mind was a mess and his emotions more so. They need to find out what happened to Takeshi, he had already tore through the friendship he made and the promise he kept to himself of protecting his friends, his family, is already broken.

He felt like a failure all over again.

Tsuna felt a comforting pat on his shoulder and saw Naruto giving him a reproachful look.

"Whatever are you thinking, don't blame yourself for all of it. Living a life with regrets is not a life you want to live...this-" Naruto gestured with a hand at the problem. "-This will pass, it will take time..."

He paused as he let the words sink in, the thought was a small comfort. But problems would never mend itself if a person will not take action on it.

"Naruto...I need to tell you something." He said causing the blond to stop just ahead of him. They were near the front door of the hospital just short of few meters, the people around them are scarce giving him small privacy for what he was about to say.

"Yes? uh...Can we talk about this somewhere?"

Tsuna shook his head his fist clenched hard on his sides. "No, this- this is something important."

"Tsuna...we really need to talk about this somewhere." Naruto replied adamantly his eyes were oddly staring at his back.

"Why?"

"There's a police car coming you idiot!" Naruto chided and pulled him out of the way just time for the blue and white car pass by. "Really, I thought you would have heard its siren." The blond mumbled darkly as he grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the building just in time for the first drop of rain to start fall on the ground.

"Sorry..." Tsuna mumbled sheepishly at the slight reprimand.

They watched as the policemen in the car park, rather hazardously near the entrance and two officers quickly went out, shielding themselves with their arms against the rain. There were two of them the first one wore a plain blue tuxedo with an average height for men in his age, the second one wore the same attire but his build were on the chubby side. The former was holding a folder while the latter was currently looking at the surroundings.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm Wataru Takagi and my partner Sataku Chiba, were here for a patient named Yamamoto Takeshi."

Tsuna shared a look with Naruto when they over heard their friend's name. They inconspicuously walked nearer to the officers.

"Yamamoto Takeshi..." The nurse repeated and began to type in the computer. "The patient is in recovery room 080 east wing. He had came out of the surgery and is unavailable for the moment."

"Is there a relative here perhaps?" Takagi asked fiddling at the folder in his hand.

"There is one Yamamoto Tsuyoshi who arrived with him. I'm sorry but we don't know where he is right now." The nurse replied.

"Who's the doctor in charge of the surgery?" The second officer, Chiba, asked.

"Dr. Tony Chopper..." The nurse replied and looked at the officers with a deadpanned stare when the two blurt out a strained noise. "He's in the west wing. Room 123."

"T-thank You." Takagi stuttered still struggling to tone down his mirth and walked towards the west wing, his partner quickly followed.

"Let's go." Naruto said and nudge him forward. They quickly trailed after the officers and at the third corner the turned to one of the officers took notice of them.

"Uh, can I help you?" Takagi asked pausing in his steps and turned around.

"We're Yamamoto Takeshi friends, dattebayo." Naruto said, his features turned one eighty from the sullen one that Tsuna saw earlier.

The officers just raised a share eyebrow raise at the announcement.

"Oh, don't be like that." Naruto added when Tsuna recognize the suspicious look from the officers. "We're here for the same person."

"Sorry, protocol." Takagi said still somewhat suspicious.

Tsuna just nodded and grabbed the back of the blond's shirt in warning. The officers returned to their walk and began to peek glances at them. It was understandable to be suspicious, but the presence of the officers lead to a knowledge that they had already finished investigating the scene of Takeshi's...fall. Tsuna was hoping that their news is not a bad one.

The group of four arrive at the office minutes later, the occupants are still in the room. Tsuna saw Yamamoto's eyes rimmed with red, a short hint that the chef had been crying while they were out. Haku was beside him, giving the man comforting pats on the back while holding a box of tissues and Dr. Tony was scanning through a report. Tsuna assumed that it was the result of the operation.

The moment the officers entered the room all of the eyes had centered on them.

"Dr. Chopper." Takagi greeted with a shake of a had, his face was was controlled yet his amusement was still in his eyes.

"J-just Dr. Tony will be enough. My last name makes me like a murderer." Tony replied with a wince. "Gosh, even the police..." The doctor murmured the last part.

"I'm Wataru Takagi and this is Sataku Chiba. We're here to share our findings with Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." Takagi added and set his eyes directly at the only person old enough to be a father.

"That's me." Yamamoto-san said.

"Dr. Tony may we borrow for a moment? The report is confidential to relatives alone."

"I understand, please take your time." Tony said and swiftly walked out of the room. "I'll be in your son's recovery room, Yamamoto-san."

"Yes, Thank you doctor."

As soon as the door is close Takagi eyed the teens.

"They're with me, it's alright if they know." Yamamoto-san said after catching the look.

The officers looked at each other and gave a shrug at the words. Naruto quickly took a seat and Tsuna quickly copied the blond's action. They waited for the the officers to take their seat.

"We were the one assigned to investigate the scene after someone gave us an anonymous call an hour after the..fall." Takagi started and raised the folder. "The crowd had already dispersed the moment we arrived, leaving us to search for witnesses of the scene, since the victim is still unconscious we are not sure if the report is true."

"We asked numerous people who passed through the bridge from 0600 to 0730 and we came up with some similar answers." Takagi added and gave the folder to Yamamoto-san.

Tsuna and the other quickly huddled around the sushi chef and he was able to read some sentences and before he could react Naruto beat him to it.

"Bastards! Takeshi couldn't play with a broken arm, why would they fucking even do that!?" Naruto cursed his eyes momentarily bled red.

Haku agreed with a nod, his face set in a grim look.

Suddenly the air turned heavy and all eyes settled on the father of their friend. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi's eyes spoke of murder and his hands shook at the amount of emotion he held in, yet his control was not enough as Tsuna and the others stepped back at the amount of fury set in those amber eyes.

It was a fearsome gaze and Tsuna would have looked the same- maybe he does right now. Everyone would have react in some negative fashion when they read that someone in their family had been attacked.

Yamamoto Takeshi did not commit suicide... He was attacked and pushed into the river...with their opposing school in sports meet, nonetheless.

"Did you found the culprits?" Yamamoto-san asked, his voice is dark causing the officers to shiver as the eyes were directed at them.

"No-None as of yet...The only description we got were the school uniform. Our team are currently asking for permission from the head of the school, however we can limit the search after we validated our findings with the victim." Takagi replied after mustering enough courage.

"I suggest you to center the search towards the baseball club... or its fans." Haku intoned his voice cold anger was visible in his eyes. "Takeshi is one of the ace players in our school's baseball team."

Chiba took note of that.

"Excuse me for a moment officers." Yamamoto-san suddenly said and swiftly stood.

"Yamamoto-san." Takagi called out before the chef grabbed the door knob. "Maybe we should discuss this after your son is conscious."

Yamamoto-san paused as he took in the message. "Yes...we'll continue this for another time."

"Here's my contact number...give us a call." Takashi said, pulling out a small card from his breast pocket and gave it to the chef.

The second the card was in the hands of the chef, the man exited the room with a loud bang on the door.

"...I hate being the messenger of bad news..." Chiba commented and all of the occupants in the room grunted in agreement.

"Hey, kid the folder please." Takagi said gesturing at the folder that Naruto grabbed after Yamamoto-san left it.

"Name's Namikaze Naruto." The blond replied his eyes scanning the contents of the folder. "Hey, officer...is there any blood splatter in the scene?"

The question prompted raised eyebrow from Tsuna and the officer.

"...There was a small amount in the scene. Supposedly from an injury, ah speaking of did your friend had any head injury."

"Cracked skull." Naruto replied evenly and oddly grinned vindictively at the answer of the officer. The blond handed back the folder to the police.

"...Okay...?" Takagi answered warily at the expression of the blond. "But why the question?"

"I'm just making sure of something." Naruto answered waving a hand idly, the grin disappearing from his lips. "...Well, nice meeting you officers...I'm gonna go out and make a call." He added and suddenly bolted out of the room.

"Was your friend this unpredictable?" Chiba asked, pointing at the door.

"That's the tip of the iceberg." Tsuna answered, his eyes still set on glaring at the folder.

His line of sight was momentarily blocked by a calling card making him step back at it's appearance.

"Give us a call." Takagi said and Tsuna swiftly pocketed the card.

"Thank you officers." He said in sincerity.

"I'll see you around." The officer waved and the two of them exited the room.

* * *

Ring...

Ring...

Ri...

'Yo, what-'

"Takeshi was attacked." Naruto cut off as he leaned against the railings on top of the hospital building. The rain had already passed and few droplets of water hanging from the fenced damped his shirt, he ignored it though.

...

'Who did it?' Kakashi asked his voice suddenly grim at the news.

"No idea." Naruto replied. "That's why I called you...you got nindogs in your arsenal, dattebayo."

There was a short pause at the other end of the line and new voice joined the conversation.

'What is it, Naru?' Pakkun asked.

"I need a favor, Pakkun." He said while staring at the setting sun. "There's a blood splatter on the bridge near the residential district. It's Takeshi blood, but there might be traces of the weapon used to attack him."

'...It rained Naru...the scent will be gone by then.' The pug deadpanned at the other end.

Naruto blinked at the huge set back.

"Ah...shit."

He heard a sigh at the other and and Kakashi's voice suddenly returned.

'Did the police got in the scene?'

"Yes?" He asked confused at the question.

'They might have gotten a sample of it.' Kakashi explained. 'I'll visit the station later.'

Naruto sighed in relief, on hindsight he should have called his brother earlier.

"Yeah, Thanks. One of the officers leading the investigation is Wataru Takagi." He added fully knowing that the 'visit' is just another word for infiltration.

'Noted. Now, tell me what happened.'

And he did, giving out details from the moment he caught sight of the ambulance up until to a detailed report of the contents in the folder, Kurama helped at the last part.

'I see...amputation.' Kakashi commented.

"Can...Can Baa-chan regrow it?" He asked hopeful that his godmother could help.

'She can, but not right now...maybe in the future we can do the operation to him.'

"I see..." Naruto said, the 'why not now?' were simply the factors back in their Mafia Familgia. "Can the Uzumaki Corp. Fund the some high-tech prosthetics?"

'If it comes down to it, but let's wait for a moment if the Vongola decided to fund it instead.' Kakashi replied.

"Yeah...I forgot about Tsuna. Heh, I almost left this out, he was about to tell me his secret earlier..."

'He was?'

"Uhuh."

'What are you going to do after that?'

Naruto mused at the question. "...I guess I'll give out some hints after. If that's okay with you."

'Sure...but don't be obvious about it.'

"Hey, I can be discreet if I want to." Naruto huffed.

'Tell that to yourself.' Kakashi said in a teasing voice. 'Anyway, what are you going to do after we finish the search?'

"Simple...I'm gonna join the sports meet." His eyes bled red as the plans started around his head, Kokuyo better be prepared.

* * *

'_Naruto...Haku... tell you... Important...'_

Where am I? Is that- Tsuna?

'_...reason...distancing myself...'_

Why is everything dark? Why can't I move?

'_...I...protect you from...'_

Protect us from what Tsuna?

'_...Mafia...'_

What? What are you saying?

"I don't want anyone of you dragged into my mess...the Mafia is a dangerous place. So I began to distance myself from all of you...I thought it would make you all of you safe from the danger."

Takeshi blinked his eyes as he tried to organized the muddled up thoughts in his head. He was in the hospital bed, his limbs were numbed from the drugs in his system and he could only look at the occupants in the room. There was Naruto and Haku sitting on the bench at the right corner of the room and Tsuna was oddly in the center of the room, eyes hidden by his hair and fists clenched tightly in his sides.

"I made a promise to protect my family, and that includes all of you...but I guess I broke that promise when I started distancing myself from all of you..."

"You didn't" Naruto replied his voice hard and determined.

"I did!" Tsuna retorted staring at the sitting duo with pained filled eyes. "Look what I did to-"

"I thought I already said that Takeshi's injuries is not your fault! No one knows that he'll be attacked in the bridge, dattebayo!" Naruto cut off the brunet.

Attack? What attack?

...Oh that...

"It's still my fault! If hadn't ran away from him last week maybe he would never broke his arm in the first place!" Tsuna shouted back.

"That doesn't make any sense! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with equal intensity.

"...ye-yeah...that-that doesn't make any sense Tsuna..." He manage to croak his words. His broken arm was a result of a misjudged aim and a faulty hold on a bat.

"See! Even Takeshi agrees!" Naruto shouted.

"But- Wait...what?"

"I said Take- oh...Yo?"

There was a rather lengthy pause at the argument as all head swiveled at his lying form on the bed. He gave out a cheery grin, he wanted to wave his hand but his limbs were numbed for some reason.

"Yo." He parroted and watched in amusement as his friends blinked at the single syllable and just out of nowhere they suddenly crowded around him. The worried gazes directed at him made him anxious for a moment.

There was not a single sound coming from them and Takeshi basked in the awkward moment.

"So...Tsuna...The reason why you distanced yourself from us was because you want to protect us from the Mafia?" He started knocking them out of their thoughts.

"Ah, y-yeah...I-so-"

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." He said cutting off the brunet from the self guilt he thinking through. "But..I'm glad that it wasn't true..." Takeshi added.

"What wasn't true?" Haku asked curiously.

"That the reason why you distance yourself from us is because this friendship is a mistake." He answered, the surprised faces was directed at him.

"Who said that?" Tsuna asked his voice wavering at his answer.

Takeshi opened his mouth to say the name of the new student but decided against it. He only shook his head putting a stubborn look on his features.

"So...the kid's game is not a game after all?" Naruto asked pulling out another topic.

"Reborn's actually a hitman sent here to train me...and Gokudera was here because of him." Tsuna replied hesitating on some of his words.

"So that dynamite thingies are the real one?" He asked.

"Yo-You saw those?"

"The scorch mark and debree were obvious Tsuna." Naruto replied with an eye roll took the tension out of the air.

"And the burn was not from the heater I take it?" Haku asked.

Tsuna just nodded mutely at the question.

"A-anyway...why are you not surprised about this?!" The brunet asked.

"Been there, done that." Naruto vaguely commented.

"But it's the Mafia!"

The sagely nodded at the proclamation. "Answer this question Tsuna..." He started getting the full attention of the group.

"Why did you tell us about this?"

"I..I ah.." Tsuna stuttered and Takeshi waited patiently. "You're...all of you are part of my family, and I want to let you know about this...I can't protect you if none of you knows the danger...besides, it's hard to let go of this." The brunet said looking at them.

"Seriously, you're not worried about this?" Tsuna asked when all the brunet got from them was eager smiles at his answer.

"Nope!" Naruto denied cheerily.

"No." Haku said with a smile.

Tsuna looked at him with a nervous glance. "No... Mafia or not, you guys showed me what true friendship is. I'll never let it go." He said with determination.

"That settles it! Now group hug!" Naruto shouted dragging the other two to his arms.

Takeshi grinned and pushed himself up deciding to join despite his protesting body, the drugs were already diminishing and he can slightly move his limbs. He braced himself with his arms and suddenly found himself unbalanced. His friends gave him worried looks at his struggle and not a second later Haku helped him sit up by pushing the button of his bed.

His back was slightly raised, giving him a better view of the room as well as his body...

.

.

.

.

.

"Guys... Where's my arm?"

* * *

**AN: I'm dropping bombs! But dropping reviews are so much better~**


	18. Outcomes

**AN: I'm toning the excitement down a bit, I just love your reactions on the last chapter. **

**Thank you for those who viewed and put this story in their favorite and follow list! You guys rock and also some cookies who put this in their communities ^^**

**A shout out to the following who reviewed:** Naruko Uzu, Akayuki Novak, Solomon07, ShinigamiinPeru and Narutofan020.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Naruto.**

**PLS Read the AN below really important.**

* * *

Chapter18: Outcomes

Takeshi stared at the window, taking up the full moon in the sky and the heavy clouds that covered it now and then. It almost seem... symbolical to him, although what it symbolizes...the thought or rather meaning of it, was out of his grasp as his mind is still muddled up with the news he heard earlier.

His friends had already went home after the visiting hours had ended, which was five hours ago, and his doctor- Tony Chopper (he still can't believe the man share the same name with small reindeer in one piece) suggested for him to take a rest, after all he did went to shock after the question was blurted out of his mouth. His friends had thankfully made him calm down and the medic had fortunately injected him with mild sedation, not the knock out one that was going to put him into sleep. He rather not wake up without knowing what happened.

He made an amused quirk in his lips as he remembered the way his friends calmed him down. Tsuna gave him comforting pats on his back, giving out an air of something that had made his nervous wreck of mind slow down, Haku quoted out words of wisdom along side Naruto's rant of revenge. The last one gave him a laugh as the blond's threats were more on pranking side, he did gave some suggestions of the 'justice' that the blond would do.

His father on the other hand, was no where to be found. Although he had a feeling that his old man is back in their old Dojo, no matter how hard his father tried to hide his skill, Takeshi knew that his father was a master swordsman. Him being absent just made his assumption true, knowing that his father was venting out his emotions with the swords was rather comforting. It showed the man cared enough for his well being.

He glances at the stump on his right arm and frown marred his features. It was terrifying to see his right arm is gone, right from the fingers until the elbow.

Amputation.

It was the worst thing that could happen to any person who has a love for any sports. He looked up to the famous amputees in the world of sports and admired their will to move on and push their body to the limits. But now, he is a victim of such...disease.

His situation was far from the slump that he had been familiar with in his career. Takeshi had also experienced his fair share of accidents in practices and games and knew enough that injuries will heal over time and he will be back to his game with better knowledge at what not to do. However, having a limb cut off, was a very different situation. This was permanent, he can't throw...he can't swing...he wasn't even sure if he can run like he used to. Heck, he couldn't even write! He was right handed and kami...will he start all over again?

Takeshi felt... lost at what to do, his recent injury in the game had been an accident and he already got over the thought that he won't play in the sports meet. But knowing he could never play his favorite game, his life, what was he suppose to do now?

He had nothing to live for...maybe he could...No, idiot, he have his friends didn't he? Tsuna...Haku... Naruto... He still have his father, his dad.

And as Naruto said, this will pass.

Hopefully he will survive this ordeal.

Takeshi rested his head beck to the pillow, mindful of the tubes that ran through his body. It was rather uncomfortable but his musings tired him out and his friends said that the police will visit him tomorrow. His tale will be needed for validation of their report, he wish his memory will finally be clear enough for him to voice out the attack.

* * *

"Juudaime!"

"Go-Gokudera?" Tsuna exclaimed as he froze at the doorway. He glanced around and hear his mother humming in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" He hissed grabbing the bomber's arm and began to drag him upstairs.

"Mom!" He hollered out. "I'm home, I'm going upstairs with my friend."

"Okay, dinner will ready in a minute!" Nana replied and suddenly her head peeked out of the hallway. "Why are you late, Tsu-kun? I thought you quit your job."

"Oh, yeah...um..." He hesitated for a moment feet halfway to the stair. "Gokudera just- go ahead I'll be there in a sec. My room's is with a fish tag on it."

Tsuna ignored the confused expression of the bomber and began nudging him up the stairs when he didn't move. He gave out a relieve sigh when the silver haired teen was out of his sight and made a beeline towards the kitchen.

"I was in the hospital." He said taking a seat and combing through his hair. He heard a gasp from his mother and before she reached out to check him up he brought up his hand made a placating gesture. "No, no. I'm fine. It's just...Takeshi was attacked this morning."

Nana made a strangled noise at the back of her throat. "A-attacked?"

Tsuna nodded somberly and felt a comforting pat on his head. "Someone from our opposing school this sport's meet attacked him on the bridge and pushed him in the river."

"How...how is he?" His mother asked sitting beside him after grabbing a chair.

"I really don't know...Mom. Takeshi lost his arm." He said not noticing that he was clenching his fists too hard until his mother took his hands and began to trace his knuckles.

There is silence in the kitchen, only broken by the small puffs of steam from the rice cooker.

"...Do the police know who attacked him?"

"No...they don't. But they got accounts from witnesses and will validate their findings with Takeshi tomorrow." He saw his mother nod at his reply.

"I'm sure they'll find the culprit." Nana said with conviction. "Are you going to visit him tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be early tomorrow to visit him." Tsuna said standing up from his seat.

"I'll make him some food for you to bring, hospital food are rather bland for my taste." Nana said, making the corner of his lips lift up.

Tsuna nodded to tired to say a reply. He made his way up to his room and as soon as he opened the door he eyes quickly directed it self on Gokudera, who was sitting still in seiza position on one of the cushions near his low table. Reborn was on his bed, idly cleaning his gun.

"What are you doing here Gokudera, I thought I told you to make yourself scarce around my mother?" He chided, his voice didn't hold any bitterness as his emotions had already drained this afternoon.

"I'm sorry Juudiame! But you left your bag in school! Reborn-san had told me to bring it to your home." The bomber suddenly proclaimed and bowed deeply to the floor.

"Nononono, Don't bow...no bowing" He said grabbing the bomber on his shoulders and pulled him up. After another set of gratitudes and praises from the teen, Tsuna was just ready to give up and let the bomber do his self punishment.

He gave out a sigh and held up a hand after Gokudera opened his mouth to say another word.

"Thank you Gokudera, for bringing my bag back to my house. Now, can you tell me what happened this afternoon in class? Are there any assignments?" He asked hoping that the topic would drift away from the praises.

"Yes, there is Juudaime." Gokudera eagerly nodded and eagerly pulled out his magical whiteboard and began to discuss about the lesson, Tsuna just assume that it was a new topic since he can't make heads or tails about what the bomber is saying.

But as much as he tried to focus on the lesson, his thoughts always drifted back to the arm that Takeshi lost. He was too deep in his musing that Reborn had suddenly bonked him on the head with the butt of his gun.

"Bosses should listen to what their family says." The toddler reprimanded.

"Sorry, I got a lot of things on my mind." He said massaging the growing bump, he glance back at Gokudera who is seem to have a world of his own, as he continued to discuss...UMAs?

"Don't worry about Takeshi, Vongola will fund his prosthetics." Reborn said, surprising Tsuna.

"Wha- How did you know about that?" He asked loudly grabbing the attention of the bomber who paused in his sentence.

"I tailed you, after you ran from the classroom." The toddler nonchalantly replied, and returned to polishing his gun.

"You were there?" He asked referring to the revelation he shared in Takeshi room.

"Aa, I was wondering when are you going to pull that stick out of you butt."

Tsuna flushed red in embarrassment as the image suddenly flashed in his mind. "Ugh, don't say that."

"I'll repeat that words until you will keep doing that." Reborn said in amusement.

"You won't, okay." He retorted heatedly. "I already know the mistake I made, I won't do it again...and I'll keep my promise." He murmured as saw nod of approval from the toddler.

"Now, on page 198 on your English textbook, translate the first paragraph. Ten minutes."

"Wait-what?" He blurted out as his eyes suddenly crossed when the barrel of the gun was pointed too closely for him.

"Five minutes."

"Shit, Gokudera! Where's my bag!?" He asked frantically searching for his book.

"Here Juudaime!"

Tsuna quickly took his bag and pulled out his textbook. He quickly flipped the pages and his eye bulge out as he read the rather lengthy paragraph before him.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds."

"Wait Reborn! Just- woah! don't shoot! Gokudera help me with this please!"

"Three minutes."

"Reborn!"

* * *

Reborn subtly nodded when his student's thoughts had finally went away from his hospitalized friend. The brunet will become unproductive if kept worrying all the time. He pulled back his gun the moment that he saw that the two teens are already focusing on translating the paragraph, it was fun harassing his student.

Now that there are no more distractions, he returned to polishing his gun as well as finishing the musings that had always gave birth to more questions than answers. It was a very tedious process but it helps his mind sharp as details had been remembered and rehashed to a point that it was a fact.

Like the time when he heard that pug speak just seconds before the elevator door closes, some weeks ago. He made a search for speaking dogs and he only came up with howling dogs...maybe he shouldn't have started with google...Anyway, after that disaster, he redirected his search to some animal experiments, there were rather gruesome results but still no talking dogs. There are other ways for his search to branch out but none of the Mafia Familgia he knows would willingly pick up this side project of his, besides who would take this seriously?

None.

Maybe he should just steal the dog, the owner wouldn't probably mind...would he? He...Reborn was pretty sure that the owner is a male with silver hair, but the rest of the teen's appearance was left blank as his attention went toward the speaking pug...Did the man even knew that the dog could talk? Reborn, shrugged the topic, dropping it on his mystery files along with the minor projects. He would get back to that once he finally got a full list with his student's guardians.

Ah, speaking of. What would he do about Takeshi? The kid had just enough of the potential to succeed as an assassin, but with his amputation...oh, nevermind the boy will bloom with enough push and encouragement from the family, after all, there is also one infamous swordman having a prosthetic. Giving Takeshi the push he needed will be easy the more pressing matter will be if Takeshi have what it takes to reach and surpass his limits.

That thought, or plan more like, will be tested in a controlled environment, and Reborn had already made drafts for it. He only need an exact time and situation to start it, but all of those factors will all depend on Takeshi's will.

Aside from the baseball player, there were other possible candidates for guardianship. Gokudera had fully incorporated himself with his student, there is also that Sasagawa Ryohei that Tsuna had once mentioned- the eccentric characteristics given by Tsuna, held a bit of potential for the boxer-, Hibari Kyoya had already formed and understanding of sorts with Tsuna- although he suspects that it was due to Naruto dragging his student in his daily routine- he all based that one thought with the interaction earlier this day. Voile Kuria, Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Haku...

Frankly, Reborn had doubts for the last three on his list. Voile Kuria, while was as regular as any other teens held a bit more mystery given the circumstances of the 'accidental' of fluid break. He made some subtle investigation in regard to the Voile history and found nothing out of the ordinary...aside from one kidnapping occurrence when the boy was just seven. Just months after the family migrated in Japan, Reborn had a feeling that it was just the tip of an iceberg. So he kept the search on going seeing that it had once nearly killed his student, the sooner he solve the mystery the sooner he can get the danger out.

Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Haku. Reborn admits that he always got a headache when he began to search their background, it was clean...too clean for his taste.

"Done!"

Reborn blinked as a paper blinked its existence before his eyes, another blink and he realized that it was the paragraph of the 'seatwork' he gave minutes earlier. He took the paper out and the tension rose in his student, he kept his silence knowing that it kept the brunet unnerved. The paragraph was correct all the translation, punctuation and grammar were A+. However, the handwriting...was very doctor-like, or rather the writer was running in a marathon while writing it. Reborn would let this...aristocracy...slide for the moment.

"Good job, practice your handwriting next time. You're going to be a Mafia Boss in the future, a boss must write neatly despite the time restriction." He chided and saw the pout on the lips of his student.

"Then you shouldn't have made the timer, Reborn." Tsuna grumbled patting the back of the bomber who gave a wide grin at the action.

"Trust me, you'll find the skill useful in the future." He replied with a mysterious smirk, his reply would be better more said if he added the paperwork stuffs that the bosses deals everyday.

Tsuna eyed him skeptically and just sighed, he stretch out a for a second and let out a yawn. Reborn glance at the bedside clock and noticed that it was nearly eight.

"Tsu-kun, Hayato-kun, Reborn-chan! Dinner's ready!" Nana's voice hollered below and all the men quickly made a beeline towards the stairs.

The moment he entered the kitchen, Reborn quickly made inventory of the food. It was still perfectly proportioned, but he noticed the extra rice in the counter and assumed that it was for Gokudera, the bomber was still not told about the financial circumstances of his boss, maybe he could give him a hint. During his near month- which reminds him that he needs to call Iemitsu- he already tried to steal his student's food, Tsuna however did not try to steal it back and when asked why. The brunet just replied that growing children need more food, Reborn was far from being an ordinary child yet he found himself nodding at the answer and held back his blase reasoning that bosses should be on guard. He had never stole the others food again.

In time he realized that the food were not proportioned equally. For one, his portion was equal with Nana and when he subtly compared theirs to Tsuna, he saw that the brunet's food have lower quantity. How he missed that was a question he always ask himself. In the end, he cornered his student and asked him why he sacrificed most of his food. Tsuna then answered that their budget had only been enough for two people for the whole semester, his part time job with the sushi restaurant was his immediate pocket money and his mother's allowance, while still lower than most, it was enough to buy their wants.

After knowing that, Reborn inwardly admits that his unannounced presence might have caused more harm to the financial needs of his ward. It was unintentional, he reasoned, but the problem remains unsolved. Until he decided to add some monetary funds in their savings, it was rather ironic considering that his payment for his stay, were food and shelter, he was paying for himself in a way. He told Tsuna of this and despite the protest from the brunet, he drilled in that the teen needs much more nutrients and his growth spurt might be affected if he keep this up. The threat to the burnet's height just work wonders like pointing a gun at him.

He took the raised chair at the corner and the other's followed suit, the dinner was quiet, not awkward nor comfortable silence...it was just in the middle of those two expressions.

Reborn decided break it.

"Tsuna, are you going for a job hunting this weekend?" He asked and saw Gokudera perked up in his peripheral.

The brunet made thoughtful look and gave a shrug. "Maybe...but I'll hangout in the TakeSushi for a while."

Nana made an understanding nod and Reborn grunted at the answer, it was as obvious as much.

"Juu-ah, Tsunayoshi, you- you work?" Gokudera's questioned was filled with confusion.

"Yeah, I never manage to bring you in the TakeSushi these past weeks." Tsuna replied gulping down his food. "Yes, I do work part time in school day and sometimes, I got full ones in the summer."

The look from the bomber blared 'why?'

"Tsuna and Nana, have some financial...issues and were budgeting their needs." Reborn replied and saw the widening of those green eyes. His words were enough hint for the genius to connect the dots.

He watched as Gokudera eyed his food and the others and noted its proportions. He watched in amusement as he saw the debating thought of the bomber and just as he suspected Gokudera suddenly shouted his proclamation.

"Don't worry Ju-Tsunayoshi! I'll help compensate with the your daily expense!" Gokudera shouted surprising the mother and son duo.

"Er...Hayato-kun, you don't need to do that." Nana said placating the bomber with a motherly tone. "We can support ourselves quite independently."

"But, Nana-sama, I owe J-Tsunayoshi. This is one of the ways I can repay him." Gokudera replied lowering his volume, but it was loud enough to echo in the hallway.

Reborn saw the questioning glance from the matriarch towards her son and the brunet sighed in resignation and pointed a look at him. He knew enough about the promise between Tsuna and his mother, he found it no offense of their secretive caution against him. He was rather proud that his student had enough sense to warn about him.

"Maa, Gokudera. We can support ourselves just fine." Tsuna added, combing his hair at stubborn look the bomber directed at the brunet.

"No." Gokudera shook his head still adamant. "I am your su-..er Nakama, I must support you in any way I can."

Tsuna sighed and frowned at him, Reborn just gave a smirk which just added the ire to the brunet.

"Fine, but mom and I will talk about it." Tsuna huffed crossing his arms, and Reborn saw a small quirk on the brunet's lips when the bomber silently cheered.

"Deal, Ju-Tsunayoshi." Gokudera said, holding out a hand. Tsuna blinked at the action and with a small hesitation shook the bomber's hand.

Reborn inwardly thought about his past dealings with the brunet, maybe he could coach his student on the finer points of making deals. It was rather soon for that type of teaching, but it will help Tsuna on the long run, so it is a win-win situation for him.

The night turned rather well fo his part and by the time Tsuna hit the hay stack after pestering him to finish his homework. Reborn was ready to get back on his investigation, there were still some mystery left to be solved, name Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Haku. Without saying his leave Reborn dug out his secret hatch and swiftly entered it.

His hideout, so to speak, was a five by four feet of space he made, he would have made his base in the attic but the doubted that Nana would easily find it in her cleaning. The woman had a tendency to clean out every nook and cranny in the house.

The moment his PC was fully operational he quickly hacked into the school account, quickly bypassing the firewalls and in no time, Reborn quickly found the records of his targets. Both of were healthy no past admission in the hospital nor any accident records, the previous grades were above average, a norm for teens who were home schooled. However. something caught his eye as he reread the Namikaze kid's file.

His middle name was Uzumaki.

A coincidence at first glance, he doubted that the blond teen was related to the Uzumaki Corporation, or more specifically related to the Mulinello since the Uzumaki Corp. was the cover name of the Mafia Familgia. But something clicked at the back of his mind as he searched more deeper into the background of the blond, he ran back to the files he saved in his recon in the Spiral Casino and remembered the insignia of the condominium unit. A simple red spiral blinked into existence in his screen, he searched the insignia of the Spiral Casino and the same insignia appeared right beside the first one.

This was too much of a similarity to be just a simple coincidence, and as he searched for the corporation responsible for funding the Spiral tide, the name Uzumaki Corp appeared in his result.

Reborn made a breakthrough, no matter how small of a chip he took from the iceberg, it was just on the tip of it, after all. He returned to the medical file of the blond and looked into the family members listed below. Namikaze Minato, father. He quickly typed the name and the Uzumaki Corp. appeared again, Namikaze senior's name was listed below the advisory section of the public information, along with a picture of blond man whose features were similar to the blond. He felt giddy as another dot connected.

This time he typed the name of Hatake Kakashi, the blond's older adopted brother. The network directed him to the local college in Namimori, oddly the teen's appearance was not there not a picture nor any specific information. Just the bare information one could get on a social site.

How odd.

He shook his thoughts out and took inventory of his findings.

First, Uzumaki Corporation funded the following the establishment, Sprial Casino and Spiral Tide. The corporation also owned others like the medical corporation Vortex, a technological advancement facility that searched for cures and high-tech gadgets. The last one began to move up in the ranks as their projects made some improvements in the medical world. Reborn's curiosity will prompt him sometime in the future to look up the Vortex's projects.

Second, is that Namikaze Minato is the adviser in the Uzumaki Corp. and consequently the father of Namikaze Naruto who lives in the Spiral Tide- on the most luxurious unit in addition. The blond junior unit mates were also a mystery, namely Uchiha Haku who also had the same anomaly with blond.

Third. All of this is connected to Mulinello Familgia.

The why or how was still a mystery to him and Reborn need to figure this out quickly.

* * *

Pakkun sniffed the air as he tried to find the scent of their target, one of the henged Naruto clone sent them the calling card that the original stole from the heir, it was the only way they can get an exact location of the man named Wataru Takagi. His partner in crime had already hacked into the police and got the file of the officer- and maybe some other ones as well, currently the two of them are hanging around a newspaper stand near the police station. It's more like Kakashi lazily lounging on the sidewalk while he does all the work.

"Oi, Pakkun don't go too far." Kakashi spoke.

Pakkun rolled his eyes and kept up his work, sniffing around while inconspicuously drifting away from the masked teen.

He kept up the appearance of a wayward dog until he reached into the front door of the station. He glance back at Kakashi and despite the front appearance of reading a magazine, he knew that the human was keeping a close eye at him. Pakkun sat on his hunches and looked up on the door.

There were officers passing through and made glances at him, some of the females cooed at him and Pakkun wagged his tail at the attention. No matter how much he tried to deny to Kakashi he was a vain when it come to attention.

He barked once and jumped when his target was just feets away from the other side of the door. He made glance again at Kakashi and saw the subtle hand sign, directing him an order. Pakkun paused as the message sank in...no way, lost dog? Is he making me do all the work?

The eye-smile from Kakashi was just his only confirmation before he let out a yelp when the glass door suddenly opened too wide for his liking and squashed one of his hind paws.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't see you there little guy." A man apologize and Pakkun found himself being lift up by human arms.

He tried to struggle his way out and stopped when he recognized the smell of the man. It was their target. He glance back at the newspaper stand and let out a small growl when he saw that Kakashi was no where to be seen. Stupid pup.

"Takagi- Oh my, A pug?" A female voice called out moments later and Pakkun swiveled his head, he saw a woman with short brunet hair and glinting blue eyes.

"Yeah." Takagi, his target said, lifting him up and began checking his injured paw. "I hit him with the door on the way out." He reasoned.

"You're cruel." The woman commented and took him out of the arms. Pakkun was disgruntled at the man handling he was subjected and his tail suddenly wagged when the woman's dainty finger massage his hind leg. "Oh, what a cute little guy."

He is not cute- oh..there there, scratch there.

"His paws are so soft." The woman added as her hand transferred to his paws and began to feel it

See, he was telling the truth.

"Did the bad man hit you?" The female said and began to make cooing noises.

Okay, that's where you crossed the line woman, no baby talking to Pakkun- oh the ears.

"Miwako, don't be like that." Takagi's grumble was ignored as the woman kept scratching his ear. "Is he lost? None of the people here seems to be looking for their pug."

Miwako stopped her petting and glanced around, she walked towards the owner of the newspaper stand and lifter him higher on her hold.

The woman got soft mounds...hehe...oh gosh, he's becoming a pervert. Pakkun whined as the thought passed his mind. Bad Pakkun, back to work.

"Toyama-san, did you anyone with this pug?" She asked and the owner looked up from his magazine and pushed an eyebrow as he saw the pug.

"Nope, none. I didn't saw any of the customers, too busy." The man said lifting up his newspaper. "Although I heard a teen calling out to someone...uh Pakkun?"

He barked at his name surprising the female officer.

"You name's Pakkun?" Miwako asked looking at him.

He wagged his tail at his name, but inwardly he was cursing Kakashi for this. He's making me act like a toy dog again!

"Maybe he'll be back when he noticed that Pakkun is missing." The female officer murmured.

"Or maybe not." Takagi inserted a few feet behind, hands in pocket. "What are we going to do to him anyway?"

"He's going to be with me for a while." Miwako said with a grin and began petting him again.

"But what about the date?" Takagi whined and frown at him.

"Oh, don't be a baby." Miwako replied while rolling her eyes. "There's some time before my shifts end. I'll inform the others, maybe they can help."

"There's the pound." Takagi said a hopeful note in his tone.

"And what? Leave Pakkun with the big dogs? No way." The female retorted and walked back into the station. Pakkun admits that he likes the sassiness of the woman.

He climbed up on the shoulder of the woman and saw Takagi glaring at him. Hah, cock blocked.

They entered the station and the woman entered the elevator, her boyfriend- it seems- was just a few feet behind. They waited until the third floor signal rang and they quickly walked out. Pakkun was taking as much information at the vicinity and noted that he's in their sector, a few feet away he saw the door leading to the evidence, he took a long sniff and smelt a scent of Takeshi, good he's in the right floor.

He waited for a moment to until he was let down on the floor before he run. Surprising the officers in the area.

"Watch out! Got a pug on loose!" Takagi shouted and began to run after him.

Pakkun grinned at the challenge and began too weave his way in the tables and chairs, using his small figure to his advantage. Papers flew in the air as officers stood up from their seat creating enough distractions for his chasers. Pakkun jumped on one of the table and eyed the door just a few feet away. He immediately jumped and hid at the lone table at the corner.

"Where is he?" Miwako said, peeking down on tables and nooks in their sector.

"Who?" A random female asked, she was standing up on her swivel chair with unbalancing herself.

"The lost pug we found." Miwako said. "Just-just help me."

Soon nearly all of the people in the room joined the search, seconds turned into minutes and moments later, even the people who just entered the room was pressed on to join to search for him.

Pakkun just laid in wait for a person to open the door, he sniffed to double check the scent and indeed, Takeshi's blood was just on the other side of the door.

"I give up! I got work to do." A man grumbled raising his arm in resignation. "I still got an evidence to check up on."

"Sure, sure!" Miwako hollered her body halway kneeling down on the cabinet.

Pakkun perked up at the announcement and took a glance out of his hiding place and saw a bulky man, lifting up a small suitcase and walked his way towards the evidence room. He waited for the right moment and the second that the door opened he swiftly followed the man unnoticed. Ah, the perks of being a nindog.

He soundlessly smell his surroundings and his nose directed him into the one of the secluded area of the room. He silently jumped at one of the metal table and saw a stack of folder on the side. He read the title and nodded to himself as he saw the initials of Takeshi. He took another sniff as he nudge out the drying blood splatter on the way, it only took seconds to find the right blood. A second sniff was all that it takes to smell the subtle difference, it was small but big enough for him to track down the attacker.

"Gotcha."

* * *

Kakashi hummed as glance at time in his phone. Time's up. He mournfully pushed back the hardbound back to its place and made his way out of the small bookstore across the station. He gave a slow whistle and act surprised as he glance down. He kept up the appearance of looking for something and scratched his head in confusion.

"Pakkun?" He called out, gathering some attention from the passersby. "Pakkun!" He called out loudly.

He glanced around and crossed the street, he began to peek through the lone bushes on the sidewalk.

"Pakkun!...stupid mutt, I told him not to wander away." He muttered and transferred to the others, carefully passing his way to the newspaper stand and repeated his call.

"Umm, excuse me sir."

He gave a slow blink as he looked at the owner of the newspaper stand.

"Yes?"

"Are you looking for a pug?" The man asked, folding his newspaper neatly.

"Yes." He repeated with a nod

"Oh, some officers found him an hour ago. Just ask inside." The man said, pointing at the station.

"Ah, thank you." He made a small nod and swiftly made his way to the station.

He kept his appearance of a worried dog owner as he entered the building, but that did not meant he kept his guard down. He glanced around taking up all the people wandering in the building and quickly made an escape route. Paranoia will always do that.

One of the officers walked near him, stack of folders in hand.

"May I help you?" He asked.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and eye-smile. "I- uh, lost my dog. He's a pug, the man in the newspaper stand told me that someone in here found Pakkun."

"Oh, the pug? I saw him with Sato-san. She's on the third floor." The man said pointing at the direction of the elevator.

He thanked the man and quickly made a bee line to the stairs. He's still uncomfortable with those death traps no mater how many time he entered it, more so when he's inside the police station.

It only took him a minute to reach the floor and the second he entered the room he was greeted by a chaotic site. Papers were scattered everywhere, his presence was not noticed as the officers in the area are still bent halfway down in their table shouting the name of his partner, while others began to organize the mess.

The door on the other side of the room suddenly opened and a man came out, Pakkun in hand and the pug was raised like Simba in Lion king. He quickly flipped out his phone and took a picture, a chuckle escaped his lips as the pug's eyes bore holed in his direction.

"Found him!" The man holding his partner shouted and a unison of sighs followed.

"In there?" A woman called out quickly and her figure quickly jogged towards the bulky man.

"Yeah, I think he followed me inside." The man handed Pakkun gently towards the woman.

"Maa, you're such a bad dog, Pakkun." He announced garnering attention from the officers as his voice drifted throughout the room.

All heads was directed at his masked face.

"You're Pakkun's owner?" The woman said walking towards him in a sedated pace.

"Yeah, he's usually well behave..." He trailed off as the female officer stopped before him.

"You should kept him in a leash." A man, or officer Takagi huffed out as he walked towards them.

"Pakkun, will bite me if I do that." He said and Pakkun growled his agreement. "See?"

"Well, just keep an eye out for yeah?" The female said. "Oh, and my name's Sato Miwako, he's Wataru Takagi, he's the one who found Pakkun."

"Hatake Kakashi, and thank you." He introduced with a short bow. He eyed Pakkun and the woman glance at him and the dog.

"Oh, right sorry." Miwako said as she held out the pug.

Kakashi was taken by surprise when Pakkun suddenly jumped out from the officer's arm and into his face. They say, hindsight is 20-20 and he should have realized sooner that Pakkun would make a pay back for his mutinous actions earlier, maybe this wouldn't happen.

He held out his arms and caught the pug just inches from his face. The pug's claws would have scratch him but his reaction just save him from any injuries...not his mask though.

Silence.

Nearly twenty years of keeping his face covered, all sweat, blood and tears of his work. Ruined. Kakashi might be more dramatic than intended, but he planned to make this reveal in the Hatake fashion, as in out of no where. While the situation is right, the audience is not. Naruto will be disappointed to know that someone had already seen his face.

He gave a small chuckle in half attempt to kill the silence but that action just made the most of the female in the area blush, especially the one front of him. Miwako's blush took up her whole face.

Mask...right...wear the mask you stupid idiot.

He gave a small eyes-smile as he quickly wore his surgical mask. The people in the room blinked as half of his face was covered again, though the blush was still lingering in the female. Some had even giggled.

"Uh, thank you again. I'll be going now." He said and held Pakkun tighter. The pug retaliated with a nip in his arm.

"Ye-yeah." Miwako stuttered, face still red. "See you again."

The second he exited the room he overheard the loud 'kyaas' and the 'his face!' was hollered out. Kakashi felt heat in his cheeks and ignored it as he swiftly exited the building, grumbling along the way while Pakkun was grinning at him.

The let his arms sag, and Pakkun quickly jumped down. They quickly made their way into the park and used the unused route as the last glimpse of the sun sank down, bringing their darkness to their figures.

"Do you really have to do that?" Kakashi asked in slight ire as he looked at Pakkun.

"Yeah, the nip was for the trouble I got in the station and the mask was for the picture." Pakkun replied with a smirk.

"No treats then." He retorted while crossing his arm.

"Worth it!" Pakkun replied.

Kakashi just shook his head exasperatedly and crouched down. "So got anything?" He asked, voice returning to his other persona.

The pug quickly sat straighter and face controlled. "I found his blood splatter as you said. There was a scent that lingered there along with it. It was small but enough that I can track it down."

"Right, well. Let's start." Kakashi nodded and made two clones, one of them henged into Pakkun.

The clones nodded and made their way out of the the way. The originals looked at each other and not a second later disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"Hey, watch it!" Naruto shouted dropping down on the floor as he threw a kunai back at the attacker.

"Hmph, I thought you're a deep sleeper." Kakashi intoned as he dropped down on the window sill, Pakun had already landed on his bed.

"Yeah." Naruto grumbled and his shoulders relaxed as he recognized that it was just his brother. "Just on mornings."

"Here." The masked teen said, throwing a scroll at him.

He took the scroll out the air and scooted a bit as Kakashi stepped down on his bed. The masked teen quickly layed down and pulled out his orange book.

"That was quick, dattebayo." He commented as unrolled the scroll and took up the info of Takeshi's attackers. He read the names and it was indeed a Kokuyo student, a manic grin erupted on his face as the word baseball player was written below the name.

"Maa, the sooner you know the attacker the sooner that frown on your face will go." Kakashi nonchalantly commented while flipping a page. "Although, the grin of yours was disconcerting."

Naruto waved at the comment as his mind quickly planned out his payback.

"Don't go too far on that plan of yours, we still need to keep it low." Kakashi idly said.

"How did you find him anyway." Naruto asked, grin still in place as he placed the scroll on his bedside table.

"He showed his face." Pakkun answered.

"Yeah, right like that would do it...you didn't" Naruto paused as he saw the grin from the pug and Kakashi's sigh just confirmed it.

"You didn't!" He repeated, shaking his brother's shoulders.

"He did." Pakkun said with a scoff. "Or I did it."

"Wha-how?" He whined. "And where."

"Pakkun. Just in front of room full of officers." Kakashi replied stopping the shaking.

"No way."

"Yes way." Kakashi retorted while nodding

"Let me see! Dattebayo!" He gleefully shouted as he reached for the mask.

Kakashi quickly evaded, jumping out to wall and walked out of his reach.

"Hey, you let them see! Why can't I." He pouted, as he followed Kakashi on the wall.

"Because." Kakashi said, mimicking his whiny voice.

"Hmph." Naruto huffed as he sat on the floor- err ceiling.

"Maa, the excitement would last for a year...maybe next time." Kakashi said, pocketing his book.

"They didn't took a picture, did they?" He asked thinking out others ways to see.

"Nope, they were...uh..."

"Mesmerized." Pakkun helpfully supplied from the floor.

"Not right the word." Kakashi deadpanned.

Naruto glared, his curiosity was very much on the too much area, even Kurama was grumbling out in his mind. A mischievous grin soon envelope his face as a certain seal appeared in his mind, it was on it's initial stage, never tested it yet. But no one would fault him if he has a test subject right before him, right?

And so with a quickly flourish of hand seals he slammed his hand on the ceiling and watched in excitement as the orange glow of seals bloomed beneath his hands. His brother only had a second of warning before the seal ran up to his legs.

"Uh, Naruto...what are you doing?"

"Just testing something out..." He grinned and quickly made his way towards the masked teen, grin still in his lips.

Kakashi tried to step back but found himself rooted on the spot.

"Not again." Kakashi mourned and quickly made a hand sign.

Naruto quickly saw it and jumped towards his brother. He had momentarily forgotten the laws of gravity. Instead of grabbing the feet like he intended, his hands took hold of Kakashi's head...or the ends of the log to be accurate.

"Stupid log." He commented as his grip loosened. He fell down feet first on the floor below and glared at Kakashi who was leaning on the doorway.

"Maa, better luck next time Naru-chan." Kakashi teased and puffed out of existence.

"Stupid bunshin." He grumbled out and stared at the human sized log hanging on his ceiling. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

**AN: Yes, might be a bit off. Anyway did anyone here recognized the cameos? There was even one in the previous chapter, any guess? **

**NOTE: Also, can anyone suggest a good summary for this story? I not really good at doing that, you're welcome to suggest on your review, but keep it mind that it must be on the Allied Nation's POV. I might choose a good one and even change my own on the 20th chapter. **

**Reviews are loved, oh, yeah. Next chapter might not be updated for a while. Got a midterm tomorrow, and I'm a really good procrastination with my studies. **


	19. Hindsights

**AN: Okay, guys, I got only one suggestion for a summary and I would have thought that maybe two or three suggestions will pop out. Meh, anyway, I reread the chapters and I realized that I am in dire need of BETA, so anyone who's willing to do this, or suggest this story to a friend. Please I beg you, do it. Also did anyone here got an idea why the site was lagged down yesterday? I was horrified that my account might have gotten a bug or something.**

**Thank you to all who viewed and put this story in their Favorite and Follow list! you guys rock!**

**A shout out to the following who reviewed, though I wonder why the recent chapter got a small response: **Akayuki Novak, ShinigamiinPeru, and narutofan020

* * *

Chapter 19:Hindsight

Reborn stared at the blank screen, blinking away the spots in his vision as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a glance to his watch told him that he had spent the whole night investigating the puzzle entitled Mulinello. Yes, he did made a breakthrough, yet there were still missing pieces, ones that would never be confirmed until he ask the Mulinello boss herself. Those pieces were unknown factors that might change the progress of his student, for better or worse, was left to be unsaid.

He had once thought of reporting this to Nono, but he quickly dropped it. The old boss had enough problems in his hands and the addition of this information would just add stress lines to the man. He would, instead, keep the information to himself.

For now.

However, the second he gets the wind that the interference- as he called it- will pose harm to the Vongola he would warn Nono. Reborn has a small suspicion that the alliance they had with the Mulinello was just a precaution when the Vongola realized that they had been digging their hole, one that would get deeper the longer the puzzle is left unsolved.

Heaving out a sigh, Reborn combed through his hair and placed his fedora back. There is also that situation with the Viole kid, another problem that somehow got his student dragged into. Maybe he solve that one first, there were clues he could look into...but maybe for another time, or later to be precise.

He still got a student to train.

* * *

Tsuna snapped his eyes open just in time to see a giant green hammer dropping to his face. Biting back a shriek, Tsuna threw out his covers and rolled out of bed. It was fortunate that the hammer did not hit any of his limbs, it was unfortunate that he landed on his elbows. The jarring movements from his fall had numb his arms. He glared at the toddler who was smirking at him by the window sill.

"Really Reborn? Can't you wake me up like any regular kid?" He asked, rubbing his arms and wincing as he felt the pin pricks below his skin.

"I am far from being a the kids of the norm." Reborn said, the hammer mysteriously vanished the moment he jumped on his bed. "Besides, how does a toddler wake you up?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he stood up, checking his limbs if there are any serious injuries. "Well...I don't know, crying?" He replied sarcastically.

His comment rewarded him a direct hit from a rubber bullet...and a kick to the head.

Tsuna stared at the ceiling and sighed as he felt the familiar feeling of bruises on his poor head. On hindsight, it was his fault.

"...Ouch" He said, the late verbal reaction prompted a raised eyebrow from the toddler.

"I think you're getting too used to the pain Tsuna, are you a maso-"

"No! Nope! Not at all." Tsuna cut the toddler off as he sat up. "I'm just tired...are we training again?" He asked, glancing at his bedside clock and read the time, six minutes past four.

"I'll shorten the time until your friend is checked out of the hospital." Reborn replied.

Tsuna sighed in relief and blinked when Reborn threw a folded note on his lap.

"What's this?" He asked as opened the note and saw a timetable on it.

"Your morning schedule."

"Neat." Tsuna commented, reading the contents more thoroughly and rose an eyebrow at the demanding sets he would do later. "...Are you trying to kill me?"

His question was left unanswered as the toddler pulled out his workout attire and threw it again at him, this time directly on his face. Tsuna flailed his arms at the surprise and huffed out a muffled yell at the action.

"Hey!"

"You better hurry up, we're burning daylight." Reborn said and as usual jumped out of the window.

"What daylight? The sun's still not up yet..." He grumbled and quickly arranged his bed and wore his clothes. He made it out of the house after leaving a note to his mother and began stretching his limbs.

Reborn was already perched by the gate, a cup of espresso in hand and an alarm clock right beside him.

"Ten laps, twenty minute time limit."

Tsuna nodded while still stretching his legs. "My route or yours?" He asked.

Reborn paused for a second and nodded. "Yours."

"Right, see you later." Tsuna waved as he started his exercise with a jog.

He was halfway through his first lap when his mind starts to wake up, the yesterday events flashed right through his consciousness. The attack...amputation...Takeshi's arm...the police... All of it was repeated until he realized that he stopped jogging. Calming down his mind with a shake of his head, Tsuna returned to his run.

"Takeshi will be alright...Reborn said that the prosthetic will be funded by Vongola..." He mumbled as he turned a corner. "...but...he can't play baseball anymore..."

The words prompted his legs to stop for a second. "Ah, Tsuna think positive..." He chided himself. Takeshi will be alright, he'll adjust to his...situation and Tsuna will help him along the way, there will be struggles, there will be moments that Takeshi might lash out, there will be hardships to recovery. Tsuna knew that those thoughts have the possibility to come true, but he is Takeshi's friend and Takeshi is a part of his family. And family means no one is left behind...no matter how cheesy that is... The saying fits like a glove.

Tsuna made a promise and he will keep it.

Mustering enough resolve, Tsuna increased his pace until he finished all of his laps. He did it quickly enough to have some breather, but by the time that the sun peeked out form the horizon Tsuna was half tempted to join his friend in the hospital.

He had just realized that intensity of his workout had just increased and Reborn's training was now no different with his teaching style. The only moment of relief he got that morning was his bath time, the hot water was as rejuvenating as a spa and Tsuna took his time in the shower. Breakfast was a feast no matter how...proportioned it is.

At six thirty Tsuna was already on his way to the hospital. An additional bento on his hand for Takeshi and an additional weight on his shoulder with the name Reborn.

"Ne, Reborn, why are you with me again?" He asked, glancing at the side to look at the toddler..

Reborn look at him with exasperation despite the stoic facade. "I told you, I'll represent the VMI for Takeshi's recovery."

Tsuna nodded as if he understood the words.

"You're not getting it are you?" Reborn asked a subtle threat in his tone.

He subtly looked away from the toddler but his action just confirmed it. Not a second later, a smack to the head hit him.

"Ouch! Reborn, no need to get violent." He grumbled out, he can't help it if his mind was filled worry.

"You were spacing out, Baka-Tsuna."

Tsuna huffed at the insult. "I can't help it. I'm still worrying about Takeshi."

The silence that came after his reply was all he got from the toddler. Ignoring the odd silence, he continued his walk until he reached the bridge, Tsuna suddenly stopped when a word processed in his mind.

"What is VMI again?" He asked and flinched when he saw Reborn raising his arm.

"Vongola Medical Industry, one of the section of our Familgia that help in the medical sciences."

Tsuna blinked at the lack of violence and let the reply sink in. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that there are no undercover names for the Familgia?"

"Aa, most of the Vongola's establishment are entitled with one name." Reborn replied.

"Isn't that risky? Letting the public knew a name of a Mafia Familgia?" He asked in confusion.

"No. Vongola is too big for the public to see the whole of it."

Tsuna mused as he comprehend the information. It always surprise him how powerful the Vongola is, words alone will alway have a small effect until he realized the true value of it. They reached the hospital in minutes and Tsuna saw a police car parked at the side.

"Oh, they were quick." He mumbled out, and continued on his way.

He reached the section where Takeshi is admitted and saw Dr. Tony walking alongside the two officers yesterday. Reborn had oddly jumped off from his shoulder and quickly disappeared, he didn't said a parting word.

He shrug the weird action and hastily followed the adults.

"Morning, Dr. Tony, Officers." He greeted with a polite bow.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi right?" The doctor mused with a smile. "You're pretty early today."

"I have school later, I guessed that Takeshi want some company for sometime." He reasoned, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"You're a good friend. Is that a bento?" Dr. Tony asked pointing the blue clothed package in his hand.

"Yeah, a get well soon gift form mom."

His reply made the brown eyed doctor glance around and leaned forward.

"Just keep it hidden for the moment, the nurses here is strict on their no outside food policy." The doctor whispered conspiratorially. "But, I digress home cook meals are much better, as much as they denied, the food here is bland."

Tsuna chuckled at the advice and hid the bento in his bag. The four of them quickly reached Takeshi's room and they were greeted a two pair of amber eyes.

"Ah, Tsuyoshi-san, good morning." The doctor greeted the sushi chef, who let out a smile at their arrival. "I'm here to check up on your son and I brought visitors too."

The jovial tone of the doctor lightened the mood.

"I'll make it quick though." Dr. Tony added.

The man quickly did his job and asked some questions to Takeshi. The teen replied with a light tone and bantered with the doctor when he couldn't understand what the man meant, truthfully some of the words had also confused him.

"Well, in summary. Your vitals are good, the wounds will heal in a week's time, give or take a few more days. Is there anything you want?" The doctor asked, flipping close the clipboard.

"Pain killers, I really need some right now." Takeshi replied. "...And maybe some breakfast."

"Alright, I'll page a nurse." Tony nodded. "As for the food, your friend brought one."

Tsuna took the cue to pull out the bento and smiled at the grateful look his friend directed at him.

"Mom made this one." He commented and passed the package to Yamamoto-san.

"And, please hide that from the nurse." The doctor piped. "They'll chew me out if they knew I allowed it."

The Yamamoto's chuckled at the plead and they waved goodbye as the doctor exited the room. The officer quickly took the chance to start their questions.

"Yamamoto-san." Takagi said, however both of the person who shared the last name directed their gazes at him.

"Ahaha, Takeshi is fine." The junior replied.

"Right, Takeshi-san." Takagi repeated. "I'm officer Wataru Takagi and my parter Sataku Chiba. Were in charge of your case."

Slowly the tension rise as Takeshi nodded at the introduction. "My friends told me of your arrival yesterday."

"I assume they told you about our findings?" Takagi asked, pulling out the folder from yesterday.

"Yes, they did. And you're here to ask about the attack." Takeshi replied and the officer nodded in confirmation.

Tsuna let out an encouraging smile at his friend and he saw Yamamoto-san placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. They waited in silence as the bedridden teen gathered his composure.

"Well...uh where do I start?"

"From the bridge, but please take your time." Takagi offered.

Takehi nodded and inhaled. "I was at the bridge taking my usual route to go to school. Halfway in it, someone bumped me and I fell on the side walk...it was too fast for me to see who did it...but-but I was forcefully pulled up and...something hit me on the head..." Takeshi started his lone arm was gripping the sheets tightly.

Tsuna slowly let out his breathing, Takeshi did not told them of this yesterday and hearing it first hand was just making him see red.

"I blacked out for a second...and then...I was falling." Takeshi heaved out a sigh pausing for a moment, he placed a comforting pat on his shoulder right where Yamamoto-san placed his hand. "The current that day was harsh...and I guess I landed head first...then everything went blurry...I was unable to swim with one broken arm and...and I...that's-that's all I guess..."

Takeshi ruefully ended his share with a shrug and a mournful look at the arm that was not there. "...It was...painful."

There were minute of silence as all of the occupants in the room let the verbatim process in there mind. Tsuna was keeping a tight lid to his emotions as he saw the pained look at his friend. Takeshi was not suppose to be here, nor going through that amputation.

"Did you saw who did it?" Takagi asked his tone was soft and comforting.

Takeshi closed his eyes and frowned, Tsuna assumed that he was trying to remember who did it.

"Green uniform and a red baseball cap...that's all I can remember..." Takeshi replied with a desponded shake of his head. "I'm sorry-"

"No, that information was more than enough." Chiba interrupted with a placating tone. "You experience more than enough."

"Your words just confirm our suspicion of your attacker being a Kokuyo student, the additional description will let us focus on sports members or the fans in the school." Takagi added.

"How..." Takeshi started trailing off as he hesitated. "How long will it take to find the attacker?"

"Two weeks at the least and a month at most." Takagi sighed as the Yamamoto's stared at him in disbelief.

"We have protocols to abide, Yamamoto-san. Warrant of search for the school, individual questioning of the students, not to mention other legal papers we need to sign with the school's principal as well as with our department head." Chiba reasoned. "But we assure you we will find the attacker and update both of you of our findings."

"What will happen to the student?" Tsuna asked, surprising himself that he butted in.

"The worst we can do to him is having the school expel the student and seeing that it was an attempted murder no matter how angle it is, the teen will probably end up in jail for ten years of sentence, or more." Takagi answered.

Tsuna's blood ran cold at the words; attempted murder. Never, never, in his life he had realized that Takeshi might have been killed- murdered- just yesterday.

The Yamamoto's nodded at the information with a grim look on their faces.

"I think we're done for today, if there are anymore questions?" Chiba asked, tucking back his notepad.

All three of them shook heads, they thanked the officers and once the two men exited the room, the tension slowly ebbed away. Tsuna had taken up the time to sit in one of the unoccupied chairs.

"They will find him Takeshi." He said in conviction, if not, then he will be the one to find that student. Justice or not there will be retribution for the person who attacked one of his family.

"They must." Takeshi said, the grim look he had quickly change to s smirk. "Or I'll sic Naruto to them."

The words prompted Tsuna to chuckle. "Yeah, the blond will gonna prank the whole school if they can't find the student."

"I have a feeling he will do that." Yamamoto-san joined in, and the teens just nodded their confirmation.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting their short bout of vindication. The door swung open revealing Dr. Tony, the man had a smile on his face, making the occupants look at him curiosity.

"I got the painkillers." The doctor announced, smile still in place. "I took it from the nurse on the way and, I want to personally inform you this, I got good news!"

Reborn.

That was the only thing he though at the moment.

"Takeshi-kun, I'll assume that you're going to need prosthetics...right?" The man asked after having the teen drink the medicine.

"Yes, dad I talked about it. We're going to consult a specialist after I got out." Takeshi said with a glance at his father. "Though I think we need to save up for one."

"Not to worry then." Dr. Tony nodded giddily. "A representative from the VMI had came here and told me that they'll fund your recovery."

Tsuna saw the Yamamoto senior froze at the news. The chef then gave him an unreadable look that made him nervous.

"VMI?" Takeshi parroted in confusion.

"Vongola Medical Industry, a corporation known all throughout the medical world for their contributions." Dr. Tony explained in excitement. "This is a rare occurrence for the corporation to randomly fund patients, it was fortunate that one of their representative was here scouting, for uh- test subject so to speak. They got a wind of your situation and they quickly contacted me."

Silence.

"...Are you saying that I'm a guinea pig for an experiment?" Takeshi asked in both amusement and disbelief, seconds later he joined looking at the doctor.

"Eto..uh- If you say that way...I guess you will be." Dr. Tony nervously scratched the back of his head. "But, the prosthetics they will test with you is one of their prototypes, just look on the bright side young man, you'll get a robotic prosthetic for free."

"A robotic hand? Cool, hey dad what you say?" Takeshi asked, all thoughts of disbelief was thrown out of the window at the notion that he'll be part robot. Hey, what boy wouldn't?

"It's your choice, though I want to know who is the representative." Yamamoto-san asked, his eyes still lingering back at him.

"Ciaossu, It's Dr. Rinato, the representative for VMI." A new squeaky voice joined in, and right by the door Tsuna saw his tutor, in those doctor outfit complete with a mini stethoscope around his neck.

"Rinato?" He mumbled, since when did the toddler changed name?

There were silence from the Yamamoto senior who staring right at the disguised Reborn and back at him. Tsuna felt the rising tension in the air as the toddler stared without a flinch at the sushi chef. The heavy air suddenly disappeared as Yamamoto-san released a relieved sigh and slowly shook his head.

"I see..." The man mused, a smile on his lips. "Thank you, doctor. I owe you one."

Reborn just nodded and jumped on Takeshi bed, he pulled out a picture from his lab coat- Tsuna was still in the dark how an abject larger than the body of the toddler appeared without crease. Nevermind that, how could Takeshi not recognize his tutor? More so, why does does Dr. Tony not alarmed to see a toddler in a doctor outfit?

"Yamamoto Takeshi, are you willing to test out our prototype? This is the VMI new innovation of prosthetics, I can't tell you the specifics of this unless you agree." Reborn said showing the picture to Takeshi alone.

The teen in question shared a look with his father and Yamamoto-san nodded encouragingly. Takeshi grinned and nodded.

"Sure, it's free right?"

Somehow those words, gave him a bad feeling and as if he wished for it, Reborn pulled out another paper, this time accompanied by a pen.

"Please sign, at the bottom. This contract will act as an evidence of your agreement." Reborn said, Tsuna stood up from his seat and quickly walked towards his friend. He was contemplating whether he thought the favor with the Vongola was for the better or worse...or worst.

He was just a few feet away from the bed frame when, Takeshi grinned and signed the contract, and before the raven could pass it back to the disguised Reborn, Tsuna snagged it out of his hands.. He hastily read the terms in the paper and paled as he took it all up like a sponge. He glared at Reborn and the toddler was just innocently looking at him. Tsuna was pretty sure that Reborn was laughing at him.

"You sneaky little sadist..." He whispered low enough so only Reborn could hear.

The only reaction he got from the toddler was a small smirk.

He sighed in resignation and gave the paper back to the small doctor. Reborn won this round, he should have made a second thought of asking a favor, or even outright deny Reborn's words yesterday. Because Takeshi had officially joined the Vongola.

'...as long as I Yamamoto Takeshi, use VMI's prosthetic product, I will hand over the jurisdiction of my health to the corporation...'

Reborn=1; Tsuna=0

* * *

Naruto waved as he saw Tsuna entering the gates of the school, barely a second before the bell rang. The brunet waved back at him with a moody look on his face.

"Why the long face?" He asked the moment Tsuna was walking alongside him.

"Two things." The brunet huffed. "My tutor and Takeshi's experience."

"..Oh, the officers were there huh. I understand him, but why your tutor? 'ttebayo." Naruto asked, crossing the arms at the back of his head.

"He made a contract with Takeshi...he's officially part of the Familgia..." He mumbled in a low tone.

"Uh, how did he do that?" He asked, though he got a suspicion that it was related to the prosthetics.

"I should've thought of it sooner." Tsuna started, his voice was also moody too. "But Reborn made a loophole to the favor I asked with my Familgia...in short, as long as Takeshi uses their prosthetics he's under 'our' care."

"Sneaky bastard." He commented and Tsuna nodded wholeheartedly. "But look on the bright side, Takeshi got a free arm and he's directly under your protection." Naruto added, truthfully, having having a friend be directly under a familgia's care is a much better way of protecting that person.

"If you say so." Naruto's answer did not lift the cheer up from the brunet.

"Oh, don't be pessimistic, dattebayo. So, did Takeshi's...experience match the police's findings?" Naruto mused, grabbing another topic so the brunet's mind would drift away from his tutor.

"Yeah, it was a Kokuyo student, Haku's remarks yesterday was on the spot." The brunet replied. "Though, the investigation will take up a month to find the culprit."

Good, Naruto inwardly cheered, a month is enough time for his small side projects to start, also known as 'Prank that Bastard to Hell' and the 'Payback Bitch' will start right this lunch, he need to ask the coach to let him replace Takeshi in the team. His outward appearance though was grim and he controlled his glee as much as he can.

They reached their room and he let the brunet entered first. Tsuna slid the door open and promptly shut it with a loud bang, surprising the latecomers in the hallway.

"You did not do that to Gokudera." Tsuna asked him and he could only let out an innocent smile.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You turned his hair pink! And what is that tattoo thingy in his face?" Tsuna hissed, no matter how heated the words is Naruto could tell that the brunet was fighting the amusement.

"Relax, dattebayo. The dye will wash off within a week and the tattoo..." He trailed off smiling as he peeked into the window and saw Gokudera glaring at the students in the room who were giggling at his expense.

"...Is a permanent marker." Tsuna finished.

It was far from a permanent marker, it was a timed seal that he slapped at the bomber's face. Just this morning, sneaking into the new student's apartment was too easy, he would have thought that there will be traps seeing the teen was raised in Mafia. This just showed how paranoid ninjas are. But back on the seal, it was a genjutsu based creation and he designed in a way that it would come out as a tattoo. The effect was small, which was changing the bomber's hair depending on his mood.

Right now, it was pink, or red...anyway the hair is still colored. This just revealed the bomber's mood, which was anger or embarrassment. Naruto was betting that it would stay red- or pink for the whole day. The seal will wore off in a week, no harm done ne?

Naruto nodded and this time he was the one who slid the door open.

"Yo pinkie! Nice hair!"

"Shut up whiskers!"

Naruto heard the brunet sighed at the antics, he was pretty sure that the insult will not be forgotten for a very long time.

"Morning Gokudera." Tsuna greeted the new student with a smile and Naruto saw a small tinge of yellow at the tips of the bomber's hair. Ah, so Gokudera's moods can change, hopefully the hues will not be noticed by the students.

He was about to enter the room, an insult halfway out of his throat when a voice called out at him. Pausing in his steps, he glance back at the hallway and saw Kuria waving at him.

"Morning Sempai." Kuria greeted with a nod.

"Yo, I thought you have practice?" He asked and saw the blue haired teen shake his head.

"Not this morning, the girls got the field reserved for them." Kuria replied and Naruto saw the subtle glance around the hallway. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto nonchalantly shrug and slide the door close. Kuria nodded and him and with a flick of his head he directed him to one of the unused room in the arts department just a corner away from their hallway.

"What is this about?"

"It's about yesterday." Kuria began pulling out a candy from his pocket and ate it. "I heard rumors in the sports club of Takeshi..." The soccer player trialed off.

"Committing suicide?" Naruto scoffed putting his hands in his pockets. "That's just rumors, Kuria. Don't confuse the facts from hearsay of the crowd."

"I know, I just overreacted yesterday with Tsuna...and is he okay? He suddenly skipped the classes in the afternoon." Kuria asked a tone of worry in his voice.

"He's fine, Tsuna's fine, 'ttebayo." Naruto placated with a gesture. "It was lucky he was out of the school when I called him."

"Oh, you were absent yesterday...and Haku-san." Kuria mumbled.

"Yeah, got an emergency." Naruto replied putting his words as vaguely as he can. Letting someone know of Takeshi's situation was as good letting a drop of rain hit you, and then a drizzle or maybe a heavy fall, but by the time you get in a shelter, the aftermath would be disastrous. And so he directed the topic away from the lack of absence yesterday.

"Hey, do you know who's in charge of the baseball team for this sport's meet?" He asked.

"His name is Kataoka Tesshin, he's in the math department but you could find him in the teacher's lounge. Why?" Kuria asked in curiosity.

"Well seeing as Takeshi is...injured, I thought I could take over in his position for the game, you know beat the Kokuyo and all that Namimori spirit." He replied after finding the right word for Takeshi's situation.

"Are you serious? The meet is a week away!" Kuria exclaimed in surprise. "There's game plans, your positioning and other factors. You're a novice in the game, right?"

"Well you could say that I am one, I am new to the game but I bet that my skill will make up for my lack of experience." He replied, truthfully the baseball was a nonexistent game to him, up until he was introduced to it in their PE class. The rules had flown above his head and the second they started to play, he just did what other do. Hit the ball, run as fast as you can and catch the damn ball.

"And I bet the coach won't accept you." Kuria said with conviction.

"If I will be accepted then you'll get to treat me ramen for a week." Naruto added with a grin, that ramen was already his, the moment the soccer player say his terms.

"And If you're not, then you'll tone down the endurance training for a month."

Letting out a grin, Naruto held out a hand and they shake on it.

* * *

Kataoka Tesshin, sighed as he placed the telephone back on its place. He took of his glasses and ran a hand on his face, heaving out another sigh, he sat on his chair and stared at the picture of his team. His mind ran back to the championship game of the sports meet last year, Namimori for the first time in history won in baseball and against the other schools in their district. All that was written in the school'd history because of one person.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tesshin had kept an eye on the boy's progress in his elementary years and it was no surprise to his colleagues when he immediately let the boy in, in the first official match of the sports meet despite the 'newbie' title. They had won and Takeshi had been titled as their ace, the boy's reputation had grown at a much faster rate in his middle school than the elementary. There were times that the older students struggle to let some green head lead the momentum of the game, but Tesshin gave them a few more practices until the rest of the team had realized that they synced so well with Takeshi in lead and in no time the rest of them added another title to the boy wonder.

Game changer.

Takeshi was their ace and most often let him in at third inning of the game, the tactic was made so that Takeshi can observe the opposing team and let the boy plan out the who's or the what's. He usually let all of his team have a hand in a game, but sometimes Takeshi sat out, saying things that the team could handle it. Which, by the end of nine innings the team totaled a score with four to five points in their favor.

It was then that Tesshin had trusted the boy with most of their progress, the team had thrive under their game changer but now...

Tesshin combed through his hair and placed his glasses back on.

"I need a drink." He offhandedly stated.

"Kataoka-san you should not say things like that." A very annoying voice commented and Tesshin rolled his eyes at the owner of the voice. He did not have to look over his shoulder to know who it is.

"I can say what I want Nezu, I'm not on probation." He replied hiding a smirk as his words hurts right below the belt.

Underhanded as much, but Tesshin want to have some moments to be alone. Saying the man's sentence right at his face was good way to drive his colleague away. The reason Nezu got a probationary period, ordered by the principal, was because of the slight misinformation of the man's paperwork. One of student's relative gave a hint to the principal about the man's discrepancies in his information, no names had been said, but Tesshin heard the rumors of Namikaze's brother giving a threat to Nezu during the open house this month.

But as it is, Nezu sudden silence was a bliss. He waved at the grumpy man and was rewarded with a sneer. Tesshin chuckled at the childish action but, his amusement quickly disappeared as the news of his favorite player.

...Amputation...

Never in his years would have Tesshin thought that he would loose a player that way. Knowing how much their ace love to play the game, he felt sorrow on behalf of his player's loss. Having Takeshi out of one game was understandable, given by the state of his injury this weekend, but having Takeshi out of the team permanently? The thought left a bad taste in his tongue. After all, this all comes back to their game, Tesshin knew for sure that the team will loose after he would them the news. The devastation of losing a player could damage their momentum in the game.

The chiming of the school bell echoed softly on his ears and Tesshin perked up from his seat, he had the field reserved for the whole afternoon and most of the team players would be gathered in there for lunch. It would be better if they heard the news sooner than having them see the result later.

Plucking out his bento, Tesshin stood up from his seat and made his way out of the math department, his classes for the afternoon was passed on to a sub. Most of the teachers/coach had done this most of the time, lazy, as most of his colleagues say, but juggling school work and coaching was never easy. Besides, the principal had always over look this matter when sport's meet is nearing in.

Tesshin passed through the student lounge, hoping to over hear some news about his ace. So, far Takeshi's...situation was not yet reported to the whole staff and he might be the only person being told of his amputation. As of now, most of the staffs knew about Takeshi's accident and his absence for today and yesterday will be mostly regarded as his recovery period, if the teachers knew about his ace's amputation he would be pretty sure that the females will be mourning in the lounge.

But there were no wails of despair nor curses from some men who were fans of baseball, there was only one loud voice echoing in there.

"Hey, sensei! Sensei! Do you know a teacher name Kataoka Tesshin?"

He raised eyebrow at the rather cheery voice, based on the pitch alone in was a student.

"Yes, do you need anything from him Namikaze-san?" A male voice echoed and Tesshin quickly recognized as his fellow coach Taiga, who was in charge of their basketball team.

"Do you know where he is? My friend Kuria said he's always hanging around here, dattebayo."

"He reserved the baseball field this afternoon, Tesshin should be in there along with his team." A female voice added.

"Thanks Sensei! See ya later!"

Tesshin move away from the door, the fast paced footstep of the student told him that the boy was running. Just as he assumed, the door slid open and a short teen burst out from the lounge, the shock of blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks pulled out a familiar feeling from him.

"Whoa! Sorry sensei!" The teen exclaimed careening out of his way and swiftly adjusted his footsteps so as to not bump into his frame. All of those were executed with fluidity.

"No harm done, gaki." He placated and hid a grin when the student glared at him. "Now what do you from me?"

"I have a name you know." The teen grumbled but suddenly blinked. "You're Kataoka-sensei?"

"Yes." Tesshin answered with a nod.

"Cool! I need to ask you something, 'ttebayo!"

He raised an eyebrow at the sentence, he let the silence that followed the proclamation linger for a moment and nodded his assent.

"I want to enter the sports meet with your team."

Tesshin would have laugh outright at that moment but the conviction he saw in those blue eyes made him pause. A shallow person would immediately scoff at the ridiculous request, after all the game is just a week away incorporating a newbie with just a week's worth of training would spell out loose in his book, but Tesshin was far from being shallow. He knew very well what is the bark and what is the bite.

"And why would I allow that?" He asked, the teen could have join the team a month ago where the club is recruiting students.

"It's a favor from Takeshi."

The name of his ace froze him on the spot and Tesshin quickly surveyed their surrounding and found no living soul around. He quickly jerked his head away and made hasty steps towards the exit of the school. Glancing back, he saw the blond following him, the blue eyes still held that promise...promise of what? Tesshin didn't know but what he knows is that their subject would be better of discussed in privacy.

"What's your name gaki?" He asked stopping at the corner of the school building, where it was nearest to the baseball field.

"Namikaze Naruto, a classmate and friend to Takeshi." The blond, Naruto, introduced with a polite bow.

Tesshin mused, as the name circled in his mind until one memory drag itself on the front. Namikaze, the kid who was said to have broken all records in the PE games, Taiga was mouthing him off the name of the kid in their off time saying that the boy was a genius in sports and had even told him about the kid's inhuman skills during the game. He was tempted to watch a game but coaching took most of his time that he had forgotten about his colleagues' words.

"So you know about Takeshi's..." He trailed off trying to find a right word.

"Situation? Yes, I was there when he got operated." The blonde replied with a morose tone. "He'll be absent for the week at most, but Takeshi will be back by the time the sports meet starts, dattebayo."

"How is he?" Tesshin asked.

"Stable as the doctor said, but Tsuna told me that Takeshi will recover very soon." Naruto replied a grin on his lips. "Someone funded his prosthetics so he might be able to play right?"

"I don't know, but I'll check up the rules." He murmured, glad that his ace can have the ability to play, even if not on official games. Takeshi could still play with them, it was the least he could do as a thanks for his help. "By the way Namikaze-san, do you have any idea how Takeshi came out with such injuries?"

"...It's not for me to say sensei..." The blond spoke, a bit of hesitation in his tone. "But all I can tell is that Takeshi was attacked, just keep that one hush, hush."

Tesshin hummed as he tried to connect the dots, he might be a coach but mathematics was his subject and the givens were already splayed out before him, it just depends on the formula he will use. "Does, this relate to why you want to join the team?"

He saw a glint in the blue eyes, as if the blond was testing him. "Maybe..." The impish grin that soon followed was enough for an answer.

"Alright." He scoffed, eyeing the fist pump the blond was doing. "But you need to get the team's approval first."

The deflated look from the blond manage to lift the ends of his lips. "Meet us after your last subject, we'll be waiting for you in the field."

"Hai! Arigato sensei!"

* * *

Kuria tried to stop the twitch in his brows he really did, but the scene before him just kept the unconscious reaction repeating itself. The reason for the tick?

Naruto.

"OI! Kuria! You owe me a week's worth of ramen!"

He rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore the prankster. However, the baseball team uniform that the blond was wearing was an object that his eyes would always land to. It didn't help that the other players were patting the blond's back with relieved and conflicting emotions, crowding the blond with words of appreciation.

Kuria doesn't know why the baseball team were behaving like that. Having Takeshi out of their team was not that devastating, is it? Their ace would heal overtime and mourning for an absent member won't do good on anybody's mindset.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Kuria pointed at the one thing that doesn't add up.

"Why is Haku-san there?" He questioned loudly, the long haired raven had only rose an eyebrow on his direction.

"None of the catchers here can follow the speed of Naruto's throw, so I was entered in the team out of necessity." Haku replied pulling out his gloves and showed the light bruises on his palm.

"It was Namikaze's suggestion after he nearly damaged the palms of our catchers in his first three throws." Tesshin-sensei added and gestured at two of the members in their team having a circular bruise on their palm.

"Still stings, but give two days and my hand will be all set." A player commented with a grin. "But, I never thought that someone with that height can throw that hard."

"That's cause I'm unpredictable, dattebayo." Naruto added a smirk on his lips. "So, when is the next practice?"

"Tomorrow at nine to twelve, be on time Namikaze." The coach said with a smiled

"Sure, can I go? I still need to visit him this afternoon." Naruto added, rubbing the nape of his neck. Kuria noticed that most of the team had quiet down on the blond's words.

"Give him our regards, he can play with us anytime." A player said, patting the blond on his back.

"I will, he'll be surprised how much you guys support him, 'ttebayo." Naruto grinned.

Kuria looked at the players with a questioning look, his mind was rattling out questions at the eccentric way they are saying their sentences. Who is 'he'? Was it Takeshi? If it is, then his injury was not that bad, is it? But then, why is the baseball ace absent for two days in a row? Something just doesn't add up.

"Kuria, you better hold to your end of the deal. I'll pester you tomorrow for my ramen." The blond told him with a wave, Haku nodded at him and quickly followed the prankster out of the field.

"Don't rub it in, whiskers." He scoffed punching the shoulder of the blond lightly.

Naruto retaliated at him with light smack to the head. "See ya, soccer head."

"Yeah..." He murmured as he spared a glance at their back and Kuria saw a tuft of brunet hair near the gates. So, Tsuna knew whatever it is about, he had a hunch that it might be about Takeshi but he'll never knew for sure until he followed them.

If he wants to follow them.

Kuria glanced at his watch and saw that the clock was just minutes before five. Faust should be here anytime but the urge to follow his friend and the curiosity for the absent baseball player was making him follow their trail. He was halfway out of the gate when Kuria decided to think about this more thoroughly.

For nearly five years of having someone to accompany him, guard him, in his day to day life. Kuria wanted to have a moment of freedom, or rebellion more like it. He understands why his father always have someone tail him, he still had nightmares from 'that', but this was too much for him. He felt restricted, bounded...chained...There are risks, he knows about it, he had enough. He went with whatever his father was told him to do, and obeyed his rules, but this time, the first time Kuria will do something in his own volition.

He might regret this for later, but as the saying goes, hindsight is 20-20.

* * *

**AN: Please drop a review.**


	20. Unknowns

**AN: Guys I finally got a BETA, please give a round of applause to 27tunafiamma72! Anyway I had a plan to add an omake for Valentines day but I'm a bit bitter, so...yeah. On the other note, Here's a new chapter~ **

**For those who viewed and put this story of their Favorite and Follow list, you guys rock!**

**A shout to the following who reviewed: **narutofan020, ShinigamiinPeru and Akayuki Novak. **Also special mention to **VoltivDesolation **who reviewed on the previous chapters ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and Naruto**

**Warning: Kakashi on ANBU high.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Uknowns

The streets were crowded, students of all levels and people with jobs were walking in different directions, some walked in slow pace while most were nearly jogging in their hurry, it was rush hour after all. With more than half a thousand, the business district and the market district of the Namimori was just pure chaos, the sidewalk was brimming with harried workers, a procession teenage girls that seems to follow a funeral, and a group of older teens that was walking as if they owned the cement beneath them.

So it was understandable that Kuria was in a bad mood.

This was the first time he walked out of the school without Faust to act as guardian, he had mostly rode the car when he goes to school and consequently back to their home. However after the near fatal accident this weekend, he had decided to walk instead, though Faust was always there to accompany him. His butler, in a sense, had always used the less used pathways back to his home and thus no annoying pedestrians.

But now experiencing the rush hour first hand was such a hassle.

Stepping out of the way of a grumpy old man and swiftly overtaking a pair of girls before him. It was easy using his hard earned skill in soccer, having quick feet has its perks, Kuria had successfully got a wider lane in front of him, he bit back a curse as he saw a group of teens coming right at him. They were talking without a care but more importantly they took most of the sidewalk. Gritting his teeth, he stood up on his toes and with the slight height advantage, he saw a patch of blond hair a few block away.

How on earth did they evade this crowd so fast? He thought in ire and glanced at the traffic on his right, the red light had recently blink and Kuria swiftly joined the fray of cars, there are others who took advantage at the narrow space between the car and the sidewalk, but it was far easier to weave his way around one person than a crowd.

Kuria quickly stepped back to the sidewalk as the light went yellow, the passersby was less crowded as he turned on the next block. He paused for a moment and stood up on his toes again, glancing around he saw a gravity defying shock of brunet hair and the long haired raven that was definitely Haku, but where is the blond prankster?

He quirked an eyebrow when he realized where the group had stopped, it was a fruit stand...? Why would they buy a basket...and is that a note? He swiftly knelt down in a show of tying his shoelace, ignoring the fact that his school shoes doesn't have any. Kuria was more worried if Naruto saw him, the blond had suddenly turned his head in his direction just seconds after he walked out of the stand.

Taking his time on his crouched position, Kuria counted to ten and stood up swiftly laying his eyes on the fruit stand. But promptly stopped when his phone rang, pulling out his device Kuria quickly turned down the call and hastily send a message to Faust that he'll go home by himself. As soon as the message was sent he turned the device off, releasing the air he had unknowingly stopped, he continued to follow the group keeping the few meters of distance between them. Kuria still put Naruto as his only clue since the bright blond hair was a direct bulls-eye mark for him.

The next few turns, Kuria finally realized where they are going... the Namimori Hospital.

He checked the 'where' on his mental note and hid behind the behind the corner when Naruto had once again looked over his shoulder. He counted off the numbers in his head, but this time he started from twenty. He was about to peek at the corner and a patch of bright blond hair popped out, followed by a loud shout.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto shouted, eyes posed in a glare and a lips in a very unusual parody of an evil grin.

Kuria admitted that he was surprised at the sudden appearance...the volume of the shout...and the comical features of his friend...but he would never admit that he shrieked out like a banshee that second. Correction, it was a manly shout.

"Ugh, how high of pitch you could get?" Naruto complained, both of his hand were covering his ears.

"...What are you doing here?" He questioned, ignoring the blond's words.

"That question was better directed to you, Kuria." Haku added, he was a step behind Naruto.

Kuria peeked behind the two and saw Tsuna giving him curious glances, realizing that moment that he was found out, he released a sigh and gave an apologizing look at the three.

"Well, I followed you...?" The thrown question mark on his reply made Naruto exhale in exasperation. He watch the blond glance at Tsuna and the brunet shrug at their silent communication.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to add a visitor, come on." Naruto jerked his head sideways and Kura followed throwing questioning looks at Haku who seem to be neutral on his opinion.

"We're visiting Takeshi." Haku intoned.

"Is the accident that bad?" He asked and saw the slight stiffness in their posture at his words.

"No, Takeshi's broken arm was not that bad...something worse happened to him." Tsuna was the one who answered this time and for the first time, Kuria saw Tsuna glare at the space before him.

Kuria never knew Tsuna that well, but the only thing he can describe the brunet was all on the bright side. Sure, there were instances that he heard the brunet curse, though it was more during their Karate class, but he never had thought of Tsuna bearing a grudge at someone. It was slightly mortifying if he was at the short end of that emotion.

"Is this about yesterday?" He added letting his words flow out softly. Kuria did not get any reply from the three until they reached inside the building.

"It's better if you see it for yourself, dattebayo." Naruto replied as he lead the group to one section of the hospital.

Kuria used the silence to muse at the hints given to him, it end he only got a worse ends of his imagination. The rumors of his fellow sports player committing suicide was on the foremost of his thoughts, it's highly unlikely but without fact to base upon on, Kuria was hesitating on his course of action. He is most likely intruding the group in their visit and he felt bad about it, not to mention out of place.

They reached room 080 and Kuria watched as the brunet knock on the door. A muffled 'come in' was replied second after and he recognized the voice as Takeshi's.

"Yo, brought you some fruits." Naruto stated quickly entering the room first. "Though I said that ramen was better, but these two pulled a mutiny on me and well...I hope you like apples."

"Ahaha, well at least those ones were not on the nurses' 'list'." Takeshi's voice quickly followed and Kuria realized that he was the only left in the corridor.

"I hope you don't mind us bringing another visitor." Tsuna added looking at him through the open doorway.

"Who?"

Taking the cue, Kuria entered the room with hesitation. His introverted persona came out and he found himself fidgeting at his earphones. The room became silent and Kuria gulped at the growing awkwardness.

"Voile Kuria, right. Ace of the soccer team?" Takeshi asked and Kuria pulled up the courage to look at the baseball player and found himself frozen at what he saw.

"What-what happened?" He asked in alarm as he let his eyes stare at the place where the right arm should be.

"I-ah...it's...a long story." Takeshi replied in unease. Haku took the initiative to close the door giving them the privacy.

* * *

"The target has no guard."

"What happened? I thought that dog of a doctor would chauffer him everywhere."

"What are you complaining about? We finally got an opening you idiot! Hurry up and call for back-up! The Familgia will be happy that we can get back that specimen!"

"On it, sheesh."

The former grumbled out as he messaged their group, a second later he grinned.

"They're on their way."

"Where is that brat?" The latter commented neck straining to see through the crowd beside them, it wasn't helping that the two of them are in a car.

"There at the corner...can't we just grab him and be on with it?"

The man's partner gave him a deadpanned glare. "...Right public... Shit!"

"What?" The partner hissed copying the man's action of crouching low on the seat.

"There's a blond kid staring at us." The man whispered back, careful not to put much force on the horn of the wheel.

His partner rolled his eyes and quickly straightened up and looked at the direction where their target was kneeling on the ground. The man heard his partner curse and he directed his gaze back where he had seen the blond kid, nothing, and their target was halfway through the crowd again.

"You're hopeless." The partner muttered.

"If I recall correctly your plan was a total failure, you nearly got the kid killed!" He said, turning the corner when the light turned green. He kept the speed of the car low as to follow their target.

"Hah, he survived didn't he?" The man's partner retorted. "...There, stop here." He added after a moment and he quickly got out of the front seat, the man quickly followed suit.

Their target was a block away and despite being lonesome, the head of their Familgia ordered them to be cautious. The specimen had once attacked some of their members resulting to a bloodbath, and consequently escape their base. That was five years ago.

They were a few meters away from the target, careful not to be seen on the kid's peripheral when suddenly a blond head popped out of the corner where the kid was hiding. Soon a loud shriek came out of his throat, fortunately his parter got enough sense to place a hand on his mouth just in time with their target's shout. The man quickly found himself dragged behind a trash bin. Not enough for a cover but they have no other choice.

"Idiot!" His partner hissed and peeked above the corner, a second later his partner sighed. "Don't do that again, you nearly gave us out."

"What gave you out?" A new voice asked, startling them at the sudden intrusion.

The man and his partner quickly stood up from their hiding place and looked at the person before them. It was the blond kid, the one he saw staring at them earlier. But wasn't he with their target second ago? Looking at his back, their target was nowhere to be seen.

"It's none of your business kid." His partner replied glaring down at the teen.

"It is, if your following a friend of mine." The blond shrugged pocketing his hands.

"We're not following anyone, alright." His partner snapped and gestured at him to return to the car. Stakeout again?

"If you're not, then why did I always see your car whenever he went to school?" The blond intoned with a frown.

The paused in his steps as the words sank in, his partner had already turned around and was glaring at the kid. The blond saw them? Impossible, they always kept use different models when they stakeout their target.

"Lies, we use different cars-" He was cut off when his partner cuffed him on the head.

"Idiot!"

"Stupid, now that I finally have some evidence, could you please tell me why, dattebayo?" the teen asked with a light tone.

His partner scoffed and swiftly pulled out his gun. "As if, you knew too much kid."

"Ah, wrong answer." The blond grinned and suddenly both he and his partner fell on the floor, he strained his muscles but he can't push his body up, as if a weight was on them...and it was growing heavier by the second.

His partner was in no better condition than he was, his fingers was reaching out to the gun that fell a few inches away. But the man saw the veins bulging out of his partner's hand at how much force he was exerting at the simple action.

"Ah, none of that." The teen said, toeing the gun farther and crouched before them. "Now we could do this the hard way or the harder way, hm?"

"Fuck you!" His partner cursed.

"Eh, your call, dattebayo." The blond shrugged.

The man watched helplessly as the teen stood up from his crouch, escaping his line of vision as his head felt heavier than a boulder, his bones were aching and his lungs were struggling to breath in air. He saw the teen move his arms in his peripheral and his eyes rolled back in his head.

* * *

Naruto huffed as he glanced at the block of street, thankful that he had enough foresight to have Haku make a genjutsu earlier. He glanced at the car parked at the side and back at the pair of unconscious men before him.

He had been winging this confrontation since he really has no idea if they were civilians or mafia. But one of the man's confession was enough for him to label the two as mafiosi, the parked car he said was all bluff, luckily he was lectured about how the mafia does their stakeout and mentioning those specific pointers was all a trap. Ah, the perks of psychology.

Both he and Haku had been aware of the soccer player's movements the second they walked out of the gates and he was pretty surprised to feel another pair following their blue haired friend. Since he was the one who lead the way, he used specific route to determine whether the third wheel stalker was indeed targeting Kuria. Now that they had sorta confessed their 'crime' Naruto was ready to interrogate these two for their motives.

Now for the basics.

Naruto dragged the unconscious men back to their car, the seal he placed on their backs would still leave them immovable so there were no need for ropes. Shutting the door, Naruto quickly looked for the belongings of the men and saw a phone on the dashboard. He quickly grabbed the device and quickly went into the messages.

He blinked when he read the recent contents and blinked again too understand what the heck they were talking about. Specimen? Backup?

Confusion was never his friend and when he is in doubt.

Call Kakashi.

Since he was a clone, Naruto had no device in him since all of the gadgets were with the boss. He can't call his brother while using an unknown number, Kakashi would track him down before the third ring would sound. So without any prompt clone Naruto created a copy and in a blink of an eye puffed out of existence.

Humming a small tune, he waited for an order and decided to kill the time by grabbing the weapons hidden in the car and in the men's clothes and began disassembling them, he was rather curious of these weaponries, the original had been introduced to these advancement when he was transferred to the base and he took up all the information like a sponge, though learning of it was very different from trying it out. He had never got a bull's-eye during practice andNa he never got the time to learn it properly, instead, he focused on ways how to dismantle guns during close combat. It was rather helpful seeing majority of the Mafia use guns for battles.

Dodging the bullets on the other hand...well can be summed up with a room full of veteran ANBUs chucking miniature senbons at you, and Naruto learned that there were two levels, pistols and machine guns.

It was hell.

* * *

Naruto suddenly stiffened in his seat and Tsuna rose an eyebrow when the blond began to glance back and forth with Kuria and Haku. Abruptly the blond stood up and quickly walked out of the door, the first two words that escaped his lips was the only thing they heard before the door had shut closed.

"What was that about?" Kuria asked while staring at the door in confusion.

Tsuna had noticed that the soccer player had slowly came out of his shy persona after Takeshi told him about the 'accident' yesterday. Everyone would snap out of their shell when they hear a story of a near death experience whether via surprise or indignation. Kuria had quickly seethed his intentions for a payback to Kokuyo, Naruto ha quickly joined the teen in his rant and even manage to get the soccer player join in his 'Payback Bitch' plans in the upcoming sports meet.

It was slightly comforting to know that despite being an acquaintance with Takeshi, Kuria had quickly been enrage on his behalf. Tsuna have a half hearted thought of joining a sports team, but after listing out the games in his head he realized that he had no talent or skill that would truly help a team. It was rather disheartening but he guessed that having Naruto in just one game would cause more than enough havoc for the meet.

"He forgot to call his brother." Haku replied, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto has a brother?"

"Yep, an adopted older brother." Takeshi joined in with a smile. "Kakashi-san help us out in our studies sometimes, he's pretty helpful."

"Oh." Kuria blinked and shrugged his acceptance.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about their experiences in games, which was mostly initiated by Takeshi. The raven haired teen was curious about the inner workings of soccer since they were only told about the basics of the game, Kuria was more than welcome to share his favorite sport. Haku had supplied rules for additional facts now and then, even he got to point out some things that the small talk turned into a debate.

It was a learning experience that moment.

Tsuna felt a vibration in his pocket and swiftly took out his phone, he quickly read the message from Reborn and rose an eyebrow at the demanding way the content is written.

"What is it Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

"Reborn wanted me to call him..." He replied and stood up from his seat. "I'll be out for a while."

"Take your time." Haku added.

With a nod Tsuna quickly exited the room and quickly made his way through the corridor and met Naruto along the way..

"Leaving already?" Naruto asked.

Tsuna shook his head and raised his phone. "Reborn."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Sure, be careful when you got out."

The blond patted his back and Tsuna hastily made a beeline towards the back of the hospital, one ring was all it took for the other end of the line to be answered after he dialed the toddler's number.

'Where are you?'

"Hospital, why?" He asked and instead of getting an answer he got another question.

'Your location, Tsuna.'

"Back of the hospital." He muttered feeling ire at the tone of the toddler.

'Are you alone?'

"Yes." Tsuna snapped. "Now why the questions?"

'Is Gokudera with you?'

Tsuna was tempted to cut the line but replied nonetheless. "No." He agreed with the group to not let anyone knew about Takeshi's situation, with the exception of Kuria, since the blue haired teen followed them. And the feeling at the back of his mind kept telling him that letting the bomber meet Takeshi right now was a bad idea.

'Go home right now.'

"What!? Why?" He asked in confusion.

'Two mafiosi were found dead in their car just a block away from the hospital.'

"Are you sure that it's just the Yakuza?" He asked, glancing back at the door of the hospital.

'No, I'm certain of it. Somehow a Familgia was not told of my arrival and had been in Namimori for a while.'

Tsuna was left speechless at the news. He had taken the word of the toddler at face value and now his friends might be in danger. But this doesn't make any sense, if Reborn was not the one to...dispose of the mafiosi, then who would? The more pressing matter is whether it was related to the Vongola or not.

'Go home this instant, Tsuna. This is for your safety, I'm currently investigating whether it was the familgia's enemy or not.'

"What about my friends?" He retorted heatedly as his promise appeared at the front of his mind. "I can't leave them here! I made a promise Reborn and I will not break it."

There was only silence on the other line and Tsuna waited in anxiety for a reply.

'Fine. Just stay put and I'll go there after I finish this.'

Tsuna sighed in relief and nodded. "I'll wait until seven."

'Right, don't go outside of the hospital until I called you.'

"Roger that." Tsuna huffed and the line disconnect. He quickly jogged back inside of the hospital with just one question ringing in his mind.

_What the heck is happening?_

* * *

Earlier...

"Yo, Kaka-nii got you some bugs on the way home..." Naruto spoke after the usual greeting of his brother, he was pretty lucky that his brother's schedule was on the safe side.

'Bugs?'

"Two of them, they buzzed around Kuria for a while now, so I caged them in jar." He replied keeping his tone low as a nurse passed him by the corridor.

'Ah, those bugs...'

"You knew about them?" Naruto asked glancing around and decided that the rooftop might be better for privacy.

'Just recently, I made an investigation of my own after that event this weekend. Someone had attached a device in the fluid break that had been purposely timed to let the oil leak out after an hour.'

"So that's why I didn't felt anyone outside of Tsuna's house that morning..." Naruto mused as he raced through the stairs.

'Precisely, I found the device that night and dug out it's origins.'

"Bad news?" He asked, silently opening the door to the rooftop and quickly surveyed his surrounding.

'Yeah, the device is a creation of a Mafia Familgia. It seems that your friend had already been connected with the Mafia after all.'

Naruto sighed and scratched his head at the sudden bout of head ache.

"Kuria? That guy was as normal as civilian, how did he get dragged into this?" He asked.

'Kidnapped to be more precise. Five years ago, the child of the Voile Family was kidnapped just months after they migrated here in Japan due to the patriarch's job. Kuria Voile, at age seven was kidnapped...and three months after that...Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

"WHAT?"

'However Tsuna never got the worse end of the deal that your soccer friend got. Kuria had been experimented, making him into a biological weapon. Just a day after the heir had been kidnapped, Kuria...killed those who subjected him into the experimentation, leading to a mass breakout of the victims. I assume that Tsuna was caught no more than twenty four hours, since the police record showed that Nana-san had never reported her son missing.'

"Why did you just told me right now?" Naruto asked, staring at the parking lot in concern of his friends.

'...You never asked.'

Naruto opened his mouth, a retort halfway out of his throat but quickly changed it into a sigh.

"So...five years ago Kuria was kidnapped and experimented..." Naruto murmured still trying to come with terms of the blue haired teen being prodded with knives and injections. The image alone made him angry enough that he needs to mask his killer intent. First Takeshi and now Kuria. "Tsuna had also been a victim but quickly escaped due to Kuria committing a genocide..." He added at least bit thankful that despite being chucked into the Mafia Tsuna was still unharmed. "That's why the message stated 'specimen'." He blinked and sat down on the roof as the contents had finally made sense.

'What message?'

"The one I read from one bug's phone. I get the feeling that Faust was more than a chauffer for Kuria, the man is always with his charge whenever he got out of his house. But since Kuria had decided that it was enough, he broke his schedule and followed us here in the hospital." He muttered. "There was also a message requesting for backup...though I don't know why...Right, stupid, Kuria had a dual personality right?"

'Yes, the trauma of his killings had created another persona for Kuria."

"There's the civilian side and the killer." Naruto said, connecting the dots. It was one of the mind's defense for such traumatic experience, the other one was memory loss, wherein the mind had completely shut down in order to save a semblance of sanity. "Is there any trigger?"

'None, Kuria's other half had completely locked out of his consciousness for five years. Though, his father decided to get his son a bodyguard as a precaution, I assume that the Faust person you mentioned was his guard.'

"Interrogating the bugs will be useless now, We got the information we need from your files." Naruto replied glancing at the corner where he knew his clone is waiting for orders.

'Yup, you can decide what to do with them.'

Naruto nodded and quickly made a clone after making sure that no one is in the vicinity. His clone nodded and quickly dispersed, taking the new information to one back in the car. There will be no mercy for those bastards, human experimentation was an inhumane act that even the ninjas in their country was tasked to kill those who does the deed, civilian or not.

With the thought that there is still someone trying to get hid friend back on the metal table was enough to justify his order.

"The back up?" He asked, standing up from his position and walked back to the door.

'...I think I'll visit Takeshi. Does the hospital allows dogs?'

He grinned, dogs...not dog. So the infamous pack of the Scarecrow will make an appearance eh.

"Nope, but there's a park for patients to visit. You can leave them there, no one would complain since it's getting dark in just minutes."

* * *

Kakashi cut the connection and stared at the screen before him. A picture of Naruto's student in his Karate class was displayed with some difference seeing as teen was just seven years old. The face was just pure innocence in his opinion...but the reports below it was not.

Monsters... All of them are.

'**You know this is just a branch of the Familgia right?" **Kokuo's voice echoed in his conscience.

"I know, but that doesn't exempt them from the title.'' He muttered as his eyes continued to read the report. Bone enhancement...ocular replacement...psychological response to pain...application of drugs A-0423...response to airborne poisons...

Kakashi was tempted to stop reading there, he is an ANBU operative and he took missions that was far bloodier than a mass genocide but this- those bastards took the cherry on the cake. He had killed, he had tortured men for information, but he never, never, tortured a person on that intensity, let alone a child. A fucking child.

His victims deserved their death sentence, but his orders were precise and factual. Tsunade would always follow the code laid by Kushina, a toe out of the line and death would knock on their door.

"**The child is a miracle, withstanding those consecutive experiments without a pause."**

"This should never happen in the first place, no child should be experimented nor even tortured." Kakashi rebutted after taking in all the information.

"**Agreed..."**

He sighed as he closed the file and opened another, this one was the list of the victims that died...all of them are kids. Controlling his anger, Kakashi swiftly close the file and created a clone.

"Hack into their network, make sure all of their research is destroyed." He ordered his copy and quickly walked out of his room.

He met Itachi in the living room, the Uchiha was going through his notes.

"I'll be gone for a while, have a summon trail after the Arcobaleno. Contact me if he nears the hospital." He said and lobbed a scroll at the raven.

"Hn."

Typical. With an eye-roll Kakashi quickly exited their unit and not a second later Pakkun was on his heels.

"What happened?" The pug asked as they entered the elevator.

"We're doing a clean up." Kakashi replied as he leaned on the wall.

The pug went silent at his reply and Kakashi mused at the earlier conversation he had with his brother. The reason why he didn't told Naruto of this is because he had been hesitant on telling the blond. He knew that Naruto had already incorporated Tsuna and his group into his inner circle and as much as he want to have his brother have friends, Sawada Tsunayoshi is still their target and befriending him was part of the mission.

But it seems it's too late, Naruto had already let in Tsuna and Takeshi within just these two months and possibly Kuria as well. Not that it would drastically change the mission, it would just be a rather huge bump in their road. Not to mention that that the responsibility of revealing that they were in Mafia, to the brunet lies on Naruto's hands. Since the blond had already decided to give out hints, Kakashi hoped that Tsunayoshi would not react negatively.

The door opened with a resounding bell and the pair quickly went out of the elevator and out of the building. The hospital was just five minutes away, he would rather use a jutsu to teleport but he needs to make an appearance for the public CCTVs, mysteriously disappearing from one place and appearing instantly to another would just give him attention.

So without a prompt, Kakashi pulled out his orange book and weaved his way through the thinning crowd. Seeing as the sky begins to darken, the rush hour would quickly die as the nightlife would begin.

Just a block away from the hospital Kakashi noticed a crowd in one of the street and for the sake of his curiosity joined the fray, It was then that he realized that the car was the one where Naruto had dumped the bugs earlier. He knew that his brother had a mean streak on him, but he never thought that he would resolve to killing then, not that he was surprise but it has been a while since Naruto made a kill.

The blond had made his bone just two years prior, when he was transferred to their base. It was cruel for them to let a child commit a murder but it was better for Naruto to be prepared on what he was entering to. It was fortunate that Kurama helped, knowing that the Red Kage had his fair share of kills during the Blank Decade.

"How awful." A voice commented and Kakashi glanced at the civilian woman before him.

"Yeah, I hear they were killed with something sharp..." The woman's companion replied.

"Wouldn't that be a knife?"

"No, the police said that it was too clean even for a sharp knife."

"Mou, I hope that Hibari-san would find the culprit." The woman mused with a worried look. "I don't want to be next victim..."

"I bet this is one of those Yakuza's doing..."

Kakashi stopped listening and quickly walked to another direction, the crowd is getting bigger by the second and he doesn't want to be sandwiched in it. Pakkun chose not to follow him and waited for him at the other end of the corner. As he neared the pug he saw a crowd of female girls petting his partner and rolled his eyes at the tongue lolling the dog is doing.

Deciding that his pug got enough praises, he let out low whistle which alerted Pakkun. The pug let out a bark and quickly ran to him, getting a farewell waves from the females.

"Your getting used to getting attention, Pakku." He teased and got a huff from the pug.

As they crossed the road, Kakashi saw a black SUV parked at the other side, he eyed the car saw silhouettes inside and noticed the odd sticks along the passengers. Stopping for a moment Kakashi decided to be obvious of his action and stared at the driver's seat. Nearing a minute of staring the window finally lowered down and revealing a man in suit. Despite the incoming darkness the driver wore sunglasses.

"What are you looking at?" The man asked gruffly.

"Nothing, nothing." He nonchalantly replied. "I was admiring the car...it was well polished, better than the car I saw with dead men at the block I passed by."

"What?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" He said, keeping his light tone as he made an eye-smile. "Two men were killed earlier."

The driver paused and suddenly snapped back to the person beside him.

"...Go check it out! Hurry!..." The man ordered and Kakashi saw a glimpse of Armalite being hidden on the seat, so ten men were the back up. He saw the door on the other side of the open and out came a man dressed raggedly in a suit, the man ran towards the other end of the block and disappeared from his sight.

Suddenly the window behind the driver was lowered down and revealing a man glaring at him. "Kid, go on with your life. It's pretty dangerous at night you know." Kakashi rose at eyebrow at the subtle threat underlying the words.

He decided to humor them. "It is, but it's more dangerous if you drive in a car. Who knows, you might get into an accident."

"What was that!?" The man snapped and he was immediately shushed by the driver.

"Shut up! Go away kid." The driver said to him and the two windows closed.

Kakaashi hummed at the dismissal and continued with his walk Pakkun a few feet behind him. Suddenly, the pug's ears perked up and glanced sideways at the car which was now bouncing on its wheels as if the passengers inside was moving too much. The movement died seconds later and the revved up and drove away from its place.

* * *

Tadeo sighed as he watched the teen walking away with his pug on the side mirror. "You should have kept quiet you idiot." He reprimanded his accomplice. "If what the brat said is true then, someone got a wind of our job and then the police might intervene with the plan."

Silence.

Infuriated at the lack of response Tadeo turned around from his seat and looked at his team. All eight of them were staring at the empty seat beside him all with confused set of emotions. The other four at the back end of the car was glancing back and forth at the teen meters behind the car and back at front seat.

"What?"

"Maa, what a nice interior." A very familiar voice commented and Tadeo flinched, his back snapped upright at the car door and stared at the uninvited passenger.

It was that silver haired brat moments ago...but wasn't he walking away from them right now?

"Too bad it will be dyed with blood." The teen added.

The words made the hairs the back of his neck stood up and before he knew it the teen had already moved. Tadeo saw a flash of black passing through the space between seats and four thunks echoed silently. All of them were frozen when they glanced at the four men at the end of the car sat lifelessly on their seat. Four kunais lodged at the dead center of their eyes, killing them instantly.

They only took a second for them to let their mind settled on a thought that they were being attacked and it took them five second to grab their guns.

However it took exactly three seconds for the teen to snapped his chair back pitting Kata on his place, who was directly behind him in the front seat, stab a kunai at Dante's throat forcing blood to shower at Meguchi who was soon knocked out by an elbow to the head. In the next three seconds, Tadeo who had his gun halfway out of his shirt was pinned against the door with a foot on his throat and Senta , the man behind him, was the most unfortunate. Tadeo did not know what had happened but Senta's head was not on his shoulders anymore.

In just six seconds, all five of them were useless, with six dead and one knocked out. That leaves only a him and a hyperventilating Kata.

Tadeo did not even noticed at the wetness on his pants as he tried to take in what happened. Never mind the indignation he should have felt, the lack of air in his lungs and the sudden heaviness in the air is taking up much of his senses to even register that he pissed his pants.

He could only watch in fear as the silver haired teen slowly held up his bloodied weapon and stab Kata on the neck. The sound of the man breathing through the gaping wound was the only thing he could hear beside the blood pounding on his ears.

"Now be a good boy and start the car. Now."

Tadeo was too frightened to move. He heard the teen sigh and the leg that had foot that had been slowly strangling him was replaced with a gun, that was conveniently laying on the lap of Dante. He flinched when he heard the sound of the gun clicking and he didn't need to glance at the side to know that the weapon was trained at his head.

"Drive."

With shaky hands, Tadeo turned the keys and the engine started.

"Let's drive to the docks, ne? The smell of sea is much better than the blood don't you agree?"

He could only reply with a shaky nod and slowly the car moved.

* * *

"So they got the hospital surrounded..." Kakashi muttered as he received the information from his clone. He looked at the label of the door before him and raised his hands to knock.

Thee knock was all it took for the door to open revealing Naruto who greeted him with a smile.

"Yo."

His greeting was replied with a batch of hello's from the teens.

"Kakashi-san." Takeshi greeted him from his position on the bed and Kakashi eyed the stump.

"Naruto called me and I decided to visit my favorite tutee." He said as he spared a glance at the blue haired teen which he recognized as Kuria Voile.

"Ahaha, really?" The raven said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, you haven't met Kuria right? Kakashi-san that's Kuria Voile ace soccer player of our school."

"Nice to meet you." Kuria said with a polite bow.

"Ditto." He hummed and walked near to the bed ridden teen.

"So, lost a right arm..." He mused out, getting a glare from his brother and Tsuna and a wince from the raven.

"Ahaha, yeah...but the VMI funded me for a prosthetics! Wouldn't be cool to have a robotic arm?" Takeshi replied with a smile, though Kakashi noted the somber hidden beneath those amber eyes.

"It is." He agreed and sat at the edge of the bed after seeing that all of the chairs are occupied. "But it would take you a while for you to get used to it."

"...I guess so." Takeshi nodded slowly. "I might drop out of school to recover."

"But that means you'll be a year behind us." Tsuna commented with a worried look.

So they haven't realize how many changes would happen for Takeshi's recovery, having an amputation would take a lot of time to adjust and then there was a mentality of being a PWD for Takeshi to live from now on. Also there will be struggles for the group, they would -to be blunt- babying Takeshi for a few months until the raven would snap. Every person has their own level of stubbornness and Kakashi is not doubting that the raven was as stubborn as Naruto.

It would be better to cut the problem before it buds.

"I guess I have no choice." He started gathering attention from the younger teens. "I'll teach you how to be ambidextrous..."

His announcement prompted deadpanned looks from Haku and Naruto.

"Right, no right hand, sorry." Like he said, hindsight is 20-20. "How to be left handed." He corrected. "I trained myself to be ambidextrous at a young age, I was naturally right handed but I got some tips from friends so I might share some exercises for you to start. Nothing too strenuous."

"Really?" Takeshi said, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yup, your friends will probably baby you with that injury." His reply prompter shouts of indignation from rest. "So as much as like to see you snap at them, it would better for you to show how much you can do with just your determination alone."

"How long did it take you to master being ambidextrous." Takeshi asked in eagerness.

"Three months."

"How?" Kuria exclaimed.

"Genius." Naruto supplied helpfully while pointing a thumb at him.

"As I was saying." Kakashi continued. "It took me three months, while most would take a year to fully master their non-dominant hand. However, I learned some shortcuts."

Shortcuts as in seals, the seal masters in the allied countries had created a seal for ninjas who went through amputation. After the statistics showed how long the patients physically recovered they had cooperated with the medics in order to create a remedy, thus resulting to a seal that enhanced the nerves on the cerebellum that would quickly make the limb cooperative. The longest time for the patient to recover was two weeks, Kakashi was hoping that Takeshi would break that record.

He nonchalantly pulled out a pen one that was modified for equal balance on both sides. It was as regular as any other pen but Kakashi had imprinted the seal at the middle, as long as Takeshi holds it the seal would do its trick. If the raven would practice with it daily then Kakashi would change it to a regular pen and the brain would do the rest.

"A pen?"

"Yep, but you won't practice writing for a while." He said and with a chance of boasting he spun the pen in his fingers like he did with the kunais, the object spun through his fingers like a pinwheel and with a jerk of his wrist threw the pen in the air and caught it upright with just the tip of his finger.

"Woah."

"Show off."

Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto's word. "You can do this tricks after your recovery without any problem. But first I would like you to practice with this set."

He directed his words at Takeshi and held out his arm closer to the raven. He held the pen like how would hold it before writing and with a flick of his finger spun the object around his thumb, it went back to its original position.

"It would take you for a while to do this, but give it an hour or so and you can get it right." He showed it again, this time at a slower pace.

"Neat." Takeshi commented.

"Don't be hard for yourself if you make more mistakes. This is just an exercise for your fingers, it will create a muscle memory in your head." He added and gave the pen to Takeshi who eagerly tried out the trick.

The raven fumbled for a moment and all them watched as the pen made a spin but suddenly snapped out of his hold and dropped on the sheets.

"Oh."

"Maa, as I said it would take a while." He commented and patted the raven on the shoulder. "If you get it right by tomorrow, I'll show you two more tricks."

"Cool. So you'll visit tomorrow I guess." Takeshi said while picking up the pen.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

There was a knock on the door and a nurse entered the room. "Sorry, visiting hours would be shortened this day."

"Huh, why?"

"Police orders, there was a scene just a block away from the hospital and the director wanted the patients to be safe from any external...interruption, since the criminal is still at large." She replied, with slight nervousness in her tone.

"Oh, right... I'll see you tomorrow?" Takeshi asked the group.

"Sure, we'll visit you." Naruto assure with a grin.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Takeshi." Tsuna added with an encouraging smile.

Kuria and Haku gave their own farewell and the four of them made a beeline to the door. Kakashi gave a wave at the raven and od to the nurse.

They were slowly making their way through the corridor when Kakashi nudge his brother's back. The blond slowed his steps until they were at the same pace, He gave a series of hand signs giving out the information that they might have to keep a better eye at the blue haired teen. There's a huge possibility that the Mafia outside would attack them outright.

Naruto nodded at his orders and subtly passed the message to Haku who was now eyeing the exit. The two of them would be enough to protect Tsuna and Kuria, however he on the other hand had a plan of his own.

"Could you wait by the door?"

"Yeah, we'll wait." Naruto replied.

"Where are you going, Kakashi-san?" Tsuna asked quickly stopping in his steps and grabbed Kuria's collar since the soccer player was lost in his world of music.

"Comfort room." He replied and swiftly made his way to the nearest one.

After making sure that the place is empty, he quickly made a clone and entered one of the cubicles. He unsealed a scroll and a drop of blood was all he needed to open the contents of the scroll. He eyed the uniform before him with a feeling of longing, it has been a while since he wore that attire.

After years of keeping a tight leash on his ANBU side, Kakashi can finally let loose.

* * *

**AN: So...reviews? Drop one on your way out^^...please?**


	21. Anxiety

**AN: Well here's a chapter! I dropped a few cameos in this chapter, so make a guess~ On another matter, I'll warn you that the next chapter might be not put up sooner that I'll plan, since I got a field trip this Friday...though I can push it up if you guys reviewed^^ Hope you enjoy this one.**

**To those who viewed and put this story in their Favorite and Follow list you guys rock! though it would be much better if you leave some review, hehe.**

**A shout out to the following who reviewed: **Akayuki Novak, ShinigamiinPeru, Paradox009, and narutofan020. **Special mention to **VolticDesolatioin **for leaving a review on previous chapters.**

**Also cheers to 27tunafiamma72, I already posted the revised chapters so check it out. (1-4, I think)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Naruto.**

**Warning: Kakashi on ANBU high^^**

* * *

Chapter21: Anxiety

Naruto shivered as he saw the figure of his brother walking back towards them, the masked teen's posture was as lazy as ever and despite the eye-smile Kakashi gave the group, Naruto knew that it was not his real brother, it was a clone and somewhere inside the building Wolf had come out to play. He heard of his brother's accomplishment during his stay in the Familgia and was slightly disgruntled at the missions baa-chan made him do.

Torture, killing and even a total eradication of a smaller Familgia who stepped on their toes. Granted that Kakashi was with a team, it was slightly frightening to know that he was the one who planned their demise. His brother's accomplishment in the underground gave him a fearsome title that he wouldn't doubt that some Mafiosi whispered the name of the infamous Scarecrow.

It was slightly ironic consider the translation of Kakashi's name, nevertheless. Both his brother and Itachi rose high up on the most mysterious and deadly killers in the underground. The two kept their affiliation with their Familgia a secret and Naruto had an inkling that they were Mulinello's aces along with other veteran ANBUs who also took grueling missions in order for the Familgia to keep their growing power below the radars of top ranking Mafias.

"Who are you calling?" Naruto snapped his head to Kuria who was looking at Tsuna, the brunet held a phone against his ear.

Naruto frowned as he thought of the information he recently heard about Kuria. No matter what angle he look at the soccer player he couldn't match the image of a killer with the slightly introverted teen.

"My tutor, he said that I would wait for him here, but since the visiting hours is cut short..." Tsuna trailed off with a shrug.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at words, did Reborn knew that the men in the car were Mafias? Maybe he should have killed the bugs out of the town...but he didn't know how to drive so he just get to cut their throats. It was slightly disappointing that the men were dead to the world when his clone killed them, it would have satisfied a smidgen of his anger if he get to see the fear in their eyes.

"Maa, we could wait for your tutor here. We still have thirty minutes until the regular visiting hours ends." Clone Kakashi added as he finally reached the group.

"Thanks, but Kuria what about you?" Tsuna asked the blue haired teen and all eyes directed their gazes at the soccer player.

"You always have Faust-san escort you everywhere." Haku intoned.

Naruto saw the soccer player fidget his pocket. Ah, stupid ball head, he should have messaged his guard where he is. There might be a possibility that Kuria's phone had a tracking device but seeing as the driver was no where to be seen it had just confirmed his worry that Kuria might go home without someone to protect.

"Ugh, we'll go with you, dattebayo. It's not safe for you to go home alone." Naruto commented and saw Kuria open his mouth to retort but just sighed. Good the boy still has some sense left in that brain of his.

"Sure, thanks by the way."

"That's odd, Reborn is not answering." Tsuna muttered for a while as he stared at his phone.

Naruto looked at the clone of his brother in a silent question.

"Do you know that crows favorite meal are beetles?" Kakashi mused out.

The odd comment garnered some confused looks from Tsuna and Kuria. But Naruto and Haku knew that Kakashi was not alone for the clean up.

* * *

Kakashi, the real one, surveyed the empty lot and noted the lack of people in it. He was still relishing at the feeling of wearing his attire. The surgical was long gone, replaced by a plain black face mask that covered the lower part of his neck down until his collar. The ANBU uniform that majority of the his colleagues wore back in the Allied Nation had some major changes.

For one, the white armor was now black, the tight fitting sleeveless shirt beneath it was now a dark brown- nearly black in the night- and the regular black shinobi sandal and pants, the latter was customized to a more civilian like pants but with some changes. Like the pockets where he place the wooden shurikens, it was made by Cat- or Tenzo as he like to call him- the man had knack for Mokuton and were the one to supply him for the weapons.

Kakashi would have preferred metal but ever since he gained the title of Scarecrow in the underground he made it into his trademark. Kakashi gave an amused smile at the origins of his title, aside from it being the exact translation of his name, the title Scarecrow was bestowed on him when a movie Jeepers Creepers was aired. The killer in the movie was, in a sense inventive, creating weapons out of wood.

Of course aside from the wooden shuriken Kakashi had also a beloved tanto for close combat. A far easier weapon to use.

Completing his ensemble was a plain strawhat, a rather ugly and ridiculous addition to the attire, after Tsunade force it to his uniform. Though after wearing during his mission it also became one of his trademark, Kakashi hoped that he'll throw it in the future. Never mind the benefit of it hiding his hair, he had some sense of fashion too.

After placing a genjutsu at the lot Kakashi, swiftly dropped from his hiding place, Pakkun followed him silently, he drew out some of his blood. After a series of hand seals Kakashi paused before he completed the justsu.

"Why did you stop?"

"I am wondering, why I am even bothering doing this. Killing a sector of a Familgia is not part of our mission." Kakashi mused out, he was distracted by Naruto's willingness that he forgot that they could walk out of this ordeal.

"Your brain is getting muddled up with that course of yours." Pakkun huffed while frowning at him. "Kuria Voile is an unknown factor in this mission, he has a killer locked in his mind not to mention that there is a possibility of that persona being awaken."

"Which would bring harm to the heir or Naruto if that persona is not guided." Kakashi continued nonchalantly. "There's also the code." He added remembering the death sentence for the scientists.

"Yep, and also. You let Sawada Tsunayoshi close to you via Naruto." Pakkun said smugly.

"...That too." He sighed admitting that a part of him had already took in their target. He let his hand drop to the ground and puff of smoke erupted before them, which was quickly replaced by eight dogs of varying breeds.

Kakashi quickly subdued the incoming chaos with an oppressive, as mush as he would like to get an update from them. They still got a job to do. He nodded as his pack sat up in attention, varying degrees of seriousness plastered on their faces.

"We're doing a clean up." Kakashi started, crouching before them and unsealed a scroll, a centralized map of Namimori was laid out before them. "We got a third party in our turf and the info I got from their...doings made them on top of our list."

A low growl emanated from Bull and Kakashi knew that the bulldog got the hint.

"There are five streets surrounding the hospital, each one has a car on standby containing our targets. One is blocked due to Naruto and the another one is left unattended. Bull, Bisuke, I want the two of you to guard this." He ordered pointing the street with a letter A marked beside it, it is where his clone got rid of the car earlier. He got an affirmative grunts from the dogs.

"Shiba and Uhei, B street, make sure there is no civilians in the area. Akino and Urushi, on C street. Pakkun and Guruko, on D street. I'll send a clone to each pair. Your jobs is to take out any bugs who will escape and keep the street witness free. Leave the rest of the cleaning to me." He added after getting nods from the pack.

"Oh, and take off hitae-ates, this is underground business." He added after he noticed that some of his pack still got the band on their bodies.

"What are you going to do?" Pakkun asked while he created four copies of himself.

"There's still one who got out earlier." Kakashi said referring to the man who check the crowds earlier. "I'll hunt him and if you found the leader, keep him alive."

The teams of three nodded and disappeared in a blink. Kakashi stood alone in the clearing and after moment he too disappeared, leaving the last shimmers of the genjutsu to dissipate.

* * *

**Team A: Bull and Bisuke with Kakashi A.**

"Hey boss, what are their crimes?" Bisuke whispered as they hid around the street. There were still some pedestrians passing beneath them, and as far as he could see he and Bull got the easy end of the mission.

"Experimentation on humans." Kakashi A quietly replied.

Bisuke frowned at the thought, so he and Bull got the worst part of the mission. He would really like to bite the necks of those bastards.

"We're in charge of making that this the only route that the civvies will take, safety of the public is our priority." Kakashi A said after a few seconds.

Bull nodded while Bisuke just pouted at the lack action.

**Team B: Shiba and Uhei with Kakashi B.**

Shibe was the one tasked to scare off the civilians off the streets, he was chosen because of his appearance, squinty eyes and mohawk and all that. It was easy seeing as it only a low growl for the humans to skitter away from him.

Uhei on the other hand got to be the bait on the other side of the street, letting the crowds gather before him due to the bandages on his head. He only need to lie down a few meters away from the corner and majority of the people gave him pitiful pats.

Kakashi B, had took the time to create a genjustu. The kind where people won't hear or see something that they won't like if they look through the street. All they could see is dark empty street that would make them hesitate entering it.

As soon as they contained the area there would be chaos.

T**eam C: Akino and Urushi with Kakashi C.**

Akino bit trough the muzzle of the sniper, snapping the metal to bits with his reinforced teeth. The man stepped back in fear as he growled threateningly. He ignored the gunshot from the other end of the street where he knew Urushi is making the other two men gather at the middle of the road.

Kakashi C had already killed two men after scaring their targets out of the vehicle. It was as simple as making an appearance right inside the car.

There were twelve men in total a larger amount that he assume but seeing as it was van, it made more sense. He threw a wooden shuriken directly at the throat of man before him, silencing his pleads for mercy, he stepped over the cooling body scrunching up his nose as he smelt the urine and feces from the corpse.

He nodded at his ninken who gathered the rest of their targets at the center of the street, all them are without a gun. Kakashi was pretty sure there is some still hidden in their bodies.

"Sca-scarecrow...why are you doing this?" One of their targets asked.

Kakashi remained silent and just tilted his head at the question. He nonchalantly threw a shuriken at the feet of a stupid bug who thought he could escape. The shuriken sank deep on the foot, completely through the footwear, and into the cement below. He ignored the pained shout from the victim and walked slowly to him.

He tipped his straw hat and with a swing of his tanto decapitated the man.

His action made the rest piss their pants, and Kakashi C found it troublesome, the smell was bad and even his ninken stopped a few feet away. Nonetheless he directed his gaze back at the remaining eight victims and deliberately made his steps much slower.

He hid his amusement as for every step he took the men stepped back twice. He repeated this, until their backs hit the wall, slowly their anxiety reached a pointed where the men pushed one another to the front until someone threw a punch. Soon the group was on each other neck, a crazed look on their eyes as they saw no other way out aside from extending their by having their comrades be killed before them.

Suddenly there was blood, as one lone man began to stab. It was then that Kakashi C let out killing intents, stopping the bloodbath before him, as mush as he was amused at their actions, cleaning up their mess was more hassle than killing them.

With three dead and puddle of blood was the result of the inner fight. Ah, troublesome, he'll need a mop to clean that up.

**Team D: Pakkun and Guruko with Kakashi D.**

"Then there is one..." Kakashi D muttered as he stared down as the snot filled face of the supposed leader of the back up. He used the 'scarecrow' voice as dubbed by Naruto when he first met the blond, his voice turned low and got a rasp in it like he was struggling to breathe.

"Please, have mercy! I'll have the Familgia give you money!" His victim pleaded, trying to bear the pain of having an arm snap back in the opposing direction.

"...Those kids..." He replied crouching before the man and promptly stab the leg.

"GUAAHHH!"

"...Have you given them mercy?" He asked, glancing at his ninken who he ordered to line up the corpses. They killed a total of seventeen bodies since they have two cars in their street. One was a white SUV and the other a van.

He silenced the grating screech of the man his killing intent. "Tell me...what are you planning to do to Kuria Voile..."

The man shook his head in denial. "I-I don't know! The higher ups just told us to take the Specimen A back to their base!"

Kakashi pulled out the tanto and stood up. "So there are others out there...Where is the location of your base?"

The original will not like this. The Familgia had stopped their kidnapping after Kuria escaped and just focused on their other establishment of drug dealings. But after he got a hint that that the Familgia continued their experiment out of Japan...it would be better if he get the info to Tsunade-sama.

Pakkun growled along with Guruko when the man gave no reply.

"I-Italy! I-I do-n't know where! But that's the exact c-country of our main- b-b-ase" the whimpered pathetically.

Kakashi remained silent at the reply and gave an eye-smile.

"...Thank you for cooperating...you can go." He said, his words brought a shaky sigh from the man but he promptly squashed it with his next word. "...die."

...

"That was too much boss." Pakkun commented while looking at the foaming mouth of the leader.

"Meh, I'm too lazy to knock him out." Kakashi mumbled holstering his tanto and stared at the unconscious form, his voice returned to normal.

"What are you going to do with him?" Guruko asked, coming up beside him and sat on the ground.

"Send him to the Mulinello, Yamanaka's are better much on getting the information out of his head." He added and looked at the lined up bodies beside him.

"And them?"

"Delivery to Neptune." His reply got him eye roll from his pack.

* * *

Kakashi suppressed his presence until his existence will cease to exist to the sense of the people below him. He had followed the trail of the man who got out to check the crowd earlier, he was surprise to see that his target did not reported his group to others seeing as the car had left without a warning. It was a bad protocol in his opinion. Instead his lone target went to the 'red district' of Namimori. The area was as large as two blocks, Kakashi assumed that the Hibaris only allowed that much space for such activities.

The crowd was heavy with aged men and sober students drag their unbalance bodies through the street, he even saw some familiar faces of his classmates being dragged by their group. Shaking his thoughts, Kakashi swiftly jumped through the roof and kept a watchful distance to his target.

He saw the man glance around an opening of an alleyway and promptly entered it. Shifting his weight Kakashi used the walls of the building and disappeared in the darkness. He silently dropped on a emergency staircase and watched as the man waited at the dead end of the alley. Giving out a small pulse of chakra, Kakashi felt another presence hidden at the corner.

"Did you got the boy?" A voice called out and the man shifted uneasily on his feet.

"No, my group suddenly left me without a word, so I guess they already got him." His target replied.

"Are you sure?" The voice pressed on and Kakashi saw a glint of metal flashing from the darkness.

"...I'm not sure, I tried to contact them but they never answered." The target replied taking a small step away from the voice.

"You idiot." The voice cursed and Kakashi changed his position as a small rectangular slight glowed beneath him.

He was directly above the origin of the voice and Kakashi saw the features of the man due to the device. The owner of the voice had blond hair with, dull blue eyes that has black eye bugs beneath it. The man wore a black lab coat that made him blend into the darkness.

The glowing light went out as the man in lab coat held the device against his ear. "Kuria is not answering his phone..." The blond man murmured after a second.

"So..that means they got him right?" His target replied with a hopeful note.

"Or he shut his phone off. How troublesome of my charge..." The man murmured and pocketed his phone, blanking his form back to the darkness. "Go to the warehouse, check if they got the boy. I'll go back to the house and see if the he is home."

"...Why didn't you just get him from the second you got hired?" The target asked hesitantly.

"I need to get their trust, besides I still need to continue the observations of my subject." the man hissed. "If only the Familgia saw how valuable that specimen is, then they didn't have to start all over again."

"It was so close..." The man mourned dramatically. "I should have pressed them more... But that damn Stylishdare to discredit me and I nearly got back to the drawing board if I haven't saw my precious specimen."

Kakashi had enough of monologue from the man in lab coat, but the information that the man is speaking is worth more than the budding ire he felt.

"If I get my specimen back then Stylish would be on the receiving end of the Familgia!"

Ah, cue mad laugh.

"Ahaha! Now go check the team..."

His target fidgeted for a moment. "You'll- you will pay me right?"

"Yes, yes. A million yen for double crossing the Familgia and another million for the boy..."

The target gave a grin and ran out of the alley, Kakashi would send a clone after him later. The other man pose more problems than his target. His clone that he left with the teens earlier did not dismissed itself, a sign that the group is still safe. However the name Stylish rang a bell at the back of his mind, it only took him seconds to get a match.

Dr. Stylish, assistant of the head Scientist who lead the experimentation on Kuria. The name of the head Scientist however brought dread in his stomach.

Faust...Dr. Faust...

How the hell did he not see that!? Everything had connected in a dizzying obvious puzzle. There were only two survivors from the genocide five years ago- except for the victims-, the names were not mentioned. But Kakashi now knew who they are, and it's sickening to think that the head and assistant of the Scientist escaped.

He assumed the discredit part is where the man below him double crossed his own Familgia. In short, Faust was on his own with a -now dead- group of Familgia members he tricked into doing a second try in kidnapping Kuria. No connections, means no news from the Mafia, no news from Mafia, means that the person is an idiot. Lacking a vital aspect in the underground would always lead to a very bad ending.

Kakashi knew that Reborn was there during the ride to the dojo and Naruto's report of the events that day stated that the doctor had even accompanied the Arcobaleno. And despite seeing the infamous hitman face to face Faust still continued with his plan, Kakashi was a bit confused whether he commended the man for his bravery or sheer stupidity.

Yet there were some missing pieces though...How did the doctor manage to do all of this without raising suspicion from them or from the Arcobaleno?

He mumbled a soft curse, as he saw a small movement in the darkness.

"How, annoying..." The now identified, Faust commented after a moment. "I'm glad that idiot doesn't know the whole story..."

Kakashi leaned forward, seemingly trying to press on the doctor to continue his monologue.

"Now...what the heck did Viole-chan made me buy?"

...This is gonna be a long night for him.

* * *

Reborn, bit his lip as he tried to gather the information before him, taking up all the information on the screen while putting the pieces of the puzzle in a manageable sense. He should have started with Kuria Voile. The teen's kidnapping five years ago is finally being revealed before him, a much more easier feat when compared to the Mulinello but it seems the degree of importance was as drastic as his first break through.

Lab experimentation...genocide...and Faust...

Nothing made sense to him but the facts are right before his eyes. Somehow the head scientist manage to get closer to his specimen- Kuria. Despite that data before him that stated that the man was marked as diseased, Reborn was sure that the man he had once accompanied back to the Dojo this weekend was the same blond bug-eyed one on his screen. What he found confusing is how did the doctor manage to stay below his radar. Faust was as normal as any chauffer or guard, nothing was out of the ordinary during his short travel with him.

On the more pressing matters, Faust manage to trick a group of his old Familgia that he was assigned as their leader in their sub-base in Japan, wherein in reality he was excommunicated in their Familgia. Which is why they didn't changed their location when he arrived in Namimori, a very idiotic decision is had a say in it, even no one warned the doctor -his infamy was enough to warn others to be wary-. Now he just needs to track down the doctor, interrogate him for his motives and if it comes down to it dispose him if he poses as a blockade for Tsuna's progress.

And Kuira...

Reborn would be more inclined to get him a better mentor for what he suspected, Kuria's dual personality, or to be more precise the suppressed killer inside the soccer player. He was beginning to become wary of the blue haired teen and despite of five years without any fallout, Reborn needs to be cautious.

Glancing at his watch Reborn saw that he still has five minutes before the thirty minute mark he made after calling Tsuna. Deciding to finish his research, Reborn began to download the information. Clicking the last button Reborn leaned back on his seat as he waited for the single bar before him to fill up until one hundred percent. His mind kept rehashing the information he needed as his small fingers twisted his sideburns.

At the eighty percent mark. The download suddenly stopped and the screen blacked out for a second. The unannounced setback prompted a raised eyebrow from Reborn. Leaning forward, Reborn pushed a few keys to restart the download and instead of the default screen he expected, the computer only showed a red screen with a very familiar object at the bottom right corner.

Reborn hissed a cursed an his fingers flew through the keyboard in lightning speed. Trying to salvage whatever information he read earlier and his own network from any damages.

He is being hacked.

Or to be more specific Estraneo is being hacked.

Time is against him and Reborn was hard pressed not to loose any information from his side. He made a mistake of not using an external device to save his research earlier, but now is not the time to curse his realization. He stood from his seat in alarm as the hacker got through his first defense and pushed him out of the connection with Estraneo, that leaves him and the hacker to duke it out.

His attention was all directed to the screen before him and even with Leon poking at him, Reborn was pressured at the sudden attack to notice his partner, and consequently the phone that had been vibrating on the table at the other end of his hideout.

Reborn was far from being an expert in hacking but he knew enough codes to create multitudes of defense, keeping him safe just a bare few steps from the hacker. At the fifteen minute mark, Reborn grinned in triumphant as it his turn to take offense. His fingers gave a numb protest at the single minded actions he ordered them, however, Reborn persevered. Taking out another screen Reborn began to simultaneously add defensive firewalls and create viruses.

His offense was just a ruse as he plans to get the origin of the hacker, it would take him a few more minutes but it will be worth it. He gave a small growl from his throat when he suddenly found another hacker entering their connection. This time his screen had blacked out for ten seconds, short time in reality but in cyberspace he knew that ten seconds was more than enough time to get through his defense. Gritting his teeth, the only thing Reborn could do is wait.

The computer screen went on and the background changed from the simple black and white layout, to a deep red background with an odd design on it...three tomoes were spinning at the background and the center of it was a message.

'I will take your intel for awhile, don't worry I will return it under twenty four hours. In return for your cooperation I will tell you my location...'

Reborn snorted at the content, he had an idea that the location will be a false one. Even then, he could still try and relocate the hacker's location using the recent IP address. The message blinked out and was replaced by another.

'See this as an act of trust between us...'

The message blinked out again and another one appeared.

'I am in Namimori...'

Reborn stilled as the address was typed, no matter how much he try to deny this. Namimori is too much of a coincidence to be a bluff. He was still reeling from the point that even if he was in Namimori there were still mafiosi who had enough balls to make their appearance in the area. First, Mulinello, then the Estraneo black sheep, and now...him.

'Do not be alarmed of my presence...I am here for a mission and no harm will come to your charge.'

He frowned at the assuming message, however the man was not too far off his mark, Tsuna was still without a protection and despite the idea of his student having a company for the trip back home, there were still situations wherein the brunet might be in danger. Kuria Voile for example and Namikaze Naruto and his group was still not written on his 'trusted' list.

'I will only be here for one night...if you have any complaints please forward it to her...-Scarecrow.'

And then the screen went blank.

* * *

"He's not answering." Tsuna answered the questioning gazes of his friends and held out the phone before him. This was the third time he called the toddler and still the call went unattended, it was already past seven and Tsuna was becoming impatient at the wait.

"Jeeze, well? What are we going to do now, dattebayo?" Naruto grumbled and Tsuna hid a smirk when he heard the soft grumbles from the blond's stomach.

"I could go with you, accompanying Kuria." Tsuna murmured as he began to fidget in his place. That odd feeling at the back of his head began to pulse again and no matter how much he think to keep it abate it was getting stronger by the minute.

"Isn't your house much closer?" Kuria asked.

"Yeah, but I'll feel much better if I get to see you home first." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Tsuna saw Naruto spare a glance at his brother and the silver haired teen gave a shrug.

"Well, we got a long detour, 'ttebayo." Naruto announced as he slung his bag back on his shoulder. "And I'm hungry, we can eat take outs, right?"

The question was directed at Kakashi and the masked teen nodded.

"There's a small shop that sells stir fry in one of streets that I passed by, we could buy there." Kakashi stated and he began to lead the way out of the building.

The group nodded their agreement and they quickly found themselves shielding from the cold breeze. Tsuna kept a hand on his pocket, hoping that the text he sent to Reborn will be read. Something bad will happen and his anxiety at the feeling, made his sense sharpen as they trudge their way out of hospital gates.

Tsuna looked around and noticed that that the streets were nearly bare of people, only a few pedestrians had walked pass them. They came up on one of the streets and Tsuna shivered at the lone single lane. It was too dark and the more he tried to see even a silhouette, his eyes suddenly became blurry and not a second later his legs moved away from the opening.

"Oi, Tsuna, the street is this way." Naruto hollered out, and Tsuna was surprised to see that the group was already a few feet away.

"Sorry." He replied sparing another second to look at the street. He was just an inch away from the corner when his peripheral caught a light at the other end of the street.

Tsuna stepped back giving him a full view of the street and saw a SUV driving away. As soon as the car turned the opposite corner, he smelled something. His scrunched up in disgust as the combined smell of urine and feces attacked his nose, the wind didn't gave him mercy at it blew towards his direction, forcing his hand to cover his nose. Giving another more thorough look, he was surprised to note that the empty street was more detailed, he can see the street lamps glowing through the darkness, making the silhouettes at the other end of the street more visible.

"Tsuna hurry up, they already got to the shop." Haku said just a feet away from him.

Surprise was far the description that Tsuna made. The sudden appearance of his long haired friend made him nearly jump out of his skin and his automatic reaction of shrieking flew through his mouth.

"Haku..." Tsuna gulped down another bout of shout from his throat. "Please warn me." He added while placing a hand to calm down his heart.

The raven only nodded and paused as he gazed at the street before them.

"Do you smell that?" He asked, his nose still scrunched up in distaste at the offending smell.

"What smell?" Haku asked, tilting his head in question.

Tsuna threw him a confusing look, and glanced back at the street. The smell was still strong and Tsuna doubts that it will dissipate by the morning.

"You're just hungry." Haku offered and nudged him back to the direction of the shop.

He shook his head in denial and was about to retort his side, when his stomach choose the time to complain. Haku raised at eyebrow as he points out his defense, Tsuna gave a sigh.

"Maybe.." He muttered and returned to their walk. It was far from his point but Tsuna couldn't deny that he's getting hungry, despite the offensive smell.

The two of them quickly reached the small shop and Tsuna found his friend already ordered their food. He sighed in exasperation as he saw the blond's receipt which contained three different variety of stir fry. Kuria was already chewing a candy and Kakashi's attention was fully directed on the orange book.

"What are you reading?" He asked the masked teen after he placed his order. His eyes landed on the first sentence oof the page and his cheeks flush at the words.

"Hoho, you're not of age yet, Tsuna." Kakashi replied as he blocked his sight, though the damage is already done.

"He-he..." He trailed off, stepping a few feet away from the masked teen. Kakashi made an eye-smile at his reaction.

"Hentai." Naruto grumbled while glaring at the little orange book.

"It's adult romance." Kakashi rebutted petulantly. "You can't appreciate it at your age."

"It's still disgusting." Naruto frowned. "I still can't believe, Ero-jiji manage to make a fan out of you."

"Who?" Kuria joined in as he notice their affronted look directed at the silver head.

"My godfather." The blond replied, a small fond look on his face that was suddenly changed in a more frustrated one. "He's an author for...adult romance...and Kaka-nii is a fan."

"Adult romance?" Kuria parroted. "Isn't those one with rated warning?s"

Tsuna nodded, though what he read was far from the rated one he glance once during his mother's...guilty pleasures. No, nope, Tsuna, turned your thoughts away from that.

"The novel is more...descriptive... Perhaps smut is a better description." Haku supplied.

His words prompted Kuria to copy his actions earlier and stepped father away from the now giggling Kakashi. The masked teen's leering look at the book didn't help any future defense, in Tsuna's opinion.

"Maa, it's not bad..." Kakashi commented.

"It's bad! You're reading it in public!" Kuria hotly retorted, getting an unamused look from Kakashi since his exclamation took the attention of the few customers.

Fortunately their orders had already arrived and group quickly took their food and hastily went out. Naruto was laughing at his brother's expense after he heard a passing comment of pervert from one of the females inside the shop.

"So..." Naruto began as he made an impression of a hamster as he ate his food. "Where's your house?"

"A few minutes away from the residential district." Kuria replied taking his time on his food. "Though, it will take half an hour if you walk."

"And you think it was better if you go home alone?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kuria's cheek flush at the question and smartly directed his attention back on his food.

"Maa, we should hurry our pace, we still need to drop Tsuna on his house." Kakashi said, throwing his already finished stir fry on one of the garbage bins.

Tsuna blinked. "You're done?"

Kakashi eyed him. "Yep."

"How?" Kuria joined in pure confusion an his eyes as he glanced back at the bin.

"Don't bother asking him. Kaka-nii took the term 'fast food' on the next level."

* * *

Kakashi, was ready to throw a pebble at the damn doctor if he won't stop looking through the windows of the stores every second. It was already thirty minutes since he followed the blond doctor and the man kept testing his patience.

He was...unsurprised when he saw how the doctor manage to be discreet. It was rather elemtary of the man using rubber mask, a few foundations here and there, a change of clothes and add a bipolar personality and viola! A new identity. Kakashi found it embarrassing for him not to notice this.

Faust had only took minutes to return to his driver/butler personality, and Kakashi admits that the man was a good actor. Even he took some time to match the blond -deranged- man earlier from the pristine looking man below him.

Kakashi paused in his steps- he still on the wall- as he saw the man pulled out his phone. The frustrated frown on the man's brows prompted Kakashi to grin, he knew that the man is expecting his accomplice to message him on whether Kuria was already in the warehouse. Too bad that the clone he send after his target earlier had already killed the man, and the four clones he got earlier had already finished their work.

That leaves him two clones, one back in the house hacking through the Estraneo and the other one with the leader of kidnapping group. The rest had already dismissed themselves along with his pack after they destroyed the car at different locations in Namimori. Three vehicles were drowned near the docks and the rest were either burnt to crisp, boxed in the scrap yard, or left in the forest of the death.

So far no casualties.

He blinked as a new batch of memories entered his mind, and Kakashi bit back a curse as his mind organized the information. Reborn had already made a connection, ne needs to send this progress report to Tsunade as soon as possible. It didn't help that his clone gave a hint of his presence here, while not alarming, he needs to more cautious if Reborn will take action. The severity of being caught will give his brother more troublesome situation to explain his relation with the Mafia to Tsunayoshi.

Kakashi hid himself back to the darkness and created another clone. His copy nodded and swiftly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Itachi would will take over for a few days if this comes out ugly.

Returning to his hunt, Kakashi quickly followed the trail of the doctor who was now entering the residential district. A minutes later, he found himself hiding in cover of trees. A small trail of dirt road was the only sign that the there is a house ahead.

Giving out a quick pulse, Kakashi cursed as he felt a reply a half a kilometer ahead. His brother and rest of his group was just up ahead. It only took a few seconds for him to make a decision.

Kakashi dropped down on the ground silently and eased out his hold. It only took three minutes for the doctor to pause in his steps and began to survey his surroundings. Kakashi kept his distance placing as much distance between the doctor and the group ahead.

He was postponing the inevitable, hopefully Tsunayoshi won't get a hint of this.

* * *

Reborn stiffened as he set his gaze below. After the short chaos back in his hideout Reborn decided to drop the incident in favor of getting his student in the hospital only to read that Tsuna had already left the building and went accompany Kuria to his home. He would reprimand the brunet later for ignoring his order, but seeing that he was too occupied earlier with the hacker, he admitted that his inaction might have prompted his student to join the group.

With so much distance to cover Reborn had decided to have Leon to transform into a glider and hopefully he could catch up to his student, it was much better than hopping through the trees below. However, he was conflicted whether what he is seeing now was a fortunate or unfortunate event.

A few meters below him, he could two persons. The first was easily recognizable as Faust, or Dr. Faust to be precise, the pseudo driver was in the middle of the dirt road looking through his surroundings with caution. If Reborn was not a hitman by profession he could easily overlook the small dot just a few meters away from the man. Just by the strawhat alone, Reborn could easily match the appearance to the infamous Scarecrow of the underground.

He slowly circled the duo, using the wind to his advantage.

He eyed Scarecrow, perfectly hidden through the the foliage, he kept change his angle as the man disappeared from his sight. It was confusing thought that the man had been on the other of the computer minutes earlier, but seeing as Scarecrow has an accomplice, he didn't doubt that the man's partner in crime is somewhere in Namimori.

Reborn was conflicted, his priority was his student, yet on the other hand he can't just turn blind eye at the information that there is an unwanted men in his turf. But the message from the screen kept bugging him to not interfere. This was between the Scarecrow and Faust, there was an unsaid code that dictates that fights between Familgias would be left on their own.

Yet, there was one code that if any of Familgia were dragged into their fight it would always lead to a two on one fight. Wherein the third party would side with one, leading to the destruction of the other.

However, Scarecrow does not have any alliance with any Familgia as far a he knows, and only works as a freelancer...or is he? Reborn remembered the last line of the message. 'please forward it to her...'

Her.

Reborn knew many minor Familgias, having a female boss and he could only count on one hand the total number of female bosses. The first name that came up to his mind was of the Senju boss. Nevertheless, Reborn decided that he won't join the fray below and if what Scarecrow had stated in the message was true then he wouldn't have to decide where Vongola will side if Tsuna will be dragged in this.

After all, his student's safety was on the line...as well as the possible guardian for one of the rings.

* * *

Kakashi slowly filtered out his killer intent as stepped closer to the doctor. Making to sure to resort to a more manual...way of killing the doctor. He was not a specialized as a tracker for no reason and feeling a new set of eyes above him was all he need to know that Reborn was watching them.

No jutsus, just shurikens and tanto. He reminded himself.

If he takes more time in fighting the doctor, he knew for sure that the group will catch them going at it. He would rather have not that.

Another minute passed and Faust finally stopped in his walk. The doctor dropped his grocery and stood stiffly.

"Come out." Faust called out.

Shrugging offhandedly, Kakashi complied and drifted through the darkness.

"Who are you?"

Kakashi kept his silence, giving more tension to the air. Mechanically, he slowly unsheathed his tanto and held it like a broken doll. Hey, he needs to keep in character. He made a slow nearly doll like step forward and held up his weapon.

The doctor just kept his stiff posture, but Kakashi saw the man reaching his hand on his back.

"Who are you?" Faust repeated, this time with tone of warning.

He inwardly scoffed, the thought of his infamy not reaching the doctor was insulting. Though the knowledge that the man was not informed of this made him realized that Faust have no connections in the underground for a while. It was pitiful, even the men he killed earlier knew of his name.

"...Your death..."

With a blink of an eye, he pushed a minimum of chakra to his feet and disappeared from the doctor's sight. It was invigorating to feel the familiar rush of adrenaline in his body. The thumps of his heartbeat raged as he chased the doctor into the woods, he knew he was already drown in his other persona and Kakashi relished at the sight of fear from the dull blue eyes. It was maddening to be locked up.

Wolf grinned as throw a a trio of shuriken at the doctor, who manage to dodge it at the last second. It didn't matter, he purposely made it slow. Keep frightening his prey and by the time Faust would be cornered, the man's defensive mechanism would lash out. Wolf couldn't wait to fight a cornered animal, the fear, the pained shouts...the blood.

At the hundred meter mark, he noticed that Faust finally had enough. Wolf could only watch and wait in excitement as his soon to be victim pulled out a customized Bardiche, Wolf laid in wait as Faust assembled the weapon. The rectangular flat edge is heavy and he new that it would the doctor more time to swing the weapon. Nevertheless, Wolf trickled a small killing intent and saw the doctor replied with his own.

The intensity was below from what he expected, but Wolf had already set his eyes on his prey. No matter how disappointed he was, Faust would still do his best to live.

"You bastard! How dare you attack me!" Faust shouted in rage, the dull blue eyes hardened and his lips discolored as he shifted into a stance.

Wolf tilted his head.

"DIE!"

Wolf saw the trajectory of the weapon before the doctor finished his swing. Without a prompt, Wolf met the weapon head on with his tanto and the loud clash of steel echoed throughout the forest. He grinned and a chuckle escaped his lips as he threw the weapon off with just a small tilt of his tanto. He saw the frustration from the dull blue eyes and Wolf shivered as Faust took his killer intent up on a higher level.

He reciprocated the action and with a grin, Wolf let it all out.

* * *

Kuria felt the hairs at the back of his neck stood up as he heard a drifting echo of steel clashing one another reached his ears. He paused in his steps as he gazed at the road behind him, something deep inside him resonated in glee and Kuria found himself smiling.

The small reaction made him frown and saw Naruto looking at him weirdly.

"Something matter?" The blond asked him.

"Nothing." Kuria shook his head and continued his walk.

But every step he took the small echo repeated in his ears, and in no time he was grinning madly. He didn't know why he was doing it, he heard sword fights in TV in the past and he never made this reaction...so why now?

A small shiver reached his body and Kuria stopped dead. This was far from the cold breeze he felt earlier, this was much more, more familiar...more.

Naruto had once again noticed his grin, and stopped beside him. A worried look on his features and Kuria found himself back on earth.

Shaking his head at the odd feeling. Kuria took his time to gather some sense and placated the blond's worry with a smile.

"We should hurry up, dattebayo. Your might might be worrying about you." Naruto commented and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, right..." Kuria nodded, however his voice felt off. "Kaa-chan."

The group was a few feet ahead of them, Kuria saw the similar looks from the males in the unit. It was rather disconcerting as he realized that it was anxiety...at him.

"How far is house again?" Kakashi's question distracted him for a second as he thought of the distance.

"Five more minutes." He replied as he took out his earphone and plugged it on his device. It would be better is he distract himself, yet somehow even drowned in the beats of music. Kuria still heard the echo of steels.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? I hope the killings wasn't too much. please drop a review^^ **


End file.
